


James Smith against the Statue Curse

by CrazedChemist



Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [6]
Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cursed Vaults (Hogwarts Mystery), F/M, Novelization, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 118,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazedChemist/pseuds/CrazedChemist
Summary: James Smith begins his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, immediately facing the fallout of the previous year's events. He will have to fix broken bonds, make new ones, and break an ancient curse; all while fighting a secret cabal with nefarious purposes.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Character(s), Merula Snyde/Original Male Character(s), Player Character/Merula Snyde
Series: The (mis)adventures of one James Smith [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A bitter start

**Author's Note:**

Upon his arrival at King’s Cross, Jamie’s parents had overwhelmed him with questions, not only about his studies, but about the more dangerous events of the year. To appease his parents’ nervousness, he had downplayed these events, revealing only key points of information as to not upset them. As per Jacob’s wishes, Jamie didn’t tell them he had been found and freed, and was on the hunt for the rogue professor. 

Summer was being boring thus far. Having been sworn to secrecy, he knew that if he sent letters to any one of his friends, they would inevitably ask about Alastor Moody dragging him away during Bill’s graduation party, so he decided against sending any. The Auror had revealed that “R” was the name of a dangerous villainous organisation, Rakepick being only a minor player in the group, and that he would be investigating their operations around the world, looking for Rakepick and Jacob as well. He had also promised the teen he would teach him how to better protect himself, and that he would seek him out from time to time to exchange information and plans.

Jamie briefly considered sending Merula a letter, but he doubted he would ever get a reply, even if Merula actually read the letter and didn’t outright burn it. She had very clearly stated that she didn’t want or need him, and pressing her on the issue would only worsen it, even if he did miss her greatly. So with no correspondence with anyone, and not being able to use magic outside of school, especially since he lived in a Muggle town, he had nothing else to do other than read, and wonder about Jacob. 

Midway through July, an official letter from Hogwarts arrived with his O.W.L. results. With slightly shaky fingers, he opened the envelope, reading the parchment inside.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS  
Pass Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O  
Charms: O  
Herbology: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
History of Magic: E  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Divination: E  
Astronomy: E_

So, he had passed everything, and with high marks. Relaying the news to his mother and father, they felt extremely proud of their son, and as they celebrated he wondered what classes he’d take on his sixth year, as he could advance into any N.E.W.T. level classes he wished to. Since the career options that interested him the most were Curse-Breaker and Auror, he needed to attend Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He decided to keep attending the rest as well, even though his schedule would most likely be quite heavy. If he ever felt overwhelmed, he could always drop Divination or History of Magic, or even Astronomy or Care of Magical Creatures. Divination had not been very noteworthy thus far, with Professor Trelawney’s antics, but it hadn’t been extremely hard either. History of Magic was always a good time to take a kip, and Rowan’s notes almost always brought him up to speed, but he’d hate to disappoint his friend by dropping the subject. Astronomy was interesting sometimes, though much like Divination it didn’t hold his interest for long, only enough for him to actually try to pass the subject. Care of Magical Creatures was certainly filled with excitement, as well as danger, and seeing the many creatures he’d had to fight thus far, it didn’t seem wise to drop it.

Summer continued, as boring as before, but Jamie filled his free time with reading in advance about the subjects he’d take, distracting him from worrying so much about Jacob, or his friends, or Rakepick. When summer was reaching its end, and September 1st arrived, Jamie boarded the Hogwarts Express, ready for his sixth year. Having to attend a meeting with the rest of the Prefects, he didn’t see his friends until the briefing was over, when he searched around the train. Finding Tonks and Charlie in a private compartment, he entered, smiling from finally seeing them.  
‘Wotcher, Jamie!’ Tonks welcomed him excitedly. ‘Blimey, am I glad to see you!’  
‘Me too,’ Charlie said. ‘Especially after how you “disappeared” from Bill’s party before graduation!’  
‘We didn’t have a chance to ask you about it before everyone left for the summer holidays,’ Tonks lamented.  
‘I’m very happy to see both of you, too,’ Jamie said, slouching on his seat and taking a Chocolate Frog from a pile. ‘As for that disappearance, I’ve been sworn to secrecy.’  
‘You know who that was, though, who crashed Bill’s party?’ Tonks asked with a smirk, leaning forwards. ‘The famous Auror, Alastor Moody?’  
‘Mad-Eye Moody,’ Charlie noted. ‘That’s what my dad says people call him.’  
‘He was a hero of the Wizarding War!’ Tonks said, clearly excited. ‘Responsible for sending countless Death Eaters to Azkaban… He’s a rather big deal, Jamie.’  
‘I know that now. I can see you’re a fan of his, Tonks,’ Jamie said, chuckling.  
Tonks nodded. ‘Anyone who’s ever thought about becoming an Auror would be a fan of Mad-Eye Moody!’  
The door to the compartment opened, and Rowan stepped in, smiling wide. ‘Hi! How were everyone’s summer holidays?’  
As he sat down, Charlie said ‘I spent mine doing a lot of reading about-’  
Rowan interrupted him, jumping on his seat. ‘Oh my goodness! Me too!!’  
‘I was going to say, reading about the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary?’ Charlie finished.  
‘Oh. No. I read about other things.’  
‘I’m just happy to be back at Hogwarts with minimal bumps and bruises,’ Tonks said, somewhat proudly.  
‘Bumps and bruises?’ Jamie said with a mouthful of chocolate. ‘What were you up to, Tonks?’  
‘Nothing dreadfully exciting,’ Tonks waved off. ‘But you know me. I manage to get banged up just dismounting my broom.’  
‘What about you, Jamie?’ Rowan asked. ‘You’d had a tough end of the school year. What was most on your mind this summer?’  
The compartment went silent. After a few seconds in which he thought of his reply, Jamie admitted in a soft voice ‘It was hard to keep my mind off my brother… Wondering where he could be, if he’s safe… He’d asked me not to tell my mum I’d found him. It would break her heart to hear he’s gone again. To keep that secret all summer was difficult…’  
Again silence. Rowan broke it after about a minute, saying ‘I can’t imagine. I’m sorry that Jacob put you in such a rough spot, Jamie.’ On a more cheerful tone, he asked ‘So now that we’re back at Hogwarts, what next, Jamie?’  
Jamie laughed at the sudden levity. ‘You’re awfully full of questions today, Rowan!’  
‘Well, you did tell me before graduation that everything’s about to change…’ Rowan reminded him. ‘And you were so busy curse-breaking last year that there’s much catching up to do.’  
Jamie nodded, looking out the window. ‘That’s true. Perhaps we should start by catching up with all our friends when we arrive. Which should be soon, I think…?’

The four friends chatted during the rest of the train ride, as well as on the carriage. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they sat down at their respective tables, waiting for the Sorting to happen. McGonagall arrived with the first-years, and as they were being Sorted, Jamie looked around the tables through his “special occasion” glasses, noticing something strange. ‘ _No Merula… No Ben… No Beatrice… That’s troubling…_ ’ he thought. So deep in thought he was, that he didn't even register as two more Weasleys were Sorted into Gryffindor. The last student was sorted, and Dumbledore stood up to begin his speech, taking Jamie out of his search as he listened to the wizard.  
‘Students of Hogwarts, your attention, please…’ The Headmaster opened his arms welcomingly. ‘It gives me great pleasure to welcome you to the start of a new year at Hogwarts. And with a new school year comes new opportunities… To further your studies… To develop new friendships… To grow as young wizards and witches… And to apply difficult lessons learned in the past to build a brighter future.’ Dumbledore’s tone became serious, as he brought his hands together. ‘In recent years, we’ve been through some trying times. But Hogwarts remains an institute dedicated to learning. It is our obligation to uphold and defend this high purpose. And there is no place here for those who seek to threaten it. And so, Professor Rakepick will no longer be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.’ Whispers broke among the students, until Dumbledore raised his voice, continuing ‘All are urged to let the proper authorities deal with her and the Cursed Vaults.’ His stern expression changed to a kinder one, as he said ‘Your priority should be your lessons and preparing for your wizarding careers. Our staff is here to support you in those efforts. Do not hesitate to ask for help. Now it is time to enjoy each other’s company and this magnificent Welcoming Feast.’ Dumbledore clapped once, and the empty golden plates were filled with food in a blink. 

‘I wonder who will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year…’ Rowan said, at Jamie’s side.  
‘I suppose we’ll find out soon enough,’ Jamie muttered, not very interested in the subject as he searched again from his seat for Merula, Ben or Beatrice, without result.  
‘What Dumbledore said about letting the authorities handle Rakepick and the Cursed Vault…’ Rowan caught Jamie’s attention. ‘You don’t suppose he was talking to you?’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘He might’ve been. I’m sure it got back to Dumbledore that Mad-Eye sought me out.’ Looking at the Gryffindor Table for the fourth or fifth time, Jamie asked ‘You haven’t seen Ben, have you?’  
Rowan shook his head. ‘Not since you came back from the vault…’

No one other than Rowan noticed Jamie sneak away to the Artefact Room, while everyone else went to their Common Rooms. Luckily for the Slytherin Prefect, it was the fifth-year Prefects the ones that were tasked with taking the first-years to the Common Room, so he could get away without much trouble. Inside the Artefact Room, Jamie was lucky twice, as Ben was inside, just as Jamie’d hoped. The Gryffindor was holding a skull on his hand, examining it, when the Slytherin spoke. ‘Ben! What are you doing?’  
Ben didn’t look at him, still examining the skull. Instead, he asked casually ‘What do you think I could get for this skull in Knockturn Alley?’  
‘What?!’  
‘What could I get, if I were to make a trade?’ Ben repeated the question, looking at Jamie at last.  
‘Why would you want to trade a skull?’ Jamie asked, still puzzled.  
‘Hmm, so you’re no help,’ Ben said. ‘Perhaps I should ask Jae Kim.’  
‘The skull isn’t even yours,’ Jamie said, snatching the skull from Ben. ‘You can’t just take it.’  
‘Sure I can,’ Ben said with a smirk, trying to get the skull back. Jamie stepped back, keeping the skull out of Ben’s reach, and the Gryffindor’s smirk turned into a questioning look. ‘Unless you plan to stop me?’  
‘Of course I’d stop you,’ Jamie said, walking past Ben to place the skull back in a shelf. ‘Stealing artefacts from Hogwarts to trade in Knockturn Alley?’ Jamie looked at Ben, raising an eyebrow. ‘Have you gone mad?’  
Ben didn’t try to get the skull again, instead grinning proudly. ‘Actually, it’s rare that I think so clearly.’  
‘Ben, what is really going on with you? You weren’t at the Welcoming Feast.’  
Ben rolled his eyes. ‘That stuff is for kids.’  
‘…Which we are...’  
With a scoff, Ben said ‘After the horrors we’ve seen? Perhaps you’re still a kid. I’m not. I told you when we last talked at the Hog’s Head Inn that I was vowing to make myself a new person.’  
‘But you can’t just make yourself an adult over the summer.’  
‘Of course I know that. But I’ve made myself stronger. After this summer, I’m like a new Ben,’ Ben said proudly.  
‘Well, so far, I don’t like “New Ben,”’ Jamie stated.  
Ben chuckled. ‘That’s too bad.’  
‘You’re being rather… rude.’  
‘Which is better than being scared all of the time, I’ll tell you that much.’  
‘What exactly did you do over the summer to “make yourself a new person”?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Well, you don’t become fearless sitting at home watching the telly. I tested the speed limits of my broom. I also spent some time around Borgin and Burkes,’ Ben explained. Looking around the shelves, he asked ‘What else in here do you think I could trade? I don’t need to trade anything in here. I just want to see if I can.’  
‘You’ve become a bit of a daredevil, Ben,’ Jamie commented sarcastically. ‘Why all the risky behaviour?’  
Ben rolled his eyes again. ‘We’ve talked about this. We escaped death. I feel invincible. The “Forbidden” Forest? It’s just a forest to me now.’  
‘There’s a fine line between “fearless” and “foolish,” Ben. And what does your family think of it? And where’s Sickleworth?’  
‘My parents just might be scared of me,’ Ben said. ‘And I stopped taking care of Sickleworth. He’s on his own now.’  
Neither spoke for a few moments. Jamie finally said ‘Ben, I don’t know what to say… Your confidence is almost…’  
‘Dangerous?’ Ben asked with a smirk.  
‘Yes! It wasn’t so long ago that Emily Tyler bumping into you with her chair was a test of courage.’  
Ben nodded, reminded of that day. ‘I remember that day with you and Charlie at the Three Broomsticks. He thought talk of dragons would scare me. It’s not his fault. People behave differently around you when they assume you’re afraid… Treat you as if you’re made of glass… Instinctively want to protect you…’  
‘What’s wrong with wanting to protect your friends?’ Jamie asked, not expecting that to come from Ben.  
‘Nothing!’ Ben said with a smile. ‘That’s my point. I want to be the protector now. And as far as making assuptions go… I don’t want anyone to assume anything about me anymore.’  
‘There’s little chance of that,’ Jamie conceded. ‘Even I can’t figure you out right now.’  
Ben’s face turned much more serious. ‘What Rakepick did to us in that Cursed Vault… That kind of cruelty and betrayal by an adult we trusted… It was like nothing I’ve ever experienced. You’ve been changed by it, too, Jamie… Whether or not you realise it yet. But I may have changed for the better. If you want to help someone, focus on who’s changed for the worse…’  
Jamie sighed, knowing full well what he was implying. ‘She wasn’t at the feast, either. I don’t know where she is…’  
‘Likely trying to shred training dummies at the Training Grounds right now…’ Ben said, rolling his eyes.

Flashes of light confirmed Ben’s theory, as Jamie saw when he snuck out to the Training Grounds, approaching the Slytherin girl. ‘Ben said I would find you here trying to pulverise training dummies,’ Jamie said in an upbeat tone.  
‘“New Ben” talks too much,’ sneered Merula, her eyes focused on the dummies she was wordlessly blasting apart.  
‘His new… outlook… will take some getting used to,’ Jamie admitted, still in a friendly tone, as he admired her non-verbal spellcasting.  
Merula turned to him, snarling ‘Enough small talk. What do you want?’  
‘I missed you over the summer, Merula,’ Jamie said. ‘You didn’t even come to the Welcoming Feast. We haven’t had a chance to catch up.’  
‘So you want to chat with me. Want to know what I want? I want to not chat with you,’ she coldly said.  
‘Come on, Merula,’ Jamie pleaded. ‘We haven’t talked since you were recovering in the Hospital Wing after…’  
‘After my mentor and role model and blah blah blah blasted me with the Cruciatus Curse and left us for dead?’ Merula asked in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes. ‘I told you I didn’t need you then, Smith. And I don’t need you now. You’ll get in the way.’  
‘Of what?’ Jamie asked, curious.  
Merula turned her attention back to the training dummies, blasting one again. ‘I won’t rest until Patricia Rakepick is dead,’ she declared, lighting another dummy on fire. ‘I’m not powerful enough to defeat Rakepick yet.’ Each sentence was accentuated with another blast. ‘But I will be.’  
‘Rakepick isn’t worth it,’ Jamie said. ‘Don’t let your anger at her take over your life. Why not channel your energy into something more positive than revenge?’  
With a scathing side glance, Merula stated ‘If you’re not on my side, you’re on my way.’  
Jamie was taken aback by her statement. ‘I want to stop Rakepick. But not like this. I don’t see how killing Rakepick will make things better, Merula.’  
Merula lowered her wand, turning to him with a cruel smirk. ‘I know you want to stop her, too, Smith.’  
‘But can’t we find her and stop her without killing her?’ Jamie protested.  
‘We’re looking at a “killed or be killed” situation,’ Merula snapped at him. ‘I know what side I want to be on.’  
‘And then what? Spend your life in Azkaban for murder?’ asked an extremely concerned Jamie.  
‘If it’s good enough for Mum and Dad…’  
‘I hate seeing you like this,' Jamie said. 'You’re like first-year Merula… Only much louder.’  
Merula seemed quite proud of that fact. ‘That’s right.’  
‘After what we all went through with Rakepick, it’s normal to want revenge-’  
‘Normal?’ Merula spat. ‘Nothing is normal for me. I can’t just get up and go to class every day like a good little witch planning her career. Not while Patricia Rakepick walks the earth.’ Raising an eyebrow, she noted ‘I actually thought for a moment you’d want to join me. After what Rakepick did to your brother, I thought you’d want revenge, too.’  
‘I just don’t see this vendetta of yours ending well,’ Jamie said, but the sound of footsteps behind him made him turn around.  
‘Perfect,’ Merula sarcastically said, looking at the newcomer. ‘Penny is gracing us with her presence.’  
‘You’re both out here alone in the dark casting spells?’ Penny asked.  
‘So you’ve come here to judge us, Penny? Brilliant,’ Merula said mockingly.  
Penny’s eyes widened, as she asked ‘What’s going on? Do you suddenly hate me?’  
‘Oh, I don’t hate just you,’ Merula said in the same tone as before. ‘You have good hair, but you’re not that special.’  
‘Ignore her, Penny,’ Jamie recommended. ‘Merula is in a… mood.’  
‘I was actually looking for you, Jamie,’ Penny said. ‘It’s about Beatrice.’  
‘Did she get stuck in a portrait again?’ Merula asked, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
Penny shook her head. ‘No. This may be even worse…’ She pulled Jamie away, out of Merula’s earshot, so they weren’t interrupted; meanwhile the Slytherin witch continued shredding training dummies apart with more flashes of colourful light. ‘Do you remember how Bea felt unsafe, even after the Portrait Curse was broken?’  
‘Yes. But I thought we had reassured her.’  
‘I thought so, too. And I was sure spending the summer holidays away from Hogwarts would help.’ Penny’s face fell. ‘But instead, she… sulked all summer.’  
‘I can’t even picture your sister sulking,’ Jamie noted.  
‘And then… Beatrice started exploring…’  
‘Exploring?’  
‘She kept saying she was “searching for herself.” Whatever that means. She’s been reading more “grown-up” books lately. Trying too hard not to act her age, I guess.’  
‘And where did her “search” lead?’  
‘Away from me,’ Penny lamented. ‘We’ve always been close. Now Bea’s like a stranger.’  
Pity for his friend overwhelmed Jamie. ‘I’m sorry, Penny.’  
‘I thought you especially would understand… You know what it’s like to be close with a sibling who suddenly… isn’t there.’  
Jamie nodded slowly. ‘Yes, I do understand how that feels.’  
‘Except Beatrice is actually physically here!’ Penny protested. ‘Yet she still feels… gone. Now that we’re back at Hogwarts, I’m afraid we’ll only grow further apart.’  
‘We won’t let that happen,’ Jamie promised. ‘We’ll talk to Beatrice.’  
Penny shook her head, saying ‘She keeps dodging me. This time last year I was introducing her to you at the Welcoming Feast… This year she wouldn’t even come to the feast with me.’  
‘I did notice Beatrice wasn’t there…’ Jamie said.  
‘And the thing is, almost everyone at school wants to hang out with me…’ Penny lamented. ‘So it especially breaks my heart that my own sister wants nothing to do with me.’  
‘Then I’ll talk to her,’ decided Jamie. ‘You told me Beatrice used to look up to me, at least as a curse-breaker. She went through a terrible ordeal as a victim of the Portrait Curse. Perhaps I can get through to her.’  
‘I hope so. She’s been making “interesting” choices… Spending time with a new crowd… I honestly don’t know what they do all day but it can’t be good.’  
‘Then I’ll look for this new “crowd”… If I find them, I’ll find Beatrice.’  
‘Good luck. She’s almost… unrecognisable.’

After just the very first day of classes Jamie had, he was almost overloaded with homework. Not dropping any subject was also not helpful, but Jamie refused to give up. Any time they had to cast spells, they were now encouraged, and in most cases required, to do it non-verbally. Having trained all summer, Merula was already ahead of her classmates in the ability, and Ben quickly caught on. Jamie had a bit more trouble, though he could wordlessly perform simple spells without much issue, which was a start. He still had the intention of keeping his word to Penny, and after a bit of asking around, he found out that Beatrice and her new crew hung around often in the Clocktower Courtyard.

The “Courtyard Crew” Beatrice now belonged to, as Andre called it, was composed of only Ismelda and Beatrice. Technically, since until that year Ismelda had mostly stuck to herself, this was the closest to a crew she had since working with Merula the previous year. Beatrice had radically changed her looks, wearing now a heavy black jacket over the sweater of her uniform, the Hufflepuff tie loosely worn over it. Black high boots and fingerless gloves completed the look, as did heavy amounts of dark eye shadow. Her blonde hair, still neck-length, was now messier and covered one of her eyes, much like Ismelda’s hair did. When he tried to approach Beatrice in the Clocktower Courtyard, Jamie was immediately ignored and pushed away by both girls. Beatrice insisted in trying something new, lamenting that the rest of the world wasn’t letting her be.

Concluding that he couldn’t get to Beatrice without first getting past Ismelda, Jamie decided to ask someone who had experience in that matter. He found Barnaby painting with Badeea, each with their canvas and paints. When Jamie went up to them, Barnaby welcomed him excitedly. ‘Hey, Jamie! Look at my painting!’  
On the white canvas, a crudely painted Bowtruckle with two dots and a smile for a face stood, immobile. ‘Impressive work, Barnaby!’ Jamie said, smiling.  
‘You know what they say…’ Badeea said. ‘“Impressive is in the eye of the beholder.”’  
Barnaby frowned. ‘That doesn’t sound right, Badeea…’  
‘I hadn’t realised you were still giving Barnaby painting lessons, Badeea,’ Jamie noted.  
‘We just started again. Barnaby has big plans.’  
‘Yeah!’ Barnaby said happily. ‘Over the summer, I learned what a “Renaissance Man” is. It means knowing only a little bit about a lot of things.’  
Badeea held back a laugh as she asked ‘Where did you get that definition?’  
‘Can’t remember. I’m sure it must have been from somewhere… Anyway, I’ve decided I want to become a “Renaissance Wizard,” Jamie.’  
‘That’s ambitious,’ Jamie complimented. ‘I look forward to seeing how it turns out.’  
‘Thanks! So what did you want to see me about?’  
‘Actually, I need some advice about Ismelda.’  
‘She doesn’t have a crush on me again, does she?’ Barnaby asked. ‘My shedule’s quite packed with Renaissance Wizard activities. You know, we haven’t been all that friendly in years.’  
‘So are you refusing to give me advice?’ asked Jamie, shocked that Barnaby would decide against helping a friend.  
‘Of course not,’ Barnaby reassured him. ‘You’ll just have to duel me for it.’  
‘Duel you for advice? Why?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Because a Renaissance Wizard can’t just stop at painting lessons. I could use some duelling lessons, too,’ Barnaby reasoned.  
‘Diego gives duelling lessons,’ Jamie said.  
‘But you’re the one who’s duelled a Troll and a Dragon.’  
‘Barnaby! I’m sure those aren’t exactly good memories for Jamie,’ Badeea said. ‘He was doing what had to be done to break the last curse.’  
Barnaby’s face fell, as he realised what Badeea was saying. ‘Sorry, Jamie. We all know what you’ve been through.’  
Jamie waved it off. ‘Don’t worry about it, but if anything positive can come out of something negative…’  
‘Sounds like I could be getting my duelling lessons…?’ Barnaby asked, hopeful.  
Jamie nodded. ‘Let’s duel.’

The wizards took out their wands, and placed themselves in their respective stances after bowing. Barnaby shouted ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ Almost at the same time, Jamie had fired the same spell without a word, ducking. Jamie’s jinx went under Barnaby’s outstretched arm, hitting him below the shoulder, while Barnaby’s Knockback Jinx passed over Jamie’s head. Barnaby wasn’t hurt much by the spell, but it did throw him off slightly from the surprise, which Jamie took advantage of by firing a Freezing Charm non-verbally. Staggering backwards, Barnaby yelled in shock ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ The red jet of light collided with Jamie’s _Immobulus_ , and Barnaby, excited by his luck and agility, cast a barrage of spells at Jamie. ‘ _Depulso! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!_ ’  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie blocked the incoming flashes, sending the third one back at Barnaby, who was slowed down significantly when it landed. A bit more at ease, Jamie took a moment to breathe, and to allow Barnaby to return to the duel. A few seconds later, Barnaby was freed from his own spell, raising again his wand at Jamie.  
‘ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ’  
Jamie stepped to the side to avoid Barnaby’s curse, hissing ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’  
The red light hit Barnaby in the face, and the boy fell unconscious to the ground. After a few seconds, he started groaning, waking up. Sitting up, he said with a smile ‘You sure schooled me. I feel I’m a better dueller already!’  
‘You really are quite good, Jamie,’ Badeea said, while Jamie helped Barnaby get up.  
‘Thank you both.’  
‘So about Ismelda…’ Barnaby remembered. ‘What did you want to know?’  
‘She’s sort of taken Beatrice Haywood under her wing,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Ismelda and Penny’s little sister? Odd pair,’ Barnaby commented.  
Jamie nodded. ‘Beatrice has been a bit lost since getting out of the painting.’  
‘Sometimes I get lost just trying to paint.’  
‘I thought of Beatrice often this summer, every time I began work on a new portrait…’ Badeea said. ‘Almost afraid to paint anything I couldn’t imagine being trapped within…’  
‘Penny’s worried about Beatrice falling under the wrong influence,’ Jamie said. ‘Ismelda can be rather… jaded. But she’s also being so protective of Beatrice that there’s no getting to her. You must know something that can help, Barnaby, having been under Ismelda’s spell when we first met.’  
‘Yes, Merula’s too,’ Barnaby replied.  
Jamie gave away a small scoff. ‘Don’t get me started on Merula. She’s reaching new levels of jaded.’  
‘Honestly, what helped me the most… was time with you,’ Barnaby admitted, deep in thought. ‘I wanted friends. Everyone does. But the ones I first found were often bitter and cruel. So I often joined in, afraid to be left out. Until you showed me I could have friends that didn’t behave that way. So that’s my best advice, Jamie. Spend time around Beatrice, whether Ismelda’s around or not. Beatrice probably just wants to feel like she’s part of something. Soon she’ll see that she has choices.’  
His words left the other two speechless. After a few seconds of silence, Badeea muttered ‘That. Was. So. Wise.’  
‘Rather touching, too,’ Jamie added.  
‘So you’ll find Beatrice and Ismelda again, keep trying…?’ Barnaby asked.  
‘Yes. Thank you for the advice, Barnaby. You may be a Renaissance Wizard after all.’

That night, his Prefect duty patrols took Jamie to the Clocktower Courtyard, while he was deep in thought. He had just received a message from Professor Snape that “Miss Haywood” needed him there. Outside, in the Courtyard, he noticed three standing figures. One of them was Snape. The second was Beatrice. ‘ _Maybe Snape’s berating her…?_ ’ thought Jamie, until he noticed they were looking at the third figure. It looked like a… ‘ _A statue? That wasn’t there before…_ ’ Getting closer, he gasped, realising what it was. The stone figure of a terrified young boy. Approaching them, he asked ‘What… What happened to him?’  
‘He’s been Petrified,’ Snape replied, eyes still locked on the stone statue.  
‘Like a… statue,’ Beatrice muttered.  
‘Miss Haywood found him. It appears we have another curse at Hogwarts.’  
‘I got a message that “Miss Haywood” needed me…’  
‘You assumed Penny,’ Beatrice said dismissively. ‘No, I told Professor Snape I wanted you to see this. Because you’re the best curse-breaker at school… And because I want you to know you were wrong to tell me Hogwarts is safe.’  
‘Normally I wouldn’t honour such a request but Miss Haywood was understandably upset,’ Snape noted.  
‘Who knows about this?’ Jamie asked.  
Snape replied ‘Before anyone is told, we need to investigate what there is to tell.’  
‘It’s a… Statue Curse,’ Beatrice mumbled.  
Jamie stepped closer, feeling the stone statue with his fingers. In a whisper, he muttered to himself ‘The texture is the same as the Merperson Trident I found in the last Cursed Vault. The trident must be made of similar material.’ Examining the petrified student, he concluded ‘I don’t see any clues as to when or how he was Petrified.’  
Professor Snape nodded, deep in thought. ‘I suspect this “Statue Curse” is connected to the final Cursed Vault. In which case, finding the vault and breaking the curse would be the only way to save this student.’  
‘Rakepick is already looking for the final Cursed Vault,’ Jamie warned him.  
‘Yes, I know. I spent my summer searching for Rakepick… to no avail.’  
‘We have to find the Cursed Vault before she does.’  
‘Forget Rakepick,’ Beatrice hissed. ‘Just find the Cursed Vault faster this time! You can’t let someone stay stuck in a port-’ Beatrice quickly corrected herself, as flashes of fear passed by her face. ‘…as a statue for the whole school year.’  
‘I do have a clue that connects the Petrified student to a Merperson Trident I found in the last vault,’ Jamie said, thinking back to the object that was inside his school trunk, shrunk to a quarter of its original size for easier transportation.  
‘I need to go inform Professor Dumbledore and get this student to the Hospital Wing,’ the Head of Slytherin House declared.  
‘I knew this school was doomed,’ Beatrice muttered. ‘I knew it.’  
‘Miss Haywood, you’ll want to refrain from any talk that alarms the other students-’ Snape said, but Beatrice didn’t listen, as she stepped closer to look at the terrified stone eyes.  
‘Everyone should be alarmed. We don’t know who’s next.’

If Jamie ever had any doubts about whether he should have taken N.E.W.T. level Divination, his next class blew them all away. Originally, he had been legitimately interested in the subject, but Professor Trelawney’s lessons proved to be… uninteresting at best. But in this particular class, when they were revising how to read the tea leaves, when she came over to his table to assist them, she almost dropped his teacup in shock. ‘Oh! Oh my…’ she muttered. ‘Oh… Well, this is rather troubling…’  
‘What is?’ Jamie asked, assuming this year he’d be the one to get a death omen, as it seemed to be Trelawney’s annual tradition.  
‘I’m seeing murky water…’ the professor said, focusing in an overly dramatic fashion.  
‘It’s just the puddle of tea,’ said Tonks, who was sitting with Jamie.  
‘Changes swirling around you…’ Trelawney interpreted. ‘Endings… Final endings… Prices to pay… The ultimate price…’  
‘Like… a death?’ Jamie asked, a bit uninterested, sensing he was right on the money about the death omen.  
‘It’s gone,’ Trelawney said, shaking her head. ‘The vision is gone.’  
Despite his doubts, Jamie was a bit curious. ‘What does it mean?’  
‘Many things… Many things… Just be careful, my dear,’ Trelawney warned, walking away to other students.  
Tonks elbowed him, smirking. ‘Chin up. It’s just tea, right? Trelawney isn’t known for her accuracy with prophecies…’  
‘I know, I know…’ Jamie said, waving it off. But in the back of his head, something felt wrong. This wasn’t her usual predictions about a student meeting a gruesome end. Unless she had decided to change her pattern, this might actually be something worth looking into.

Jamie was studying in the Library when Charlie sat in front of him, with an alarmed expression. ‘Jamie! Is it true that you discovered a petrified student?’  
Jamie looked around to make sure no one heard them, and whispered ‘Technically Beatrice did, but she asked Snape to show me what happened right after. Has word really gotten out that quickly?’  
‘It’s all the school can talk about. The prevailing theory is that it’s another curse.’  
‘That’s what Snape believes, too. Which means, to save that student, we’ll need to find and break the curse on the final Cursed Vault.’ Closing his book with a sigh, he added ‘Honestly, I can’t even study now. All I can think about is whether Trelawney’s prophecy might be related to all of this…’  
‘Trelawney gave you a prophecy?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Yes, after reading the tea leaves in my cup during a revision on Tessomancy.’  
‘But aren’t Trelawney’s prophecies notoriously incorrect? Do you think this one’s real?’  
‘Unfortunately, yes. It fits too well, and it wasn’t her usual delivery either. There was something… off.’  
Charlie nodded with a shrug. ‘I believe in trusting your gut, and if your gut is telling you this is real, it probably is.’  
‘That’s why I’m going to look into it,’ Jamie decided. ‘The problem is that it’s vague. It’ll be too hard to decipher.’  
‘Then why don’t I help you?’ Charlie offered.  
‘Really? You don’t even take Divination… Are you going to help me?’  
Percy sat at Charlie’s side, with a serious look. ‘Not if I have any say in the matter.’  
‘You followed me here, Percy?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Yes, to make sure you’re not shirking your studies like you shirked your responsibilities all summer,’ Percy said.  
‘You’ve been shirking your responsibilities, Charlie? That’s not like you,’ Jamie noted, concerned.  
Charlie’s shoulders hung. ‘Returning to normal since Rakepick betrayed us and left us for dead in the vault has been… hard. I can’t just carry on like nothing happened.’  
‘I understand what happened with Profess…’ Percy corrected himself mid-sentence. ‘…with Rakepick was awful, but that’s no excuse. Honestly, it’s bad enough that I have to babysit the twins now that they’ve started at Hogwarts. But I never thought I’d have to tell my Prefect older brother to keep his mind on school. What would Bill say if he knew about this?’  
‘Bill would sympathise with what I was going through,’ Charlie said with confidence.  
‘Bill was betrayed by Rakepick too, yet he’s managed to focus on his duties as a Gringotts Curse-Breaker,’ Percy pointed out. ‘You should follow his example and focus on your duties as a student.’  
‘I’ll tell you what, Percy,’ Charlie said. ‘I’ll devote the rest of the day to studying, if you agree to decode Jamie’s prophecy with me. You studied all summer in preparation for your first year in Divination, Percy. I’m sure you’d be a big help.’  
Jamie cut them off. ‘I appreciate it, Charlie, but you don’t have to do that.’  
‘I want to,’ Charlie insisted. ‘If I can help stop this Statue Curse, it’s worth it.’  
Percy thought about it. ‘Well, I do find Divination quite useful and interesting… All right, I’ll accept your offer. But I’ll need to know exactly what the prophecy was.’  
‘Trelawney said she saw “murky water” in my future. As well as, and I quote, “Changes swirling around you… Endings… Final endings… Prices to pay… The ultimate price…”’  
‘That’s certainly ominous,’ Charlie commented. ‘We better start trying to decode it right away…’

With the Weasley brothers' help, Jamie came up with plenty of theories on what the Divination professor could have meant. ‘How are we supposed to figure out which of these interpretations are right?’ Jamie asked, looking at everything they’d written down.  
Percy said ‘I’m sorry, Jamie, but I’m afraid there is no “we.” Charlie and I need to study. But you could ask Madam Pince. She might have a book recommendation that could help.’  
Overhearing them, a red haired first-year approached them with a wicked smile. ‘I wouldn’t go near her for a while if I were you,’ he warned.  
His identical twin came to his side, snickering ‘She’s in a right foul mood.’  
‘What did you two do?’ Charlie asked, berating them.  
‘Nothing!’ the second twin said. ‘We just thought we’d introduce ourselves to Madam Pince is all…’  
‘By “reorganising” a few of the Library shelves,’ the first one finished.  
‘I take it these are the younger twin brothers you mentioned?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Oh, that’s right, I haven’t introduced you yet,’ Charlie remembered. ‘Jamie, this is…’  
The one that had arrived last said ‘I’m Fred, the older twin. First-year Gryffindor, of course.’  
‘And I’m George, the younger twin. Also a first-year Gryffindor.’  
‘It’s nice to meet you both.’  
‘I wish I could stay and chat, but I have detention,’ George said with an eye roll.  
‘The year’s barely begun and already you’re getting in trouble?!’ Percy scolded them.  
‘Like I said, George, it doesn’t make sense for us to both suffer through Filch’s punishment,’ Fred said. ‘I’ll take the blame next time, promise.’  
‘Next time?!’ Percy was fuming with anger.  
George laughed at their brother. ‘I’m going to hold you to that, Fred!’ he said, leaving them to go to his detention.  
‘Charlie and Bill have told us plenty about you,’ Fred told Jamie.  
‘All bad things, I hope,’ Jamie joked.  
‘Just that you drool when you sleep and sing when you think no one’s looking,’ Fred said with a giggle.  
‘Fred!’ Charlie protested.  
‘Kidding! But I have heard all about your adventures in the Cursed Vautls. Though I was mostly interested in hearing all about the tricks you’ve pulled around Hogwarts! I’d be honoured to have such a master trickster as a friend.’  
‘I don’t know, Fred… I’m starting to think I have too many friends,’ Jamie quipped, though not without a bit of truth to it.  
‘I’m glad you’ve met, but now Charlie, Fred and I need to study,’ Percy cut their conversation off.  
‘Yes, Mum,’ Fred said, rolling his eyes.  
‘I’m sorry we couldn’t be of more help decoding Trelawney’s prophecy, Jamie,’ said Charlie.  
‘You’d have to be as gifted in Divination as a Centaur to make sense of that vague prediction,’ Percy noted.  
‘A Centaur, you said…’ Jamie muttered, smirking and standing up. ‘Thank you all. See you around.’ 

A hooded figure walked across the thick forest at night, reaching a clearing he’d discovered in his fourth year at school. Raising his arm, he fired red sparks high in the air, and waited until he heard the sound of hooves approaching. ‘Thank you for meeting me, Torvus,’ Jamie said, lowering his hood.  
‘I am happy to indulge the human who returned my herd’s arrowhead and helped me bring an end to my exile. Were you able to defeat the dragon in the Cursed Vault and break the curse trapping those students in portraits?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Yes, thanks to your advice about working together, we were able to subdue the dragon and break the curse. Unfortunately, we weren’t prepared for our professor, Rakepick, betraying us. We made it out, but…’ his voice cracked and trailed off, as he was reminded of that night.  
‘I’m sorry to hear that. What of your brother? Did you manage to find him?’  
‘Yes, but he left shortly after to chase after Rakepick. I hardly got to speak to him.’  
‘I’m sorry, Jamie. I know what it’s like to be abandoned by those who mean the most to you.’  
‘I know you do. You probably had it even worse, Torvus. Your whole family shunned you. I can’t imagine how hard that must’ve been.’  
‘We’re together now, that’s all that matters. I hope you’re able to have a proper reunion with your brother too,’ Torvus wished him.  
‘Thank you.’  
‘But I imagine you didn’t come here to catch up.’  
‘Indeed. The real reason I came was because-’  
‘A curse from another vault has been unleashed on your school and you’ve come to consult me,’ Torvus guessed.  
‘Yes, a student’s been petrified. But I actually came because of Divination. My professor, Trelawney, gave me an ominous sounding prophecy. I don’t have a lot of clues about what and where the final Cursed Vault is. Just a Coral Key, and that petrified student looks similar to the Merperson Trident I found in the last Cursed Vault. So if this prophecy is related to the final Cursed Vault and this new curse, deciphering it might provide some answers.’  
‘And you want my help doing that because you heard Centaurs are skilled in Divination,’ Torvus said, not as a question, but as a statement. Jamie nodded, and Torvus said ‘Tell me what this prophecy said. I’ll see if I can provide any further insight.’

After being told the prophecy, Torvus couldn’t guess it’s meaning. However, he offered to ask the members of his tribe who were much more gifted at Divination, who used sage and Mallowsweet to refine their findings. Since humans were not welcome in their camp, Torvus advised Jamie to present them with suitable offerings, gifts that showed he understood and respected Centaur herds and culture.

For the next few days, Jamie gathered a few herbs from the Herbology Greenhouses, more specifically Dittany for its healing purposes. He also asked Hagrid for advice, who gave him a batch of his (in)famous Rock Cakes, and also recommended trying something related to the stars. With the help of Badeea, Jamie decided to prepare a star chart. He didn’t have to look very far, though, because Badeea kindly offered her own star chart, one he’d found in the Artefact Room and that recorded centuries of star movements. Bringing the presents to Torvus, Jamie was told by the Centaur that all of his gifts, save for the Rock Cakes, would most likely be appreciated. As for the Rock Cakes, they showed an association with one of the few non-Centaurs they accepted in their camp, a good sign that Jamie could be trusted. The decision was not Torvus’ to make, though, and Jamie would have to wait a few days before they would finish deliberating.

About a week later, Jamie received a message from Torvus, through Hagrid, saying that the Centaurs had accepted his request to visit the camp. Meeting with Torvus in the clearing, the Centaur led him to a larger clearing after about an hour of walking. A crackling fire in the centre illuminated the imposing figures of the Centaurs. Torvus, as it turned out, was on the smaller side of the spectrum. ‘I can’t believe I’m finally in the Centaur Camp,’ Jamie said, trying to hide how excited he was.  
‘You are quite fortunate,’ Torvus said. ‘Few humans are granted the privilege to visit. However, I would not celebrate just yet. You still need to present your offerings to the Centaur chosen to be your judge. He will decide whether you’ll be welcomed and allowed to seek our help deciphering your prophecy… Or forbidden from returning.’  
‘For Hogwarts’ sake and mine, I hope it’s the former. Decoding this prophecy might help me find the last Cursed Vault and break its curse before Rakepick can. We absolutely can’t let her get her hands on whatever’s inside.’  
‘While we wait for your judge to arrive, I am curious to hear what an outsider thinks of our Camp,’ Torvus said with a questioning look.  
Jamie looked around the hide tents, and the Centaurs that were looking at him. It had sort of a fantastical air. ‘It feels magical, which is saying a lot since I go to school in an enchanted castle,’ commented Jamie.  
‘Perhaps coming here will help you appreciate that there’s more to magic than wand waving.’ Torvus looked at his side, noticing a big and pale Centaur approaching. ‘It looks like your judge is ready, Jamie.’  
‘James Smith,’ the pale centaur, with white-blonde hair and blue eyes, spoke. ‘I am Firenze, of the Forbidden Forest Centaur herd. I will be determining if you are worthy to remain as a guest in our camp. Now, present your offerings.’  
Jamie pointed at each offering, placed on top of baskets. ‘My first gift is a rare star chart. It has hundreds of years’ worth of star movements on it.’  
Firenze nodded, looking over the chart. ‘This is a fascinating find. I am eager to study it.’  
‘Next is a batch of Hagrid’s… “infamous” Rock Cakes.’  
‘I’ve sworn off Hagrid’s Rock Cakes after I lost a tooth to one,’ Firenze noted. ‘But the fact that you are friends with Hagrid, one of the few friends of the herd, reassures me.’  
‘Finally, a bundle of Dittany from Hogwarts’ greenhouses for your healing magic.’  
Firenze took the Dittany, examining it up close, satisfied. ‘This looks very high quality. It will create powerful cures.’ Putting it back down, he announced ‘Now that I have seen your offerings, I am ready to make my decision. Step forward.’


	2. Sibling problems

Jamie did as he was told, his throat dry. Firenze continued, being listened by every Centaur in the camp. ‘It is my decree that you shall be welcomed into our camp as our honoured guest.’  
‘Thank you, Firenze,’ Jamie said, extremely relieved. ‘And you too, Torvus!’  
Torvus smiled. ‘You should thank the fates for giving you such a fair judge, Jamie. Firenze has always been one of the few in our herd who is sympathetic to humans.’  
‘I simply believe we all have more to gain by working together than apart,’ Firenze said.  
‘Don’t let the rest of the herd hear that kind of talk, or you’ll end up exiled too,’ Torvus warned him.  
‘I must do whatever I think is right, be it helping humans or otherwise. And, for now, that includes helping James Smith understand his prophecy.’  
‘You’ll help me uncover the true meaning behind Trelawney’s prophecy?’  
‘Yes. Torvus told me all about your situation with the prophecy, the Cursed Vaults, and the petrification curse. If your school is truly in danger, and decoding this prophecy may help keep the young ones safe, then I am happy to lend my talents.’  
‘And what talents they are!’ Torvus praised. ‘Firenze is truly gifted at Divination.’  
‘Sounds like I’m in good hands,’ Jamie said.  
‘Now, share this prophecy with me,’ Firenze asked. ‘We’ll see if that reputation truly precedes me.’  
‘We were studying Tessomancy when Trelawney gave me this prophecy. I’m especially concerned about the mention of paying the “ultimate price.”’  
‘I often find most human divination to be nonsensical…’ Firenze noted. ‘But I am interested in meeting this “Trelawney.” I have a few initial impressions, but to get a clearer answer, I will need to consult the heavens. Unfortunately, accurately monitoring the movements of the planets and stars is no easy task and will take time. However, you have my word that I will not cease until I can provide you answers.’  
‘And when Firenze gives his word, he always keeps it,’ Torvus assured Jamie.  
‘Thank you, Firenze. Even just knowing you’re working on it makes me feel better.’  
Firenze nodded. ‘I will seek you out when the heavens have made the truth behind your prophecy clear to me. Until then, I urge you to stay safe and keep your friends close. Because while I cannot pin down the specifics of the prophecy yet… I can safely say that danger and strife are in your future.’  
Jamie thanked them once again for the help, and began his trip back to the castle, hidden under his hood. When he reached the edge, he transformed into his Animagus form, easily sneaking back in.

Weeks passed, and a message from the younger Haywood made Jamie enter the Artefact Room one evening, finding her inside. They had not spoken since she had found the petrified student. ‘You said you had something to ask me, Beatrice?’  
‘Yes,’ Beatrice said. She was most definitely not happy. ‘I want you to tell Penny to leave me alone.’  
‘I take it she’s still been trying to talk to you.’  
‘At first it was just annoying. But since I found the petrified student, her smothering has become unbearable. I’ve been hiding in here just to get away from her.’  
‘You know, if you stop ignoring her and talk to her about how you’re feeling after seeing the new Statue Curse, Penny will probably tone it down.’  
‘But I don’t want to talk to Penny about it, that’s the point!’  
The door burst open, and Penny ran in, relieved. ‘Bea, there you are!’  
‘Speak of the devil,’ Beatrice spat.  
‘Professor Snape told me you skipped your make-up Potions lesson this afternoon,’ Penny said. ‘The professors were gracious enough to help you catch up on all the classes you missed while you were… er…’  
‘Just say it. While I was trapped in a portrait.’  
‘The point is, they went out of their way for you, and you just ignored them!’ Penny scolded her.  
‘I never asked them to do that. Just like I never asked you to butt into my business!’ Beatrice yelled.  
Penny’s eyes watered. ‘I’m just worried about you, especially now. Anyone would be upset after seeing that petrified student… And since when is caring and worrying about your sister “butting into your business”?’  
‘Since you started to change me!’  
Penny’s shoulders slumped even further. ‘I just want to help you get back to your cheerful, happy self.’  
‘But I can’t go back! I don’t want to anyway, I like who I am now!’  
Jamie was extremely uncomfortable, stuck between the sibling fight, so he muttered ‘It sounds like you two have a lot to talk about. I’ll just go now…’  
Penny stopped him, grabbing him by the sleeve, begging ‘No, Jamie, please stay.’  
‘Yes, don’t leave me alone with her,’ Beatrice asked.  
Jamie sighed, extremely uncomfortable. ‘All right, I’ll stay. But only if you two at least try to talk and get along.’  
‘Of course! All I want to do is get along with Bea.’  
‘Whatever.’  
‘I suppose I’ll take that as a yes…’ Jamie mumbled.  
Penny started talking. ‘You’ve changed, Bea. And not for the better. It hurts that you want nothing to do with me, Bea…’  
‘All I’m asking for is some space and freedom! Admit it, you can’t stand that I’m not your little clone anymore.’  
‘Is this because you don’t feel safe?’ Penny asked.  
‘Safe?’ Beatrice hissed. ‘How can you see the Statue Curse and not be worried?’  
The sisters went quiet for a moment, and Jamie asked ‘After talking things out, do you two feel any better?’  
‘No!’ Beatrice shouted. ‘All this has proved is that Penny isn’t even trying to understand me.’  
‘How can I when you keep pushing me away? I just want things to be like they were before…’  
‘Yes, by pretending everything I went through didn’t happen! Can’t you see how messed up that is?’ Beatrice turned to Jamie. ‘I bet Jamie understands. Don’t you, Jamie?’  
‘No, Jamie knows that I’m just worried about you. Right, Jamie?’ Penny said, tears rolling down her face.  
Torn between the two sisters, Jamie scrunched his face, hating his position. He understood Penny’s worries all too well, but he also understood Beatrice’s situation. And he had to admit that Penny could sometimes be a little… pushy. ‘I… I’m sorry, Penny, but I see Beatrice’s point. A lot has happened to her. She needs to be given time alone to process it all, not pressured into forgetting it.’  
‘What?’ Penny couldn’t believe her ears. ‘But Jamie, I thought you’d see my side…’  
‘See? You like to pretend you’re so nice, but you can’t even imagine yourself being wrong,’ Beatrice accused her.  
Penny’s face turned into a scowl, as she screamed ‘Bea! Take that back!’  
‘No! And don’t call me that! I told you to use “Beatrice” now!’  
‘But why? I wish you’d stop this nonsense…’ Penny said.  
‘Yes, well… I wish you weren’t my sister! I wish you’d just disappear!’  
The room went quiet, with Penny breaking into quiet sobs, and Jamie too shocked by Beatrice’s words to stop her from leaving, closing the door with a loud noise. Jamie looked away from Penny, too ashamed to look at her. ‘I’m sorry you had to hear that, Jamie,’ Penny mumbled in between sobs, once Beatrice had left, sensing the boy’s silence. ‘Given everything that’s happened with your brother, that was not at all right. And I’m sorry for dragging you into our argument without thinking how it’d affect you.’  
‘It’s all right, Penny,’ Jamie said, still looking away. ‘I’m more worried about you.’  
‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ Penny asked, more composed.  
‘Thanks, Penny, but-’ Jamie’s eyes fell on an empty shelf. ‘Wait, is it my imagination, or is there a skull missing from this shelf?’  
‘A skull? Why would a skull be missing?’  
‘Last time we talked, Ben mentioned stealing skulls from here and selling them…’ Jamie recalled.  
Penny’s voice changed completely, now concerned for the Gryffindor. ‘You don’t think he’d actually do it, do you?’  
‘I’m not sure what this new personality of his is capable of anymore,’ Jamie said, shaking his head, and finally looking at Penny. ‘But if Ben did take the skulls, I know where to find him,’ Jamie mused. Penny’s eyes went wide with realisation, and Jamie nodded. ‘It’s time to take a trip to Knockturn Alley…’

Aberforth was kind enough (or just indifferent enough) to allow Jamie to use the fireplace at the Hog’s Head Inn as access to the Floo Network. The teen still had a half-filled pouch from Rakepick, and when he arrived at Diagon Alley he took the chance to refill it. After the little detour, he stepped into Knockturn Alley. The teen he was looking for was indeed there, looking somewhat disappointed about something. Approaching him from behind, Jamie said ‘I think a skull’s gone missing from the Artefact Room.’ Ben turned to face him, and Jamie continued ‘Please tell me you didn’t pinch it and are here to find a buyer.’  
‘No, I’m here for something much more important. Answers.’  
‘About what?’  
‘About what Rakepick has been up to or the final Cursed Vault. Searching around the castle hasn’t turned up many leads.’  
‘You’re trying to hunt down Rakepick and find the final Cursed Vault? Since when?’  
‘Since I decided I’d stop being the protectee and start becoming the protector. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my friends from the Cursed Vaults and Rakepick. Including interrogating every one of these dodgy witches and wizards until I get those answers. I’ll even use force if I have to.’  
‘Have you gone mad, Ben?!’ Jamie asked, trying not to raise his voice to not attract attention. ‘Threatening people around here is a good way to get yourself hurt or worse!’  
‘It’s also a good way to get information,’ Ben said with a grin. ‘Jamie, these lowlifes only respond to fear and Galleons. So unless you happen to have extra Galleons laying around, this is our only option.’  
‘I know you’re trying to be brave, Ben, but this… this is just reckless.’  
‘Think what you want, but I’m not going to sit and wait for the Statue Curse to spread or for Rakepick to attack. I’m going to take action. Don’t try to stop me…’ Ben warned Jamie. Walking past the Slytherin, he called out a short wizard. ‘You there! You’re going to tell me what I want to know…’ Taking out his wand, Ben threatened the wizard. ‘Or else.’  
‘You don’ know who you’re messin’ with, kid…’ the wizard grumbled, but his voice was one Jamie knew.  
‘Mundungus Fletcher?’  
‘You know this dodgy wizard, Jamie?’  
‘Unfortunately,’ Jamie said with a scoff. ‘Mundungus is a thief I ran into while tracking down the Cursed Vault last year.’  
‘Quit sayin’ me name so loud, Smith!’ Mundungus shushed him. ‘I don’ want ‘im to know I’m ‘ere.’  
‘Don’t want who to know you’re here?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Trust me, you don’ want to know. This one is dangerous, even compared to the lot ‘round these parts. But I s’ppose I could be persuaded into talkin’… for a price.’  
‘ _Bombarda!_ ’ Ben blasted a hole on the wall behind Mundungus, missing his head on purpose by an inch.  
‘…On second thought, I’m feelin’ generous,’ Mundungus muttered, covering his head. ‘I’ll tell you everything I know, free of charge…’  
‘Who did you make an enemy out of this time, Mundungus?’ Jamie interrogated him.  
‘I’ve been layin’ low since I saw that white-robed wizard was back. He speaks some language I can’t understand,’ Mundungus confessed.  
‘I vaguely recall Madam Villanelle telling me last year that you lost a duel to a wizard in white robes,’ Jamie said. ‘He used incantations you’d never heard before.’  
‘That’s ‘im! ‘E was a right dodgy character, an’ that’s comin’ from me.’  
‘So you spotted this wizard in white robes around Knockturn Alley again?’ Jamie asked.  
‘And instead of confronting him again, you’ve been hiding out until he leaves?’ Ben sneered.  
‘“'Idin’ out” sounds bad. I prefer to think of it as “layin’ low for me own self-preservation".’  
‘Is this white-robed wizard really that bad?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Yes, but I’d also rather not remind ‘im that I ‘ave some of ‘is valuables…’  
‘You stole from him?’ Ben asked.  
‘I wouldn’ call it stealin’, I’d call it… "relievin’ ‘im of the burden of ‘is material possessions". Now if you don’ mind, I’ve got to get back to ‘idi- I mean, layin’ low.’ Mundungus looked around, sneaking past them and out to a side alley.

Once he was gone, Jamie turned to Ben, pointing a finger at him. ‘You’re lucky it was just Mundungus you threatened. You could have gotten hurt.’  
Ben scoffed. ‘I didn’t learn anything new about Rakepick or the Cursed Vault. I wouldn’t call it "lucky".’  
‘I’m not here to talk about this risky behaviour. I’m taking you back to the castle,’ Jamie said, pulling him by the scruff of his robe.  
Ben didn’t resist, though he did push Jamie off, following him back to the Leaky Cauldron. ‘All right, Mum.’  
‘Try not to threaten any more Dark Wizards or Witches on the way.’  
‘No promises.’

Jamie entered the Headmaster’s office, having received a summoning. ‘Professor! Did you call me to your office because you’ve tracked down Rakepick?’  
Dumbledore, standing in front of his desk, said in a calm tone ‘I am afraid not, but I can assure you that apprehending her remains a top priority.’  
‘Then what did you want to discuss?’  
‘You,’ Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. The sensation that he could see straight through his students wasn’t unknown to Jamie, who even knew the reason for the sensation. Raising a mental barrier, that would be ineffective if Dumbledore wished, he listened as the Headmaster went on ‘Last we talked, you had just returned from the Cursed Vault. You were still processing Madam Rakepick’s betrayal and your reunion with your brother. How have things been since then?’  
Still employing what little he knew of Occlumency, Jamie replied honestly, pacing around the office. ‘Not great. Some of my friends have changed since breaking the curse on the Buried Vault. Then there’s the Statue Curse…’  
‘Yes, I heard from Professor Snape that you and Miss Haywood were the first to find the petrified student. He also informed me about his suspicion that it’s related to the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘That’s not all,’ Jamie said. ‘Professor Trelawney gave me a prophecy that might contain clues about both. Thankfully, the Centaurs are helping me decode it.’  
This piqued Dumbledore’s interest, apparent by his surprise. ‘The Centaurs, you say? Convincing them must have been quite a feat, they rarely choose to interact with humans.’  
‘That’s not even all of it…’ Jamie muttered, staring into the lit fireplace.  
He felt Dumbledore’s hand on his shoulder, as the Headmaster said ‘I appreciate you telling me all of this, but I am more interested in hearing how you are doing emotionally.’  
‘Why?’ Jamie asked, still admiring the dancing flames.  
‘Because your well-being is important, Mr Smith. You experienced things that would be hard for anyone to cope with, let alone someone your age. It’s only normal that you’d be working through some heavy emotions related to those experiences. And as your Headmaster, I’d like to know how you’re feeling so I can better help you.’  
Turning around to look at the Headmaster, Jamie confessed what he had not confessed anyone yet. ‘I’m… afraid. Very afraid. Afraid of Rakepick returning to hurt me or my friends… Afraid that I’ll never get my brother back… Afraid that this new Statue Curse will claim more victims and I won’t be able to stop it…’ Sighing, he returned to pacing around the office. ‘But most of all, afraid that I see a bit of myself in Rakepick…’  
‘It is true that you and Madam Rakepick share many qualities,’ Dumbledore admitted. ‘However, that does not mean you are destined to travel down the same dark path. Remember, you are not facing this alone. Myself, the other professors, and your friends are here for you.’  
‘Thank you, professor. That makes me feel a bit better.’  
‘You mentioned earlier your friends had “changed.” What did you mean by that?’  
‘That’s… a long story.’  
‘I have time,’ Dumbledore said, slightly amused. Taking out a small box from his robes and picking a sherbet lemon from inside, he said ‘Go ahead and tell me everything.’  
‘Ben and Beatrice are like completely different people now. Ben has gotten really reckless. He’s lost his fear… and common sense.’  
‘Perhaps Mr Copper’s behaviour is because he felt powerless in the vault,’ Dumbledore noted, sitting on his chair.  
Jamie sat on one of the chairs opposite to the Headmaster, as he kept on talking. ‘That was my guess as well... As for the others… Charlie doesn’t seem himself. And Beatrice wants nothing to do with Penny.’  
Dumbledore nodded. ‘I worried about what would happen to the students trapped in paintings. What about Miss Snyde? I believe you two were close, if only in private.’  
Jamie sighed, lamenting ‘Merula’s closed herself off again. She wants nothing to do with me anymore. And she’s hell-bent on killing Rakepick herself. ’  
‘So Miss Snyde has fixated on getting revenge on Madam Rakepick?’  
‘Yes. She doesn’t even care if it lands her in Azkaban…’  
‘It sounds like many of your friends are struggling to process what happened last year.’  
‘That’s an understatement. It’s concerning how much they’ve changed. Ben even threatened Mundungus Fletcher into telling us about a wizard in white robes he had a run-in with!’  
‘A white-robed wizard, you say?’ Dumbledore asked, leaning forward, thoughtful.  
‘Yes, Mundungus said he was dangerous. He seemed really worried about him. Do you know who he was talking about?’  
‘No, but I am reminded of a fact I learned about the Mahoutokoro School of Magic,’ Dumbledore said. ‘When a student there breaks the Japanese wizard’s code or practises Dark Magic, they are expelled, and their robes turn white.’  
‘So the wizard Mundungus saw could be a Dark wizard from Japan…’ Jamie said, a few pieces clicking in his head. ‘But what would a former Mahoutokoro student be doing here? And why?’  
‘Slow down, Mr Smith. It is merely a theory, one that I will look into,’ Dumbledore remarked. ‘You, on the other hand, would be best spent helping your friends.’  
‘Perhaps you’re right, Professor,’ Jamie said, with a small smile forming. ‘I’ve been meaning to talk to Charlie anyway…’

It was quite difficult to get Charlie to sit down on the Three Broomsticks to talk, but Jamie somehow managed to convince him. ‘What did you want to talk about, Jamie?’ Charlie asked, as their Butterbeers were being served.’  
‘I thought you’d want to hear about my visit with Torvus,’ Jamie said. ‘He couldn’t decode Trelawney’s prophecy, but he helped me convince his herd to let me visit the Centaur Camp.’ Smiling wide, he added ‘Can you believe that? I’m one of the few people to ever see it! A Centaur named Firenze even agreed to help me make sense of the prophecy. With any luck, it’ll contain a clue to finding the last Cursed Vault and breaking the Statue Curse!’  
‘That’s nice, Jamie,’ Charlie said, not very interested.  
‘“Nice?” Charlie, this could help us save Hogwarts and stop Rakepick! I thought you’d be eager to hear the news, but you seem totally disinterested. Percy was right, you’re not acting like yourself.’  
Charlie didn’t immediately respond, instead drinking from his mug, and thinking his next words. ‘I’m sorry, Jamie. I suppose… my mind’s elsewhere.’  
‘This has to do with what you said in the Library about Rakepick’s betrayal affecting you, isn’t it?’ Jamie asked.  
Charlie hung his shoulders, looking down at the table. ‘All I can think about is Rakepick using us… Rakepick attacking us… Rakepick casting an Unforgivable Curse on Merula like it was nothing… Rakepick trying to kill us, laughing all the while…’ As Charlie spoke, Jamie was taken back to that night, hearing in the back of his head the screams of pain and terror from Merula, the hideous laughter from Rakepick, the yells from the other students trying to stop her... ‘She was our professor,’ Charlie continued. ‘She was supposed to be someone we could trust. Seeing her just throw us away like that… It’s made me lose some of my faith in people.’  
‘Charlie, Rakepick is evil. Don’t let her ruin your opinion of others.’  
‘I’m trying, Jamie, but I can’t help but think that I’m better off surrounded by dragons than people. Dragons will never betray you. They don’t keep secrets or have ulterior motives.’ After a moment of silence, he delivered the news ‘That’s why I’m thinking of dropping out of Hogwarts to train dragons in Romania.’  
Silence fell again between the two, broken by Jamie, who spoke in a soft voice. ‘I sympathise with you, Charlie. Given what happened, I think we’ve all been feeling like…’  
‘Like some of the magic of Hogwarts has been lost?’  
‘Unfortunately, yes. But even so, I still don’t think you should run away. Before you make a final decision, let’s talk things over. I think you’ll see why you shouldn’t leave Hogwarts.’  
Charlie shook his head. ‘I understand your concern, but I’m not sure I want to stay here anymore. I just want to run away…’  
‘And leave your brothers behind?’ Jamie asked.  
Charlie shrugged. ‘Why should I stay?’  
‘Your family and friends need you, Charlie,’ Jamie argued.  
‘But what if we’re betrayed again? Or what if Rakepick returns?’  
‘You can’t live in fear of “what if”s. And even if she does return, we’ll stop her,’ Jamie promised.  
Charlie sighed, convinced. ‘You’re right, Jamie. Until I graduate, I belong here at Hogwarts. I’m going to stay here and finish my last two years. I might not be a huge fan of people right now, but I don’t want to leave my family and friends. Plus it can’t hurt to get in two more years of Care of Magical Creatures before I live with dragons.’  
Jamie leaned back on his chair. ‘That’s a relief. I take it our talk made you feel better?’  
‘A bit,’ Charlie admitted with a nod. ‘It was nice to get things off my chest. I haven’t had someone I felt I could really talk to since Bill graduated.’  
‘I understand. Hogwarts doesn’t feel the same without him.’  
Charlie’s face formed a huge grin. ‘Luckily for us, Bill’s coming back to Hogwarts tonight!’  
Jamie was left puzzled. ‘But he’s busy with his job as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts, isn’t he? Why would he be coming back to Hogwarts?’  
‘Bill won’t say, only that we’re in for a surprise…’

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was filled with many fifth-year students. Everyone Jamie knew from his year, except for Chiara, was there, chatting excitedly. Bill, wearing a grey jacket over dark clothes, welcomed Jamie. ‘Jamie! It’s good to see you again.’  
‘Bill! We haven’t talked since Mad-Eye Moody Disapparated me out of your graduation party.’  
‘About that…’ Bill began, but was cut off by Charlie.  
‘Don’t bother asking, Bill. Mad-Eye swore Jamie to secrecy.’  
Bill chuckled. ‘I’ve missed you, Jamie. Secrets and all. What about me? Have you missed me since I’ve been gone?’  
‘Of course I’ve missed you, Bill. We all have.’  
‘It’s true, it’s been rough without you here, especially after the Statue Curse began…’Charlie said.  
‘Statue Curse?’ Bill asked. Clearly, the news had not gotten out of Hogwarts yet.  
‘A student was Petrified in the Courtyard,’ Jamie explained. ‘Snape thinks it’s the work of the last Cursed Vault’s curse.’  
Charlie nodded. ‘The whole school’s been in a panic ever since.’  
‘Trelawney gave me a prophecy in Divination that might be related. None of us were able to decipher it, but I managed to convince the Centaurs to let me visit their camp, and a Centaur named Firenze agreed to look into the prophecy. With any luck, it’ll help me keep the promise I made to you to beat Rakepick to the final vault.’  
‘It sounds like I missed a lot since I’ve been gone,’ Bill said, shocked. ‘But I’m here now, though you don’t seem very surprised about that, Jamie…’  
‘Charlie did tell me you were coming for a visit tonight.’  
‘Charlie, that was supposed to be a surprise!’ Bill protested.  
‘Consider it payback for spoiling your own surprise party,’ Charlie said mockingly. ‘At least I didn’t tell Jamie why you’re here. Mostly because I don’t know either, but still.’  
‘Don’t worry, you’re about to find out,’ Bill promised.

Addressing everyone in the room, Bill said ‘Thanks for coming, everyone. You’re probably wondering why I called you all here.’  
Ben spoke. ‘I don’t waste time wondering anymore. I just take action.’  
‘Blimey, Ben!’ Tonks said. ‘When did you get so interesting?’  
‘“Interesting” isn’t how I’d put it…’ Penny whispered.  
‘As I was saying,’ Bill continued. ‘Charlie told me your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is particularly useless this year. And since I have down time between my Gringotts curse-breaking missions, I figured…’  
‘Get to the point,’ Merula interrupted. ‘I have revenge to plot.’  
‘And I really need to get back to feed my frog, Sir Ribbithe…’ Liz said.  
‘Then I’ll make this quick. I’ve decided to visit Hogwarts from time to time to teach you new defensive spells. This is all informal, of course. I’m not replacing your professor, just tutoring. I’ve already got Professor Dumbledore’s permission to use this classroom after classes are done for the day.’  
‘Not that we’re not grateful, Bill, but why?’ Jamie asked.  
‘If the events of last year have taught me anything, it’s the importance of being able to protect yourself. If and when Rakepick or any of her lot return, I want to make sure you all are as prepared as you can be. And from the sound of it, that won’t be possible with your current professor. No one’s forcing you to do this, of course. You can leave now if you’re not interested. But I think there’s a lot I can teach you if you decide to stay.’  
The students exchanged glances, none of them walking out. Penny said ‘If it helps me protect my sister and friends, count me in.’  
‘Me too!’ Barnaby said.  
‘As long as we learn plenty of curses,’ Ismelda noted.  
‘I’m not about to turn down an opportunity to sta… I mean, learn from Bill Weasley,’ Rowan agreed.  
Merula gave a small scoff. ‘I suppose this doesn’t sound like a complete waste of time.’  
‘I think I speak for everyone when I say we’re interested, Bill,’ Jamie summarized.  
‘Brilliant! Then for our first lesson, I’ll teach you how to create a Cursed Barrier. I picked this spell up from a Dark Wizard I fought during one of my Gringotts assignments. But instead of keeping anyone without a Dark Mark out, my modified version prevents anyone with a Dark Mark from getting in.’

The lesson progressed, with Bill explaining the spell incantation and wand movements, as well as its limitations. When everyone seemed to grasp the spell, Bill said ‘Well done, everyone! Now all that’s left is to give the Cursed Barrier spell a go. Jamie, care to do the honours?’  
‘Sure, Bill,’ Jamie said, stepping forward. Raising his wand over his head, he waved it in front of him, and a slight shimmer in the air in front of him could be seen. ‘How can we tell if it worked?’ Jamie asked, unsure if it worked properly. ‘No one here has a Dark Mark.’  
‘You sure about that?’ Andre asked with a sneer. ‘Has anyone checked Merula’s arm?’  
In between gasps of surprise from some students at the accusation, Liz and Jamie had to hold Merula back from lunging at Andre, as she spat ‘Take that back or I’ll…!’  
Bill broke the fight apart, saying ‘Why don’t we call it a night? I’ll see you all for our next lesson.’  
Jamie and Liz let go of Merula, who pointed at Andre with a scowl. ‘Consider yourself lucky, Andre.’

The students began dispersing, but Bill held Jamie back for a moment. ‘Jamie, do you mind hanging back? I was hoping we could talk.’ Jamie nodded, as the last student exited the room, leaving them alone. ‘Before you arrived, Charlie told me you talked him out of leaving Hogwarts,’ Bill said. ‘I can’t thank you enough for watching out for him. I’ve been throwing myself into my curse-breaking work to take my mind off what happened with Rakepick… So much so that I didn’t notice how much Charlie had been affected too.’  
‘No problem, Bill,’ Jamie waved it off. ‘Charlie’s supported me all this time, it’s only natural I do the same for him.’  
‘I’d be grateful if, while I’m away, you could keep watching over him, and the rest of my brothers for that matter. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to them…’  
Someone entered the classroom at high speed. Breathing heavily, Percy said with urgency ‘Good, you two are still here. You need to come to the Great Hall straight away! Fred and George are missing!’

For a few moments, the fear that the twins could have been affected by the Statue Curse was present in the other three Weasley brothers and Jamie. They began searching around the castle in pairs, Charlie with Jamie and Percy with Bill. Charlie and Jamie searched around the Grand Staircase, and then the Gryffindor Common Room. The Common Room was wide open, being aired because of the smell of a Dungbomb, making it easy to sneak Jamie inside. Still without any luck, they decided to ask Peeves, since Jamie knew where his room was. After amusing Peeves with some jokes and jinxing Charlie, they found out the twins had gone to the Forbidden Forest.

Hurrying to the Forbidden Forest, they began searching one of the more chaotic places: the Red Cap’s hole. And indeed, their guess was correct, the twins were there. ‘Fred, George, you’re here! We’ve been looking all over for you!’ Charlie said, both angry and relieved. ‘Of all the places in the Forbidden Forest, you had to end up at one of the most dangerous, at night no less. We’ll have a talk later, but for now, I’m just so happy you’re all right.’  
‘We were afraid you’d gone missing because of the Statue Curse,’ Jamie added.  
‘Did you hear that, George? We were missing.’  
‘Funny, I didn’t feel missing. Did you, Fred?’  
‘Nope, I’m right here!’  
‘This is serious,’ Charlie cut their snickering. ‘When we got Peeves to tell us that you’d come to the Forbidden Forest chasing after someone… And we followed your tracks into the Red Cap’s hole… I was terrified you’d run into Rakepick or one of her lot.’  
‘No need to get your knickers in a twist,’ Fred said. ‘We’re fine.’  
‘And we have a perfectly good reason for coming out here, honest’, George promised.  
‘Start at the beginning and we’ll decide that for ourselves…’ Charlie said.  
‘Not to interrupt, but this is the Red Cap’s hole,’ Jamie reminded them. ‘Perhaps we should take this talk elsewhere before…’  
As if on cue, the Red Cap jumped from a hiding spot, yelling ‘Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!’  
‘You wouldn’t happen to have a Beautification Potion on hand, would you, Charlie?’ Jamie asked, going for his wand.  
‘Unfortunately not…’  
‘Don’t worry, I just got a brilliant idea!’ Fred said happily.  
‘If he’s thinking what I think he’s thinking, you might want to plug your noses…’ George warned with a grin.  
Fred nodded, taking out a small golden sphere and throwing it at the Red Cap. The Dungbomb exploded on its face, and the Red Cap ran away, coughing. ‘It worked…’ Jamie noted, somewhat impressed. ‘Perhaps a bit too well.’  
Charlie laughed. ‘I’ve never been so happy to smell a Dungbomb.’  
‘Let’s get out of here, I’ve had enough Dungbomb stink for one day,’ Jamie said, covering his nose.  
Charlie nodded. ‘You said it. Besides, Bill will want to see Fred and George are safe at Hogwarts before he has to leave.’  
‘Wait!’ Fred said. ‘We have something important to tell Jamie about why we came here.’  
‘Can’t it wait until we get back to Hogwarts?’ Charlie asked.  
‘No, Jamie has to know now,’ George insisted.  
‘The wizard we followed… he looked a lot like you,’ Fred explained. ‘He matched your brother’s description, and we saw him entering the forest.’  
‘We tracked the wizard that looked like your brother into the Red Cap’s hole,’ George elaborated.  
‘So the wizard you two followed into the Forbidden Forest looked like my brother?!’  
‘Are you sure it was him? You’ve never met Jamie’s brother,’ Charlie said.  
‘That’s true, but the wizard we saw did match his description,’ Fred assured.  
‘It must be him!’ Jamie cried, filled with hope. ‘Did you see where he went?’  
George shook his head. ‘Sorry, by the time we had crawled into the Red Cap’s hole, he’d disappeared.’  
‘But he might still be around!’ Jamie said. ‘And if that’s the case, I have to go and look for him!’  
‘Why don’t you go ask Filch if he’s seen your brother?’ Charlie proposed. ‘He’s always bragging about how he knows everything that happens on Hogwarts grounds.’  
‘Good idea, Charlie! I’ll go and pay a visit to Filch in his office.’  
‘Good luck, Jamie. I hope you’re reunited with your brother like I was reunited with mine.’

The next morning, Jamie entered Filch’s office, finding the caretaker inside. Filch refused to answer any questions until Jamie had confessed to the Dungbomb in the Gryffindor Common Room. Without any patience to deal with the issue, Jamie confessed it had been Fred and George, proceeding to ask Filch about Jacob. Filch had not seen him, but he did mention an odd incident reported the previous night. Someone “missing” had been in the Library.

After talking to Filch, Jamie’s next step was questioning Madam Pince in the Library. She was tidying up a mess on one of the furthest shelves. Books were scattered around the ground and the tables. Jamie approached her, asking ‘Madam Pince, Filch told me that a “missing person” came to the Library yesterday. Was that person my brother?’  
‘Yes, in fact, it was, though I had trouble believing it,’ Madam Pince said, turning to the Slytherin.  
Jamie’s voice turned a bit louder, as he grew excited. ‘Then can you tell me-’  
‘Shhh!’  
‘Please, Madam Pince, I know talking is against the rules, but it’s important I find out why my brother came here and where he went,’ Jamie said in a quiet voice. ‘He could be hurt or in trouble, and I might be the only one who can help him. I know you probably hate my brother, but…’  
‘When did I ever say I hated the boy?’ Madam Pince asked, bewildered.  
‘You don’t? I just assumed you would, given his reputation for breaking rules.’  
‘Actually, here in the Library he was quite the model patron. He was always quiet, treated the books with respect, and appreciated old texts. You seem surprised that he was well-behaved in the Library.’  
‘No, I’m not surprised,’ Jamie noted. ‘You’re not the first person to tell me he liked to read. Madam Villanelle even said “the dustier, the better” was his motto.’  
‘The books in my Library would never be dusty, but I see what you mean. In fact, it’s because he was so well-behaved in the Library that his surprise visit was such a shock.’  
‘I imagine seeing an expelled student show up unannounced probably would be surprising,’ Jamie said.  
‘Yes, but it was more than him appearing that had me shocked,’ Madam Pince remarked. ‘He caused quite a ruckus while he was here. Rummaging through the shelves haphazardly… Loudly instructing me to help him find some books…’  
‘Hold on, Madam Pince, can you start from the beginning?’  
‘Very well, I’ll explain everything while we reorganise these books,’ Madam Pince suggested. ‘Just try not to get your greasy fingerprints all over my rare editions.’ Jamie nodded, and started to organise books with her, while she explained that Jacob had asked her to help him find some books, determined to find the books he needed. Jacob had left when Madam Pince insisted in going to the Headmaster’s office.

Flourish and Blotts was exactly the same as always. Approaching the shopkeeper, Jamie asked ‘Madam Villanelle, has my brother come here looking for books? He tried to get some from the Hogwarts Library, but was stopped by Pince, so I figured he’d try here next.’  
‘Yes, he was just here!’ Madam Villanelle said, surprised at Jamie’s visit. ‘I was just actually about to send you an owl telling you as much! I told him you were looking for him, and that I’d send for you, but he left before I could…’  
‘That’s all right,’ Jamie assured, grateful. ‘I appreciate you letting me know. And thank you for keeping your word to notify me if my brother visited Flourish and Blotts.’  
‘Of course. When we talked at the end of last year, I could tell you really wanted to see Jacob again,’ Madam Villanelle said with a smile.  
‘Do you know what he wanted?’  
‘Yes, he was looking for some books on Mahoutokoro School of Magic.’  
‘Why would he be interested in the Japanese wizarding school…?’ Jamie mused. ‘Unless…’  
‘Unless what?’ Villanelle asked.  
‘Remember the wizard in white robes that you told me Mundungus Fletcher fought last year?’  
The shopkeeper nodded. ‘That sounds familiar…’  
‘Well, Fletcher spotted him again recently in Knockturn Alley. When I told Dumbledore, he thought that the wizard might be a Dark Arts practitioner from Mahoutokoro.’  
‘Now that I think of it, Mahoutokoro students’ robes do turn white when they practise the Dark Arts,’ Villanelle remembered.  
‘Could my brother be interested in this wizard?’  
‘He didn’t say. He barely spoke at all, really. He just bought all the volumes on Mahoutokoro and Japanese spellbooks we had and left.’  
‘Perphaps he left a secret message with some answers somewhere in here,’ Jamie thought aloud. ‘He did leave that message for me in the Maerwynn Montfort book I found on my first visit.’  
‘It’s possible, though he came and went in such a hurry, I don’t know if he would have had the time…’  
‘Still, it’s worth taking a look around,’ Jamie decided.

His search revealed nothing, as he lamented ‘Nothing… What is my brother thinking? He didn’t try to see me when he snuck into Hogwarts… He didn’t wait for me to get here despite knowing I was looking for him… He didn’t even leave a hidden message for me to find.’  
‘Do you suspect he’s purposefully trying to avoid you?’ Villanelle asked.  
‘There must be a good reason for what he’s doing… I’m sure whatever he’s up to is in my best interests… At least, I hope so…’  
‘I agree, though I will admit that he was acting rather odd,’ Villanelle noted.  
‘Thank you for all the information, Madam Villanelle, and for letting me look around.’  
‘It’s not a problem. If I see your brother again, I’ll be sure to send another owl.’  
‘That would be great. I’ll let you get back to your work now.’  
‘Take care on your way back to Hogwarts,’ Madam Villanelle wished him.  
‘Actually…’ A sad smirk escaped Jamie’s lips. ‘I think I’ll take a look around Knockturn Alley. Jacob might still be in the area.’  
Madam Villanelle narrowed her eyes. ‘I understand, but please be careful. It’s getting dark, and you never know who you might run into in Knockturn Alley…’  
‘I’ll be careful,’ Jamie promised, walking towards the exit door. ‘Thank you again for everything!’

Entering Knockturn Alley under his hood, Jamie noticed another figure in Hogwarts robes already in the alley, slightly shorter than himself. The messy brown hair gave her away. ‘Merula?’ he whispered when he was near her, startling her. ‘What are you doing here?’  
Merula turned to him, rolling her eyes. ‘Shopping at Borgin and Burkes, not that it’s any of your business.’ She pointed at the window of the shop, with a grin. ‘Have you seen the cursed opal necklace in the window? It’s supposedly claimed the life of nineteen Muggle owners. It’d be perfect for Rakepick, don’t you think?’  
‘Still plotting to kill Rakepick, I see,’ Jamie noted. They hadn’t spoken since the first night at Hogwarts, and the only other contact they’d had had been in Bill’s lesson, when he and Liz stopped her from strangling Andre.  
‘You’re awfully quick to judge for someone who’s slumming through Knockturn Alley too,’ Merula said with a sneer. ‘Why are you here, anyway?’  
‘Looking for my brother. He was spotted in Hogwarts and Diagon Alley, and I think he might’ve come here next. Have you seen him?’  
A loud “ _crack_ ” at their side startled them both, as Jacob himself Apparated in front of them. ‘Now I have,’ Merula muttered.  
‘Jacob! I’ve been looking all over for you since I heard you were spotted at Hogwarts!’  
‘Pip, I’m so glad you’re all right!’  
‘Where have you been?’ Jamie asked. ‘I haven’t seen you since the Cursed Vault.’  
‘I know, Pip, I’m sorry. But I had to try to stop Rakepick from getting away. Besides, I knew you’d trust me to find you again, like I said I would.’  
‘I suppose all that matters is that you’re here now,’ Jamie said. ‘Which is great, because I have so many questions…’  
‘Unfortunately there’s no time for that,’ Jacob cut him off. ‘Right now we need to duel.’  
Merula rubbed her hands together with glee. ‘This family reunion finally got interesting.’  
‘You don’t have time to talk, but you want to fight me? Why?’ Jamie inquired.  
‘I think an assassin is after both you and Merula.’  
Merula jumped on the spot, alarmed. ‘An assassin?!’  
‘Who? Why?’ Jamie joined her. ‘I have so many questions…’  
‘Unfortunately there’s no time to explain. You’re just going to have to trust me. I’m doing whatever it takes to keep you safe and stop any assassin in case my suspicions do end up being true. But you may find yourself coming face to face with them one day. Duelling will help me make sure you’re prepared in case an assassin does attack.’  
‘Let an assassin try, I’m ready for them. It’ll be a good warmup for Rakepick,’ Merula said smugly. ‘Your brother, on the other hand, doesn’t understand that it’s kill or be killed.’  
‘Not wanting to go straight to killing Rakepick doesn’t make me weak,’ Jamie said with a scoff.  
‘Merula does have a point,’ Jacob admitted. ‘Dark Witches and Wizards like Rakepick won’t hesitate to hurt or kill you. You have to do whatever it takes to survive.’  
Merula elbowed Jamie. ‘See? At least someone in your family has some sense.’  
‘But-’ Jamie protested, being interrupted by Jacob.  
‘Now, it’s time to duel.’  
‘Can we wait a minute, this is all happening so-’  
‘Don’t hold back,’ Jacob ordered, taking out his wand and taking a few steps back. ‘I want to see everything you’ve learned while at Hogwarts…’

Begrudgingly, Jamie took out his own wand, quickly muttering ‘ _Confringo!_ ’  
The Blasting Curse aimed at Jacob’s arm missed him by a couple inches, exploding on the wall behind upon impact, as Jacob cast a spell at Jamie, while saying ‘I said, don’t hold back!’   
Jamie dodged Jacob’s spell, concentrating to cast a non-verbal _Incendio_. The flames erupting from Jamie’s wand were flying towards Jacob, but they were snuffed out by a powerful wind Jacob sent against Jamie. Almost flying away from the strength of the wind, Jamie narrowed his eyes to protect them, as he saw another curse flying straight at him. He was too slow to duck, and the curse sent him flying backwards, with a piercing pain in his chest. Jacob kept firing spells at him at an amazing speed, and Jamie could barely dodge or block them, each Shield Charm he managed to create being dispelled almost instantly. Desperate, Jamie yelled ‘ _Avis!_ ’ A flock of birds appeared in front of him with a " _boom_ ", flying towards Jacob, and some of the birds fell when they were struck by Jacob’s attacks instead of Jamie.  
With this second of respite, Jamie got up, ducking behind a barrel against a wall, just as a spell missed his shoulder. ‘We’re not playing hide and seek, Pip!’  
‘ _Depulso!_ ’ Jamie said, his wand pointing at the barrel. The wooden barrel was shot forwards, towards Jacob.  
‘ _Deletrius!_ ’ Jacob hissed, surprised by his brother’s approach. The barrel disintegrated before it ever crashed against the young man, but now it was his turn to defend against the barrage his younger brother sent at him, combining verbal and non-verbal spells. The fight evolved, with Jacob becoming more and more aggressive, until it was a back and forth between the two siblings, a flurry of flashes surrounding them, the ground beneath each duellist shattering from some of the dodged spells. A Banishing Charm from Jacob threw Jamie to the ground again, and the older sibling stopped his attack.

‘I’m impressed. You’ve really learned how to hold your own,’ Jacob said, helping his brother get up. ‘Clearly you’re not the little kid who needs my help chasing the Ghouls away anymore.’  
‘No, I’m not,’ Jamie confirmed, standing up. ‘Which is why you should let me help you with Rakepick, with this assassin… with everything.’  
Jacob shook his head. ‘I told you, this is my fight. I dragged us into this. It’s my responsibility to finish it. I can’t let you get hurt any more than you already have.’  
‘I don’t understand why-’  
‘I have to go,’ Jacob declared. ‘I can’t afford to let the trail go cold.’  
‘What about my duel?’ Merula complained.  
‘At least answer some of my questions first, like… How could you come to Hogwarts and not see me?’ Jamie asked. ‘Why are you looking into Mahoutokoro? And what do you know about the last Cursed Vault?’  
‘I’ll explain it all eventually, I promise,’ Jacob said. ‘Right now there’s no-’  
‘No time,’ Jamie sighed. ‘I know. You don’t seem to have much time for me at all anymore.’  
‘We’ll talk again soon, Pip,’ Jacob assured him. ‘Until then, watch your back.’  
‘Jacob, wait!’ Jamie protested, but Jacob had already disappeared with the same loud noise as before.  
Behind him, Merula snickered. ‘You can’t seem to hold onto anyone anymore, can you, Smith?’  
‘Shut it, Merula,’ Jamie hissed, turning to face her. ‘My brother is trying to protect us from this assassin and Rakepick. I’m sure he’ll come back once this is all over.’  
‘I hope so. I’d like to see him again,’ Merula said with a grin. ‘He’s surprisingly cool for someone who’s related to you.’  
‘What’s that supposed to mean?’  
Merula went silent, gritting her teeth. ‘Nothing. Forget I said anything.’  
‘Wait…’ Jamie recognised the slight blush that was forming on her face. ‘Are you… _interested_ in my brother?’  
‘N-no, of course not!’ Merula stammered, reddening. ‘We just share similar priorities, is all.’  
‘My brother is nothing like you, Merula,’ Jamie said dismissively, not wanting to think about the possibilities.  
‘You keep telling yourself that. But it’s clear that your brother understands that when you’re up against someone like Rakepick or this assassin… Nothing is off the table.’ Merula frowned, muttering ‘Anyway, shouldn’t you be worrying about your own social life instead of mine?’  
Jamie furrowed his brow, confused. ‘What are you talking about?’  
‘Haven’t you heard the news?’ Merula asked mockingly. ‘There’s a new star in Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory,’ she pronounced the name with a sneer. ‘He’s only a first-year, but already he’s all the school can talk about.’ With a cruel grin, she added ‘Which means they’re not talking about you anymore.’  
Jamie shrugged, genuinely asking ‘Why would I care about that?’  
‘You say that now, but see for yourself the attention Diggory gets and we’ll see if you feel the same way,’ Merula said.  
‘Whatever you say, Merula,’ Jamie said, rolling his eyes. As he began to walk away, Merula pulled him one more moment by the sleeve.  
‘Remember, Smith, it’s kill or be killed,’ she warned, much more serious. ‘And if you’re not careful, your popularity won’t be the only thing you lose this year.’


	3. Adventures in Curse-Breaking

Bill’s second lecture arrived, with a little change. ‘All right, everyone, today we’re going to do something a little unusual… Penny asked me what it’s like being a Gringotts curse-breaker, and I thought you all might want to know.’  
‘No need,’ Merula commented. ‘Smith and I are already curse-breakers.’  
‘Not professionally, though,’ Jamie noted. ‘Wouldn’t you like to hear what it’s like to have a career in curse-breaking? No one’s paid us to deal with all these Cursed Vaults, after all.’  
‘That’s true… how’s the pay, Weasley?’ Merula asked.  
‘Satisfactory.’  
‘Good to know. Well, that’s the extent of my curiosity,’ Merula declared.  
Bill chuckled. ‘Glad I could help. How about you, Jamie? Got any questions about being a professional curse-breaker?’  
‘What’s your favourite thing about being a curse-breaker?’ asked Jamie.  
‘Great question. What I like best is doing something new every day. I’m constantly encountering new dangers, but at least I’m not bored.’  
‘I can see how that would hold a certain appeal…’ Jamie admitted.  
‘Thanks for your question, Jamie. Anyone else?’ Everyone else raised their hands, and Bill looked both excited and overwhelmed. ‘Brilliant! I’m happy to answer any questions you have.’

After answering all their questions, the students started leaving. The last two to leave were Charlie and Jamie, the former extremely excited because of something Bill had mentioned. ‘Crikey, Bill, did you mention dragons?!’  
Bill chuckled. ‘Thought that might get your attention.’  
‘I have to admit, I’m pretty curious myself!’ Jamie said.  
‘I don’t know much, but my boss, Griphook, said my next assignment would be at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.’  
‘I’ve always wanted to go there! They’ve got all sorts of dragons,’ Charlie said. ‘So, when do we leave?’  
Bill turned serious, shaking his head. ‘This isn’t exactly a “we” thing, Charlie… It’s my job, after all.’  
‘Perhaps you could bring in some outside help. I’d like ot see some professional curse-breaking in action,’ Jamie let drop.  
‘I’m starting to regret telling you all about this…’ Bill said.  
‘What’s to regret?’ Charlie asked, disappointed. ‘It’s only fair to let us-’  
‘Class dismissed!’ Bill cut him off, leaving the classroom in a hurry.  
‘Oh, no you don’t!’ Charlie yelled, as Bill exited the classroom. ‘We’re not done talking! Can you believe him, Jamie?’  
‘Come on, Charlie. Let’s go to dinner, see if you calm down…’

Charlie was still in a sour mood when they went to have supper. ‘I can’t believe Bill! He knows I love dragons. They’re all I ever talk about! Why won’t he bring me with him to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary?’  
‘Come on, Charlie, he’s just trying to be professional.’  
‘Professional? Professional?! What problem would there be if we came along? We have experience with dealing with dragons and curses!’  
‘…Fair enough, I guess… I do wish he’d let us come along, but it is hardly our choice,’ Jamie tried to calm Charlie down.  
‘Is it…?’ Charlie mused. ‘Maybe we simply have to convince him to let us come along…’  
‘How? We can’t just barge in to his workplace and demand he take us with him.’  
‘…Or can we?’ Charlie said with a smirk.  
‘I think we should at least entertain other strategies before we commit to that one,’ Jamie suggested.  
‘See, if we yell Bill in front of his boss, he’ll be too embarrassed to refuse us! You can stay here while I go yell at Bill if you don’t feel comfortable.’  
‘I don’t think that’s much better… Perhaps we should pretend we’re dragonologists?’ Jamie offered.  
‘What’s wrong with my idea?’  
‘Well…’ Jamie dodged the question, proposing ‘We could pretend to be interested in opening an account…’ He shook his head, admitting ‘I’m starting to come around to your original plan, Charlie.’  
‘Wait, I’ve just had another idea! Do you think we could use Polyjuice Potion to disguise me as a goblin?’  
‘I’m not sure if it works on goblins,’ Jamie said. ‘Besides, we don’t have time to make Polyjuice Potion.’  
‘Hm, true. So you think we should just yell at Bill until he agrees to take us?’  
‘Perhaps we could politely insist on it instead of yelling,’ Jamie corrected.  
‘All right, we’ll try it your way first,’ Charlie conceded. ‘I just need to get some Floo Powder, and then I’ll be ready.’  
‘No need, I’ve got plenty. We’ll just have to sneak into Dumbledore’s office. Lucky for us, I know the password.’

Walking up a set of marble stairs, up to decorated bronze doors, Jamie and Charlie entered the wizarding bank. A long marble hall stretched forward, with wooden counters at each side with almost a hundred goblins sitting at them. ‘Where’s Bill?’ Jamie wondered, looking around.  
‘There he is!’ Charlie said, pointing forward. Bill was talking to a black-haired goblin. ‘Come on!’ Charlie said, walking quickly towards them.  
‘Stop right there!’ a ginger goblin at their left said, from his counter.  
The goblin at his right asked ‘Where are you two shifty characters going in such a hurry?’  
‘We’re here to see Bill,’ Jamie said casually. ‘He’ll tell you we’re above board.’  
‘Bill?’ the goblin questioned. ‘Who’s Bill? It’s only you and me talking here.’  
‘And me. I’m also here,’ the ginger goblin said.  
‘Yes, of course, I apologise for neglecting to include you, Burgock. It’s only you, me, and Burgock talking here,’ the other goblin corrected.  
‘But Bill’s right over there! I can see him…’ Jamie said, amused.  
Bill was walking towards them with the goblin he’d been talking to, an intrigued look on his look. ‘Charlie? Jamie? What are you two doing here?!’  
‘Friends of yours, Mr Weasley?’ the black-haired goblin that accompanied Bill asked.  
‘Careful, Griphook. They’re not to be trusted,’ the goblin that had been questioning the teens warned.  
Griphook said ‘Thank you for your vigilance, my friends. I’ll take it from here.’  
‘What are you two doing here?’ Bill asked again. ‘You can’t just ambush me at work like this!’  
‘Then don’t run off when we’re trying to talk to you!’ Charlie said.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘You left us no choice, Bill.’  
‘I sense there’s a story behind all this,’ Griphook said.  
‘There is!’ Jamie confirmed. ‘See, we heard Bill was headed to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary…’  
‘…And we want to go, too!’ Charlie finished.  
‘I already told you, I can’t take you with me, no matter how much you like dragons!’  
‘Fan of dragons, are we?’ Griphook questioned. ‘So was the goblin smith Urgruff the Unwary.’  
‘Who’s that?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Urgruff was one of the finest goblin smiths who ever lived, and he knew it,’ Griphook explained. ‘He boasted that he could make a perfect replica of a dragon’s egg out of solid gold. He was right. His dragon egg was perfect. Too perfect. A mother dragon mistook it for one of her own and torched his smithy, taking the egg from the ashes.’  
‘That’s horrible!’ Jamie said.  
The goblin raised an eyebrow. ‘Is it? He reaped the bitter fruits of his hubris, but his name will live forever. Some would call that a victory. Still… the loss of such a valuable artefact rankles. Which brings me to the details of your next assignment, Mr Weasley.’ Griphook turned to Bill. The goblin took them to an empty counter, sitting down behind the desk while the other three stood in front of it. ‘We suspect that the same dragon who stole Urgruff’s egg now inhabits the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary… Unfortunately, we don’t know which dragon took the egg. You must recover the egg, Mr Weasley. No matter the cost. This will be your most dangerous assignment yet. Prepare accordingly. A Portkey will take you to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Have I made myself clear, Mr Weasley?’  
Bill nodded. ‘Understood. I’ll find Urgruff’s egg and report back as soon as I have it.’  
‘Don’t worry, Mr Griphook, sir,’ Jamie said. ‘We’ll do everything in our power to help Bill complete his mission.’  
‘Even if he tries to stop us!’  
‘Perhaps you can help him with his studies, then. Dragons can be dangerous and subtle creatures. The better you understand them, the better chance you’ll have of not being burnt to a crisp.’  
Bill groaned. ‘Very well. You two can help me study, but that doesn’t mean I’ll bring you with me. I’ll meet you tomorrow at the Hog’s Head. It should be a good place to study, considering how empty it is.’

Armed with half a dozen books or so, Jamie and Charlie helped Bill study dragons to prepare, while at the same time trying to warm him to the idea of them coming along. When he was serving a second round of drinks, Aberforth muttered ‘…Dragons, eh? What nonsense. My brother discovered the twelve uses of dragon’s blood. Know what it got him?’  
‘International fame and recognition?’ Jamie suggested, earning a scathing look from Aberforth.  
‘No! A thankless job teaching a bunch of snot-nosed brats how to wave their wands around.’  
‘Merlin’s pants, that reminds me!’ Bill jumped in his seat. ‘Griphook’s Portkey activates at the same time I’m supposed to be teaching you lot a new counterjinx!’  
‘I think I might have a solution…’ Jamie said.  
‘I don’t suppose you have a Time-Turner on hand, do you?’ Bill asked.  
‘Even better! Why not make the trip to the Dragon Sanctuary a Defense Against the Dark Arts field trip?’  
‘I don’t know, Jamie…’ Bill said. ‘I told you it wasn’t common practice to invite other people on a professional assignment.’  
‘Oh, quit being stubborn, Bill. I think it’s an excellent idea, Jamie.’  
Aberforth noted ‘It strikes me as an elegant solution, not that I care very much.’  
‘Agh… all right, Jamie, we can try it your way,’ Bill relented. ‘On one condition…’  
‘Yes?’  
‘You’ll be in charge of organising the field trip. I’ve got enough on my plate already. Deal?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Deal! I’ll gather everyone at the Three Broomsticks to let them know. You won’t regret this, Bill!’

Only three other students attended the meeting, namely Penny, Merula and Barnaby. Penny said ‘All right, Jamie, I gathered everyone I could. The rest weren’t able to make time.’  
‘That’s all right. We ought to keep this small, anyway. Those of you who did make time, I’ve got some great news that you’ll all want to hear!’  
‘You’re leaving Hogwarts?’ Merula asked.  
‘No.’  
‘Bertie Botts is finally releasing a ghost flavour?’ asked Barnaby.  
‘Not that I know of.’  
‘Too bad. I’ve always wondered what they taste like…’  
Penny said ‘I imagine they’d taste like candyfloss. Or perhaps marshmallow…’  
‘Focus up, people!’ Charlie said. ‘Jamie’s trying to tell you something!’  
‘Thanks, Charlie,’ Jamie said. ‘As many of you know, Bill’s job is sending him to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.’  
‘Yes, we all remember the tantrum you and Charlie threw when he wouldn’t let you,’ Merula said, rolling her eyes.  
‘Well, what if I told you that he’d changed his mind? Bill’s authorised me to plan a field trip to the sanctuary! We’ll even get to help him with his Gringotts task!’  
‘What is his Gringotts task?’ Penny asked. ‘It sounds like it could be dangerous…’  
Merula nodded. ‘I’d like to know more about this myself.’  
‘Agreed,’ Barnaby said. ‘As ever, my thirst for knowledge is unquenchable.’  
‘Right, well, I suppose I’ll do my best to quench it,’ Jamie said. ‘I’m sure once you hear about Bill’s assignment, you’ll be begging to come along, too! Bill’s been sent to recover a golden egg from one of the dragons.’  
‘Are we allowed to ride the dragons?’ Barnaby questioned. ‘And is there a gift shop?’  
‘I’d recommend against it,’ Jamie said with a chuckle. ‘And no gift shops, I’m afraid.’  
Penny admitted ‘I’m just worried that I might get eaten alive. Or roasted alive. Or stepped on!’  
‘It won’t be much of a sanctuary once I’m there. I’m a dragon’s natural predator,’ Merula bragged. ‘And if we help Bill do his job, do we get a cut of his salary? Seems only fair.’  
‘No, this is an academic trip, Merula,’ Jamie remarked. ‘Experience is your reward. So what do you think? Sound rather exciting, doesn’t it?’  
‘Very!’ Barnaby nodded. ‘Just imagine… an egg, but gold. What will they think of next?’  
‘That’s what has you most excited?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Um, Jamie, don’t you think this sounds a little… dangerous?’ Penny’s tone was a trembling one. ‘You might have faced a dragon before, but the rest of us haven’t!’  
‘Speak for yourself,’ Merula sneered. ‘Smith wouldn’t have beat the Horntail in the Cursed Vault without my help.’  
‘Come off it, Merula,’ Charlie said. ‘Jamie fought that dragon alone, and you know it.’  
‘None of this is making me feel more comfortable,’ Penny commented. ‘Are you sure it’s safe, Jamie?’  
‘A dragon sanctuary is rather like a zoo for dragons,’ Jamie joked. ‘They’re all tame and very friendly.’  
Apparently Penny was too worried to notice the sarcasm. ‘Is that… true?’  
‘Uh, no, it’s not,’ Charlie said. ‘But there’s no need to be frightened. Most dragons keep their distance so long as they don’t feel threatened.’  
‘I suppose it doesn’t sound quite so dangerous when you put it that way…’ Penny admitted.  
‘How about you, Merula?’ Jamie asked tentatively. ‘Interested in joining us?’  
‘Just one question… why me?’ Merula questioned.  
‘We were curse-breakers together,’ Jamie reasoned. ‘I want you by my side if things get hairy.’  
‘That’s the first sensible thing you’ve said all day, Smith. All right, I’m in.’  
‘Just like that?’  
‘Why not? This is a job for curse-breakers, after all.’  
Jamie nodded, turning to the other Slytherin. ‘How about you, Barnaby?’  
Barnaby took a moment to think. ‘Hmmmm… I’ll join you, Jamie, but only if you agree to my terms.’  
‘Which are?’  
‘Promise me that I’ll get to ride a dragon.’  
‘I’m not going to promise you that,’ Jamie stated.  
Barnaby scratched his chin, thinking. ‘Very well then. You drive a hard bargain, but I accept.’  
Charlie was elated. ‘Brilliant. We’ll be travelling by Portkey. So we’ll meet in the Training Grounds this evening.’  
‘Are you saying we have to spend the night there?’ Merula asked, taken by surprise.  
‘Got a problem with that?’ Jamie asked.  
‘But where are we going to sleep?’ Penny asked. ‘Do you have a tent?’  
‘Oh… no, I don’t. But I think I know where to get one.’

After ultimating the details with his friends and Merula, Jamie and the others went back to Hogwarts, to Hagrid’s hut. The half-giant welcomed them happily. When they asked if they could borrow his camping supplies, he agreed, after giving them a lecture on camping safety and a few extra tips. When he learned they were planning to go to the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, he demanded they talked with Professor Kettleburn for advice for camping around dragons, before he’d lend them his tent and supplies. Hagrid took them to the professor, who was happy to give them some advice. He recommended casting protective wards around the campsite, and working together with Stunning Spells to subdue a dragon if need be. After the lectures, Hagrid felt comfortable enough to lend them his camping supplies.

In the evening, the five students, each with a packed travel bag, went to the meeting on the Training Grounds, where Bill was waiting for them with a dusty broken mirror in his hands. ‘All right, everyone! The Portkey will activate soon, and then we’ll be in dragon territory. It’s not too late to turn back. Anyone?’ The students exchanged glances, all of them determined, some more excited than others, none of them turning back. Bill nodded, sensing their silent response. ‘Very well then. I won’t be responsible for whatever happens, understand?’  
‘Crikey, Bill, we all know the risks!’ Charlie said impatiently. ‘Let’s get on with it, shall we?’  
‘Hagrid and Kettleburn have lectured us on camping and camping with dragons, respectively. And extensively,’ Jamie assured, repositioning the huge travel bag at his back, that contained the tent. ‘There’s nothing to worry about. We’re properly prepared.’  
‘I must say, I do feel like we’ve done the work,’ Penny agreed. ‘If anyone’s ready to spend the night in a dragon sanctuary, it’s us!’  
‘And dragons,’ Barnaby added. ‘I expect they’re always ready to spend the night there. Specially ‘round bedtime.’  
‘Er… right,’ Bill said. ‘I can see you’ve learned a lot.’  
Merula scoffed. ‘Don’t judge us all by what Barnaby says. We really have done our research.’  
‘And Hagrid’s agreed to lend us his tent and camping supplies,’ Jamie said, shaking his bag. ‘So we’ll be comfortable, too.’  
‘Good to hear. Did Kettleburn advise any specific methods for keeping the campsite safe?’ Bill asked.  
‘Kettleburn said we should cast protective wards around our campsite,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Ah, of course. That would keep us safe from dragonfire…’  
‘See? I told you we were ready,’ Jamie said proudly.  
‘All right, I suppose there’s no point delaying an further. The Portkey ought to be active by now,’ Bill noted, holding the mirror so that the others could get a hold of it. When everyone had put at least a finger on it, Bill asked ‘Are we all ready to go?’  
‘Absolutely!’ Penny said.  
‘I’ve been ready this whole time,’ Merula bragged with a bored look.  
‘Wait!’ Barnaby said. ‘What if I forgot something?’  
‘Do you have a Remembrall?’ Charlie asked.  
Barnaby frowned. ‘Why? Was I supposed to bring one?’  
Charlie laughed. ‘Never mind.’  
Jamie assured him ‘Barnaby, it’s only one night. I reckon it’ll be okay.’  
The Portkey started glowing a soft blue, and Bill said ‘All right, then, everyone. Make sure you’re touching the Portkey…’  
The mirror glowed bright now, and in a second everything started spinning. Jamie felt the “hook” dragging him from under the bellybutton.

The Romanian dusk welcomed them as they landed in a green hill among rocky mountains. Around them, in the sky and in the rocky hills, dragons roamed around, roaring from time to time. ‘Blimey, look at the dragons!’ Barnaby cried excitedly.  
‘This is the best day of my life!’ Charlie yelled, exhilarated.  
‘Is that an Antipodean Opaleye?’ Penny asked, pointing at a dark dragon atop a mountain.  
‘I think it’s a Norwegian Ridgeback!’ Jamie said.  
‘Hmm, those ridges won’t make for a comfortable riding experience…’ Barnaby thought aloud.  
‘And over there’s a Welsh Green!’ Charlie pointed at a small dragon that was on top of a huge rock.  
‘That dragon on the cliffs…’ Bill said, not as excited as the rest. ‘The mean-looking one. Is that…?’  
A black dragon with bronze spikes along the spine and tail roared at the sky, sending a huge flame upwards, illuminating the cliff side. ‘A Horntail,’ Jamie confirmed, his face turning stern.  
‘Like the one from the Cursed Vault…’ Charlie muttered.  
Bill commented ‘I’d rather not face that dragon if we don’t have to. Let’s hope it’s not the one that took Urgruff’s egg…’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I’d prefer to avoid that dragon if possible. The last one had been trapped in a vault for decades, if not longer. It wasn’t at full strength. This one looks a lot stronger.’  
‘Don’t worry, Smith. We’ll find you a nice boulder to cower behind while I take down the Hornail. There’s no dragon more powerful than the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts.’  
‘Well… With any luck, the egg will be with one of the smaller dragons,’ Bill said.  
‘When do we start searching?’ Charlie asked. ‘Shall we split up to cover more ground?’  
‘Absolutely not!’ Bill declared. ‘And there won’t be any searching today. We have no daylight left, anyway. Wouldn’t want to get lost in dragon territory after nightfall, would you?’  
‘It’d be a lot more fun than getting bossed around…’ Charlie said under his breath.  
‘I don’t think anyone should be off by themselves after dark!’ Penny said, looking around to the dragons. ‘This place is scary enough in the daytime.’  
‘Don’t worry, Penny, Charlie’s only joking,’ Jamie assured, putting down his travel bag and opening it. ‘And it’ll be a lot less scary once we get our campsite set up.’  
‘And safer, too!’ Charlie said. ‘Once the tent’s up, we can start casting our protective wards.’  
‘Then we’d all better pitch in!’ Jamie said. ‘Many wands make light work, after all!’

Jamie took out the canvas and the sticks to prepare the tent, and Bill took the pieces, placing them on the ground. ‘ _Erecto!_ ’ The older Weasley pointed his wand at the Charmed Tent, putting it up in a second with the spell, while the others prepared the fire pit. A few rocks placed in a circle around the firepit provided them with sitting.  
‘Not bad, is it?’ Jamie said, admiring their work. ‘Almost feels like home.’  
‘I’ll feel better once we’ve set up our wards,’ Bill noted. ‘Care to do the honours, Jamie?’  
‘All right then!’ Jamie said, taking out his wand. Walking in a circle around the camp, he cast the wards, muttering several incantations. When he was finished, he said proudly ‘That ought to keep the dragonfire off us.’  
‘Thanks, Jamie!’ Penny said, as she prepared the fire. ‘I feel safer already!’  
Merula chuckled. ‘I have to admit, our campsite does seem a little cozier without the looming threat of immolation.’  
‘Speaking of immolation, anyone in the mood for toasting marshmallows?’ Charlie asked, helping Penny.  
‘Ooh, I am!’ Penny said excitedly.  
‘I suppose we’ve earned them, haven’t we?’ Jamie said.  
‘Just don’t eat too many,’ Bill warned. ‘Don’t want to be slowed down when we go looking for the egg tomorrow…’

The lit fire pit cast an orange glow on the campsite, while around it the adventurers sat and waited for the marshmallows to roast, underneath the starry night sky. Everything outside of the campsite was pitch black, save for an occasional fireball in the distance from some dragon. ‘This is the life!’ Jamie said with a happy sigh. ‘We’ve got marshmallows, a crackling fire… what more could you ask for?’  
‘I wouldn’t say no to a spine-tingling scary story!’ Barnaby suggested with joy.  
‘Fair enough!’ Jamie accepted. ‘So, who wants to go first? Who’s got a scary story to tell?’  
‘I could tell you about the mummy I encountered on my last curse-breaking job…’  
‘Whoa, a mummy?’ Barnaby muttered, impressed.  
‘Yeah, that’s a good one!’ Charlie nudged his brother. ‘I love the part where you blast the mummy into dust!’ Charlie realised his mistake immediately. ‘Oops, I guess I spoiled the ending. Sorry, Bill.’  
‘Perhaps we could just sit here and enjoy toasting our marshmallows?’ Penny asked, not being the biggest fan of scary stories.  
‘No way!’ Barnaby protested. ‘You can’t have a campfire without scary stories. It’s simply not done!’  
‘I don’t get it,’ Penny said. ‘What’s so appealing about scary stories?’  
‘Being afraid is fun!’ Jamie said. ‘There’s nothing like the thrill of a good scare.’  
‘I knew we were friends for a reason, Jamie!’ Barnaby said.  
‘All right the, I’ll go first,’ Penny decided. ‘Once upon a time there were six friends who went on a lovely camping trip, and nothing bad happened.’  
‘You think we’re friends?’ Merula snickered. ‘That is scary…’  
‘Wait…’ Barnaby said. ‘…that story was about us?!’  
A loud dragon roar broke the quietness outside of the campsite, startling everyone. ‘See?’ Penny said, visibly shaking. ‘No need for scary stories! I’m already terrified!’  
‘Hmm, perhaps I shouldn’t have made this a field trip after all…’ Bill commented.  
‘No! We can handle it,’ Charlei assured. ‘Right, Penny?’  
Jamie proposed ‘Telling made-up stories might help distract us from our real fears.’  
‘I suppose so…’ Penny muttered.  
‘Let the master show you how it’s done…’ Barnaby said. ‘Have I ever told you… the tale of the bloodthirsty broom?’ Seeing that everyone was paying attention, he started his tale in a deep and creepy voice (or as creepy as Barnaby could get). ‘The broom’s handle was a skeleton’s arm, with a hand for grabbing the Snitch! Some say the broom belonged to a vampire. Others say it WAS a vampire…’

Continuing his tale, that Jamie wondered if he was making up on the spot, he earned shivers from the rest, especially from Penny. It was finally coming to a close, however. ‘…Once the bloodthirsty broom had drunk its fill of wizard blood, it flew off into the night and was never seen again… But on dark nights like tonight, when the moon is full… You might just hear the broom outside your room… SWEEPING THIRSTILY!’  
Penny screamed, and even Merula had to admit ‘Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself, Barnaby.’  
‘Thank you, thank you,’ Barnaby said, bowing to his audience.  
Another roar startled them, and Penny shrieked ‘That one sounded even closer!’  
‘It’s definitely a little unnerving. But we’ve got our wards to protect us!’ Jamie consoled her.  
‘Still…’ Merula said, trying to hide a stammer. ‘It might be nice to head inside… Not that I’m afraid or anything.’  
‘Will we all fit in there?’ Barnaby asked, looking at the small tent.  
‘I don’t know, but I’d feel much safer in the tent than out here!’ Penny declared, standing up and entering the tent. They could hear her gasp when she stepped inside, and the rest followed her inside, with Jamie being the last to enter.

Of course, they all fitted inside. It was a tent with an Extension Charm, making the inner dimensions bigger than the outside dimensions. More simply put, it was bigger on the inside, which was the size of a small house. A couple of side “rooms” had some bunk beds in them, and a table with benches sat in the middle. A small kitchen was in a corner. When they all put down their bags, Bill said ‘All right, you lot. I reckon we all ought to get some sleep. We’ll need it tomorrow if we’re going to find Urgruff’s egg.’  
‘What, you think just because you’re the oldest you’re in charge of our bedtimes?’ Merula asked challengingly.  
‘Even if I wanted to sleep, I’m not sure I could after Barnaby’s story,’ Penny said with a nervous smile.  
‘Really?’ Barnaby asked, happy to hear that. ‘You’re not just saying that, are you?’  
‘Well… it’s not just the scary story. I’m too excited to go to bed! It’s not every day you go camping in a dragon sanctuary, after all.’  
‘That won’t do!’ Jamie said with a sly smile. ‘I suppose we’ll simply have to stay up! Perhaps if we do something fun, it’ll help us forget about Barnaby’s bloodthirsty broom.’  
‘So, what should we do to lighten the mood?’ Charlie asked.  
A smirk formed on Jamie’s face. ‘How about a game of Truth or Dare?’  
Penny clapped, excited. ‘Jamie, you’re a genius! Let’s play!’ 

They sat around the table, while Penny said ‘Jamie, you start. Truth or dare?’  
‘Truth, I guess.’  
Penny asked ‘All right, Jamie, tell us your favourite potion! Go on, don’t be shy.’  
Jamie raised an eyebrow, expecting other questions. Shrugging, he said ‘I don’t know… Wiggenweld?’  
‘Tell the truth, Smith… Admit that I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts!’ Merula demanded.  
‘Which one? Do you want me to tell the truth, or tell you that you’re the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts?’ Jamie asked, earning the laughs of the others. Merula’s face reddened with anger, while Jamie said ‘Now you, Penny.’  
‘Truth,’ Penny decided.  
Merula complained ‘Picking truth is so boring. What’s so fun about being honest?’  
Charlie almost jumped in his seat, with a smile. ‘I just thought of something! If you were an Animagus, what would you be?’  
Penny thought about it. ‘If I were an Animagus, I think I’d like to be a unicorn. Is that allowed?’  
‘Guess so,’ Jamie said, gulping down the last bit of the Rock Cake.  
‘All right, Charlie, you’re next,’ Merula said.  
‘I choose… truth.’  
Jamie couldn’t resist but ask ‘Which is your favourite sibling?’  
‘My favourite sibling?’ Charlie shook his head with a scoff. ‘Come off it, you can’t ask me to choose!’  
‘If you insist… Bill, truth or dare?’ Jamie asked, changing brother.  
‘Truth.’  
‘What do you really think about the goblins?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Truthfully, I’m a little scared of Griphook,’ Bill said with a laugh. ‘I can never tell if he likes me.’  
‘Can I dare one of those dragons to take me for a ride?’ Barnaby asked, hopeful.  
‘That’s not how this works…’ said Bill, furrowing his brow. ‘We dare you, or ask you a question. You choose which one.’  
‘Oh,’ Barnaby understood. ‘Merula, I dare you to be nice to me for the rest of my life! Please?’  
‘Never.’  
‘Come on, Merula,’ Jamie argued. ‘Don’t ruin the fun. At least do another dare.’  
‘I’m not afraid of your dares,’ Merula declared, her chin up. ‘Dare away.’  
Jamie grinned, thinking of an appropriate dare to embarrass her a bit. ‘Walk around the tent…’  
Merula scoffed. ‘Only that?! Easy.’  
‘The inside, I mean. And I forgot to mention that I’d jinx you along the way,’ Jamie finished.  
‘What?!’  
‘And you can’t defend against it.’  
Merula looked between the others, but no one else complained. Still with her prideful attitude, she stood up, accepting the dare. The moment she started, Jamie cast the Jelly-Legs Curse on her, making her fall while the rest laughed. Still, Merula crawled, determined to complete the dare, while the rest continued the game.

A while later, everyone had had at least several dares, and a few truths. Penny said ‘All right, Jamie, you’re up. And you can’t choose dare again!’  
‘Very well, truth it is!’  
‘Hmmm, let me think… I’ve got one. If you had to be lost in the woods with any one of us, which would you choose?’ Penny asked, pointing between Merula, Barnaby and herself.  
‘Blimey, I don’t want to get lost, but I do want to get picked!’ Barnaby said.  
‘Keep in mind that I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts. So, which will it be, Smith?’ Merula asked, sitting in front of Jamie.  
‘I’m going to go with… Merula,’ Jamie decided. ‘I’m sure we’d work well together to get out of there.’  
‘Good that you see the clear best choice, Smith,’ Merula said.  
‘You know, it’s been a while since you’ve had a turn, Merula…’ said Jamie suggestively.  
‘Do your worst! What’s my dare?’  
‘Oh! I’ve got one…’ Charlie said, leaning in to whisper something to Jamie.  
‘What are you two whispering about?’ Merula asked, somewhat concerned.  
‘That’s brilliant!’ Jamie said. ‘Okay, Merula… I dare you… to eat one of Hagrid’s Rock Cakes!’  
‘Eugh, no way!’  
‘You have to. It’s a dare!’ Jamie insisted, handing her a jar they’d found in a cabinet in the tent.  
Merula rolled her eyes, opening the jar. ‘Fine, have it your way,’ she said, taking a Rock Cake and biting it. ‘Ow… I think I broke a vertebra trying to chew that.’  
‘Aren’t you going to finish it?’ Jamie asked, laughing.  
‘No, but you can. Barnaby, hold him down!’  
‘I don’t want any part of this!’  
‘Hmph. Fine.’ Merula pouted. ‘I suppose it was Charlie’s idea, anyway…’ A grin formed, as she said ‘I know. Brothers always know each other’s secrets. Bill… Truth or dare?’  
‘Bill chose dare last time! He has to pick truth!’ Penny reminded them.  
‘Penny, whose side are you on?!’ Jamie questioned.  
‘I’m sorry! Rules are rules!’  
Merula giggled. ‘Okay, Bill… tell us something embarrassing about Charlie!’  
‘Don’t do it, Bill!’ Charlie begged.  
‘I have to! All right, something embarrassing… is it embarrassing that Charlie used to transfigure all our pets into dragons?’  
‘Sounds promising…’ Merula mused. ‘Tell me more!’  
‘Well, he didn’t really know any spells, so he had to improvise,’ Bill recounted, chuckling. ‘He used Spellotape to give Scabbers paper wings, and he made our family owl, Errol, fly around with a dragon mask.’  
The whole table roared in laughter, except for a very embarrassed Charlie, who complained ‘What’s so funny about that? I’d say it shows creativity!’  
‘Then he would creep around the Burrow with a notebook, writing down his “observations of dragon behaviour,”’ Bill said, earning another round of laughter at his brother’s expense. ‘Poor Scabbers and Errol couldn’t go anywhere without him following them around!’  
‘Oh, ha ha!’ Charlie snapped. ‘Charlie wants to be a dragonologist, how amusing! No one ever laughed at you for wanting to be a curse-breaker, Bill!’ Standing up, he stomped out of the tent.  
‘Charlie, wait!’ Jamie called him, but Charlie ignored him.  
‘Blimey, I didn’t mean to really embarrass him,’ Bill lamented. ‘I suppose I got a bit carried away…’  
Merula looked genuinely sorry for causing the trouble. ‘Well… it’s more my fault than yours. Perhaps I shouldn’t have put you on the spot.’  
‘Should we go talk to him?’ Jamie asked.  
Bill shook his head. ‘I think he just needs some time alone. But I’d say that’s enough Truth or Dare for one night… It’s about time we all got to bed, anyway… We can talk this through in the morning.’

The next morning, everyone was a bit drowsy, even Bill. However, the older Weasley forced them to get ready, meeting outside of the tent. Walking down the hill, they began their search in the Green Welsh nest. The teens were practically exhausted when they finally stopped, dozens of feet away from the dragon. ‘Merlin’s beard, Bill is really keen on finding this egg!’ Penny said, catching her breath. ‘I didn’t even have time to finish breakfast.’  
‘Don’t worry, you’re not missing out,’ Barnaby noted. ‘Hiking on a full stomach isn’t my idea of a fun field trip!’  
‘To be fair, it’s not just a field trip for Bill,’ said Jamie. ‘We’ll need to cover a lot of ground if we’re going to find Urgruff’s egg.’  
‘Gather round, everyone!’ Bill called them out, while the dragon behind him roared. ‘This Welsh Green might just be our culprit. I think it’s best to study it from afar.’  
Penny admired the green dragon with a smile. ‘Aw, who knew dragons could be cute?’  
‘This dragon wouldn’t stand a chance against my magic,’ Merula bragged.  
‘I don’t see any golden eggs, but it’s hard to tell at this distance,’ Jamie said.  
Bill nodded. ‘It looks as though this dragon does have a clutch of eggs, but I’m wary of getting any closer…’  
‘Don’t be such a coward!’ Merula sneered. ‘I’ll go over there and check for your silly golden egg if you won’t.’  
‘No! I absolutely forbid it. I brought you here, and your safety is my responsibility.’  
‘It’s all right, Bill, no one’s doing to do anything dangerous,’ Jamie promised. ‘We’re just trying to help. Besides, the Welsh Green isn’t too dangerous… right, Charlie?’ Charlie didn’t reply. Turning around, Jamie saw the Weasley younger brother wasn’t with them. ‘Charlie?’  
‘Where is he?!’ Bill asked, alarmed.  
‘Wasn’t he right behind us?’ Penny wondered.  
‘I’m not sure…’ Barnaby muttered.  
‘Jamie, when was the last time you saw Charlie?’ Bill questioned worriedly.  
‘He was with us in the tent last night, but I never saw him come back after…’ Jamie realised.  
‘After he got mad and stormed out,’ Bill finished, his shoulders slumped. ‘Blimey, he could be anywhere! He could’ve got lost, or hurt, or…’  
‘Don’t worry,’ Jamie cut him off. ‘We’ll find him, I promise. He can’t have gone too far on foot. I suggest we search the dragon sanctuary until we find some trace of him.’  
Bill nodded, agreeing with the plan. ‘You’re right, Jamie. Everyone, keep your eyes peeled for any sign of Charlie.’  
‘What about the egg?’ Barnaby asked.  
‘Forget the egg,’ Bill ordered. ‘Right now, all I care about is finding Charlie.’

Their hike continued, taking them by a cliff wall, and over a chasm, in front of them, a black and brown dragon had her nest, made from the bones of other dragons. The dragon roared at them when it saw them, breathing fire. The flame didn’t reach them, but it did make them retreat slightly. ‘Blimey, this dragon doesn’t look friendly!’ Jamie noted. ‘If Charlie did come this way, I hope he’s all right!’  
Bill looked around, always vigilant of the dragon. ‘There’s no sign of him as far as I can see, but I’m not sure this dragon will just let us leave! Jamie, can you tell us what we’re dealing with here?’  
‘Looks like a Norwegian Ridgeback to me,’ Jamie assessed. ‘The females tend to be more aggressive than the males. And this one looks to be a mother. That’s a nest she’s guarding! If she sees us as a threat to her children, she won’t back down.’  
‘Sounds like my mum. All right, everyone, let’s take this nice and slow,’ Bill decided. ‘Don’t give her any reason to attack us, but don’t let her catch you unprepared, either.’  
‘There’s a nice dragon, just let us go back the way we came…’ Barnaby said in a soothing voice.  
‘I don’t think sweet-talking is going to work here, Barnaby,’ Merula pointed out.  
‘Rubbish. Who could say no to this face?’  
Everyone looked at Barnaby with a raised evebrow, but their attention returned to the dragon when it roared at them and breathed fire again. ‘There’s your answer!’ Jamie said.  
‘She’s not backing down!’ Penny cried. ‘What do we do?’  
‘Jamie, if Kettleburn gave you any tips for fighting dragons, now would be a good time to share them!’ Bill said hurriedly.  
‘Kettleburn said we should use _Stupefy_ , but one stunner won’t be enough!’  
‘Good on you for paying attention!’ Bill said, taking out his wand. ‘Sounds like we’ll have to coordinate our attacks.’ Everyone took out their wands and their stances, and Bill said ‘Wait for Jamie’s signal…’  
‘Cast _Stupefy_!’ Jamie ordered. 

‘ _STUPEFY!_ ’ everyone said in chorus. Five jets of red light were fired, but only three hit the mark on the dragon’s snout. The dragon roared, flying away. ‘Whew,’ Jamie sighed. ‘Guess that means she’ll let us pass.’  
‘She’ll have to, if she doesn’t want another taste of my stunning spells!’ Merula smugly said.  
The eggs, now visible, were black. Penny looked at them with pity. ‘Did we do the right thing? She was only trying to protect her family…’  
‘So am I,’ Bill pointed out. ‘I’m not sure Charlie would approve, though. Perhaps this is why dragons need sanctuaries… not to protect us from them, but to protect them from us.’  
‘Oh, don’t go soft on me now,’ Merula said. ‘It’s survival of the fittest.’  
‘Good news for me,’ Barnaby commented. ‘I’ve been told I’m proper fit.’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘That’s not what I meant.’  
‘What do you think, Jamie? Did we do the right thing?’ Bill asked.  
‘This is a fascinating ethical quandary, but there are better places to discuss it than a dragon’s lair,’ Jamie noted.  
‘Fair point. Finding Charlie is all I care about now.’  
A faint voice reached them, almost like an echo. ‘Hello! Can anyone hear me? Please, help!’  
‘Did you hear that?!’ Bill asked.  
‘Charlie!’ Jamie cried, looking at the cliff wall, and the surrounding mountains. Pointing at a cave near the top of a peak, he said ‘I think it came from that cave over there!’

Reaching the cave was a challenge itself. The enormous cave was lit up by a few flames around the walls and the ground, and Charlie was lying down near the eggs of the nest. When Jamie and Bill entered the cave, Charlie cried ‘Bill! Jamie! You heard me!’  
‘Have you been here all night?!’ Jamie asked, reaching Charlie.  
‘Yes! But we have to hurry… the Horntail will be back any moment!’  
Jamie’s eyes widened in fear. ‘This is the Hungarian Horntail’s cave?!’  
‘Yes! Where’s the rest of the group? Are they safe?’  
‘Huh?’ Bill turned around, confused. ‘They were right behind us!’

A roar at the entrance warned them the dragon had returned to her lair. The gigantic black dragon blocked the entrance, and Charlie muttered ‘Oh no… It’s back…’  
‘Blimey, it’s a young one, isn’t it?’ Jamie noted.  
‘That only makes it more dangerous!’ Charlie warned. ‘The young ones are quicker and more vicious!’  
‘And it’s blocking the only way out!’ Bill cried. ‘I hope the others are okay…’  
‘Only one way to find out!’ Jamie said, trying to help Charlie get up. ‘We’ll have to fight our way clear of the cave. Come on, Charlie!’  
Charlie grunted, falling to the ground again. ‘I can’t! I fell in the dark and hurt my leg. It’s… It’s not looking good.’  
Bill examined the broken leg, and said ‘I can fix it, but it’ll take some time. Jamie, can you keep the Horntail occupied while I help Charlie?’  
The cavern was lit up when the dragon breathed fire upon them. ‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie yelled frantically, covering the three of them. ‘I’ll do my best. Don’t worry, Charlie, we’re going to get you out of here.’  
‘Okay… I’m sorry, Bill…’  
‘Don’t be! It’s going to be all right, I promise,’ Bill reassured him, starting his healing spells.  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie shouted again, right before they were scorched to death by more dragon fire. When the dragon stopped the fiery punishment, Jamie fired several Blasting Curses and Stunning Spells at the dragon’s weaker points, while the creature roared in annoyance. The Horntail opened again her mouth again, but Jamie was prepared, crying ‘ _Protego!_ ’ again. ‘How’s he looking, Bill?’ Jamie asked, doing his best to hold the barrier while the dragon kept firing flames at it. ‘I’m not sure I can last much longer!’  
‘We’re nearly there! We just need a little more time!’  
‘Stunners don’t seem to do much! I need something more powerful…’ Remembering his fight in the Portrait Vault, and something Kettleburn’d told them, he cast the Sleeping Charm at the Horntail’s eyes. The dragon let out a sound somewhere between a roar and a groan, as it fell on its side, asleep, leaving the entrance open. Three figures ran at them from the outside.  
‘Jamie!’ Penny cried. ‘Thank goodness you’re okay. And you found Charlie!’  
‘We would’ve come sooner if that dragon hadn’t got in the way,’ Merula sneered.  
‘Who knew dragons could be so inconsiderate?’ Barnaby pondered.  
‘Is Charlie all right?’ Penny asked. ‘What happened?’  
Bill and Charlie got up, the latter being helped by the former. ‘That’s what I’d like to know,’ Bill said. ‘What were you thinking, Charlie? You could’ve gotten seriously hurt! Crikey, you did get seriously hurt! Why did you have to run off like that?!’  
‘I wasn’t running off!’ Charlie defended himself, ashamed. ‘I… I wanted to prove myself, so I went looking for the egg. And… well, I found it,’ he said, pointing at the group of eggs. One of them was indeed made of gold, and Bill went to pick it up.  
‘I don’t believe it…’ Bill muttered. ‘Urgruff’s egg! It’s just as Griphook described it.’  
‘So, the Horntail had it after all…’ Jamie mused.  
‘I can see why,’ Charlie commented. ‘It looks as if Urgruff based his design on a Horntail egg. See how bumpy it is?’  
Merula cleared her throat. ‘Perhaps we could drool over this silly egg back at camp? I’d rather not find out how long a Sleeping Charm lasts.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Fair point. Let’s get back to camp before the Horntail wakes up…’

‘Charlie looks awfully down, doesn’t he?’ Jamie said to Bill, back at the camp. Everyone else was packing their things, save for Charlie, who was sitting down on a tree stump, sulking.  
Bill nodded, looking upset as well.’He does. I’d like to talk to him, but I’m worried he’s still mad at me.’  
‘I think he’s just embarrassed. Let’s go talk to him together, shall we?’ Jamie offered. Bill nodded again, and they sat down with Charlie. ‘Everything okay, Charlie?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I don’t know,’ Charlie said, not looking up. ‘It’s hard not to feel like I’ve messed everything up…’  
‘Nonsense. I certainly don’t feel that way,’ Jamie assured.  
‘Nor do I,’ Bill stated.  
‘Thanks, but I know you’re just saying that to be nice…’  
‘Come on, then, let’s talk about it some more,’ Jamie proposed. ‘I’m sure we can make you see things our way… It was actually quite brave, heading out alone into dragon territory at night. I wish you wouldn’t blame yourself, Charlie. If it weren’t for you, we’d never have found the golden egg!’  
‘Are you sure you’re not just being nice? I behaved like a child. I suppose I’m not as grown-up as I thought. Everything would have gone smoothly if I’d just kept my cool.’  
Bill said ‘It was my fault. I’m sorry, Charlie. There’s nothing funny about you wanting to be a dragonologist. You’ve got the courage of a curse-breaker… or even a dragonologist!’  
‘See what we’re getting at, Charlie? Yes, what you did was rather impulsive, but also very brave!’  
‘Brave and resourceful,’ Bill remarked. ‘Not many wizards could survive a night alone in a dragon sanctuary. Kettleburn would be proud.’  
‘Still… I shouldn’t have run off like that. It was silly and dangerous. Besides, the story you told was rather funny… I just didn’t like everyone laughing at me. I’m sorry, Bill.’  
‘That’s all right,’ Bill said. ‘Just promise me one thing, will you?’  
‘What’s that?’  
‘Don’t tell Mum. If she knew how much danger I put you in, I’d never hear the end of it.’  
Charlie laughed, feeling a bit better. ‘Fair enough. This secret will stay between us.’  
‘So, when does the Portkey activate?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Any second now,’ Bill replied. ‘You all done taking the tent down?’  
‘Yes, no thanks ot any of you,’ Merula said.  
‘Make sure to shake it out, too,’ Jamie said. ‘We wouldn’t want to bring it back dirty.’  
‘Would Hagrid really notice?’ Merula questioned. ‘From the looks of it, he hasn’t cleaned his house since Snape was a first-year.’  
Barnaby whistled. ‘Whoa… That just blew my mind. Snape is so old. Am I going to look like that someday?’  
Penny laughed. ‘Probably not exactly like that, but… sort of, yes.’  
Charlie stood up, with a small smile. ‘So, everyone ready to head out?’  
‘Yes, I think we’re all packed!’ Penny said cheerfully.  
‘By the way, Charlie,’ Merula said, fidgeting with her hands. ‘I’m… sorry for making Bill tell an embarrassing story about you. I didn’t think you’d be that embarrassed.’  
‘It’s okay, Merula. I accept your… well, I suppose we can call that an apology.’  
‘Portkey’s ready!’ Bill announced, offering it to them so they could all grab a hold. ‘Ready to go back to Gringotts?’  
‘Let’s go!’ Jamie said, as he put a finger to the mirror. ‘We’ve got an egg to deliver…’


	4. On Rakepick's trail

Winter was fast approaching, and a carpet of snow was starting to form around the castle grounds. During their breaks, many students used their free time to have snowball fights outside, or enjoy the warmness of a fireplace inside. Jamie was doing neither, instead pacing around the Clocktower Courtyard, deep in thought. From time to time, he mindlessly waved his wand, forming a miniaturised snowfall a few inches over the ground. It seemed like everything was conspiring against him. His brother had left without answering any of his questions; Firenze had still not contacted him about the prophecy; Ben was still disappearing from time to time, probably off to Knockturn Alley to bully Dark Witches and Wizards; Beatrice was still glued to Ismelda, without making any amends with Penny, and Merula… Despite everything that had happened between them, Jamie still found himself thinking about her quite often. More than anything, he didn’t lament that she didn’t fancy him back anymore; rather, he lamented that she seemed to be crushing on Jacob. ‘ _Why did it have to be Jacob…?_ ’ he thought, almost in repeat, as the small snowfall in front of him on the ground evolved to a snowstorm, almost becoming a miniaturised hurricane.

Before it escalated, however, a small hand on his shoulder took him out of his meditation. ‘Jamie, there you are!’ Penny said, smiling wide. ‘I want you to meet someone…’ Her face changed to a look of worry. ‘Wait, what’s wrong? You look upset.’  
Thinking carefully his words as to not reveal more than he was willing to, Jamie said ‘While I was searching for my brother, he Apparated into Knockturn Alley.’  
‘You saw your brother again?! I’m so glad!’ she said, but when she saw Jamie’s unchanged expression, she added ‘Though I take it that it wasn’t the proper reunion you wanted.’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘No, he only came to warn me and Merula about an assassin that might be after us.’  
Penny’s eyes widened with fear. ‘An assassin?! Who?! Why?!’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘I had the same reaction. Unfortunately, Jacob left without giving me any answers. I know he’s trying to keep me safe, but… I wish he’d stop keeping things from me and let me help. We could stop Rakepick and break the Statue Cruse faster if we worked together…’  
Penny squeezed his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. ‘I’m so sorry, Jamie.’  
Jamie rubbed his eyes, sighing. Looking around the Courtyard, he noticed it wasn’t as empty as he thought. A group of students was gathered in a corner, looking quite excited. ‘So who’s this person you wanted me to meet so badly?’ Jamie asked, trying to change the topic.  
‘Come to see for yourself!’ Penny said cheerfully, dragging him by the arm to the group he’d just noticed.

The group was mostly composed of first- and second-years, though Andre, Charlie and Diego were also present. ‘Jamie, this is Cedric Diggory,’ Penny introduced Jamie to an eleven or twelve year old, quite tall for his age. Fair skinned, he had dark hair and bright grey eyes. His features were somewhat mature for his age, and Jamie could describe him as well-built.  
The young lad smiled wide at Jamie, shaking his hand politely. ‘Nice to meet you, Jamie. I’ve heard a lot about you.’  
‘Ced’s the coolest,’ Penny said, making Cedric look away in shyness. ‘But don’t take my word for it. Why don’t you get to know Cedric and see for yourself?’  
‘Please, only my dad calls me “Ced,”’ Cedric said, rubbing the back of his head. ‘All of this attention is a bit embarrassing, really. I’m only a first-year Hufflepuff.’  
‘Cedric’s not too much of a talker,’ Penny explained. ‘Cedric’s the talk of the Hufflepuff Common Room too.’  
Jamie heard a small scoff from behind Penny, with Diego muttering under his breath ‘All this fuss over a first-year?’  
‘So, what would you like to do here at Hogwarts, Cedric?’ Jamie asked, wondering the same thing as Diego.  
‘Cedric’s aiming to become Hufflepuff’s Seeker one day,’ Andre commented, and Cedric nodded. ‘I predict Cedric’s going to be a charmer when he’s older,’ the Ravenclaw added, making Cedric blush.  
‘See, Jamie?’ Penny said. ‘I told you Cedric was cool! In fact, he’s possibly the Huffliest Hufflepuff I’ve ever met!’  
Jamie chuckled, the description was too accurate. ‘Well, I-’  
‘If you think he’s cool now, you should see him on a broom,’ Andre said. ‘I bet Cedric will make a great Seeker one day.’  
‘Andre and Penny are exaggerating, really,’ Cedric said, overwhelmed.  
‘I imagine all that time flying must not leave you much opportunity to practise your spellcasting,’ Diego noted in an overly friendly tone with a forced smile.  
‘I could certainly stand to study more…’ Cedric admitted.  
Penny disagreed, however. ‘Nonsense, Cedric’s just being modest. I overheard Professor Flitwick mention how promising of a dueller Cedric was to Professor Sprout just this morning.’  
‘Well, bully for Cedric,’ Diego hissed under his breath.  
Penny ignored the jealous dueller, saying ‘Speaking of bullying, I heard you stopped a Gryffindor from teasing a Ravenclaw, Cedric! Keep that up and you’ll be made Prefect in your fifth year for sure!’  
‘That’s nice of you to say, but I don’t deserve all this fuss, especially with a literal Hogwarts hero standing right here,’ Cedric mumbled.  
‘Oh, please don’t mind me,’ Jamie said reassuringly. ‘I hate being the centre of attention; it’s nice for a change. Welcome to Hogwarts, Cedric.’  
‘I just knew you two would get along!’ Penny said excitedly.  
‘Thanks, Jamie,’ Cedric said, a bit more relieved. ‘Actually, I’d been hoping to-’ Jamie didn’t listen to him, his attention being caught by a small dark form with a white feather in the orange beak running across the Courtyard.  
Jamie interrupted him, following the creature with his sight. ‘Wait, was that Sickleworth who just ran by? I haven’t seen him since Ben and I found him after he’d gone missing last year…’  
Charlie nodded, having seen the same as Jamie. ‘That’s Rakepick’s Niffler all right. But what was that in his mouth? It looked like a white feather…’  
‘I’m more concerned about what he’s doing here,’ Jamie said, narrowing his eyes, looking where the Niffler had disappeared. ‘You said it yourself, Charlie. He is Rakepick’s Niffler.’  
‘But she abandoned him, didn’t she?’ Charlie asked.  
‘So we thought, but what if he’s been meeting with Rakepick all along?’ Jamie mused. ‘If that’s the case, then following Sickleworth might lead me to Rakepick!’ Turning to the others with fire on his eyes, he asked ‘Anyone want to come with me? I could use help tracking him down.’  
Penny shook her head apologetically. ‘Sorry, Jamie, Cedric’s interested in joining the Potions Club and I want to introduce him to the gang.’  
‘And Andre and I promised to show Cedric a few Quidditch moves after that…’ Charlie said in the same tone as Penny.  
‘But we can reschedule that all if you want…’ Cedric offered.  
‘Thought we don’t have another Potions Club meeting for a while…’  
‘And this is the only free time Charlie and I both have all this week…’  
Jamie shook his head, with a small smile. ‘It’s fine, don’t worry about it.’  
‘I’ll go with you, Jamie,’ Diego said, muttering ‘I’ve learned enough about Cedric Diggory for one lifetime…’ Jamie nodded, and they began going after Sickleworth, going towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

The fresh tracks on the snow were easy to follow, and they lead them to the clearing where Care of Magical Creatures was taught. No class was being held at the moment, and Ismelda and Beatrice were tossing Puffskeins around. The Niffler, apparently, had raided the food bags, and returned to the castle. Diego excused himself, saying that he needed to work on his spellcasting, so as not to let a first-year outshine him. Beatrice offered to help him search, as she wanted to prove that the school couldn’t protect them.

The trail of food and foot prints lead them both to an empty classroom. ‘It looks like Sickleworth’s food trail comes to an end here,’ Jamie said.  
‘I don’t see him anywhere, do you?’  
‘No, he must have already left. Sickleworth sure is good at disappearing when he doesn’t want to be found,’ Jamie noted.  
‘Sounds like I could learn a thing or two from him. Penny seems to find me no matter where I hide from her,’ Beatrice complained.  
‘You’re still trying to avoid Penny?’  
Beatrice frowned, sitting on a desk. ‘Yes, but only because she keeps trying to make me into something I’m not anymore. You’d think she’d have taken the hit when I said I wished she wasn’t my sister. Honestly, those braids of hers must be cutting off circulation to her brain. Which reminds me, I never thanked you for siding with me when Penny and I were arguing in the Artefact Room. I wish you could be there to settle all our arguments.’  
‘I’m not sure how much good I’d do, considering I can’t even solve my own sibling problems…’ Jamie lamented.  
‘Did something happen between you two? Or are you still upset he left you in the buried vault?’  
‘It’s not just that,’ Jamie said with a sigh, sitting down in the desk by her side. ‘My brother was spotted around Hogwarts, so I went looking for him. I finally found him in Knockturn Alley, where he Apparated in front of me and Merula. I had hoped to catch up and share information, but he wouldn’t answer any of my questions. He was only there to warn us about an assassin he thinks is after us.’  
‘An assassin?! That’s serious…’  
Jamie nodded. ‘You’d think he’d tell me everything he knew, but he just duelled me and left. It feels like he’s keeping things from me. I want to help him, but he seems determined to keep me out of it. Don’t you think that’s ridiculous?’  
‘Actually, I see your brother’s side.’  
‘But-’  
‘Before you say anything, Jamie, just hear me out,’ Beatrice cut him off. ‘Shouldn’t you be grateful your brother is trying to protect you?’  
‘Are you sure you’re not mixing my brother’s feelings with your own?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Chasing after a sibling who doesn’t want to be found? That sounds familiar…’ Beatrice sneered. ‘It’s not like your brother said he never wanted to talk again, right? Ever thought your brother’s out there dealing with his own problems? Your brother obviously wants his space.’  
‘If my brother’s trying to spare me the stress, it’s not really working. Jacob doesn’t want to involve me, but it’s too late, I already am.’  
‘My point is,’ Beatrice insisted. ‘Even though you might not agree with him, you need to respect that your brother wants his space. At least your brother seems like he’s doing what he thinks is best for you.’  
Jamie fell silent for a few seconds, considering her words. Nodding slowly, he said ‘You’re right. Being left behind is frustrating, but I know he’s just doing it to keep me safe.’  
‘Glad someone listens to me.’  
‘Still, I can’t help but feel that we could stop Rakepick and break the Statue Curse faster if we’d work together…’ Trailing off, he realised something, quickly standing up. ‘Wait… the Statue Curse! That’s it, I think I know where Sickleworth might’ve gone next!’  
‘You lost me,’ Beatrice said, with a puzzled expression.  
‘Since Rakepick’s searching for the final Cursed Vault, it’s likely she’s investigating the Statue Curse too,’ Jamie reasoned.  
‘She did visit me when I was trapped in the portrait…’  
‘So if Sickleworth is headed to Rakepick, it’d make sense that they’d both be where the Petrified students are.’  
‘You’re seriously suggesting we go to the Hospital Wing?’ Beatrice asked, unable to hide her fear. ‘Do you want to be cursed?’  
‘We’re not talking about Dragon Pox, Beatrice,’ Jamie waved it off. ‘I don’t think you can “catch” the Statue Curse.’  
‘Are you sure about that? All I did was touch a portrait, and the next thing I knew, I was trapped in it. Being the first to see the Petrified student was terrifying enough… There’s no way I’m going to see the other student who’s been Petrified.’  
‘Another student’s been Petrified?!’ This was the first news Jamie had had of this. ‘Who? When? Where?’  
‘I don’t know. Thankfully I learned of this one through gossip rather than seeing it first-hand.’  
‘I understand why you’re afraid, but I could really use help looking for Sickleworth…’  
‘Then take someone else, because I’m not going,’ Beatrice declared angrily. ‘I’m staying far away from this curse, like most of the rest of the school. At this point, only someone fearless would follow you to the Hospital Wing to look for Sickleworth.’  
Jamie groaned. ‘Unfortunately, I know someone who’s both fearless and experienced in finding Sickleworth.’

Ben agreed to accompany Jamie to the Hospital Wing. It was empty, save for the two statues lying on beds, and Professors Snape and Dumbledore, who were talking over the newest petrified student with Madam Pomfrey. ‘Why’d you call me to the Hospital Wing, Jamie?’ Ben asked. ‘I was about to “ask” a few questions to some dodgy people,’ he added with a cruel grin.  
‘Still interrogating Dark Wizards and Witches in Knockturn Alley, I see,’ Jamie said dismissively.  
‘Yes, and I’ll keep interrogating them until I learn where Rakepick’s gone.’  
‘Well, if my suspicions are correct, finding Sickleworth may help us answer that question,’ Jamie said.  
Ben rolled his eyes. ‘When Sickleworth went missing last year, you said I was obsessed with finding him. But now you’re asking me to help you search for Rakepick’s Niffler?’  
‘It’s because you found and took care of Sickleworth that I need your help. Plus you’re one of the few students brave enough to get this close to the Petrified students. See, I have a strong theory that Sickleworth might lead me to Rakepick… And that Rakepick might’ve come here to investigate the Statue Curse.’  
‘From the look of that crowd, I’d say she’s not the only one,’ Ben noted, looking at the three adults.  
‘That’s the second Petrified student?’ Jamie asked, trying to get a better look.  
‘Let’s listen in…’ Ben suggested.  
‘…I found this one and brought her straight here,’ they heard Snape say.  
‘I recognise her,’ Dumbledore said. ‘She’s a third-year Gryffindor.’  
‘This girl has been Petrified, just like the boy,’ Madam Pomfrey confirmed, examining the stone surface. ‘I’m afraid my Mandrake root draughts have proven ineffective thus far.’  
Snape declared ‘Nothing but finding the vault and breaking the Statue Curse will save this girl.’  
‘We must hurry and stop this before it continues to spread,’ Dumbledore agreed, nodding.  
‘It seems we have an audience,’ Snape said, turning around, his black eyes falling on the students.  
Dumbledore turned around as well. ‘Mr Smith, Mr Copper, I hope your visit does not mean you are trying to break the Statue Curse.’  
‘We’re just here looking for a missing Niffler, Professor Dumbledore,’ Jamie said. ‘Promise.’  
Dumbledore looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. ‘I hope so, because searching for the final vaults would be breaking my rules. You should spend your last two years at Hogwarts becoming the best wizards you can be… Not putting yourselves in needless danger. As I have told you multiple times, we will take care of the Cursed Vaults and the Statue Curse.’  
‘I know, Professor,’ Jamie said, gritting his teeth, and stopping himself from talking back. ‘Have you seen a Niffler run by? He might have a white feather in his beak.’  
‘I am afraid we have not,’ Dumbledore said. ‘However, if I spot a Niffler, I will be sure to let you know.’  
‘I’d appreciate that, Professor,’ Jamie said, thinking ‘ _At least then you might actually be helpful…_ ’ Walking to the door, he said ‘We’ll let you be now. Come on, Ben, let’s look somewhere else.’  
Before they stepped out into the corridor, Ben said ‘Actually, Jamie, I’m going to stay here.’  
‘Why?’  
‘This is a good chance to study the Statue Curse up close. You see, I’ve been thinking that I might want to become a Curse-Breaker when I graduate. What do you think?’  
Jamie nodded, encouraging his estranged friend. ‘Maybe you should become one. You’re certainly qualified. Your charmwork is strong, you enjoy Arithmancy, and the new you is certainly… reckless enough.’  
Ben rolled his eyes at the last thing. ‘I’m going to take that last one as a compliment. But I appreciate the vote of confidence. Anyway, shouldn’t you get going? You’ve got a lot of castle to cover if you want to find Sickleworth.’  
‘I suppose you’re right,’ Jamie conceded, walking out. Just as he did so, a dark flash ran across the hallway. ‘Sickleworth?!’ Jamie cried, running after the small creature.

Sickleworth made Jamie run through the castle, finally walking into a dark room he knew very well. Opening the door to Jacob’s room, breathing heavily from the sprint, Jamie saw his brother inside, along with Sickleworth. ‘Jacob?! What are you doing here?’ he asked, closing the door. ‘When I started chasing after Sickleworth, I thought he might lead me to Rakepick, not you!’  
‘You thought I might be Rakepick and you came in here completely unguarded?’ Jacob questioned. ‘Merlin’s beard, Pip! If I had been Rakepick, I’d have debilitated you before you could even draw your wand. You’re a fine dueller, but you really need to be more careful and work on your survival skills.’  
‘Never mind that! How could you not tell me you were in Hogwarts again?!’  
‘I had intended to get in, grab some things to help me find Rakepick, and get right back on her trail. But then Sickleworth came running in with a White Quill-’  
‘Wait, you know Sickleworth? And what’s a White Quill?’  
‘I don’t have all the answers either, but I’ll tell you what I do know,’ Jacob promised. ‘Sickleworth and I worked together when I was Rakepick’s apprentice. And I believe R uses White Quills to deliver secret messages.’  
‘Like the Black Quills do? I’ve found quite a few of those,’ Jamie said.  
‘So you figured out the Black Quills were Transfigured messages…’ Jacob said, proud. ‘Good on you! I had to wrestle the White Quill out of Sickleworth’s mouth.’  
‘How would Sickleworth get a White Quill?’  
Jacob shook his head, unsure. ‘There may be an important clue in that White Quill. We need to Transfigure it. Want to do the honours?’  
Jamie took out his wand, muttering ‘ _Reparifarge!_ ’ The White Quill glowed, transforming into a piece of parchment. ‘You were right! It was a Transfigured message!’  
‘What does it say?’ Jacob asked, as Jamie took the piece of parchment.  
‘“You still owe us a friend’s life, and we intend to collect it. – R”’ Jamie read, his voice shaking.  
‘What’s wrong? You look terrified.’  
‘This message… It’s for me,’ Jamie stammered. ‘Last year, I got a warning from someone that one of my friends had to die that year. We managed to foil their attempts, but it seems they haven’t given up. Who sent this?! Was it the assassin?!’  
‘Someone with a white owl, perhaps?’ Jacob guessed. ‘That’s definitely a white owl’s feather.’  
‘How did Sickleworth even get this White Quill?!’  
‘Clearly he’s delivering messages for R. Which means your hunch was correct, Pip. If I follow Sickleworth, he might eventually lead me to Rakepick.’  
‘Then I’m coming with you,’ Jamie stated.  
‘No, you’re not.’  
‘Why?! Why won’t you let me help you?! We’d make a great team! When we were reunited in the Buried Vault, it was like nothing had changed…’  
‘Because I can’t risk putting you in danger!’ Jacob snapped. ‘I’ve done enough damage to this family already! If anything happened to you, I…’  
‘I understand, but I can’t just sit here and do nothing. So while you follow Sickleworth, I’ll try tracking down the white owl that the White Quill’s feather came from.’  
‘Pip…’  
‘Don’t try to talk me out of it, Jacob. I’ve made up my mind. I better head off to the Owlery. Since I’m looking for an owl, that seems like a good place to start.’  
‘All right, but be careful,’ Jacob warned with a sigh. ‘Now more than ever, I’m sure you’re being targeted…’

Jamie found Talbott in the Owlery when the Slytherin began his search. Since the beginning of the Statue Curse, the bird Animagus had spent even more time in the quiet place, away from the panic. After being explained the situation, Talbott agreed to help him search for the white owl, even using their Animagus forms to do so. ‘Well, the white owl I’m looking for isn’t here…’ Jamie said, after finishing their search. ‘But at least I got to hang out with my friend again.’  
Talbott chuckled. ‘You never get tired of throwing that word around, do you?’  
‘Nope. Don’t worry, it’ll grow on you.’  
‘Are you all right, Jamie? Because I think the smell’s gotten to you,’ Talbott quipped. ‘Perhaps you should get some fresh air. Might I suggest the Forbidden-’ He suddenly went quiet, and smacked his palm to his forehead. ‘Wait, the Forbidden Forest! How could I have forgotten?’  
‘You’ve lost me.’  
‘I thought I’d seen a white owl before, but I couldn’t quite place where until our conversation jogged my memory. Now I remember that it was flying over the forest a while back. It might be the white owl you’re looking for.’  
‘Really? You’re not just saying that so you can have the Owlery all to yourself again?’ Jamie joked.  
‘No, that’s just a plus,’ came the snarky response.  
‘Then that’s where I’ll search next,’ Jamie said, laughing. ‘Thanks, Talbott!’

The Forbidden Forest was still as creepy as the first time he’d been there. The wind whistling through the trees carried strange sounds and noises, probably from deadly creatures waiting to eat him or scorch him. But something else was carried by the wind, reaching Jamie. Two voices, two he knew. Following the friendly voices, he saw Liz Tuttle and Chiara Lobosca talking happily. Borf, the wolf pup, was on the ground next to Chiara, much bigger now. A white owl was sitting on Liz’s arm, being stroked by the girl. As he approached the girls, the owl noticed him, flying away in a hurry. ‘Jamie?’ Liz said, turning around to see what had startled the owl.  
‘Aw, Jamie, you scared away Artemis,’ Chiara lamented.  
‘You know that owl, Chiara?’  
‘Me? No, Liz was just introducing her to me and Borf,’ Chiara said. Borf barked happily.  
‘So she’s your owl, Liz?’ Jamie asked.  
‘No, but I do feed and care for her from time to time,’ Liz explained. ‘Her name’s probably not even Artemis, that’s just what I’ve been calling her.’  
‘You seem startled, Jamie,’ Chiara noticed. ‘Is everything all right?’  
‘I was wondering the same thing. We’ve barely talked since the year began, and yet you’re more interested in Artemis than catching up,’ Liz said. ‘Don’t get me wrong, she is a beautiful Eagle-Owl, but…’  
‘Sorry, it’s just that finding that owl is really important…’ Jamie said. ‘See, I found a White Quill containing an anonymous message threatening to kill one of my friends…’  
‘What?!’ Chiara was taken aback. ‘First another poor student gets Petrified and now this?!’  
‘I wonder…’ Liz mused.  
‘Wonder what, Liz?’ Jamie asked.  
‘After you returned from the Cursed Vault, Bill told us Rakepick mentioned needing to kill one of your friends… Do you think Rakepick’s the one who sent the threat?’  
‘It has to be Rakepick,’ Jamie said. ‘Like you said, she has threatened to kill me and my friends before.’  
Chiara hung her shoulders. ‘I like to see the good in everyone, but Rakepick makes that… challenging.’  
‘A witch like that certainly doesn’t deserve a Niffler like Sickleworth,’ Liz commented.  
‘Finding out if Rakepick owns the white owl the White Quill came from would confirm my suspicions,’ Jamie noted. ‘That’s why I was so interested in Artemis. She might be the white owl I’m looking for. So it’s really important I found out what you know about her.’  
‘Of course,’ Liz said. ‘I first saw Artemis flying around Hogsmeade Station. She showed up again in the Forest while I was feeding creatures.’  
‘Liz said Artemis has been dropping by ever since Liz first fed her,’ Chiara added. ‘ She didn’t look well cared for when Liz first found her. This is going to sound odd, but Artemis smelled like a goat…’  
‘So you’ve been feeding this white owl from time to time ever since you first saw her at Hogsmeade Station?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Yes, in fact, I still spot her there from time to time,’ Liz replied. ‘Strangely enough, birds seem to enjoy congregating there. I think it’s the ample shade.’  
‘Then it’s possible I’ll find the white owl and her owner if I look there next!’ Jamie concluded.  
‘Wait, Jamie,’ Chiara protested. ‘Given the threatening message you found… I’m not sure it’s safe for you – or any of us, really – to be alone outside of Hogwarts. Do you want us to come with you?’  
‘No, it’s safer if you stay close to the castle,’ Jamie decided. ‘Besides, I need you to keep an eye out for Artemis and let me know if she comes back.’ At their feet, the wolf cub barked again cheerfully, and Jamie smiled at it. ‘I’ll be counting on you too, Borf.’  
‘We’d be happy to, but like Chiara said, you really shouldn’t go to the Hogsmeade Train Station alone.’  
‘Don’t worry, I know a certain Metamorphmagus who I’m sure would be happy to join me,’ Jamie said.

Jamie and Tonk’s search around Hogsmeade, starting with the train station, took them to the Hog’s Head Inn. The pub owner, Aberforth, admitted that he had seen a white Eagle-Owl, and agreed to make an exception to his confidentiality policy if it meant they would stop pestering him about it. The white owl indeed belonged to Patricia Rakepick, and they had left the pub just moments before Jamie had arrived. Aberforth hadn’t tried to stop her, as she would have just Apparated away, but he had alerted the Auror Office of her destination: Knockturn Alley. Using his fireplace to follow the trail, Jamie and Tonks hurried off to Knockturn Alley.

‘I’ve never been happier to find you in Knockturn Alley, Ben,’ Jamie admitted. ‘Tonks and I could use your help.’  
‘Sorry, I can’t. I’m busy interrogating Dark Witches and Wizards.’  
‘Ben’s interrogating Dark Witches and Wizards?’ Tonks asked, shocked. ‘Our Ben?’  
‘He thinks it’ll help him hunt down Rakepick and the final Cursed Vault,’ Jamie explained.  
‘I’m close to finding a lead, I just know it,’ Ben claimed, clenching his fist.  
‘So you haven’t seen Rakepick around here?’ Jamie asked.  
With a roll of the eyes, Ben said ‘If I had, do you really think I’d still be talking to these blighters?’  
Jamie narrowed his eyes. ‘That’s odd. We rushed over here because Aberforth said Rakepick was headed this way…’  
‘But there’s no sign of Rakepick anywhere,’ Tonks said. ‘No white Eagle-Owl either.’  
‘White Eagle-Owl? Last time I saw you, you were looking for Sickleworth,’ Ben noted. ‘Are you sure it’s Rakepick you’re after, and not a new creature collection?’  
‘First interrogations and now cheek?’ asked Tonks. ‘How very un-Ben-like of you.’  
‘For your information, Ben, Sickleworth did lead me to someone,’ Jamie said. ‘It just turned out to be my brother instead of Rakepick.’  
The news took Ben by surprise. ‘Your brother was at Hogwarts?’  
‘To my surprise, yes. Though it wasn’t as surprising as the first time he showed up, when he Apparated here to tell me and Merula about an assassin he thinks is after us.’  
‘An assassin?’  
‘That’s more like the Ben I remember,’ Tonks said with a chuckle. ‘Don’t worry, I was shocked too.’  
‘I’m not shocked, I’m jealous.’  
‘I stand corrected,’ Tonks muttered.  
‘Fending off an unseen assassin who could be anyone or anywhere…’ Ben seemed to relish in the thought. ‘It sounds exciting.’  
‘Exciting?’ Jamie hissed, fed up. ‘To deal with an assassin? Are you mad?’  
‘Perhaps I am. You certainly seem to think so.’  
Tonks nudged Ben, smirking. ‘If it makes you feel any better, Ben, the most interesting people usually are.’  
‘Unfortunately, you might get your wish, Ben,’ Jamie said. ‘Turns out the white feather Sickleworth had in his mouth was actually a White Quill. When I Untransfigured it, it contained a… concerning message to me.’  
‘What did it say?’ asked Ben.  
‘“You still owe us a friend’s life, and we intend to collect it.”’  
‘Heh, I’d like to see them try,’ Ben said with a grin.  
‘For the record, I most certainly would not,’ noted Tonks.  
‘Do you know who sent the note?’ Ben asked.  
‘My brother thought it was someone who owns a white owl, so I tracked down that white Eagle-Owl from earlier. According to Aberforth Dumbledore, the white Eagle-Owl belongs to Rakepick.’  
‘And you think she might be responsible for the threat,’ Ben guessed.  
Jamie nodded. ‘I was hoping to corner Rakepick and get some answers, but it looks like we missed her.’  
‘Or she’s hiding somewhere we wouldn’t think to look,’ Ben said. ‘Too bad Mundungus Fletcher isn’t here. I bet that cowardly thief would know where to look. He’s an expert at “layin low for self-preservation”, after all.’  
‘We’ll just have to ask around,’ Jamie said. ‘Someone might know where Rakepick went.’  
Ben grinned again. ‘Luckily, I have experience with interrogating these lowlifes. Just follow my lead…’

‘Did you find a lead on where Rakepick might’ve gone, Ben?’ Jamie asked, after finding nothing.  
Ben pointed at the Dark Witch he was talking to. ‘This hag knows something, but she’s not talking.’  
‘I-I told you, I don’ know nothin’!’ the witch shrieked.  
‘A likely story,’ Ben mocked her.  
‘Blimey, Ben, you just keep getting more and more interesting!’ Tonks muttered behind him.  
‘If you’re not going to talk willingly, then you leave me no choice…’ Ben said, raising his wand at the hag’s face.  
‘Easy there, no need to threaten me with the Exploding Charm again…’ the Dark Witch stammered. ‘I told you everythin’ I knew about the white-robed wizard last time without a fuss, remember?’  
‘How would you know about all that?’ Jamie questioned. ‘Unless you’re…’ Poking the witch with his wand, he muttered ‘ _Revelio!_ ’  
The witch’s face was one of alarm, right before it started bubbling and melting; the figure changed size, getting shorter. In the witch’s robes, there was Mundungus Fletcher. Tonks mused ‘I thought there was something dodgy about the way he talked.’  
‘Why’d you ruin me disguise, Smith? You tryin’ to get me killed?’  
‘Still hiding from that wizard in white robes like a coward, eh?’ Ben commented.  
‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ sneered the short and dodgy wizard.  
‘ _Bombar-_ ’  
‘Not the Exploding Charm! I’ll talk, I’ll talk!’ Mundungus begged. ‘It’s Patricia Rakepick I’m really worried about runnin’ into. She’s in a fouler mood than ever, an’ I’m not exactly her favourite person.’  
‘So Rakepick was here with her white Eagle-Owl?’ Jamie queried.  
‘Her owl?’ Mundungus asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘She did have the rotten bird with her, but it’s not hers. No, it belongs to some o’ her even more dangerous associates. Bloody owl nearly blew my cover, it did. Should’ve stuffed that thing when I had the chance.’  
‘If it’s not Rakepick’s owl, then she might not have written the threatening note, Jamie!’ Tonks pointed out.  
‘Don’t jump to conclusions,’ Ben said. ‘Just because it’s not her owl doesn’t mean she’s not responsible. Plus, Sickleworth – her Niffler – was the one who delivered it.’  
‘We can ask Rakepick if she’s responsible after we find her and stop her ,’ Jamie decided. ‘Fletcher, do you know where Rakepick went?’  
‘To get the Dark artefacts she left behind,’ Fletcher mumbled.  
‘Like the ones she kept in her classroom?’ questioned Jamie.  
Fletcher shrugged. ‘How should I know? You’re the Hogwarts student.’  
‘But what would she need those for?’  
‘Apparently she needs to find the Dark artefacts before she can keep searchin’ for the vaults.’  
‘Then we need to find those artefacts before Rakepick can!’ Jamie concluded.  
‘I think I’ll stay here instead,’ decided Ben. ‘That way, if Rakepick comes back, I’ll be waiting.’  
‘I’ll stay too,’ Tonks said, excited. ‘I can’t wait to see what Ben says next.’  
‘Whatever you do, you better ‘urry,’ Mundungus warned them. ‘Word on the street is Rakepick’s close to findin’ the last Cursed Vault…’

The Dark artefacts were nowhere to be found in the classroom when Jamie searched with Bill’s help, the older student having a few minutes to spare after a tutoring lesson. While searching, Jamie explained everything that had happened since they last saw each other. ‘That’s odd, none of the Dark artefacts in here are Rakepick’s,’ Jamie said, searching around. ‘Could we be too late? Could Rakepick have snuck in and taken them already?’  
‘Without anyone noticing? That seems hard to believe.’ Bill got an idea. ‘Hey, what about Filch? He might know where those artefacts ended up!’  
‘He does have a penchant for confiscating things. Thanks for the idea, Bill!’ Jamie said, but just then the classroom door opened. Merula entered, looking at them with a questioning look.  
‘What’s going on in here?’ she asked, accusingly. ‘You’re teaching Smith spells you’re not showing the rest of us, aren’t you, Bill? It’s a good thing I had to come back for my notebook. Now I know Bill’s a traitor!’  
‘Stop being so dramatic, Merula,’ Jamie said with an eye roll. ‘Bill was helping me look for Rakepick’s Dark artefacts. That’s all.’  
‘If you’re going to lie, at least think up a better excuse,’ Merula hissed. ‘Why would you care about Rakepick’s junk?’  
‘It’s the truth! Rakepick’s looking for them. Apparently she needs them to get into the last Cursed Vault. If I find her Dark artefacts before she can get her hands on them, I might be able to stop her.’  
‘You mean you’ve seriously been keeping information on Rakepick from me?!’ Merula yelled.  
‘That sounds like my cue to leave,’ Bill announced, uncomfortable, leaving the classroom. ‘Good luck, Jamie, with Rakepick… and Merula.’  
When the door closed behind him, Merula asked, enraged, ‘Why didn’t you tell me you had a lead on Rakepick?!’  
‘I’m sorry, I thought you didn’t need me anymore,’ Jamie said sarcastically, avoiding her eyes.  
‘I don’t need you!’  
‘Funny way of proving it,’ Jamie muttered, and neither said anything for a while.  
Taking her notebook, Merula finally broke the silence, in a much calmer tone ‘So where are these Dark artefacts?’  
‘Not sure, I’m about to go and ask Filch that question,’ Jamie said, still not looking at her.  
‘Then I’m coming too.’  
‘What happened to not wanting anything to do with me?’ Jamie asked mockingly, fidgeting with an inkpot.  
‘What I want is to kill Rakepick, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen,’ Merula stated. ‘Even if that means tracking this Dark artefact lead to Filch’s office with you.’  
Jamie shrugged, walking out of the classroom towards the caretaker’s office, followed by Merula.

Filch’s office was unlocked, but empty. ‘Typical, the one time I want Filch to be in his office is the one time he’s not,’ Jamie scoffed. Merula closed the door behind her, while Jamie said ‘I suppose we’ll have to wait until he gets back…’  
An awkward silence fell again between them as they waited around. ‘So…’ Merula’s voice drew Jamie’s attention. ‘Have you talked to your brother recently?’  
Finally, Jamie looked at her. ‘If that’s your roundabout way of asking if my brother’s still investigating whether an assassin is after us, then don’t worry, he is.’  
Merula rolled her eyes, stating ‘Please, I’m not worried. I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts, I can handle an assassin.’ Glancing at Jamie with a curious look, she said ‘I was merely wondering if your brother said anything about visiting anytime soon.’  
‘He… didn’t say,’ Jamie said, looking down at his feet. ‘But that doesn’t mean he’s left me behi-’  
‘A-and what about me?’ Merula stammered, blushing.  
Jamie narrowed his eyes, trying to better read her. ‘What about you?’  
‘Did your brother say anything about me?’ she asked, looking away from him.  
‘No, why would he?’ Jamie pressed on.  
‘N-no reason…’  
‘I knew it! You really do fancy my brother, don’t you?’ Jamie accused.  
‘D-don’t be thick!’ Merula said, pouting angrily. ‘The only thing I’m interested in is getting revenge on Rakepick. What’s it to you, anyway?’  
‘What’s it to me…?’ Jamie mused. ‘I don’t know, I didn’t expect you’d fancy him after only knowing him for two minutes. Especially after… what we had. Did our history together not mean anything to you?’  
Merula’s cheeks reddened even more, as she stammered more. ‘No…! I mean, yes! I mean… Don’t turn this around on me, Smith! After all, it’s so obvious… The thought of me having feelings for your brother makes you jealous, doesn’t it?’ she asked with a grin.  
‘Yes,’ Jamie simply said.  
Merula did not expect such a plain answer. ‘W-what?’ Laughing, she said ‘I didn’t expect you to actually admit it!’ She suddenly frowned, angering. ‘Wait, this is all a trick to throw me off my guard and distract me from my mission to kill Rakepick, isn’t it?’  
‘No, Merula, I-’  
The door burst open, startling the teens. ‘Look at what we’ve got here, Mrs Norris, a couple of troublemakers up to no good, no doubt,’ Filch grumbled, his cat hissing at the Slytherins.  
‘We’re not here to make trouble,’ Jamie calmly said.  
‘A likely story,’ Filch said sarcastically. ‘Seems conspiring to get your brother on school grounds wasn’t enough, eh? Now you’ve gone and roped one of your friends into your schemes.’  
‘We’re not friends!’ Merula said, stomping her foot.  
‘Friends, co-conspirators, accomplices, I don’t care what you call it. You’re all guilty in my eyes. I want an explanation for why you snuck into my office.’  
‘Rakepick’s personal collection of Dark artefacts aren’t in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom,’ Jamie explained. ‘I thought you might know what happened to them since Rakepick… left her post.’  
‘Of course I do,’ Filch said with a proud grin. ‘I’m the caretaker after all.’  
‘Where are they?!’ Merula demanded, much less calmer than her housemate.  
‘It was a real pleasure throwing Rakepick’s other junk away,’ Filch said with glee. ‘The professors told me to leave Rakepick’s Dark artefacts to them. I offered to store the Dark artefacts myself, but the professors insisted. I’m sure they’ve got ‘em locked away tight, out of reach of your grubby little hands. So you might as well give up on whatever it is you’re plotting. Now get out of my office. Mrs Norris and I have important business to finish.’  
‘That’s all right,’ Jamie said, thanking him for the information and leaving the office.

Striding through the castle, Jamie went to Snape’s office, closely followed again by Merula. Entering the office, they saw Snape working over a steaming cauldron, as the professor said ‘This had better be important. As you can tell, I’m quite busy…’  
‘Brewing Veritaserum, right Professor?’ Merula asked smugly, peering into the cauldron.  
‘Impressive as always, Miss Snyde,’ Snape coldly said. ‘You are correct, I am preparing Veritaserum, the most powerful Truth Serum in existence.’  
‘I doubt even Veritaserum is strong enough to get Merula to finally admit that she fancies my brother,’ Jamie commented.  
‘B-because I’m not interested in your brother!’  
‘So you say, but your blushing cheeks say otherwise,’ Jamie said, giving her a side glance.  
‘I am not blushing! The heat from the cauldron is making me flushed!’  
‘Enough!’ Snape snarled, scowling at them. ‘Take your superficial squabbling somewhere else!’  
‘Wait, Professor, we really do need your help!’ Merula pleaded.  
‘We’re looking for Rakepick’s collection of Dark artefacts,’ Jamie explained.  
‘Filch said the professors took them from the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom,’ Merula added.  
‘And since you’ve been personally looking for Rakepick, I thought you might have them,’ Jamie concluded.  
‘And why, might I ask, are you so interested in finding Rakepick’s Dark artefacts?’ Snape questioned.  
Jamie elaborated. ‘I have reason to believe Rakepick might be coming for them. Apparently, she’s getting close to finding the last Cursed Vault, but first she needs these artefacts.’  
‘If they’re important to finding the vaults, that would explain the curses…’ the professor mused.  
‘Curses?’ Jamie asked. ‘What curses?’  
‘If it’ll save me from your ceaseless questions and get you out of my classroom… I’ll tell you what I know about Rakepick’s Dark artefacts. Rakepick’s Dark artefacts are protected by a powerful curse. I realised Rakepick cursed her artefacts while going through her belongings. After she fled, I took the opportunity to study the artefacts further.’  
‘So Rakepick cursed her own Dark artefacts to prevent people from tampering with them?’ Jamie wondered.  
‘Yes, I first discovered that while investigating her belongings during her time as a professor,’ Snape confirmed. ‘Though I wasn’t able to get a thorough look until after she disappeared. I tried to break the curses, but it was unfamiliar Dark magic.’  
‘Can I try?’ Jamie asked.  
‘If I can’t break these curses, I can assure you that they are beyond your means as well,’ the professor said with a sneer.  
‘For me alone, perhaps,’ Jamie admitted, more thinking aloud than talking to the professor. ‘If Merula and I worked together, I’m sure we could break the curses…’  
‘You and Miss Snyde are working together?’ Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘Willingly?’  
‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Merula muttered.  
‘I don’t want to think about it,’ Jamie agreed. ‘So if you weren’t able to handle Rakepick’s Dark artefacts, then who did?’  
‘The only person at this school with the power to do so: Professor Dumbledore.’  
‘What did Dumbledore do with them?’ Merula asked.  
‘I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Dumbledore that question yourself…’ Professor Snape suggested.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts was petting Fawkes when the two Slytherins entered his office. Jamie said ‘Professor, we-’  
‘Have come looking for Rakepick’s collection of Dark artefacts, I am aware,’ Dumbledore interrupted, still tending to his Phoenix.  
‘How did you know?’ Merula asked, baffled.  
Turning around to face them, Dumbledore said ‘Filch told me you were snooping around for the artefacts in his office. I assumed it was only a matter of time before your search led you to me.’  
‘What Filch probably didn’t tell you is that Rakepick is after those Dark artefacts!’ Jamie warned. ‘If she gets her hands on them, she’ll be one step closer to finding the last Cursed Vault! We have to stop her!’  
‘And _we_ will,’ Dumbledore remarked. ‘ _You_ , on the other hand, should be focusing on your studies. Or have you already forgotten our earlier conversation about getting your priorities in order?’  
‘I haven’t forgotten, Professor, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to stop Rakepick,’ Jamie insisted, unrelenting.  
‘So you deliberately ignored my request to leave these matters to us, then?’ Dumbledore said sternly.  
‘Well, it sounds so bad when you put it that way…’ Jamie waved off.  
‘Ha! Serves you right, Smith.’  
‘Do not think your obsession with finding Rakepick has gone unnoticed either, Miss Snyde. While I plan to save your lecture for another day, I will say that revenge is an awful waste of talent. You’d do well to remember that.’  
Merula sulked, while Jamie asked ‘Are you going to punish us, Professor?’  
‘On the contrary, I am going to tell you exactly what I did with Rakepick’s Dark artefacts.’  
‘You will? Why?’ Jamie asked.  
‘All will be clear after we talk,’ Dumbledore assured. ‘I moved Rakepick’s Dark artefacts here to my office to study them. Unfortunately, I was interrupted during my studies by more pressing matters.’  
‘What could be more pressing than finding Rakepick?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘That is not relevant information for you,’ Dumbledore dodged the question. ‘I had the artefacts picked up and stored at the Ministry of Magic.’  
‘The artefacts aren’t safe in Ministry headquarters!’ Merula complained. ‘Why would you do that?!’  
‘They’re safe from anyone who might try to get their hands on them,’ Dumbledore promised. ‘Including, Mr Smith and Miss Snyde, the well-intentioned ones.’  
‘Then why even tell us about Rakepick’s Dark artefacts at all?’ Merula asked, angry. ‘Why not just refuse to talk?’  
‘So we’d realise there’s no chance of us finding the artefacts and call off our search?’ Jamie guessed.  
Dumbledore nodded. ‘What Patricia Rakepick did to you wasn’t fair. Betrayal like that is something no one should have to go through. But I can assure you, fixating on Rakepick will do you no good. The Dark artefacts are safe at the Ministry. Instead of worrying about them, Rakepick, the Cursed Vaults, or even the Statue Curse… Go join the Potions Club! Try every flavour of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans! Enjoy a Butterbeer! Make a friend! It would be a shame if your fixation caused you to miss out on some of the best years of your life.’  
‘I understand, Professor,’ Jamie said, secretly determined to find the artefacts. ‘I promise I’ll go to the Library after this.’  
‘Glad to hear it. And you, Miss Snyde?’  
‘No!’ Merula shouted. ‘You’re asking me to mess about, to pretend like nothing happened?! I won’t! I can’t!’ Turning to Jamie, she jabbed a finger to his chest. ‘You may be a quitter, Smith, but I won’t give up until Rakepick gets what she deserves… With or without you.’  
‘Merula…’  
‘Enjoy your trip to the Library, Smith. While you’re studying, I’ll be preparing to do what needs to be done,’ Merula said, storming out of the office.

Jamie kept his promise to Dumbledore; he went to the Library… But he never said he’d study. Instead, he gathered information about the Ministry from Tulip Karasu and Percy Weasley, the last one begrudgingly accepting to give the information because Jamie had found the twins when they were missing. Coming to the conclusion that he’d need help from the inside to sneak into the Ministry, Tulip suggested talking to Chester Davies, the ex-Ravenclaw Prefect who was now working in the Ministry.

Meeting with Chester in Flourish and Blotts, Jamie learned that the objects were most likely held in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, on Level Two of the Ministry. Chester, however, refused to sneak Jamie in to get the items, but he did let drop that it wouldn’t be too difficult to sneak in with an Invisibility Cloak. Thanking him for the “warning”, Jamie decided to ask Jae how to get an Invisibility Cloak.

Jae said he had a contact who sold them, to Jamie’s relief. With one drawback, the seller and Jae were not on the best of terms, after Jae had sold him a love potion that was just Butterbeer. The smuggler was sure, however, that the seller would sell them the cloak if they got a few “gifts.” The first object was a Remembrall, which they recovered from the Hog’s Head Inn, while catching up. The second was fashionable socks, which Andre helped them with, suggesting Fireproof Socks, since the seller was losing all his socks due to baby dragon fire. Andre agreed to get a pair of those, if they brought him along to see the seller.

In a corner of Knockturn Alley, Jae pointed with his head to an extremely pale wizard, with long, greasy, grey hair and black robes, his hood covering his head. ‘That’s the Invisibility Cloak seller.’  
‘I see why you requested fashionable socks. For a Dark Wizard, he’s surprisingly stylish.’ Andre joked.  
‘Do you think our gifts will be enough to convince him to look the other way on your deal gone wrong?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Oh yes, of course…’ Jae said, very unconvincingly. ‘But stay close, just in case.’ Jamie nodded, taking out his wand from under his robes, and hiding it behind his sleeve.

‘You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face in front of me, Kim,’ the Dark Wizard snarled, approaching them. ‘Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that fake love potion you sold me.’  
‘Alistair, I had no idea that love potion was really Butterbeer,’ Jae said nervously. ‘If I had, do you really think I’d have sold it to you?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Why don’t we put our past behind us, for Jamie’s sake?’ Jae said, changing the subject. ‘See, Jamie’s in the market for an Invisibility Cloak. And I believe, deep down, that you’re in the market to mend our broken business relationship, Alistair. Of course, we didn’t come empty handed. We’ve brought gifts, right Jamie, Andre?’  
‘Right!’ Jamie said, taking out a parcel with his left hand, and offering it to Alistair. ‘A Remembrall…’  
Alistair took the parcel, opening it and examining the contents. ‘Funny, I remember how furious I was when I realised you’d given me Butterbeer quite clearly.’  
‘And a pair of Fireproof Socks that are both fashionable and functional,’ Andre finished, as Alistair raised one of the red and yellow checkered socks.  
‘For your sake, Kim, they had better be real,’ Alistair warned.  
‘Yes, well… What do you say? My sincere apologies and our gifts for an Invisibility Cloak?’ Jae tried.  
‘I have a better idea,’ the Dark Wizard snickered. ‘I’ll take your gifts, keep my Invisibility Cloak, and get my revenge all at once.’ With a snarl, he whipped out his wand, hexing Jae.  
‘Guess… he was… more upset… than I thought…’  
‘Get back, Jae!’ Jamie ordered. ‘ _Avis!_ ’  
A flock of birds flew straight to Alistair’s face from Jamie’s wand, and the Dark Wizard covered his face to protect it from the birds’ beaks. ‘That was a mistake, kid,’ he grumbled, firing several hexes and curses to get rid of the birds and of the teens.  
‘We’ll see about that…’ Jamie said with a grin, pushing his friends out of the way. A non-verbal _Expelliarmus_ sent Alistair’s wand away to the ground, but before he could recover it, Jamie muttered ‘ _Impedimenta!_ ’ Alistair was slowed down, almost as if he was moving in slow-motion. Jamie’s grin widened, as he walked around the wizard threateningly. ‘ _Diffindo!_ ’ Jamie swiped his wand, causing a deep cut in Alistair’s left forearm.  
Alistair’s face contorted in pain and fear, as he grunted from the wound. ‘You make a… persuasive argument,’ he admitted. Jamie raised an eyebrow, and Alistair elaborated ‘I’ll tell you what, I’ll forgive Kim and get you your Invisibility Cloak in exchange for one last thing.’  
‘You just lost,’ Jamie pointed out, pointing at the wizard’s right arm with his wand. ‘Are you really in a place to be bargaining?’  
‘That’s funny, I was under the impression you wanted an Invisibility Cloak,’ Alistair noted with a cruel smirk.  
‘Even beaten up, he’s good,’ Jae whispered.  
‘What do you want?’ Jamie asked, willing to listen.  
Jamie’s _Impedimenta_ wore off, and Alistair held his wounded arm close to his body, covering the wound with the other hand, as he replied. ‘The love potion Kim was supposed to bring me, a real one. Bring it to me – and I promise to get you your Invisibility Cloak. Bring it, or don’t bother to come back.’ Slowly, he walked away, picking up his wand, and Apparating away.  
‘You don’t happen to have a love potion, do you, Jae?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Sorry, Jamie, I ran out and I’m not expecting another batch for a while.’  
‘That’s not a problem, I’m sure Penny can brew a Love Potion,’ Andre said optimistically.

Jamie managed to convince Penny to brew a love potion, despite her dislike of those potions. They would need the ingredients, however. She already had Ashwinder eggs, but she still needed rose thorns, peppermint, powdered Moonstone, and pearl dust. Jamie began collecting the ingredients, starting with rose thorns and peppermint.

He found Rowan and Barnaby in the greenhoses, with the former tutoring the latter about Herbology, as part of Barnaby’s Renaissance Wizard ambitions. Herbology was Rowan’s worst subject, but he wanted to be ready to teach any subject in his own ambitions to become Hogwarts’ youngest professor and Head Boy. After gathering the rose thorns, Rowan insisted on accompanying Jamie to the kitchens to get peppermint (as they hadn’t found any in the greenhouses).

‘What is James Smith doing in the kitchens?’ Pitts growled when he saw Jamie and Rowan. ‘James Smith does not have detention.’  
It was Rowan who responded. ‘Looking for peppermint, though Jamie hasn’t said why and it’s driving me mad.’  
‘Peppermint? And who are you anyway? Pitts doesn’t give tours,’ the House-Elf said.  
‘I’m Rowan Khanna, Jamie’s friend. I’ve read all about the history of House-Elves at Hogwarts,’ Rowan said cheerfully.  
‘Know-it-alls do not get extra dessert, Rowan Khanna,’ Pitts noted.  
‘So Pitts,’ Jamie said. ‘Do you mind if I take a bit of the kitchens’ supply of peppermint?’  
‘Pitts is saving that peppermint for Christmas baking!’  
‘You know, Pitts, we could really use some help around here if we want to salvage tonight’s dinner,’ Jae suggested.  
‘Why do you need to “salvage” dinner?’ Rowan asked. ‘What happened?’  
‘Let’s just say the new bloke in detention learned a hard lesson about touching boiling pots without oven gloves.’  
‘Jae Kim makes a good point,’ Pitts conceded. ‘Pitts supposes James Smith could take some peppermint if James Smith helps around the kitchens.’  
‘That sounds great, Pitts!’ Jamie said, grateful.  
‘I’ll help you, Jamie,’ Rowan said. ‘You won’t be able to dodge my questions if we’re trapped in the kitchens together.’  
‘We’ve got a lot of cooking to do,’ Jae said. ‘Why don’t we get started?’

Rowan’s plan failed, as there was too much action in the kitchens to even hold a proper conversation, making it rather easy for Jamie to avoid his interrogation. As the Slytherins finished the last task, Pitts said ‘Thanks to James Smith and Rowan Khanna’s help, dinner will be served on time. James Smith may take some peppermint on the way out.’  
‘Thank you, Pitts!’ Jamie said as he washed his hands. Before leaving, he gathered the peppermint he needed, and said to Jae ‘Thanks for giving Pitts the extra nudge earlier.’  
‘I should be thanking you. I was going to have to do all that extra work by myself. I take it the peppermint’s for Alistair’s love potion?’  
‘Yeah, Penny agreed to brew it, but I need to gather all the ingredients.’  
‘A love potion?!’ Rowan almost cried out. ‘That does explain the ingredients… But who’s Alistair? And why does he want a love potion?’  
‘A merchant down at Diagon Alley,’ Jae explained. ‘I wouldn’t recommend making his acquaintance.’  
‘Jamie, why are you making a love potion for some dodgy merchant?’  
‘It’s the only thing he’ll trade for an Invisibility Cloak.’  
‘All right, but… why do you need an Invisibility Cloak?’ Rowan kept the questions coming.  
‘Look, Rowan, it’s a long story and I still need to find powdered Moonstone and pearl dust…’ Jamie said dismissively.  
‘That’s going to be tough,’ Jae noted. ‘Those are rare ingredients, and I doubt Snape will let you take from his personal supply. But I know a witch in London who’s already planning a trip up here who could get them for you. Want me to ask her to meet you when she comes in on the train at the Hogsmeade Train Station?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘That would be great, Jae, thank you.’  
‘Hold on, Jamie, I think I better come with you,’ Rowan said, determined.  
‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea…’ Jae mused.  
‘Why not?’ asked Rowan.  
Jae said ‘To be blunt, Rowan, you tend to ask a lot of questions. Questions that in this business could get you… well, let’s just say in trouble.’  
‘So I won’t ask any questions,’ Rowan promised. ‘It’ll be tough, but nothing I can’t manage.’  
‘Actually, I do think I should bring you, Rowan,’ Jamie decided. ‘It’ll be safer to have someone with me in case something goes wrong. Plus we haven’t had much of a chance to talk lately, and I could use the company.’  
‘Great! I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour.’  
Jae nodded, with the plan now ready. ‘I’ll arrange the handoff and tell the witch you’ll be waiting for her to get off the train.’

‘Where’s the train? Jae said it was scheduled to arrive now…’ Jamie said, shuddering from the cold, while they sat in a bench waiting for the train.  
‘Have you ever noticed the clock here is always stuck at ten past ten?’ Rowan asked, looking at the frozen clock on the wall of the station.  
Jamie chuckled, looking at the mounted clock. ‘I know, it’s as is Hogsmeade Train Station is frozen in time.’  
‘Not ideal for a train station, where time is of the essence,’ Rowan noted.  
‘Exactly! I need to get the ingredients right away. Penny and I can’t start brewing a love potion without it. And then I’ve got to trade that potion for the Invisibility Cloak I need to sneak into the Ministry of Magic-’ Jamie ranted, but was interrupted by Rowan.  
‘So that’s what you want an Invisibility Cloak for?! What kind of dodgy business have you got yourself into now?!’  
‘I appreciate your concern, Rowan, but my sneaking into the Ministry is nothing for you to worry about,’ Jamie assured him with a weak smile.  
‘I worry about most things concerning you, Jamie… Partly because Ben’s stopped worrying about everything so someone’s got to pick up the torch… But also because you’ve been through quite a lot.’  
‘I suppose I can see how all I’ve been through with Rakepick and my brother would give you cause for concern,’ Jamie said with a sigh.  
‘Do you think what happened in the last Cursed Vault changed you?’ Rowan asked.  
Jamie furrowed his brow, considering the question. It seemed so obvious, yet at the same time, he had his doubts about it. After all, did he not still care for his friends? Did he not still search for the Vaults, for his brother? Did he not still have conflicting feelings for Merula? So many more questions like these crossed his mind. And yet, it wasn’t the same anymore. He still cared for his friends, but most of his relationships had changed. He still searched for the vaults, and Jacob, but it wasn’t the same. He knew Jacob was alive now. Perhaps the only thing that had not changed was his romantic feelings, and even those had had their own problems. And even lately, he found himself being more… aggressive. Back in Knockturn Alley, he was practically torturing Alistair to get him to make a deal, without a second thought. He was much more determined to find the vaults and save the ones he cared for, but what did that mean? He was still not sure. ‘Yes, of course, I’ve been changed by what happened. For better or worse…’ Jamie finally said.  
‘Or perhaps it’s for better and worse…?’ Rowan suggested, a worried look on his face.  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘I mean, perhaps what happened has made you more suspicious for the worse, but braver for the better… I think sometimes the worst moments can bring out the best in us,’ Rowan elaborated, looking into the distance.  
‘And I think… we’re the only ones who haven’t given up on this train arriving,’ Jamie joked, looking around the empty station.  
‘The train station is rather empty for ten past ten in the morning,’ Rowan pointed out with a chuckle.  
‘Except that it’s not still ten past ten. Not really.’  
‘At least the train delay gives us some time to talk,’ Rowan said with a smile.  
‘Right! What would you like to talk about?’  
‘How have you been? What’s new with you?’ asked Rowan.  
‘I feel like the whole school knows what’s new with me…’ Jamie lamented.  
Rowan scratched the back of his head. ‘I was just being polite.’  
‘So then what’s new with you?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Studying, of course. Tutoring. But you knew that…’  
‘But what friends do you spend time with? I’ve been so busy with finding Rakepick, Jacob, and the final Cursed Vault.’  
Rowan looked away, muttering ‘My only friends were really _your_ friends, so…’  
‘That’s not true… is it?’ Jamie asked, feeling a wave of guilt for leaving Rowan behind in the later years. Rowan didn’t reply. ‘It can’t be that we have nothing to talk about anymore,’ Jamie said.  
‘It’s not unusual to grow out of old friendships when you find new ones,’ Rowan finally said with a sad voice. ‘And you’re always making new friends.’  
‘Well, you are, too… You have…’  
‘I have a lot of wonderful books.’  
‘But I haven’t outgrown our friendship, Rowan,’ Jamie assured. ‘Unless you’ve outgrown me…?’  
Rowan smiled, shaking his head. ‘Never!’  
Jamie smiled back. ‘Good!’  
‘You’re still the only one I can be my weird self with,’ Rowan confided. ‘And you can always be your weird self with me, too.’  
‘Who are you calling weird, Rowan?’ Jamie teased.  
Rowan burst out laughing, a small mist from the cold coming out of his mouth. ‘Now we’re talking more like the “us” I remember… The day we met in Diagon Alley was one of my best days ever.’  
‘You had me helping you accessorise from the moment we met!’ Jamie remembered.  
‘Yes… You know, once you and Penny became friends, I knew you’d become popular,’ Rowan noted. ‘I remember when I was your only adventure buddy. Now you have so many!’  
‘You’re the one who taught me how to play Gobstones,’ Jamie reminded him. ‘Do you know how much Gobstones I’ve had to play to make friends at Hogwarts?’  
Rowan chuckled, but his smile turned a bit sadder. ‘And… perhaps I’m not your best mate anymore, but you’re still mine.’  
‘You still are, Rowan,’ Jamie said. ‘As much as I like the Weasley brothers, or Penny, or all the others… You’re the one who was the most like me.’  
‘I am?!’ Rowan asked, excited.  
‘Well, yes… You and someone else…’ Jamie said, his smile sadder for a moment. ‘You know, last time I was in Ollivander’s, I was there with Merula. I got to lecture her on all the wand wood lore you taught me!’ he said, much more cheerful. Both of them burst out laughing, imagining the scene. ‘It’s almost as if we all get smarter just by spending time with you, Rowan,’ Jamie noted.  
‘Did you ever cast the Tickling Charm I taught you in that very first duel you had with Merula?’ Rowan asked, suddenly reminded of their first year.  
Jamie thought hard, trying to go back to that fateful day. ‘No… She dodged it. Perhaps someone ought to cast it on Merula now to make sure she’s still able to laugh. These days, I can’t even think of the last time I saw Merula have a laugh…’  
‘You haven’t been laughing much, Jamie. I miss your laugh.’  
‘Perhaps I’ll crack a smile… if that train ever arrives… What time is it now, anyway?’  
‘ _Rictusempra!_ ’ Out of nowhere, Rowan took out his wand, poking Jamie in the ribs with it while casting the spell. Jamie started rolling on his seat, breaking out in uncontrollable laughter.  
‘Rowan HA-HA Khanna! This isn’t funny! HA-HA!’  
‘I needed to make sure you’re still able to have a laugh, Jamie,’ Rowan said, laughing as well.  
‘Is that… HA-HA… right?’ Jamie said, reaching for his wand. Breathing deep to calm himself enough, he muttered between giggles ‘ _Rictusempra!_ ’  
Rowan fell to the ground, rolling in laughter over the snow. Jamie helped him get up, both still laughing uncontrollably. ‘Jamie! HA-HA! Now we’ll both be HA-HA laughing until HA-HA it literally hurts!’  
‘All… HA-HA… your… HA-HA fault!’  
Rowan waved his wand, finishing both charms. He looked at the clock on the wall, and said ‘It’s ten past ten.’  
‘What?’  
‘You’d asked me, “What time is it, anyway?” Here, it’s always ten past ten.’  
Jamie laughed, and a high-pitched sound reached his ears. ‘Please let that be the train whistle I hear…’  
‘Can’t we just stay frozen in time a little longer…?’ Rowan asked, laughing as well.  
‘Perhaps not!’ Jamie lamented. ‘I think I hear the train coming! Now I’ll meet up with this witch, get the ingredients, and start brewing…’  
‘And I think I’m going to head back to the dormitory and lie down,’ Rowan decided. ‘My sides hurt from all the laughing.’

Back at the castle, with all the ingredients, Jamie and Penny began the brewing. While working on the potion, Penny confided in Jamie that she had decided to give Beatrice the space she wanted, something Jamie thought was the right decision. With the potion finished, they bottled it, ready to be traded.

As soon as they could, Jamie, Andre and Jae went to Knockturn Alley, meeting with Alistair, who was getting impatient. The trade went relatively smoothly, and Jamie and his two companions returned to Hogwarts with an Invisibility Cloak. Before breaking into the Ministry, however, a test run was in order.

‘…As I was saying, Filius, the timing of her arrival couldn’t be worse,’ Jamie listened in on a private conversation between McGonagall and Flitwick, hidden under the cloak, in an empty classroom. ‘We have no idea the dangers this may pose. This student exchange must go smoothly. The Ministry is watching,’ McGonagall said. ‘We must keep an eye on this situation with the Mahoutokoro wizard. If Albus believes this Japanese wizard is dangerous, he must be. Hopefully the arrival of the Castelobruxo girl will distract the students.’  
‘And hopefully we’ll be able to keep the Castelobruxo student safe. At least Albus promised to keep an eye on this Mahoutokoro wizard situation.’  
‘I suppose we’ll simply have to monitor the situation with the dangerous wizard from Mahoutokoro. Regarding this exchange program with Castelobruxo, however…’ Her voice turned worried. ‘Are you sure we should not call it off? With no end to the Petrification curse in sight, and Patricia Rakepick still on the loose, is Hogwarts really safe?’  
‘I’m afraid it’s too late for that, the Brazilian student will be arriving imminently. Besides, we do not want to raise needless international suspicion.’  
McGonagall nodded. ‘You’re right, Filius. We will have to manage.’

The next conversation he overheard was between Hagrid and Kettleburn, who talked about how the Grindylows in the Black Lake were acting strange, more aggressive. Even the Merpeople were struggling to tame the beasts. Finally, the two creature experts decided to report their findings to Dumbledore. 

After that, Jamie snuck into the History of Magic classroom under the cloak, where Professor Binns was taking a kip. Just after he arrived, Madam Pince entered the classroom, waking up the ghost professor. They spoke of some research they had agreed to do for Rakepick before she left, about the history of Merpeople. They debated whether or not to keep on the research, and show their findings to Dumbledore. They decided to keep on with the research, as perhaps it would shed some light on Rakepick’s intentions.

Considering this new information, Jamie decided his next testing area would be the Hog’s Head Inn, since Rakepick had been recently spotted there. None of the conversations he overheard were of any interest. About a quarter of an hour after he’d put on the cloak and started eavesdropping, a quiet “ _crack!_ ” accompanied Alastor Moody’s entrance, as he Apparated inside the pub. The Auror remained still for a moment, but the magical eye was spinning in its socket energetically, locking on Jamie. Mad-Eye approached the corner Jamie was at, yanking away the cloak. ‘There you are, James Smith!’  
‘Mad-Eye? But I was invisible! How did you know I was here?’  
‘That cheap Invisibility Cloak may be enough to fool untrained eyes, but it won’t work on me or the Ministry,’ Moody scolded him. ‘You’re lucky I found out about your little plan when I did. Now’s not the time to be playing with an Invisibility Cloak. We need to go to the Training Grounds. Trouble is coming, Smith, and I need to make sure you’re prepared to fight for your life.’

Moody practically dragged the teen back to Hogwarts, and when they arrived, Jamie asked ‘Why’d you bring me here? Are you even allowed to be here? And what did you mean when you said I needed to prepare to fight for my life?’  
‘Full of questions, I see,’ Mad-Eye grumbled. ‘Here’s one of my own. How could you let yourself get so distracted?’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
‘Your preposterous scheme to break into the Ministry of Magic with an Invisibility Cloak.’  
‘How do you know about that?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Don’t look so surprised. You’re the one who blurted out your intentions in the middle of Knockturn Alley.’  
‘Were you spying on me?’  
‘Personally? No, but I have eyes and ears everywhere, Smith.’  
‘Then you should know that I have to get into the Ministry so I can stop-’  
‘Less explanations, more incantations!’ Mad-Eye declared, drawing his wand.  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘You heard me. Draw your wand, we’re going to duel. I need to make sure you can hold your own in a fight…’

In a quick and fluid move, Jamie took out his wand, firing a Knockback Jinx at the Auror without as much as a whisper. In equal silence, the Auror blocked it with a bored flick, casting two spells in quick succession. Jamie evaded the first and parried the second with a Shield Charm, sending it back at Moody while the Slytherin cast three spells in a barrage. The duel ramped up, with each opponent firing more and more spells while they blocked or dodged the ones that were sent to them. Jamie was managing to cast everything non-verbally, something he was very proud he’d gotten the hang of, but with the constant increase in speed, he was beginning to sweat and have trouble. Alastor Moody, despite his age and physical state, was keeping up just fine, as if he was merely jogging. A red jet of light slipped past Jamie’s defences, sending his wand away, as another jet of light sent the teen flying backwards. ‘A fair showing, Smith. You might even give some of my Aurors trouble,’ Alastor said.  
‘I can’t say the same for you,’ Jamie said, rubbing his chest and getting back up, grabbing his wand. ‘You went easy on me, didn’t you?’  
‘I was trying to assess your skills in combat, Smith, not kill you. Still, it’s good to see that git of a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor you have this year hasn’t turned you soft.’  
‘I have Bill Weasley to thank for that,’ Jamie noted. ‘He’s been tutoring us, and even taught us this new spell he created… It’s a variation of the Cursed Barrier spell that prevents anyone with a Dark Mark from getting through,’ he explained.  
‘You may find a use for that one sooner than you expect,’ Mad-Eye warned. ‘My investigation has uncovered that R has former Death Eaters in its ranks.’  
‘You’ve learned more about R?’ Jamie asked, eager to learn more about the dangerous cabal.  
Moody nodded. ‘Enough to know they’re more focused on getting to the final Cursed Vault first than ever. But the news you need to worry most about is that a Dark Wizard bound for Azkaban just escaped custody. This fugitive neutralised his entire guard, including some of my best Aurors. We suspect the escapee is connected to R and after you.’  
‘A fugitive is after me?!’  
‘That’s why I wanted to test your combat skills and why it’s so important you stay focused.’  
‘My brother warned me that an assassin was after me! Was he referring to this Dark Wizard?’  
Mad-Eye considered the information. ‘Based on what we know about him, that seems possible. Regardless, you need to be ready for an attack to come at any time.’  
‘I’d draw my wand and attack him before he could attack me,’ Jamie stated.  
‘That sounds good in theory, but he’s got the element of surprise on you,’ the Auror pointed out. ‘Never put yourself in a situation where you’re alone to begin with. More than ever, you need allies you can confide in who will watch your back.’  
‘You think I should get my friends involved?’  
‘Yes, and sooner rather than later. Now, I need to get back to tracking R. I’ll be in touch again if I get any new leads,’ Mad-Eye promised.  
‘But-’  
‘Stay alert and keep your friends close, Smith. You never know when the enemy will strike…’ Mad-Eye said before leaving the teen. Jamie didn’t try to follow him, as he knew full well the Auror would not answer any of his questions just now.


	5. Ben's new friend

The news of the escaped convict spread like wildfire around Hogwarts, with it being the headline of the Daily Prophet the next day. The escapee was sighted near Hogwarts, which gave Jamie even more reasons to be concerned. Perhaps if he left Hogwarts… A voice brought him back to reality. ‘What’s wrong, Jamie?’ Tonks asked. ‘Worried about the missing Dark Wizard too?’  
Jamie looked at her, and at Barnaby and Chiara, who were with her. The four of them had just finished their Divination lesson. ‘More or less…’ Jamie said.  
‘I bet it’ll make you feel better to talk to one of us about it,’ Barnaby said.  
Jamie frowned, considering the suggestion. ‘If it’s all the same to you and Tonks, I think I’d like to talk to Chiara.’  
Tonks smiled reassuringly. ‘Of course it is, Jamie. When it comes to helping people, no one’s better than Chiara.’  
‘Don’t worry about it!’ said Barnaby. ‘We’re just happy to hear you’ll be in good hands.’  
Tonks and Barnaby left the classroom, while Jamie and Chiara stayed. ‘They’re exaggerating, but I would like to help you if I can,’ Chiara said. ‘So is something wrong, Jamie?’  
‘I’m thinking of leaving Hogwarts,’ Jamie revealed.  
Chiara gasped. ‘What?! But you can’t!’  
‘I might not really have a choice,’ Jamie said, taking a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ from his bag and showing her the headline.  
Chiara frowned. ‘I don’t understand. What does this Dark Wizard have to do with you wanting to leave? Is this wizard even more of a threat than we thought?’  
‘Let’s just say that leaving might be the best way to keep everyone safe.’  
Chiara shook her head. ‘I don’t have all the context, of course, but I don’t think that’s true. After all, when I thought I’d attacked Pippa in my werewolf form, you were the one who showed me the importance of relying on someone instead of shouldering it alone.’  
‘That was different…’  
‘If you say so,’ Chiara said, unconvinced. ‘But I can’t help but wonder… Wouldn’t we all be safer if we stick together?’  
‘Look, I need some time to think. I’m going to go for a walk…’ Jamie said with a sigh, walking out of the classroom.

His walk took him out to the Training Grounds, that were covered with snow. Two figures intercepted him. Narrowing his eyes at them, Jamie asked ‘Since when did you start hanging out with Merula, Ben?’  
‘Since we heard you’re considering leaving Hogwarts because of the Dark Wizard at large.’  
‘Did Chiara tell you?’ Jamie asked, annoyed.  
‘Don’t worry, your little friend didn’t let it slip…’ Merula said with a sneer. ‘On purpose, anyway.’  
‘If you’re worried about the wizard being dangerous, don’t be,’ Ben said. ‘I’ll keep you and the school safe.’  
‘You can’t guarantee that,’ Jamie said, pushing past them. ‘The only real way to ensure Hogwarts is safe is for me to leave.’  
Merula caught up to him, standing in front of him to stop him. ‘I should’ve known you’d quite when things got hard. This is just like when Dumbledore lectured us in his office.’  
‘I don’t understand, Jamie,’ Ben said, catching up to him as well. ‘Why do you think leaving Hogwarts will keep us safe?’  
‘Unless…’ Merula read Jamie’s expression like an open book. ‘You know this escapee is after you specifically! This wizard is the assassin your brother warned us about, isn’t he?’  
Ben’s eyes widened. ‘Is that true, Jamie?’  
Jamie looked away, his face scrunched up. He heard Merula’s voice say ‘I don’t know what you’re trying to hide, but you might as well come clean. In case you’ve forgotten, the assassin is after me too. I’m not leaving until you tell me.’  
Ben nodded. ‘For once I agree with Merula. This information is too important to keep to yourself.’  
Jamie sighed, relenting. ‘I suppose you were in the buried vault with me, so you have been pulled into this mess with R… I’ve no idea how you’ll react, but… All right.’ He began explaining everything he’d learned about R, as well as his plan to leave Hogwarts to draw away the assassin.  
‘So R is some dangerous villainous organisation. But what do they want?’ Ben asked when he was finished.  
‘We know they want whatever’s in the final vault. As for why and what that is… unfortunately, we don’t know yet,’ Jamie replied.  
‘And the escapee, who’s supposedly targeting you, Jamie, is part of R?’ Ben asked.  
‘That’s what Mad-Eye Moody believes, yes.’  
‘Then the fugitive has to be the assassin your brother warned us about!’ Merula said.  
‘We don’t know for sure, but it does seem likely,’ Jamie noted.  
‘Well I’m not going to wait for him to find me to confirm it,’ Merula stated, grinning. ‘I’m going to hunt this assassin down and kill him before he can kill me.’  
‘Merula…’  
‘I won’t sit around either,’ Ben agreed. ‘So long as this fugitive is on the loose, I’m not going to leave your side, Jamie. Think of me as your protector of sorts. And if I get to fight a wanted criminal, well… all the better.’  
‘See? This is exactly why I’m considering leaving,’ Jamie snapped, pointing between the two others. ‘I’m his primary target. As long as I’m at Hogwarts, you and everyone else I know are in danger.’  
‘But you can’t leave, Smith!’  
‘I can’t?’ Jamie asked, confused by her tone. ‘ _Was… Was she worried for a second?_ ’ he thought.  
Merula quickly got back to her grin, reasoning ‘I mean, you’re the perfect bait. As long as you’re in Hogwarts, the escapee will be drawn here… Right into my hands.’  
Jamie rolled his eyes. ‘Whatever you say, Merula.’  
‘What? Do you seriously think I’m worried about you?’ she asked.  
‘Yes, I do, and I think you’re trying to hide it with a lot of talk and excuses,’ Jamie calmly stated.  
‘And I think perhaps we should just give you to the assassin. You’ve obviously lost all touch with reality.’  
Jamie raised an eyebrow. ‘Really? After everything we went through, you still say you don’t care even a little bit about me? You like to pretend it doesn’t mean anything to you, but I know that’s not true.’  
‘H-how?’ Merula stammered, getting red. ‘Did you read my mind?’  
‘I never needed to…’  
Ben cleared his throat. ‘Back to the literal life or death matter… Unfortunately, Merula’s right again. You can’t leave Hogwarts, Jamie. Alone you’re an easy target. At least here at Hogwarts, with all of our power combined, you stand a chance.’  
‘Mad-Eye did suggest I keep my friends close and gather allies… But what if someone ends up getting hurt because of me?’  
‘I won’t let that happen,’ Ben said. ‘You won’t let that happen.’  
‘Just listen to him,’ Merula said with an eye roll.  
‘All right, I’ll stay. But if we do want to really stand a chance, we might need more allies,’ Jamie decided. ‘I’ll go and fill Charlie in on this new info. He came to the vault with us, so he should be warned about R.’

Jamie, closely followed by Ben, who insisted on being his protector, informed Charlie and Penny, who felt personally involved about the vaults, about the escapee and R, while they were in the Clocktower Courtyard. ‘You should tell a professor!’ Penny said. ‘You’re in a lot of danger!’  
‘It’s not just Jamie that’s in danger,’ Charlie pointed out. ‘I imagine anyone around him is too, including us and our siblings.’  
Penny almost jumped from the realisation, terrified. ‘I was so worried about Jamie, I hadn’t even thought of that! I know I said I’d give Bea her space, but now, with this dangerous criminal on the loose nearby… I’m starting to reconsider. It doesn’t seem safe for her to be on her own right now.’  
‘Right now?’ Charlie scowled. ‘Have we ever been safe with all the danger Jamie brings around?’  
‘Charlie?’ Jamie couldn’t believe his ears.  
‘I’m sorry, Jamie, I know this isn’t like me, but I haven’t felt like myself, not since the vault. I’ve kept a stiff upper lip about it since you convinced me to stay at Hogwarts and you have a lot on your mind… But now, with this escapee at large, my little brothers are in danger and it’s… too much to handle.’  
‘I understand, Charlie…’  
‘It’s just… I’ve already lost some of my faith in people because of what Rakepick did to us in that vault. I don’t want to lose my brothers to her or R too because they got dragged into your fight.’  
‘ _Langlock!_ ’ Ben shouted, taking out his wand and pointing at Charlie’s mouth, fed up with the Weasley. Charlie tried to speak, bringing his hands to his mouth.  
‘Charlie! Are you all right?’ Penny asked, but Charlie couldn’t reply.  
‘Ben, why did you do that?!’ Jamie yelled, taking out his wand. ‘Hold on, Charlie.’  
‘I wasn’t going to let him keep attacking you,’ Ben said, while Jamie lifted the jinx.  
‘Thank you, Jamie,’ Charlie finally managed to say. ‘What’s wrong with you, Ben?!’  
‘What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you attacking Jamie like that?’  
‘Please don’t fight…’ Penny pleaded, as the two Gryffindors butted heads.  
‘I wasn’t trying to attack Jamie, I’m just worried about my brothers! You, on the other hand, went too far!’  
‘I did what I had to do to protect him,’ Ben claimed. ‘Jamie understands that.’  
‘No, Ben,’ Jamie said. ‘You’re being way too aggressive.’  
‘Thank you, Jamie. I’m not angry at you, it’s just…’  
‘It’s just that he’d rather blame you than take responsibility for protecting his own brothers! You don’t need him,’ Ben hissed.  
‘No, Ben, what I don’t need is a “protector” who puts my other friends in danger,’ Jamie said.  
‘You don’t think I can protect you, do you?’  
‘No, I don’t,’ Jamie admitted.  
‘You’re starting to scare me, Ben,’ Charlie said.  
‘Why don’t we go inside?’ Penny suggested. ‘We can have a cup of tea and calm down…’  
‘You two can go, but Jamie is coming with me. I’m going to prove I can handle any danger,’ Ben said, dragging Jamie away, out to the grounds around the castle.

Ben dragged Jamie to the Forbidden Forest, to the spider lair in front of the Forest Vault. ‘You have a lot of nerve showing up here again, human,’ the Acromantula said, clicking furiously.  
Jamie tried to apologise. ‘Look, I’m sorry about-’  
‘Not you. I’m talking to the insolent, loud human next to you. The one who sets my webs on fire, releases my prey, and torments me endlessly.’  
‘What have you been up to, Ben?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘I’ve been testing the limits of my bravery by taunting this Acromantula. I used to be terrified of it. Now all I see is a giant bug, waiting to be squashed.’  
‘All right, Ben, you’ve made your point. Let’s go,’ Jamie asked.  
‘No, not until I prove to you that I should be your protector,’ Ben stated.  
‘The only thing you’re proving is that your behaviour is even more concerning than I thought!’  
‘Then you leave me with no choice,’ Ben said, taking out his wand and looking at the Acromantula. ‘I’ll wipe out every single one of the spiders in this forest if that’s what it takes.’  
‘That’s enough!’ the spider yelled. ‘I have tolerated your nonsense for far too long. It’s time to silence that mouth of yours once and for all.’  
‘Ben, watch out! _Stupefy!_ ’ Jamie cried, before the Acromantula charged Ben. The spell hit the beast on the eyes, stunning it.  
‘Want me to finish it?’ Ben asked, unfazed.  
‘No, it’s knocked out enough for us to leave,’ Jamie said, dragging Ben away. As they walked back to the castle, Jamie berated the Gryffindor. ‘Don’t you see what can happen when you act so recklessly? You could have been killed!’  
‘I do see… I see what a great team we make. With our power combined, we could stop this rogue wizard, Rakepick, and even all of R. No one would take advantage of us again.’  
‘No, Ben. It’s not just your fearlessness that worries me. You’re becoming too confident.’  
‘Would you rather I be the unconfident coward that I used to be?’ Ben asked, angry.  
‘Honestly? Yes, I miss the old you,’ Jamie replied. ‘Sure, you could’ve been a bit braver, but you were gentle and sweet. I didn’t have to worry about your overconfidence getting you into fights or, worse, killed.’  
‘You’d rather I live in constant fear and self-doubt just so you can feel more comfortable?’  
‘No, but-’  
‘I like who I am now. I like feeling like I can do anything and protect anyone. Besides, I don’t believe you can have too much confidence. I’m not the only one who thinks that way, either. Just ask my new friend, he’ll set you straight…’  
‘Your new friend?’  
‘Cedric Diggory. Haven’t you met him?’  
Jamie stopped in his tracks, surprised that a sixth-year, especially this new Ben, would be friends with a first-year. ‘You’re friends with him?’  
Ben shrugged. ‘Who isn’t?’

Ben kept tailing Jamie for the following days, even pestering him to talk to Cedric until Jamie relented. Out in a freezing Courtyard, Jamie kept protesting against it as he followed Ben. ‘I still don’t need you as my “protector,” Ben.’  
‘Just talk to Cedric. He’ll prove my confidence isn’t a problem,’ Ben insisted, motioning towards the first-year in question who was sitting on the fountain with a book as they walked towards him.  
‘Hello, Cedric,’ Jamie said, as Cedric looked up to them. ‘Good to see you again.’  
‘Jamie! I was hoping I’d run into you sometime,’ Cedric said excitedly. ‘I was very grateful that you welcomed me so kindly.’  
‘After everyone spoke so highly of you? How could I not?’ Jamie said. ‘How do you and Ben know each other?’  
‘Cedric’s one of the few people in Duelling Club who actually puts up a challenge,’ Ben said, proud of the Hufflepuff.  
‘Ben’s ace too, and not just at duelling,’ Cedric said. ‘I’ve never met someone so daring and sure of himself.’  
‘Too daring and sure of himself, if you ask me,’ Jamie noted.  
‘Really? I don’t think so,’ Cedric commented.  
Ben looked victorious. ‘See? Cedric appreciates and admires my confidence unconditionally. He likes me for who I am now. He doesn’t compare me to someone I’m not anymore. It’s refreshing.’  
‘You know, Ben’s always saying what a great duellist you are,’ Cedric said. ‘It’s made me want to have a go at you. Why don’t we have a friendly duel right now?’  
‘Now’s not a good time,’ Jamie evaded the request. ‘My mind’s focused on the Dark Wizard.’  
‘It’ll be quick, and I think it’ll help us get to know each other better,’ Cedric insisted.  
Jamie looked between Cedric and Ben, the former excited about a duel, and the latter with an encouraging look. With a sigh, Jamie accepted. ‘All right, Cedric, let’s see what you’ve got…’  
Cedric beamed up, taking out his wand and bowing. Jamie did the same, and they gave each other space. Ben gave the signal, and the duel began.

Cedric stomped his foot forward, shouting ‘ _Flipendo!_ ’ The spell caught Jamie a bit off guard, as he didn’t expect Cedric being so fast and determined.  
Barely dodging the bolt of light, Jamie pointed his wand at Cedric’s legs, muttering ‘ _Locomotor Mortis!_ ’ Cedric didn’t move out of the way quickly enough, and his legs were locked together as if bound by invisible ropes. Jamie smirked. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’  
Cedric got his arm out of the way of Jamie’s Disarming Charm, jumping to one side, and muttering the counter-spell. His legs got free, and just as Jamie was firing another Disarming Charm, Cedric shouted ‘ _Rictusempra!_ ’  
The two spells collided in an explosion of sparks, but Jamie didn’t wait for Cedric to try again. ‘ _Flipendo! Flipendo!_ ’ he cried in quick succession, and the two jinxes hit Cedric, one in the stomach, the other one in the shoulder.  
After falling to the snowy ground, Cedric rolled over, avoiding a Freezing Charm from Jamie. ‘ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ’ Cedric yelled. Jamie ducked in the nick of time, falling right into Cedric’s trap. ‘ _Everte Statum!_ ’  
The Slytherin flew backwards, falling on his back on the snow, his chest pained. Quickly getting up, he saw Cedric getting up as well, and Jamie considered it was time to finish the duel. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’  
Cedric was sent back to the ground, his back hitting the fountain. He fell to the snow, sore and beaten. ‘Ben was right, Jamie,’ he groaned, getting up. ‘You’re a brilliant dueller.’  
Jamie rubbed his chest, still sore as well. ‘I could say the same thing about you. You’d never know you were only a first-year by the way you duelled.’  
Cedric looked away, shy from the compliment. ‘You know, I’ve actually wanted to get to know you ever since I started at Hogwarts. In fact, I was hoping we could become fr-’  
He was interrupted mid-sentence by someone running up to them, excited. ‘I heard the sounds of a passionate duel and came right over,’ Diego said, catching his breath. ‘Mind if I have a go at you too, Cedric? I’d like to show you what a real dueller can do.’  
‘Sorry, Diego, I promised Madam Pomfrey I’d help her tend to the Petrified students,’ Diego said apologetically. ‘They’ve had an influx of patients and I couldn’t say no. Jamie, why don’t you come with me? We can pick up where we left off there.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I have been meaning to check up on the Petrified students.’  
‘You’re welcome to come, too, Diego,’ Cedric said politely.  
‘I’ll stay and duel you, Diego,’ Ben declared. ‘I’ve been wanting a rematch since the other day at Duelling Club.’  
‘I thought you weren’t going to leave my side, Ben,’ Jamie said sarcastically.  
‘You’re in safe hands with Cedric,’ Ben stated.  
‘Then it’s settled,’ Cedric said, happy. ‘Jamie and I are off to the Hospital Wing.’ The two students left the Courtyard, while Ben and Diego engaged in their duel, much more energetic than the previous duel.

The Hospital Wing had two petrified students, as well as two injured students. Madam Pomfrey was in charge as usual, but Chiara was also there, tending to the patients, when Jamie and Cedric arrived. ‘Thank goodness you’re here, Mr Diggory,’ Madam Pomfrey said, a bit relieved. ‘Miss Lobosca and I are rather swamped with patients.’  
‘Of course, Madam Pomfrey. I did promise I’d come, after all.’  
‘Make my day and tell me you’ve come to volunteer to care for patients as well, Mr Smith.’  
‘Yeah, Cedric recruited me.’  
Madam Pomfrey smiled. ‘That’s great to hear. We can use all the help we can get. Especially from someone who’s been such a good assistant in the past.’  
‘So what do you need us to do?’ Cedric asked.  
‘Could you tend to the Petrified students? I haven’t been able to give them much attention today.’  
‘Consider them tended to,’ Jamie said.  
‘Thank you, you two, this is a big help. Now, if you need me, I’ll be mending an unlucky Chaser’s broken nose.’

While Madam Pomfrey returned to the injured Chaser’s bedside, Jamie and Cedric began to attend to the Petrified students. As they did so, Jamie learnt a bit more about Cedric. The first-year was quite stressed, as he spent most of his free time in the Hospital Wing despite having no interest in becoming a Healer, out of his need to help. Jamie sympathised with the boy, who at such a young age already had too many expectations placed on him. When they were done, Madam Pomfrey asked if one would mind brewing a Pepperup Potion while the other stayed and helped some more. Jamie offered to brew the potion, while Cedric stayed and helped the matron and Chiara.

Brewing the potion would have to wait a bit, as Charlie asked Jamie to meet with him and Bill in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when he ran into him in a corridor. Entering the classroom, Jamie saw Bill waiting for them inside. ‘Bill, Charlie, what’s the matter? What’s the important thing that couldn’t wait?’ Jamie asked. ‘Because I told Madam Pomfrey I’d brew her a Pepperup Potion and I don’t want to keep her waiting.’  
‘This will just take a minute,’ Bill promised. ‘And you’re fine, Jamie. If anyone’s missed anything, it’s me.’  
‘I told Bill everything that happened in the Courtyard when you told Penny and I about R,’ Charlie said.  
Bill nodded, nervous. ‘It’s mad to think that Rakepick belongs to some dangerous, secret organisation. I can’t believe that the escaped wizard is part of R too and is after you, Jamie, either.’  
‘Well I still can’t believe Ben cast _Langlock_ on me just because I raised concerns about my brother’s safety,’ Charlie said, still aggravated. ‘I’m not sure who I’m more upset with, Ben for using it on me or you, Bill, for teaching the spell to him in the first place.’  
‘I’m not a Seer, Charlie,’ Bill defended himself. ‘I couldn’t have foreseen that happening. Regardless, Ben’s behaviour isn’t important right now. What’s important is that Jamie is in danger. I called you here to tell you that I want to do whatever I can to help. I was thinking I could-’  
The door opened, and Percy came in in a hurry. ‘There you two are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you,’ he said to his brothers. ‘I need your assistance. It’s important.’  
‘What’s wrong, Percy?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Realistically?’ Charlie said. ‘Probably nothing. Last time he had an “important problem,” he’d lost his favourite quill.’  
‘That was important!’ Percy complained. ‘I can’t do my best essay writing work without it!’  
‘Sorry, Percy, we need to focus on helping Jamie right n-’ Bill tried to say, but he was again interrupted by the classroom door.  
Two more Weasleys entered the class in a rush. ‘Quick, you’ve got to help us!’ one of the twins, Fred if Jamie had to bet, said.  
‘It’s an emergency!’ the other twin said.  
‘You two too?’ Charlie asked. ‘It’s like a Weasley family reunion in here.’  
‘Is there any way this can wait?’ asked an exasperated Bill. ‘We really were in the middle of an important conversation…’  
‘It’s all right, Bill. Hear your brothers our,’ Jamie said, sitting on a desk.  
‘Why? I’m sure your, er… “problem” is more dire,’ Bill said.  
‘Your brothers could actually be in trouble. At least hear them out.’  
‘Thank you, Jamie,’ Percy said.  
‘I suppose I was so focused on Jamie’s problem that I didn’t stop to consider that,’ said Bill with a sigh. ‘Sorry, you three. All right, Percy, Fred, and George, tell us what’s wrong, slowly.’

The Weasley younger brothers explained their problems more slowly, and in order. Apparently, Percy had lost his pet rat Scabbers again, and Fred and George had played a trick on Filch and were now being hunted down by the caretaker. Jamie left the classroom, insisting that Bill and Charlie help their brothers, while he brewed the Pepperup Potion.

He got help from a very anxious Penny, and while they brewed in an empty Potions classroom Penny vented about her problems. She had doubled down on trying to talk to Beatrice after the news of the escapee, resulting in another argument between the sisters. While Jamie was consoling her, Professor Snape walked in on their brewing. ‘There you are, Smith. Pack your things, you need to come with me immediately.’  
‘But I need to finish this Pepperup Potion…’  
‘Forget the potion,’ Snape ordered. His tone tone was not its usual bitter cold, instead it seemed… worried?  
‘But what about all the sick patients who need it?’ Penny asked.  
‘Hogwarts has bigger problems than a few students with sniffles, Miss Haywood,’ the professor noted. ‘You’ll soon see that yourself.’

The two students hastily packed their bags, letting the potion simmer on the table, and they followed the professor through the cold castle corridors. Walking into the Hospital Wing, they saw Dumbledore and Cedric inside, looking at something at a far-end corner of the room. When they got closer, they stopped in their tracks, terrified by the sight. ‘Madam Pomfrey!’ Penny muttered. ‘She’s… she’s been…’  
‘Petrified,’ Jamie finished, looking into the shocked stone expression of the Matron of Hogwarts.  
Cedric tried to explain, but he was too afraid to speak, his voice breaking. ‘Jamie… Penny… I was just… and then…’  
‘It was bad enough when it was students,’ Penny managed to say. ‘Now Hogwarts staff are getting cursed too?’  
‘How did this happen?’ Jamie asked, forcing himself to look away from the stone statue, to the professors.  
‘That’s what we’re trying to find out,’ Professor Snape explained. ‘We’ve evacuated the patients and have blocked off this area to all students while we investigate.’  
Dumbledore nodded, deep in thought. ‘It’s our understanding you were here volunteering with Mr Diggory earlier,’ he said to Jamie. ‘Mr Diggory was the last to talk to Madam Pomfrey, but he’s too shaken to recount his story.’  
‘I’m sorry, it’s just…’ Cedric tried to say.  
‘Deep breaths, Mr Diggory,’ Dumbledore reminded him. ‘It’s only natural to be stunned.’  
‘I understand what you’re going through, Cedric,’ Penny consoled him, pulling him away from the statue. ‘Seeing my sister trapped in that painting… it was unbearable. But talking to my friends about it helped me cope.’  
‘Talking to us about what you saw and how you feel might help you too, Cedric,’ Jamie suggested. ‘We’re your friends, remember? If you’re having a hard time, we want to be there for you.’  
‘Thank you,’ Cedric said with a nervous nod. ‘That means a lot to me. I’ll tell you what happened… I didn’t notice anything different in the Hospital Wing before it happened… I went to grab something from the cabinet. When I came back, I saw her… I tried to help Madam Pomfrey, but nothing worked…’  
‘So you did not witness Madam Pomfrey’s Petrification, Mr Diggory?’ Dumbledore questioned.  
Cedric shook his head. ‘I only had my back to Madam Pomfrey for a few minutes. I didn’t even leave the room. But when I turned around, Madam Pomfrey had been Petrified. Everything seemed so normal until then.’  
‘The other students in the Hospital Wing all had similar stories,’ Snape noted.  
Penny shivered. ‘I thought the curses were bad, but this one seems like the most insidious of them all.’  
‘And now Hogwarts doesn’t have a trained Healer…’ Cedric lamented.  
‘If this is what its curse is like, just how dangerous is the final Cursed Vault?’ Jamie wondered aloud.  
‘That’s a matter for us to worry about, not you,’ Dumbledore remarked. ‘We will continue doing everything in our power to break this Statue Curse and keep the school safe. But until then, I am afraid change may come to Hogwarts.’

If the news about the escaped convict spread like wildfire, the rumour that Madam Pomfrey had been petrified was like a sudden explosion that engulfed all of Hogwarts. The very same day Jamie found out about Madam Pomfrey, a special announcement made all the students gather in the Great Hall. As the students sat down at their respective house tables, Dumbledore walked up to the podium, addressing them. ‘Quiet down now, students, I have a rather serious announcement to make.’ The students went quiet, and Dumbledore went on, completely serious, with no hint of his usual cheerfulness. ‘As many of you have already heard, our beloved matron, Madam Pomfrey, has been found Petrified.’ Gasps of shock swept across the hall, until Dumbledore raised a hand to ask for silence again. ‘In light of this news and word that a Dark Wizard escaped capture, and has been seen in the area, there are some new practises and rules here at Hogwarts all of you will be expected to follow. We’re trying to find a new Healer, but until then, we need to be self-reliant. If you have a cold, are poisoned, or have boils, see Professor Snape for a potion. Professor Flitwick will be handling mild injuries and ailments with healing spells. In conclusion, rest assured that we Hogwarts staff are doing everything possible to break the Statue Curse. However, until that time, please consult a professor for specialised cures for all minor afflictions. More serious cases will be transferred to St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Lastly, until the fugitive wizard has been apprehended, students will be required to stay close to the castle. Those found in violation of this rule will be punished accordingly. Now, stay safe and please know that if you are ever feeling afraid or overwhelmed, you can always talk to one of us.’

Whispers ran wild, with students lamenting the news that they couldn’t exit the castle, the moment Dumbledore finished his speech and stepped away from the podium. Jamie felt it wouldn’t stop any Dark Wizard from sneaking into the castle, especially one that had escaped custody like that. However, there was nothing they could do but wait and see how the situation progressed.

Winter came, and the Christmas Holidays were strange ones, with all the students being required to stay, as to not put them at risk during the journey. Rowan’s birthday on December was a bit awkward, with them not being able to go out to celebrate. Fortunately, Rowan quite enjoyed the gifts, which were books, and spent most of his birthday reading them eagerly. Bill’s lessons continued, and in the next lesson to the announcement, they learned the Sea Urchin Jinx.

After the lesson was over, Bill pulled aside Jamie, Merula, Ben and Charlie while the others left the classroom. Rowan and Penny insisted on staying as well, as it had to do with the Cursed Vaults. Bill shook his head. ‘It’s probably best if we keep this between those of us who went to the Buried Vault, for your safety.’  
Penny hung her shoulders. ‘I understand.’  
Rowan was upset as well. ‘All right, I’ll see you all later.’ They walked away, leaving the classroom.  
When the door closed behind them, Bill said ‘Anyway, now I can tell you that self-defence isn’t the only reason why I picked the Sea Urchin Jinx today. My mind lately has been on the sea, specifically on the Merperson Trident we found in the Buried Vault. I’m even surer now than I was when we found it that it’s a clue that the final Cursed Vault is underwater.’  
‘You’re not the only one dwelling on the trident,’ Jamie said. ‘While eavesdropping on Pince and Binns, I learned Rakepick was interested in the history of Merpeople.’  
‘And you’re just now telling us this?’ Merula complained. ‘Typical Smith.’  
Ben pointed at her, with a cross look. ‘Knock it off, Merula, or-’  
Jamie stood between them, shaking his head at Ben, while Charlie said ‘I don’t know about you, but I’m not here to fight. I want to break this Statue Curse and save Hogwarts.’  
Bill nodded. ‘Now more than ever we need to focus on finding the final Cursed Vault. Charlie told me about Dumbledore’s new rule requiring students to stay close to the castle. Why don’t you turn this “setback” into an opportunity to research the exact location of the final vault?’  
‘Only if I don’t have to do it with you lot,’ Merula sneered.  
‘Actually, that’s not a bad idea, Merula,’ Bill said. ‘Splitting up would allow us to cover more ground.’  
‘Sounds like a plan,’ Jamie said. ‘I’ll see what I can dig up at the Library.’

Jamie’s digging around between the books suggested that the Black Lake was very likely the place where the final vault lied. There was a colony of Merpeople, and all sorts of strange creatures under the dark water. And the Grindylows had been acting strange lately, he recalled, which might have to do with the curse. Investigating the lakeshore seemed like the next logical step, even if he had to go alone, and against Dumbledore’s rule. Beatrice overheard him talking of this plan to Cedric, who had been helping him with the research, and demanded to accompany Jamie. Begrudgingly, Jamie accepted.

The two students snuck out of the castle before dawn with the use of Jamie’s Invisibility Cloak. After a long walk, they finally arrived at the shore of the lake, outside of Hogwarts’ grounds, and Jamie broke the silence. ‘This is it, the lakeshore of the Black Lake. We made it.’  
‘Your Invisibility Cloak was a little snug, but it was worth it,’ Beatrice said, a huge smile on her face. ‘Sneaking out of the castle was such a rush. Like we’re going to let some old people tell us where we can and can’t go, right Jamie?’  
‘I’m not breaking Dumbledore’s rule just for the sake of rebelling, Beatrice,’ Jamie reminded her.  
Beatrice rolled her eyes. ‘I know, I know, you’re looking for clues that the Cursed Vault is nearby. And it “could be dangerous,” blah, blah, blah… You don’t have to be such a spoilsport. Speaking of which, are you going to tell Penny I snuck out here with you?’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Unless you want me to, I won’t.’  
‘Good, because the last thing I need is her smothering me again.’  
‘You know, Penny was really devastated that you lashed out at her again. You should-’  
‘I don’t want to talk about Penny,’ Beatrice cut him off. ‘I want to talk about something else, like… like… Like what else you know about the final Cursed Vault or what Rakepick and your brother are up to.’  
‘Nice try, Beatrice, but I’m not getting you more involved than you already are. I wouldn’t have even brought you along if you hadn’t threatened to tell Dumbledore about my plan. Guess Ismelda’s taught you her favourite way of getting what she wants.’  
‘Ugh, you’re just like Penny and all the rest, treating me like a little kid,’ Beatrice complained. ‘You think I need to be protected from everything, including the truth, but that’s far from the case. I’ve accepted what even most of the adults won’t. I’ve accepted that the school is doomed.’  
‘I’ll make a deal with you, Beatrice,’ Jamie decided, after listening to her rant. ‘Help me search for clues to the vault’s location, and I’ll tell you what you want to know. With any luck, I’ll be able to convince you that we’re not all doomed too…’ Beatrice rolled again her eyes, but accepted the offer.

While they explored the lakeshore, Jamie informed her of the same thing he’d informed Penny and Charlie, as well as his suspicions that the Black Lake was the location of the next vault. When the rays of light appeared, Jamie shook his head, returning to Beatrice. ‘Nothing. I couldn’t find any clues that the final Cursed Vault is nearby.’  
‘See? Told you we’re doomed.’  
‘The final vault could still be close to or inside the Black Lake, Beatrice,’ Jamie noted, pointing at the dark surface. ‘It’s a big lake. I’ll continue searching another time. For now, we better head back to the castle. Someone’s bound to notice we’re gone if we don’t.’

The teens turned back to head to the castle, but someone stood in their way. A wizard in white robes, with pale skin and neck-long black hair. His dark slanted eyes stared at the teens, focusing on Jamie, who immediately took out his wand. ‘Are you the missing fugitive?’ Jamie questioned, threatening him with the wand.  
The wizard didn’t reply, instead blasting Jamie away in a flash of yellow light. ‘Jamie!’ Beatrice cried, as the teen fell on the ground after a flip through the air. ‘Are you all right?’ she asked, helping him get up.  
‘Everything hurts…’ Jamie groaned, looking at the white robed wizard. Except… ‘The wizard… Where is he?!’  
‘I don’t know, I was looking at you!’ Beatrice said, looking around frantically.  
‘We have to get out of here now!’ Jamie said, grabbing her hand and running back to the castle, ignoring the excruciating pain.  
‘I knew we were doomed!’ Beatrice said along the way. ‘Everything is doomed…’ 

Chiara helped Jamie heal from the curse, as he didn’t want any professors to find out he’d snuck out. While she examined him, he explained the encounter, feeling a bit better with each healing spell she tried. Right after their conversation, Beatrice found them, warning Jamie that Dumbledore wanted to see them both in his office.

Dumbledore knew the two students had broken the new rules, and scolded them accordingly. The Headmaster revealed that, indeed, the escapee and the assassin were one and the same. As consequence for their actions, Professor Dumbledore sent them both to detention under Pitts’ care, from that day until he deemed appropriate.

Jamie was less than thrilled to be back at the kitchens, even if he was friends with Jae. Beatrice, on the other hand, seemed quite excited. And after learning why Jae was in constant detention, she even garnered a crush on the Gryffindor. When they finished their first detention together, Beatrice said to Jae and Jamie ‘I admit, I was nervous in Dumbledore’s office. I’d never really got in trouble before. But detention’s been great! And the best part is there’s no-’ Looking over Jae’s shoulder, Beatrice’s face fell, as she saw her sister walking towards them. ‘Penny?! What are you doing here?’  
‘I came to give Jamie a message,’ Penny said, shocked to see her little sister there. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘Easy there,’ Jae said. ‘She’s just serving detention. It’s no big deal.’  
Beatrice blushed, buring her face under her hands. ‘Yeah, so can you not do this here? You’re embarrassing me.’  
‘You’re embarrassed?’ Penny asked. ‘Well I’m shocked! How could you end up in detention, Bea?’  
‘Considering she and Jamie snuck out to the lakeshore and ran into the escapee…’ Jae let slip before Jamie put a hand to his mouth.  
‘What?!’  
‘Was that a secret?’ Jae mumbled through Jamie’s hand.  
‘Jamie, why didn’t you tell me?’ Penny asked, hurt.  
‘I promised Beatrice I wouldn’t,’ Jamie said, releasing Jae.  
‘And this reaction is exactly why I asked Jamie to keep quiet about it,’ Beatrice hissed at her sister.  
‘How am I supposed to react after finding out my sister could have died?!’  
‘Now I wish I had,’ Beatrice spat. ‘It would have spared me this embarrassment!’  
Jae seemed like he wanted to disappear from the scene, mumbling ‘It’s times like these I wish I could Apparate.’  
Luckily for him, Pitts growled from his position over a table. ‘Pitts’ kitchen is no place for family squabbles! Detention is over, get going!’  
‘Gladly,’ Beatrice said, pushing past Penny.  
Jae wiped off his forehead. ‘Saved by Pitts.’  
‘Beatrice, wait!’ Penny cried.  
‘Penny, I-’  
‘You should go too, Jamie,’ Penny said coldly. ‘That message I came to deliver is that Talbott needs to talk to you in the Owlery. He says it’s important.’

‘It’s not often you reach out to me,’ Jamie said to the Ravenclaw that was looking out of a window, in the Owlery. ‘Whatever you have to tell me must be important.’  
Talbott nodded. ‘It is. I think I found that white owl you were looking for when you were investigating that White Quill. It’s a white Eagle-Owl, right?’  
‘Yes, that’s it. Is it here?’  
‘No, it got spooked as I entered the Owlery and flew off. But not before it dropped the letters it was clutching all over the Owlery.’  
‘That explains what these letters are doing on the ground,’ Jamie said, looking at the scattered pieces of paper. ‘I just assumed the owls had got sloppy.’  
‘I remembered that the White Quill was a Transfigured secret message threatening to kill one of your friends,’ Talbott said, turning around to face Jamie. ‘So I thought the letters might be important.’  
‘More than you know.’  
‘What does that mean?’  
‘Sorry, Talbott, but I can’t tell you any more. You see…’  
‘You don’t have to explain,’ Talbott assured. ‘I understand the importance of keeping certain things secret.’  
‘But I could use your help looking through all these letters,’ Jamie dropped the suggestion. ‘And just think, the faster I finish, the faster you get your Owlery back to yourself.’  
‘Then let’s get reading,’ Talbott said, picking up the closest envelope. He looked at another one, and then another. ‘All of these letters are written with different handwriting.’  
‘We can’t count out that some of these letters might be written in secret code,’ Jamie said, taking some more letters. ‘Ugh, another one that’s too vague to be of any use. And whoever wrote this letter could use some handwriting lessons. Have you noticed that none of these letters are addressed?’  
‘We’re not going to accidentally read someone’s love letter, are we?’ Talbott joked, picking up a pink envelope. ‘This one has an odd stain on it. Ew.’  
After a while of reading, Jamie sighed. ‘I’ve combed through my share of the letters, but nothing stood out to me.’  
‘Same here, though I couldn’t read one of them. I think it was in Japanese,’ Talbott said, picking it out.  
‘Did you say Japanese?’ Jamie asked, taking the letter. ‘Dumbledore told me the missing Dark Wizard is a former student of the Japanese wizarding school!’  
‘You think this letter is to or from him?’  
‘It has to be. I didn’t tell you this earlier, but he attacked me at the lakeshore. Apparently he’s after me.’  
‘Does every Dark Wizard want to kill you?’  
‘Talbott, this is serious. If I can definitively prove this letter was written to or by the same Dark Wizard, I can confirm a suspicion I have regarding who he’s working for and what his motives are. But the only way to do that is to translate the letter, which won’t be easy.’  
‘Sounds like you could use help,’ Talbott said.  
‘Am I imagining things, or did you volunteer just now?’ Jamie quipped with a chuckle.  
‘I know what people like this Dark Wizard are capable of,’ Talbott said, serious. ‘After all, I saw what can happen first-hand when my parents were murdered by Death Eaters. I want to become an Auror to stop people like him from doing any more damage. Helping you might put this Dark Wizard in Azkaban faster. That’s worth sacrificing a bit of alone time for.’  
‘Thank you, Talbott. I appreciate the help,’ Jamie said with a smile.  
‘Don’t thank me yet, you haven’t seen how bad I am with other languages. Besides, helping each other is what friends do, right?’  
‘I see you’re finally catching on,’ Jamie said with a smirk. ‘Then it’s a plan. Let’s head to the Library.’

With Talbott’s help, Jamie translated as best as they could the letter. The task took them a few days, when they had free time together, between their studies and Jamie’s detention. When it was translated well enough, they pieced together that there were White Quills hidden at the Black Lake. Talbott offered to accompany him this time, and Jamie accepted. Since Dumbledore had found out Jamie and Beatrice had snuck out even though they had worn an Invisibility Cloak, this time Jamie decided to sneak out with their Animagus powers, with Talbott flying from a window and Jamie sneaking out as a cat. They arrived just before dawn, like the last time Jamie had gone there. Again using their Animagus forms, they searched for the White Quills. Luckily, Jamie found one relatively quickly under an old piece of driftwood. Transfiguring it back to the original message, they discovered it was for the Mahoutokoro wizard, informing him that the Ministry had sent Dementors to capture him. Despite the possible consequences, Jamie had to warn Dumbledore.


	6. The message

On the morning, all the students were gathered again in the Great Hall. Jamie went to the Slytherin Table, where Liz, Barnaby, Merula and Ben were talking. ‘Jamie!’ Barnaby greeted him. ‘We’re talking about the mentors that’ve been spotted on Hogwarts grounds.’  
‘That’s Dementors, Barnaby,’ Ben corrected. ‘Dementors have been spotted on Hogwarts grounds.’  
‘Oh, that makes a lot more sense,’ Barnaby mused.  
‘Apparently sometimes you can see them hovering above the canopy of the Forbidden Forest,’ Liz shared. ‘It’s eerie.’  
‘Why don’t you join our chat?’ Barnaby offered Jamie.  
Jamie sat down with them, nodding. ‘I found about it too. The Dementors are here to capture the missing Dark Wizard. I was the one who warned Dumbledore that the Dementors were coming this morning, before breakfast. I found a White Quill warning the escapee of incoming Dementors.’   
Liz shook her head. ‘I don’t know what the Ministry was thinking sending Dementors to Hogwarts to capture the escaped wizard. It’s way too dangerous. Students could get hurt.’  
‘There’s no need to be worried,’ Ben said. ‘I’ll drive those soul-sucking fiends away.’  
‘But Dementors are only supposed to go after bad people like the escapee, right?’ Barnaby asked.  
‘“Supposed to” being the key phrase,’ Merula noted, gloomy.  
‘Fortunately I can conjure a Patronus,’ Jamie said. ‘I even have some experience fending off a Dementor.’  
‘You know the Patronus Charm?’ Liz asked. ‘But that’s incredibly difficult magic!’  
‘I can conjure a Patronus too…’ Merula muttered. ‘…even if it is just an incorporeal one…’  
‘My point is that most people can’t conjure a Patronus, so they’re extremely vulnerable to a Dementor’s attack,’ Jamie said. ‘That’s why I reported the news to Dumbledore as soon as I read the warning in the White Quill. I think it earned me a bit of goodwill, because it got me out of the rest of my detention sentence.’  
‘You were in detention?’ Ben asked. ‘What for?’  
‘Apparently Smith snuck out of the castle and got himself attacked by a wizard in white robes,’ Merula said.  
‘Word’s got out about that already?’ Jamie asked.  
‘So it’s true, Jamie?’ questioned Ben.  
Jamie nodded. ‘It is. Turns out the white-robed wizard is the one who escaped custody. He attacked me while Beatrice and I were looking for the final Cursed Vault at the lakeshore.’  
‘If this wizard is the assassin your brother warned is trying to kill us, he’s not very good at his job,’ Merula noted.  
‘That’s terrible!’ Liz said. ‘Are you all right?’  
‘Yes, fortunately he disappeared before he could do any major damage.’  
‘Want me to Transfigure him into a newt?’ Barnaby said, obviously angry.  
‘That won’t be necessary, Barnaby,’ Jamie assured, calming him down.  
‘I can’t beliece the missing prisoner showed his face and I wasn’t there,’ Ben lamented, banging the table with his fists. ‘If this is what happens when I leave you alone, I’m never letting you go off on your own again.’  
‘That’s noble of you, Ben…’ Liz said. ‘If your primary goal is to protect Jamie, that is. But I worry you’re more interested in getting in on the action.’  
Ben was clearly offended at the idea. ‘What? You think I only want to be Jamie’s protector for the opportunity to fight Dark Wizards? You don’t seriously believe this rubbish, do you, Jamie?’  
‘Sometimes it does seem like you’re more interested in the danger itself than keeping me out of it,’ Jamie admitted.  
Ben gave them an eye roll. ‘If all I wanted was to fight Dark Wizard, I could just go to Knockturn Alley and pick someone.’  
‘Don’t you already do that?’ Merula asked.  
‘We’re not saying it was a conscious decision,’ Liz remarked. ‘Your priorities might’ve changed without you really realising it…’  
‘Shh, Dumbledore’s about to talk!’ Barnaby shushed them, pointing at the podium.

‘Your attention, students,’ Dumbledore said, quietening down the students. ‘I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here a second time. We have received word that Dementors have been sent to Hogwarts to capture the missing Dark Wizard. Everyone will be safe, but it is imperative that you stay inside the castle. To help us monitor the situation, the Ministry will be sending in Aurors, who will intervene if necessary. I would like everyone to be on their best behaviour and cooperate with the Aurors if requested. Now, off to class, all of you.’

Days after the announcement, Jamie walked through the corridors while on Prefect patrol, sneaking into the Artefact Room, where Alastor Moody was waiting for him. ‘I came as soon as I got your owl, Mad-Eye,’ Jamie said. ‘Are you one of the Aurors monitoring Hogwarts while the Dementors search for the missing Dark Wizard?’  
‘Right now all you need to know is that I’m the Auror here to ask you a few questions about your brother,’ Mad-Eye grumbled. ‘Have you seen or heard from your brother since your “encounter” with the fugitive?’  
‘Does everyone know I was attacked? But to answer your question, no. I haven’t seen him since he left to track Sickleworth, hoping it would lead him to Rakepick.’  
‘You haven’t?’ Mad-Eye seemed surprised. ‘But he was at the lakeshore when you were attacked.’  
‘He was?!’  
‘Seems I have more to fill you in on than I expected… I hope you’ve figured out the escapee is from Mahoutokoro by now.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘It seems you were right about the escapee belonging to R. And I did think it was odd that the wizard disappeared for seemingly no reason…’  
‘Who do you think kept that Dark Wizard from finishing you off if not your brother?’  
Jamie’s eyes widened. ‘So that’s why the escapee stopped attacking and disappeared! My brother drove him off!’  
‘Of course he did,’ Mad-Eye scoffed. ‘Did you seriously think a Dark Wizard like him would willingly let you live?’  
‘But I never even knew he was there. He didn’t say a word to me,’ Jamie lamented.  
‘He probably left immediately to chase after the Mahoutokoro wizard. Ever since the Mahoutokoro wizard escaped custody, your brother’s shifted his focus to him. Instead of pursuing Rakepick, he’s been focusing on protecting you.’  
Jamie tried to find words to form his thoughts, saying slowly ‘I can’t express how grateful I am that he has… If my brother hadn’t been at the lakeshore… I might have died.’  
‘You can show your gratitude by making his job easier,’ Mad-Eye said. ‘Don’t let yourself get caught off-guard like that again.’  
‘I need to talk to talk to Jacob,’ Jamie decided. ‘Mad-Eye, do you know how I can get in touch?’  
‘If I did, do you really think I would’ve come to you? Though I imagine he, like the escapee, probably hasn’t gone far.’  
‘The last time he was at Hogwarts, I found him in his room,’ Jamie recalled. ‘Perhaps he’s returned there. I better check it out.’

The Slytherin took again to the corridors, striding towards his brothers’ old room. Right before entering, he noticed he was being followed. Looking at his stalker with a side glance, Jamie said ‘You didn’t have to come with me, Ben.’  
‘Yes, I did,’ Ben said, coming out of hiding. ‘I wasn’t joking when I said I wasn’t going to let you go off on your own. What if the escapee had been waiting to ambush you here?’  
Jamie opened the door, peering into the darkness inside. The room was empty. Disappointed, Jamie said ‘As you can see, that isn’t the case. There’s no one here.’  
Ben followed him into the room, asking ‘You’re disappointed someone isn’t here to ambush you?’  
‘No… I got my hopes up I’d find my brother here again. Turns out, he’s the reason that Dark Wizard didn’t kill me at the lakeshore. Jacob drove him off.’  
‘Your brother saved your life?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Apparently he’s been protecting me since the wizard escaped and I’ve been totally unaware. I need to talk to him. He’s probably on Hogwarts grounds, but that could be anywhere…’  
‘Is it possible he might’ve left some clues to his whereabouts behind?’ Ben asked, looking around.  
‘Good idea, Ben. Let’s take a look around and see what we can find. Be sure to look everywhere.’

It was well past curfew when Jamie found something interesting. ‘I couldn’t find anything from my brother, but I did find this…’ he said, showing Ben the item.  
‘A Black Quill.’  
‘Talk about déjà vu,’ Jamie mused. ‘The last time I was here with Jacob, Sickleworth delivered me a White Quill. That one Untransfigured into a reminder that I still owe R a friend’s life,’ he said, a bitter taste on his mouth. ‘I’m afraid to see what kind of message this one contains.’  
‘Don’t be. Black Quills, White Quills… It’s all nonsense.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Remember at the end of last year, when we were looking for Sickleworth and I told you how I felt invincible? I had spent every day living in fear of R’s threat that one of your friends would die before the year’s end. But I didn’t die. No one did.’  
‘What’s your point?’  
‘That you’re in a similar situation with these quills. You let the fear of what’s in them control your life,’ Ben reasoned. ‘But we’re well into this new year, and has R fulfilled that renewed threat to kill one of us?’  
‘No, but…’  
‘So what reason is there to believe these aren’t just empty threats?’ Ben asked.  
Jamie fidgeted with the quill in his hands, considering Ben’s point of view. ‘You do have a point,’ he admitted after a moment of silence. ‘It’s not like R has really followed through on any of their threats…’  
‘Exactly, so there’s no point in giving into fear. I know you’ve questioned my behaviour and intentions for protecting you lately. But I really do want what’s best for you. After all, you were the first real friend I ever made,’ Ben said. His voice was sincere, and slightly sad. ‘I’ve watched you go through so much to help me and everyone here at Hogwarts since our first year. While I’m grateful, I’ve seen the fear and pressure it’s caused you. And I’ve had enough of watching you suffer, especially when it’s needless.’  
‘Ben…’  
‘So go ahead and Untransfigure this Black Quill. Because nothing’s going to happen, especially not while I’m by your side.’  
‘Thank you, Ben,’ Jamie said, smiling. ‘ _Reparifarge!_ ’ Jamie tapped the quill with his wand, and it transformed into a scroll with a written message.   
‘Go on, read it,’ Ben said.  
‘It’s addressed to my brother… “Come to the Forbidden Forest grove. We need to meet. – R”’ Jamie frowned. ‘What does this mean? Is my brother in danger? Do you think he’s seen this already? Or are we the first to Transfigure it?’  
‘More importantly, do you think your brother could be working for R?’ Ben asked.  
‘No way, my brother would never be a part of R,’ Jamie said decisively.  
‘A lot of us said that about Rakepick, but look how that turned out,’ Ben pointed out. ‘This Black Quill raises a lot of questions. But one thing’s for certain – we’re going to the Forest Grove. Even if that means making it past the Dementors…’  
‘I agree,’ Jamie said. ‘Tomorrow, we’ll prepare, and in the dead of night we’ll sneak out.’  
‘Then meet me tomorrow in the Library after classes,’ Ben said.

Jamie sat down at a table of the Library the next day, waiting for Ben. A couple of minutes after he’d arrived, Ben sat down at his side, and Merula sat in front of them. ‘I don’t suppose you two invited me here to study,’ Jamie joked.  
‘I want in on your plan to crash your brother’s meeting with R,’ Merula spoke plainly.  
Jamie turned to Ben, furious that he’d revealed their plan, especially to possibly the last person in their year he wanted to know. ‘You told Merula about that, Ben?’  
It was Merula who answered the question. ‘If by “that” you mean the Black Quill message telling your brother to meet R in the Forbidden Forest, then yes.’  
‘Before you say anything, you should know I have a good reason for getting Merula involved,’ Ben said. ‘I can handle R, but even I can admit we could use help with the Dementors. The more people we have to shield you, the better. Even you have to admit Merula would make a powerful ally in the Forest.’  
‘So you want to bring Merula with us to the Forbidden Forest as another line of defence?’ Jamie asked.  
Ben nodded. ‘The Dementors are supposedly only after the escaped wizard, but I doubt they’ll pass on a free meal. Getting past them isn’t going to be easy, even for me.’  
‘You seem to have forgotten that I know the Patronus Charm.’  
‘That’s a big help, but we can’t bet it all on its power,’ Ben said. ‘We could use an extra wand to ensure you don’t get hurt. And who better than someone who’s also able to use the Patronus Charm? Even if it is just an incorporeal Patronus.’  
‘At least I can actually cast a Patronus, unlike a certain someone,’ Merula sneered.  
Ben ignored her as he continued ‘I considered recruiting the rest of our Buried Vault crew, but Bill is away on a mission for Gringotts, and if anything happened to Charlie, who would watch out for his little brothers? The reality is that Merula and I have a lot less to lose in case anything does happen.’  
‘Speak for yourself!’ Merula said. ‘You may be expendable, but I have no intention of dying for Smith. Honestly, just when I was starting to come around, Copper, you go and run your big mouth.’  
‘Why are you so interested in coming with us to the Forbidden Forest, Merula?’ Jamie asked. ‘Is it possible you’re actually worried about me?’  
‘Don’t be daft!’ Merula said, hiding her face behind a book. ‘I just think it’ll be easier to end Rakepick if I have more info on R.’  
‘Do Merula’s motivations really matter?’ Ben questioned. ‘We all want the same thing: to be there for Jacob’s meeting with R. And the best way to make that happen is to all go together.’  
‘I’m not comfortable with putting Merula in unnecessary danger,’ Jamie stated.  
‘You act like I’m some little kid that can’t make my own decisions,’ Merula said. ‘I know what I’m getting into.’  
‘You know how much getting revenge on Rakepick means to her, Jamie. Don’t deny her this opportunity to get a step closer.’  
Jamie sighed. Nothing he could say would change their mind, and even if he refused he was sure she would follow them. ‘All right, Merula, you can come. Just… be careful.’  
‘Now can we focus on how we’re going to get past the Dementors?’ Merula said, a bit worried. ‘Because I’d rather avoid them if we can help it. I’ve already run into one once and that’s more than enough for a lifetime.’  
‘You act like you’re afraid of Dementors, Merula,’ Ben said with a raised eyebrow.  
‘That’s not that unreasonable, is it?’ Merula asked, embarrassed. ‘They can consume your soul and leave you an empty husk!’  
‘Merula’s right, Ben. I think you’d have to be mad to not be at least a little afraid of Dementors.’  
‘I’m not afraid of Dementors at all,’ Ben claimed casually.  
‘I rest my case.’  
‘It is nice to know that it’s not just me,’ Merula admitted in a whisper.  
‘Honestly, neither of you should be afraid,’ Ben said. ‘Fear is a waste. Best to cast it aside and instead focus on getting stronger, like I did.’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘You’re suggesting the impossible, Ben. But I bet we’d all feel better if we prepared for everything we might encounter in the Forbidden Forest.’  
Ben waved it off. ‘Don’t worry, I’ve already planned for that. Come with me to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. I have a surprise for you both.’

The trio entered the classroom, and saw Badeea waiting inside. She greeted them, saying to Ben ‘I finished working out the kinks on the new spell we talked about. It’s finally ready for practical use.’  
‘New spell?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Badeea, could you give us a moment?’ Ben asked.  
‘Sure, take your time,’ Badeea said, returning to the blackboard where she was taking some notes.  
‘What’s this about, Copper?’ Merula asked.  
‘I asked Badeea to help me invent a stronger version of my best spell. She’s invented her own spells, so I thought she could help us add another powerful spell to our arsenals. We need to prepare for anything when we intercept the meeting between Jamie’s brother and R. This will help us face whatever we may find in the Forbidden Forest, Dementors or otherwise.’  
‘She did invent _Stella Cascadia_ …’ Jamie recalled.  
‘I’ve worked my magic again to create _Flipendo Maxima_ ,’ Badeea said, still working on the notes on the blackboard. ‘Sorry, I promise I wasn’t eavesdropping. My ears just naturally tune in when I hear one of my spell names.’  
‘ _Flipendo Maxima_?’ Merula questioned. ‘So it’s a more powerful version of _Flipendo_?’  
Badeea nodded proudly. ‘That’s right. I used the _Maxima_ spell modifier to amplify the effects of the Knockback Jinx. Ben won’t tell me what you need the extra power for… But I was so thrilled by the idea of someone using one of the spells I’ve invented again, I didn’t much care.’  
‘ _Flipendo Maxima_ is brilliant,’ claimed Ben. ‘It knocks targets further back and with more force than the original. But you’ll see that for yourself when Badeea and I teach it to the two of you.’  
‘A chance to knock Copper and Smith on their bums? This might actually be fun…’

The spell, as it turned out, was fairly straight forward. The wand movement was the same, and the incantation was simple. It only required a bit more concentration than the original, but that was easy to achieve with practice. When they started practising it on targets, Ben said ‘You can practise on me, Jamie.’  
‘Are you sure? I could hurt you.’  
‘I’m sure. Don’t hold back, either. I need to make sure you’ve got this mastered.’  
‘All right, but remember, you asked for it,’ Jamie said, raising his wand. ‘ _Flipendo Maxima!_ ’  
Ben was flipped backwards almost a dozen feet, landing roughly on the wooden floor. Limping, he returned to them, muttering ‘I’d say you’ve mastered _Flipendo Maxima_.’  
‘Is something funny?’ Baddea asked Jamie, who was holding back laughter.  
‘Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be laughing, but the sight of Ben knocked on his bum like that…’ Jamie said, openly laughing.  
‘Is it my turn to practise yet?’ Merula asked. ‘I’d like to have a go at Copper.’  
‘No, that’s enough,’ Ben quickly said. ‘Now that our preparations are complete, we need to get serious. We need to get ready to go to the forest tonight.’

The few hours left of the day went by at a snail’s pace. The whole castle was in turmoil because of the Dementors, and even Tulip and Tonk’s attempts to distract everyone were useless. As a last-minute tutoring lesson, Jamie asked Tonks to meet in the Artefact Room, to remind himself of everything he needed to know about Patronuses. The Metamorphmagus made him promise he wouldn’t do anything dangerous, because even she spoke against leaving the castle, a promise Jamie knew he had to break that same night, much to his internal stress. 

The time for supper arrived, and Ben, Merula and Jamie had it together, to ultimate their plan. ‘This is it,’ Jamie declared. ‘After this meal, it’ll be time to sneak out to the Forbidden Forest and intercept my brother’s meeting with R.’  
‘Do you feel ready?’ Ben asked.  
Jamie nodded, determined. ‘Surprisingly, even knowing what might await us there… I do feel ready. Knowing I can use my Patronus to protect us in case we run into any Dementors helps.’  
‘I’ve been ready from the start,’ Merula claimed.  
‘Good to hear,’ Ben said. ‘The worst thing you could do right now is worry.’  
‘I just hope I’m able to reunite with my brother,’ Jamie said. ‘I have to know why r sent him that Black Quill. Perhaps this time I can even thank him properly for looking after me.’  
‘Nevermind your brother!’ Merula said. ‘He’s meeting with a member of R who could have information on Rakepick! This might be the break that leads me to finally get my revenge.’  
‘It’s funny…’ Ben muttered.  
‘What? Is my plot for revenge amusing to you? Because-’  
‘Calm down, Merula, it’s not that,’ Ben said. ‘Hearing you two talk about what you hope to get from this has made me realise something. I’ve already got everything I want.’  
‘What are you talking about, Ben?’ asked Jamie.  
‘It’s hard to put into words, but I’ll try to explain myself. All I ever wanted was… to really feel like one of you, and now I do. Now I’m like you. I’m brave and adventurous, not weak. It doesn’t matter what happens in the forest. I’m content just like this.’  
‘I don’t know why you say you’ve always wanted to feel like part of our “group,” Ben,’ Jamie said. ‘You’ve been a part of the group since the beginning.’  
‘And have been following Smith around like a Crup pup just as long.’  
‘But I didn’t really belong. Not really,’ Ben insisted. ‘Admit it. You were nice about it, but you just tolerated me back then.’  
‘That’s not true, Ben,’ Jamie calmly said. ‘You’ve always been an important part of our group.’  
‘If you’re trying to spare my feelings, it’s all right. I’m the first to acknowledge that I was timid and whiny.’  
Merula scoffed. ‘That’s an understatement.’  
‘But things are different now. I finally feel like I’m one of you,’ Ben finished. ‘I finally feel like I’m someone you depend on. And I’m sure that, so long as we have each other, we have nothing to worry about in the Forbidden Forest.’  
‘I hope you’re right, Ben,’ Jamie said.  
‘If we’re quite done with this heart-to-heart,’ Merula interjected. ‘We should go over the plan one last time.’

The plan was simple. Ben would use Jamie’s Invisibility Cloak to sneak out, while Merula would cast Disillusionment Charms on both Jamie and herself. At midnight, the students would sneak out of their Common Rooms, and meet at the edge of the forest. It was a quiet journey for the Slytherins. When they met up with Ben, they lifted the spells, and Ben returned the cloak. Striding through the forest, they arrived at the familiar grove, but it was empty. ‘Looks like my brother isn’t here,’ Jamie lamented.  
‘No member of R either, white-robed or otherwise,’ Merula said, disappointed.  
‘Have we already missed their meeting?’ Ben wondered. ‘Or perhaps we’re early?’  
‘Let’s look around and see if we can find any evidence that anyone’s been here,’ Jamie suggested. The other two nodded, and they began searching around for anything that wasn’t a twig, branch, root or small animal. Minutes turned into hours, as the night progressed, and the cold increased.

But something shiny caught Jamie’s eye, under a shrubbery. ‘Ben, Merula, I found something! What could it be?’  
The others approached, looking at the silver necklace Jamie was pointing at. The Slytherin Prefect reached for it, but Merula grabbed his wrist, a look of horror on her face. ‘Don’t touch that, it’s cursed!’  
‘What are you talking about, Merula?’ Ben asked.  
‘That necklace is one of Rakepick’s Dark artefacts,’ Merula replied.  
Jamie’s heart sunk. ‘Are you sure, Merula?’  
Merula nodded, releasing Jamie. ‘I’m sure. The witch showed it to me herself once. But if you don’t believe me, you’re welcome to touch it and see what happens.’  
‘We believe you,’ Ben said. ‘But how did it get out here?’  
‘Dumbledore told me he had Rakepick’s Dark artefacts stored at the Ministry,’ Jamie said, still terrified at the implications. ‘Did she… steal them back? What would one be doing out here…?’ Suddenly, the temperature dropped, and they began to shiver even more. ‘ _Why is it suddenly so cold?_ ’ Jamie thought, looking around.

In the distance, fast approaching, they saw three hooded figures gliding towards them. The teens stepped back, but even more hooded figures surrounded them, closing in until about a dozen Dementors formed a wide circle around them. The three students, with their backs pressed against each other, took out their wands. The dozen turned into two, maybe three dozens of Dementors. ‘Dementors!’ Ben cried, all his bravado suddenly gone. ‘They’re surrounding us!’  
‘There are so many of them…’ Merula managed to say in a stammer.  
‘ _Expecto Patronum!_ ’ Jamie yelled, concentrating with all his being on his happy memories. A silvery white tiger appeared from the tip of his wand, charging at the wall of Dementors. It opened a hole in their circle, but every time a Dementor was pushed back, another took his place. Despair filled Jamie, and the Patronus faded. Behind him, he heard Merula cast the spell as well, with similar results. Ben was casting other curses at the Dementors, none of them working. They kept casting their spells, while the Dementors closed in, the circle becoming smaller and smaller.  
‘What do we do?’ Merula cried in panic, her last Patronus little more than a silver puff. Jamie tried again his Patronus, but the tiger didn’t even appear, with his state of mind being so unbalanced. Bracing for their ultimate doom, Jamie started to give up. And then…

‘ _Expecto Patronum!_ ’ a female voice shouted from beyond the Dementor wall.   
A brilliant white light emanating from a lioness blinded the students, while the Patronus charged at the Dementors, banishing them. The Dementors fled, leaving only the three Hogwarts students, the Patronus, and their mysterious saviour in the grove. ‘A lioness Patronus…’ Jamie muttered.  
The Patronus dissipated, while a tall figure walked through it. Her appearance had remained unchanged since the last time they saw her, though the dust from the collapsing Buried Vault was no longer on her hair and robes. ‘YOU!’ Merula roared in anger, firing a spell at Patricia Rakepick.  
Rakepick deflected the curse with a snarl, striking back Merula and sending her to the ground, her wand flying away. ‘Merula!’ Ben and Jamie cried.  
‘I will get… my revenge…’ Merula muttered from the ground, searching around with her hand for her wand, eyes locked on Rakepick.  
‘Revenge?’ Rakepick sneered. ‘Miss Snyde, you’re in such a hurry to die, but the truth is you aren’t even worth killing.’  
‘If you just want us dead, why bother saving us?’ Jamie questioned, raising his wand at Rakepick.  
Rakepick grinned. ‘I wasn’t about to let the Dementors finish you off, Mr Smith.’ Her features turned into a cruel scowl. ‘I want the pleasure of killing you myself.’ Flicking her wand, a bolt of light was shot at Jamie, who barely managed to raise a Shield Charm on time. Rakepick’s curse was too powerful, however, and he was sent to the ground next to Merula, but he was still clutching his wand. Jamie fired back at Rakepick from his prone position, but the witch deflected it again, sending a Disarming Spell that Jamie had no time to deflect. ‘It’s time to finish what I started in the buried vault,’ she declared. ‘This is the end for you, “Curse-Breaker.”’  
‘ _Flipendo Maxima!_ ’ Ben yelled. Rakepick deflected the jinx with ease, striking back at the boy. Ben dodged the spell, firing another one at the same time, and hitting Rakepick on the shoulder. ‘I won’t let you hurt anyone I care about any more!’  
‘You’ve learned to talk like a real Gryffindor, Copper,’ Rakepick sneered. ‘But can you back that talk up?’ she asked mockingly, sending Ben to the ground with a jinx.  
Ben got up, firing again. The two Gryffindors engaged in a short but impressive duel, with Ben shrugging off the few curses that he couldn’t dodge, and even managing to land a few of his own. ‘Hang on, Ben! I’ll help you!’ Jamie said, tapping around for his wand.  
‘No, I’ll handle Rakepick!’  
‘You can “handle me,” can you?’ Rakepick asked, narrowing her eyes. ‘We’ll see about that.’  
Her next curse sent Ben to the ground again, but he got up yet again, taking his wand from the ground in front of him. ‘Copper… run…’ Merula stammered behind Ben, too afraid to act.  
Ben growled, and a powerful blast was shot from his wand. Rakepick deflected it, and Ben pressed on, repeating the spell with far more power. ‘That’ll teach you a lesson!’ Ben yelled.  
‘Take _this_ lesson to your grave!’ Rakepick snarled. ‘ _Avada Kedavra!_ ’

A brilliant green flash illuminated the clearing, and through the strong light Jamie saw as a figure jumped out from the bushes near Ben, pushing him out of the way before being sent flying backwards, his thick glasses cracked from the impact. ‘ROWAN!’ Jamie screamed.  
‘NO!’  
‘Khanna…’  
‘We warned you that you owed R a friend’s life,’ Rakepick said, turning around and walking away with a chuckle. ‘Consider that debt collected…’  
While the murderer disappeared in the darkness of the forest, the three students stumbled towards Rowan’s body, his best friend holding him tightly, unable (and unwilling) to comprehend the truth between his arms. Rowan’s glassy eyes stared up to the sky, his mouth slightly agape, as if he had tried to shout something.


	7. Best friends forever

The whole castle was quiet that morning. In the corridors and during breakfast, hushed whispers were shared between students, speculating about the news that three sixth-years had come back from the Forbidden Forest with the body of a fourth one in the middle of the night, murdered by an ex-professor. The Head of Houses had delivered such news to their respective houses before breakfast, as well as communicating that a mourning ceremony would be held in the Great Hall later that day, and all classes were suspended for the time being. In the Slytherin Common Room, the silence was practically tangible. Everyone knew Rowan, despite his quiet nature, for he was the one student who had tutored the most classmates, whether they were Slytherins or not.

One particular Slytherin had not exited his dormitory since coming back after returning Rowan’s body to the Headmaster’s office, despite his friends’ insistence. Instead, he had been sitting at his bed, staring into empty space, catatonic. The most movement he had made was changing into fresh robes, only to then sit back down. From time to time, Jamie glanced at Rowan’s bed, cold and empty, expecting at any moment to see his friend sleeping on it, as if everything had just been a nightmare. Or maybe Rowan would rush into the dorm, warning Jamie that they were late to class… But the door remained close, after Barnaby and the others had left to have breakfast. Rowan’s trunk was no longer there, and the night table at the bed’s side was devoid of any books Rowan usually left there to read until he fell asleep. The House-Elves had done quite a thorough job, thought Jamie. His eyes went from Rowan’s bed to his own trunk. The Invisibility Cloak was carelessly strewn over it, but that wasn’t the object that waited for him. 

With slow and careful movements, Jamie opened the trunk, searching for the small case with shaky fingers. Finally, he found it, taking it out with both hands. With a finger, Jamie opened the case for the glasses, tears falling on them. Taking them out and wiping the tears away with his robe sleeve, Jamie examined them. Rowan’s voice echoed in his head, a memory from long ago, ‘ _They’re the spares I had at home, but now with_ Reparo _I don’t really need spares! So I thought I should give them to someone special. And who better than my best friend?_ ’ With care, he put them on, as a reminder of his best friend. Another minute passed, and a dismembered voice took Jamie out of his train of thought.  
Dumbledore’s voice resounded all over the castle, saying ‘All students and staff should now make their way to the Great Hall.’ The time for the ceremony had come. With extreme willpower, Jamie forced himself to stand up, and walked towards his destination with heavy feet. 

Almost everyone was already gathered inside the Great Hall. The huge chamber was empty of tables or benches, the only furniture the Owl-Lectern. Black banners with a simple grey “H” hang from the ceiling. Ghosts, students and teachers mingled with long faces. Some were still trying to understand the situation, and some tried to hold back tears, while others openly wept. The four Heads of Houses were talking where the High Table once was. Walking to the front row, Jamie met with Ben and Merula. The three witnesses had stoic expressions, and Jamie was the first to speak in a faint voice. ‘This doesn’t seem real… The idea that Rowan is gone…’  
‘Gone forever,’ Ben noted.  
Tulip approached them, devastated. ‘It only just happened,’ she said in a weak voice. ‘You’re in shock. We all are.’  
‘It’s different for us,’ Merula stated. ‘We watched it happen.’  
‘I still don’t understand how…’ Jamie mumbled. ‘Why Rowan was even there… It happened so fast…’  
Penny tugged at his sleeve, trails of tears still on her face. ‘Jamie… I think I may know why Rowan was in the forest last night…’  
‘Dumbledore’s here…’ Andre said near them, looking at the opening gates. Dumbledore’s tall figure stepped through, wearing black robes, and walking up to the podium.  
‘Penny, what do you mean you know why Rowan was in the forest?’ Jamie asked, while Dumbledore reached his position at the front of the hall.  
‘Let’s talk later. In private,’ Penny said, looking at the Headmaster. 

Everyone went quiet, waiting for Dumbledore to begin. Behind the Headmaster, the four Heads of Houses stood, all with sad expressions. Even Snape mourned the loss of one of his students, if not as openly as the rest. Dumbledore’s voice was full of sadness, but remained steady, as he spoke. ‘Last night we suffered an unimaginable loss at the hands of unimaginable evil. Rowan Khanna, a devoted student and friend, sacrificed his life to save another’s. There is no more noble deed.’ Murmurs of agreement and nods broke between the crowd, until Dumbledore spoke again, silencing the whispers. ‘So today we will not waste words on Rowan Khanna’s killer, whom I assure you will be brought to justice. Today we gather as one Hogwarts community to grieve, remember, and honour Rowan and his final heroic act. Grief takes many forms. And it takes time. Sadness… Fear… Anger… There are no wrong feelings. It is important in trying times that we be kind and patient with one another. And never forget that Rowan Khanna died a hero. Some of you may know it was Rowan’s ambition to teach at Hogwarts one day. By constantly pursuing new knowledge and instilling a love of learning in ourselves and others, we can honour Rowan’s dream. For now, I have temporarily suspended new lessons to give everyone time to grieve. But remember that if we let Rowan’s noble goal be a guiding light in these dark times…’ Dumbledore took out his wand, raising it high. ‘Then just like this light…’ The tip of the wand lit up, as he went on. ‘The memory of Rowan Khanna – a clever, brave, driven, and loyal companion – will shine on.’ Behind Dumbledore, the four professors took out their wands as well, raising them in the air with a light on the tip. Soon, the act was repeated across all the student body and the rest of the staff, except for the few who had no wand, until a sea of trembling lights covered the students over their heads.

In an empty corridor, a while after the ceremony, Jamie and Penny spoke in private. ‘How are you holding up?’ Penny asked with a concerned look.  
‘It hasn’t yet sunk in that Rowan is… gone,’ Jamie put into words his thoughts after a moment of thinking.  
‘I know,’ Penny said with a sad nod. ‘It’s as if Rowan could walk by us right now, off to study.’  
‘It happened so fast, Penny… Instant.’  
‘I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, Jamie. Dumbledore said there are no wrong feelings.’  
‘No wrong feelings… and so many questions…’ Jamie mused.  
‘Like why was Rowan in the Forbidden Forest last night?’ Penny asked tentatively.  
‘Yes. You said you knew…’  
‘I think so. Do you remember that night Bill taught us the Sea Urchin Jinx?’  
Jamie knit his brow. Any memory before the previous night was like a blur. ‘Remind me…’  
‘It was after Madam Pomfrey was Petrified. Bill kept you, Ben, Merula and Charlie to talk about the Cursed Vaults… And Rowan and I wanted to stay and help, too. But Bill wanted to keep it to just those of you who were in the Buried Vault with Rakepick.’  
Jamie nodded, remembering the day. ‘It was for your own safety, yours and Rowan’s.’  
‘I know. You told me about R the day in the Courtyard when Ben cast _Langlock_ on Charlie. So I understood. But Rowan didn’t understand…’ Penny brought her hands to her face, hiding behind them as she pressed her back against the wall. ‘Oh Jamie… I’ve done something terrible…’ she said, ashamed, slipping down until she was sitting down at the floor, sobbing.  
Jamie sat down with her, pleading ‘Penny, tell me. Please, tell me everything…’  
‘I thought explaining what you were facing with R would help Rowan understand...’ she started to explain in between sobs, still hiding behind her hands. ‘I told Rowan everything about Rakepick and R that you had told me… I know you wanted to keep R a secret from anyone who wasn’t in the Buried Vault…’  
‘For your protection,’ Jamie assured, squeezing her shoulder. ‘I doubt I’d have told you if you weren’t with Charlie when I’d needed to tell him.’  
Slowly, Penny lowered her hands, nodding, tears still falling down her cheeks. ‘I know. And I explained to Rowan that I was only talking about R so Rowan could understand what you’re facing.’  
‘And did it help Rowan to understand why I’d been so preoccupied?’  
‘Yes, but it also made Rowan want to protect you the way you’re always protecting us. So Rowan had been secretly following you from a distance,’ Penny confessed.  
‘Ever since you both left that classroom?’ Jamie questioned.  
Penny nodded again. ‘He told me that was his plan. If I hadn’t told Rowan about R, then what happened wouldn’t have happened…’  
‘You can’t blame yourself, Penny,’ Jamie said.  
‘But who else is to blame?’  
‘Rowan’s death wasn’t my fault or yours, Penny. Rakepick is responsible,’ Jamie said. The mere mention of the murderer induced a great rage in him, one he had not ever felt before. ‘Rakepick killed Rowan like it was nothing. We couldn’t have done anything to stop her.’  
‘Rakepick was always so powerful. Poor Rowan…’ Penny lamented. ‘I hope it wasn’t a mistake, telling you all of this.’  
‘You’ve only told the truth. Now at least I know why Rowan was there last night… He was being the best friend he’d been to me from the start, looking out for me one last time…’  
‘I don’t mean to interrupt…’ Jamie did not notice Tonks approaching them while they were talking. ‘I mean, I know I’m interrupting… You may have even heard already…’  
‘It’s all right,’ Jamie said. ‘What is it, Tonks?’  
‘Everyone’s to report to their Common Rooms for an important announcement.’  
‘About Rowan?’ Penny asked. They’d already had the announcement at the beginning of the day, hence the question.  
Tonks shook her head. ‘I’m not sure. I’m not sure about anything anymore. Especially with you, Jamie… Do we talk about it? Do you even want to talk about it?’  
‘Rowan is… was… your friend, too, Tonks,’ Jamie muttered.  
‘Yes…’ Tonks said. ‘But not in the same way that Rowan was your friend.’  
‘It’s true,’ Penny agreed. ‘Everyone knows, it’s always been you and Rowan, from our first days here…’  
Jamie touched the glasses over his nose, remembering when Rowan was Sorted into Slytherin, and when he hoped he too be Sorted there, to be with the friend he’d met but days earlier in Diagon Alley. Tonks took him back to reality when she said ‘I suppose we should go to our Common Rooms, hear this announcement…’  
Jamie staggered to his feet, helping Penny get up as well. ‘Yes, let’s go…’ he muttered, walking with them to the dungeons.

‘What are you staring at, Smith?’ Merula asked. Jamie was standing in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, glancing at a couch, waiting for the announcement. Around him stood Merula, Barnaby, Liz and Ismelda.  
‘I was just looking at where Rowan used to sit…’ Jamie said, looking away from the comfy sofa.  
Professor Snape walked into the Common Room, sweeping the room with his sight. ‘I presume that all of you are recovering from a sleepless night so I will keep this announcement brief.’  
‘Is it about Rowan?’ Barnaby asked, desperate. ‘It’s not true, right? All of it’s been a horrible mistake?’  
‘Belt up, Barnaby!’ Merula spat. ‘I was there! Smith was there! Rowan was killed right in front of us!’  
‘Miss Snyde, that is enough. Please,’ the professor said in a calm tone.  
Merula looked at Professor Snape with a puzzled look. ‘ _Please_?’  
Snape ignored her as he insisted. ‘It is imperative in tragic times that Slytherins look to one another as a resource, not a hindrance.’  
‘Professor Snape, if it’s not about Rowan, what is the announcement?’ Jamie asked.  
‘The Aurors have confirmed that the missing fugitive has left Hogwarts grounds,’ Professor Snape explained. ‘The Dementors in the area have, likewise, left in search of him. Therefore, we have decided to lift the ban preventing students from leaving the castle. Mr Khanna was a truly gifted Slytherin. Our house will not be the same without him. But perhaps this can be a first step towards a return to normality. I will be in my office should any of you need to… talk.’ The Head of Slytherin House left the Common Room without another word, and the students returned to whispering to one another.

‘I suppose that was good news,’ Liz said. ‘Though I don’t feel any better.’  
‘So that’s it?’ Ismelda questioned. ‘Snape just expects us to go back to normal?’  
‘Rubbish,’ Merula said, shaking her head. ‘There’s no going back.’  
‘Is it even right to try to carry on as normal with Rowan gone and Rakepick still on the loose?’ Liz asked.  
‘It does feel wrong to just go back to our daily lives like nothing happened,’ Jamie admitted.  
Liz commented ‘I bet that’s why Dumbledore cancelled new lessons today.’  
‘But normal or not, what do we actually do?’ Barnaby wondered. ‘What do we do right now? How do we get through today? The Slytherin Common Room is full of too many memories…’  
‘Anywhere we go will be full of memories, Barnaby,’ Jamie pointed out.  
‘Since the ban’s been lifted,’ Liz noted. ‘It might be nice to go to Hogsmeade.’  
‘Whatever we do, let’s get out of the castle,’ Ismelda demanded. ‘Now.’  
‘So we can do what, talk about Rowan?’ Merula asked with a sneer.  
‘We can talk about Rowan, or not talk about Rowan…’ Liz said. ‘You knew Rowan best, Jamie. I’ll do whatever you want to do.’  
‘Blimey, Jamie! I haven’t even asked if you’re all right!’ Barnaby cried out. ‘You were there, you saw things…’  
Merula crossed her arms, throwing a scathing look at Barnaby. ‘I was there and saw things, too.’  
‘But I figured you wouldn’t want me to ask if you’re all right, Merula,’ Barnaby said.  
‘I bloody don’t!’  
Jamie tried to clear the tension. ‘I don’t know if any of us are all right today.’  
‘I’m not all right,’ Ismelda said. ‘I’m going mad in here.’  
‘So let’s all get out of the castle. Perhaps get a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks…’ Jamie concluded. The rest, except Merula, nodded, and they started to walk towards the exit.  
‘This is already a stupid idea,’ Merula said.  
Jamie turned around, asking ‘Are you coming with us or not, Merula?’  
Brown eyes locked with violet, as Merula thought about it for a second. Finally, she shrugged, saying ‘I haven’t got anything else to do.’  
‘Then let’s round up our friends and meet at the Three Broomsticks…’ Jamie said.

Most sixth-years gathered in the Three Broomsticks, sitting or standing awkwardly around with their drinks. Barnaby, standing with Jae and Jamie, admitted ‘I’m glad we’re all here, though I still don’t know what we’re supposed to do now.’  
‘I think we just do what we’re doing and perhaps try not to overthink it,’ Jamie suggested.  
‘I’m rarely guilty of overthinking anything,’ Barnaby muttered.  
Ismelda walked up to them, looking around with a disgusted look. ‘So is this it?’ she asked. ‘Is this what people do right after someone close to them dies? Just stand around feeling wretched and drinking Butterbeer?’  
‘It is what we’re doing,’ Jamie noted.  
‘I think a lot depends on culture, what people do after death…’ Jae said, taking a sip from his Butterbeer. ‘Everyone is different, and we’re from all over, so I suppose we can do whatever we want.’  
Ismelda scoffed. ‘That’s entirely unhelpful.’  
Barnaby asked ‘Ismelda, when you said “what do people do after someone dies,” did you mean Muggles or wizards?’  
‘I meant… humans? I’ve never had anyone I know die before,’ Ismelda said, shrugging. Merula joined them, a cross look on her face.  
‘Five times,’ Merula said angrily. ‘We’ve only just got here and five times I’ve been asked “How are you?”’  
‘It’s a normal way to start a conversation,’ Jamie said.  
‘But it’s how it’s asked: How _are_ you?’ Merula explained, annoyed. ‘And the faces they make as they ask… Either a face like they’re afraid of the answer…’ She imitated a concerned tone as she said ‘“Hi, how are you, I know you watched Rowan die last night, but how are you?”’ Scrunching her face, she went on ‘Or a face like they want in on a secret…’ In a more conspiratorial tone, she imitated again. ‘“Hi, how are you, I know you watched Rowan die last night, but how are you?”’  
‘Can you stop saying “Rowan” and “die?”’ Barnaby asked, about to break down.  
‘No,’ Merula replied. ‘Rowan was murdered and we’re all drinking Butterbeer.’  
‘I feel sick every time I hear the words,’ Barnaby mumbled, bringing a hand to his mouth.  
Jamie sighed, understanding her, but also understanding his friend. ‘Everyone is just trying to help, Merula.’  
‘How are their stupid questions helping?’ Merula questioned. ‘You must be getting the same questions.’  
‘Yes, it’s happened a few times,’ Jamie said.  
‘And where’s Copper?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘I don’t know.’  
Jae said ‘Ben didn’t want to come, took off after our house announcement about the ban being lifted.’  
‘So Ben Copper doesn’t have to be here, but I do?’ Merula complained.  
‘You don’t have to be anywhere you don’t want to be,’ Jamie assured, hoping she’d stay.  
His wish didn’t become reality, however. ‘I’m not staying then.’  
Ismelda said ‘I’ll go with you. The castle was suffocating me, but here isn’t much better.’  
‘Dumbledore said everyone grieves differently,’ Barnaby recalled. ‘Perhaps breathing trouble is your way, Ismelda.’  
‘What a daft thing to say. We’re leaving…’ Merula said with a scoff, walking out of the pub with Ismelda.  
‘I was just trying to help,’ Barnaby lamented. ‘I always say the wrong thing.’  
‘I don’t know that there are wrong things to say,’ Jamie consoled him. ‘Or even right things.’  
‘You usually know the right thing to say, Jamie,’ Jae argued.  
Jamie looked at his glass of Butterbeer, wondering what he could say. ‘Perhaps that’s what I should try to do then. Say something…’

Taking a deep breath, he stood on top of a table, addressing the other students. ‘Everyone?’ All the eyes on the pub fell on him, as his friends listened. ‘I know we all came here because we didn’t know what else to do. And we still don’t. But since we’re all thinking of Rowan, perhaps let’s all talk about Rowan…’

Everyone chatted eagerly, some even managing to crack a laugh, as they recalled their experiences with Rowan. With everyone distracted, Jamie stepped down from the table, walking towards a fireplace, immersed in his thoughts. He was surprised to know how much he didn’t know about Rowan, hearing what everyone else was saying. As a small bit of consolation, his last memories with Rowan were happy ones, giving him a slight comfort. Deciding to check on Ben, Jamie slipped out of the pub, unnoticed by most.

It was already night when Jamie heard voices coming out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, after wandering around the castle for hours. ‘I don’t care what you do. We’ll see what Smith says about it…’  
Curious, Jamie stepped inside, seeing Ben and Merula talking. ‘What am I walking into here?’ he asked, and the other two turned to face the newcomer.  
‘We were talking about how to honour Rowan’s memory,’ Merula answered.  
‘Merula was talking,’ Ben noted in a deadpan voice. ‘I still don’t feel like talking.’  
‘I understand we each have to do whatever it is we need to do to get through today…’ Jamie said, more to himself than to his classmates. ‘But we are the only ones who were there when Rowan died, so we’ll have to deal with that reality at some point.’  
‘I’m dealing with it right now, in my way, not yours,’ Merula said. ‘Togetherness and Butterbeers… Not my style.’  
‘All right, then tell me how you intend to honour Rowan,’ Jamie said, sitting on a desk.  
‘I told Ismelda my idea on our way back from Hogsmeade. She’s in. Revenge on Rakepick is the only way to avenge Rowan’s death. Wicked… Vicious… Painful… Rakepick will suffer. I think you know I’m not above casting an Unforgivable Curse.’ Before Jamie could protest, Merula cut him off. ‘If this lands me in Azkaban, so what?’  
‘So that’s your plan?’ Jamie asked. ‘You want to honour Rowan by using the Killing Curse on Rakepick?’  
‘After I make her destroy everything and everyone she cares about,’ Merula noted coldly. ‘I’m still working on that part.’  
‘You’re oddly calm about all of this,’ Jamie said.  
‘Rakepick has a lot to lose. I have less to lose every day.’  
Jamie looked from Merula to Ben, asking ‘Ben, you’ve said nothing. And I know you’re not talking right now but-’  
‘Did Rowan jump out in front of either one of you last night?’ Ben asked. Jamie and Merula shook their heads. ‘Then back off.’ Ben’s words fell over them like a bucket of ice.  
Merula broke the silence after a few moments, sitting down at Jamie’s side. ‘Rakepick’s stolen so much from us, Smith. Our trust, our safety, your brother, Rowan…’  
Jamie stood up, narrowing his eyes at her. ‘For a plan to honour Rowan, that’s the first I’m hearing you say his name,’ Jamie fired. ‘Are you sure this isn’t about just you and your vendetta against Rakepick?’  
‘Don’t tell me you’re against the idea of getting revenge on Rakepick…’  
Jamie paced in front of her, looking at the floor. ‘No, Rakepick deserves to be punished for all she’s done,’ he mused.  
‘Then what’s the problem?’  
‘The threat we’re facing is bigger than Rakepick,’ Jamie said. ‘Rakepick could lead us to R. But she can’t lead us to R if we kill her, Merula.’  
‘I do like that you’re thinking big, Smith…’ Merula admitted.  
‘You want the same things,’ Ben said, almost startling them.  
‘Look who’s talking now,’ Merula said with sarcasm.  
‘You both want Rowan honoured. You both want Rakepick punished,’ Ben remarked.  
‘Isn’t that what you want, too?’ Jamie asked. ‘You don’t have to answer-’  
‘It’s what I want too. But one of you is grieving, one of you is raging… And me? I feel… empty.’  
‘Feel that way today, but you can’t stay that way,’ Merula said. ‘We need to do something. In case you’ve forgotten, Smith, Rakepick and R want to kill us. Rakepick… we can do something about right now. But R… R is all a big secret. How do we exact revenge on a secret?’  
Jamie’s eyes widened with a sudden thought. ‘Merula, that’s it!’  
‘What’s it?’  
‘All this time, a secret organisation has been plotting against us… Perhaps it’s time that we create a secret organisation of our own.’

Liz, Badeea, Andre, Diego, Jae, Barnaby, Ismelda, Talbott, Charlie, Tonks, Tulip and Penny. These twelve sixth-year students gathered around the three students that had called them to the Hog’s Head Inn. Other than them, the pub was empty, save for Aberforth, and Bilton Bilmes who was having a drink at the bar. ‘Thanks for coming out here, everyone,’ Jamie said. ‘With classes back in session and the ban on leaving the castle lifted, there weren’t many places left where no one from Hogwarts could overhear us. Dumbledore and the professors can’t know what I’m about to tell you. They’d only try to stop us.’  
‘You have my attention,’ Tulip said, curious.  
‘Merula and Ben and I…’ Jamie continued. ‘We watched Rakepick kill Rowan.’  
‘If not for Rowan, it could have been any of us…’ Ben noted. ‘It would have been me.’  
Jamie went on. ‘While I know we’re all still grieving, the time has come for action.’  
‘What Smith is saying is we’re forming a secret organisation. Are you in or are you out?’  
‘We first ought to tell them who we’re up against, Merula,’ Jamie reminded her.  
‘It’s not just Rakepick?’ Barnaby asked.  
‘What we’ll be facing is much bigger than Rakepick. It’s time that all of you learn about R. Rakepick has allies. They’re a dangerous secret organisation called R.’  
‘I had a bad feeling Rakepick wasn’t acting alone…’ Badeea commented.  
Tonks quipped ‘Next you’re going to tell me that this R group is out to take over the world.’  
‘R wants whatever’s in the Cursed Vault, though we don’t know why,’ Jamie explained. ‘Our group will be dedicated to finding the final vault and avenging Rowan. Our organisation would be just us. No one else can know. Alone we’re no match for R, but if we all work together, we can stop them.’  
‘So you’re saying Rakepick belongs to some evil secret organisation called R…’ Talbott summarized.  
‘And they’re after whatever’s in the final Cursed Vault?’ Jae finished.  
Jamie nodded. ‘Yes, we think the final vault may be located in or near to the Black Lake.’  
‘All of this sounds mad,’ Andre said.  
‘But it’s true,’ said Penny. ‘Jamie had already told Charlie and me about R.’  
‘They’re incredibly dangerous,’ Charlie confirmed.  
‘R promised to take a life, and they did,’ Jamie said. ‘I thought telling fewer of you would protect more of you… Rowan’s death taught me otherwise. The best, and possibly only, chance we have to take down R is if all of us unite against them.’  
‘Who else is in R?’ Ismelda asked. ‘How many vile wizards and witches would we be facing?’  
‘We don’t know,’ Merula answered.  
‘The fugitive who had been threatening Hogwarts was one of them,’ Jamie said.  
Tulip interjected. ‘So you want to form a secret organisation to fight a secret organisation, except we don’t know who’s in it?’  
‘And we’ll have to beat them to a Cursed Vault that may be in the Black Lake…’ Talbott added, with the same questioning tone.  
Jamie said confidently ‘Together, I’m confident we can find the last vault before R and bring Rakepick to justice. I can’t think of a better way to honour Rowan.’ Looking around the students with a reassuring look, he added ‘Of course, we won’t blame you if you don’t want to join.’  
‘I’ll blame them,’ Merula said, earning a shaking of the head from Jamie.  
‘It will be dangerous and we don’t know what’s in the vault…’ Jamie remarked.  
‘We understand, Jamie,’ said Tonks. ‘There will be risks. But avenging Rowan, breaking the Statue Curse, protecting Hogwarts and our friends… It’s worth any risk.’  
‘Is that how everyone feels?’ Ben asked, looking around.  
‘We don’t have time to talk about feelings,’ Merula noted. ‘How about this? Leave now if you want out.’ The twelve students exchanged glances, and some nods. None of them left. Merula smiled, proud. ‘So we’ve formed our secret organisation.’  
Jamie nodded, grateful. ‘Thank you, all of you. If Rowan were here-’  
‘Rowan’s not here,’ Ben cut him off. ‘We should get on with the plan.’  
‘Ben…’  
‘He’s not wrong, Smith. We’re wasting time.’  
‘So what do we do now?’ asked Liz.  
‘Now, we train,’ Jamie declared. ‘We’ll split into groups, based on our individual strengths, united in our shared goal.’  
‘If we’re splitting up,’ Jae asked, ‘How do we talk to each other at school without others knowing our secret?’  
Tulip stroked her chin. ‘Jae’s right, we need code words or…’  
‘Or a name!’ Barnaby said, excited. ‘A secret society name!’  
‘A name…’ Jamie mused. ‘It’s a good idea-’  
Ben interrupted again, deciding ‘We’ll call ourselves the Circle of Khanna.’  
‘You came up with that quickly,’ Jamie noted, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Rowan’s not here… but that doesn’t mean I haven’t been thinking of him every single moment,’ Ben said.  
‘Circle of Khanna…’ Merula mulled over. ‘I don’t know why but I quite like it.’  
‘Circles are infinite, unbroken, forever…’ Badeea said softly.  
‘How friendships should be,’ Penny lamented in a quiet sob.  
‘Crying again…’ Ismelda complained.  
Penny nodded, wiping her tears. ‘I thought I was done crying.’  
‘Nothing will be “done” until we deal with Rakepick and R,’ Charlie noted.  
‘Then the Circle of Khanna is what we will be,’ Jamie said. ‘Infinite, unbroken, forever… Let’s split up into teams and get to work.’

Late night strolls were becoming a habit to Jamie. But that night, there was another reason for his sneaking around. Up the stairs and through the corridors he went, until he reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, just as Merula had requested. Inside, he saw the Slytherin girl with a cross look on her face, reading over a book. Sitting on a desk, two other students waited in the room. One was Ismelda, but it was the second who caught Jamie’s attention. ‘Beatrice, what are you doing here?’  
‘I go where Ismelda goes.’  
‘And I’m with Merula,’ Ismelda said impatiently. ‘Let’s kill Rakepick.’  
‘I think you’re misunderstanding what our… organisation is all about,’ Jamie noted, walking up to Merula.  
Merula turned to him, clearly angry. ‘You’re misunderstanding what I’m all about, Smith. Just because we’re in the Circle of Khanna now doesn’t mean I’m giving up on eliminating Rakepick.’  
‘Still planning on using the Killing Curse to get revenge on Rakepick?’ Jamie asked.  
‘What better way to bring Rakepick to justice?’ Merula asked, still cross. ‘She took a life, now I’ll take a life… Hers.’  
‘I told you, Merula, I think we’re better than that.’  
‘But it’s not all about Rakepick,’ Beatrice interrupted. ‘We’re studying curses and Dark artefacts too, Jamie. Isn’t that right, Ismelda?’  
Ismelda didn’t look too sure. ‘Is that what we’re doing, Merula?’  
‘Of course. It’s knowledge that could be useful in the Cursed Vault.’  
‘I did want to see to check on how the training is going,’ Jamie said, looking at Merula with a questioning look.  
‘And now you see it’s going fine and can move along,’ Merula dismissed him.  
‘Does Penny know that you want to join us, Beatrice?’ Jamie asked.  
Beatrice looked at him with pleading eyes. ‘You’re not going to tell her, are you?’  
Jamie sighed. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d keep secrets from Penny about Beatrice, and while he didn’t like it, he agreed that it should be Beatrice’s choice, whether it was for better or worse. ‘No, I won’t tell Penny. All of us have our secrets, I suppose.’  
‘That’s a relief,’ Merula said. ‘It would drive me mad if the leader of our secret organisation couldn’t keep a secret.’  
‘Besides, there’s no reason Penny has to know,’ Ismelda argued.  
The classroom door opened, making them all look at the newcomer. The blonde girl had quite a serious look on her face. ‘I found out myself,’ Penny said. ‘I’d asked Cedric Diggory where you were, Beatrice.’  
‘If you’re going to try and talk me out of getting involved-’  
‘That’s not why I’m here,’ Penny cut her sister off.  
‘Perhaps you should explain then,’ Jamie suggested.  
‘Yes, spit it out,’ Merula said. ‘Every moment we spend on this is taking time from our curse studies.’  
‘What I wanted to say is… I’m sorry,’ Penny said to her sister. ‘I should’ve been more understanding, Bea. You can yell at me, accuse me of smothering you, or even hate me if you want. But for now, at least, please let me stay by your side. Please don’t push me away. I lost Rowan. I can’t lose you too.’  
Beatrice looked at her sister with teary eyes. ‘Penny…’  
‘You cry quite a bit, Penny,’ Ismelda noted. ‘You might not be cut out for this.’  
‘No!’ Beatrice cried. Stammering, she added ‘I mean, Penny can stay. I want her to stay. If that’s all right.’  
Merula shrugged. ‘As long as she doesn’t get in our way.’  
‘I just don’t want to fight anymore,’ Beatrice muttered.  
Penny smiled, something rare since Rowan’s death. ‘Thank you, Bea.’

The next morning, Jamie checked up on another one of the teams within the Circle of Khanna. Jae, Tulip, Andre and Tonks were in an empty classroom usually used for Transfiguration. Fred and George were there as well, to Jamie’s surprise. ‘How’s it going, Jamie?’ Tulip greeted the Slytherin with a worried look.  
‘I suppose I should wait to answer until I find out what’s going on here,’ Jamie said, looking over her shoulder to the twins.  
‘No, I meant… How are you? With everything?’  
‘Oh.’ The way she said it reminded Jamie of Merula’s complaints in the Three Broomsticks. Shaking that thought off his mind, Jamie said ‘I’m managing. Leading this group has given me purpose.’  
Tulip gave him a comforting smile, commenting ‘I think Rowan would be proud of us. And I don’t mean to pry. I just want you to know none of us have forgotten what you’ve been through.’  
‘Thank you, Tulip,’ Jamie replied, just as Jae walked up to them.  
‘Now I feel daft for not having asked you, too…’ Jae said shyly.  
‘Instead, tell me why the Weasley twins are here,’ Jamie said calmly, but leaving no room for arguments.  
‘Fred and George followed me here from the Gryffindor Common Room…’ Jae explained. ‘And now of course they want to join the Circle.’  
‘But what is it that all of you are working on?’ Jamie asked, looking at the mannequins and pieces of cloth on tables.  
‘I’m going to create convincing disguises, should you ever need them!’ Andre explained, measuring a piece of cloth.  
‘We’re making plans in case we get an opportunity to go undercover,’ Tulip noted, while Jamie approached the mannequins, admiring Andre’s work in progress.  
‘R has been spying on you, right?’ Tonks asked. ‘We think it’s time we spied on them. So we’re focusing on ways to use disguises to infiltrate R.’  
One of the twins, Fred most likely, said ‘And Tulip is helping us figure out how to use tricks to beat Rakepick.’  
Andre nodded. ‘Rakepick is too powerful to face head-on, so we’ve decided to get crafty.’  
‘We don’t have to outpower Rakepick,’ Jae commented. ‘We just have to outsmart her.’  
‘So your contribution is a rather sly skill set…’ Jamie mused, quite impressed. ‘Brilliant.’  
‘And George and I are ready to learn how to help,’ Fred said eagerly.  
Someone burst through the door. ‘Fred! George! What are you doing here?’ Charlie asked, shocked, while the twins tried to hide behind the desks.  
Jae shook his head at their poor attempt at hiding. ‘Some of us still have much to learn about sneaking around…’  
‘I’ll pretend not to see my brothers for the moment. It’s Jamie I’m looking for.’  
‘What’s wrong, Charlie?’  
‘It’s got something to do with a missing Murtlap… You ought to come with me.’

Charlie, Liz and Barnaby were doing their part in the Care of Magical Creatures pen. Ever since Liz had learned of the Grindylows’ strange behaviour, she’d been investigating the creatures ever since, convinced it was related to the final vault somehow. And so, they thought they could train Murtlaps and Plimpies to help combat the Grindylows. All of this they explained to Jamie while they searched for the missing Murtlap, which Barnaby called Hester.

Talbott and Badeea were working together on their own project for the Circle of Khanna, mostly doing their work in the Library or in the Training Grounds. On a large canvas, Badeea had painted an overview of the Black Lake, to serve as a map of possible vault locations. She had employed the Homonculous Charm on the painting, tracking everything in the lake. Talbott scoured the area, providing Badeea with clues and landmarks she had missed. Even with all the progress they’d made, they hadn’t figured out how to explore below the water.

In the Training Grounds other members of the Circle worked as well, practising their spellcasting. Jamie saw Ben and Diego, accompanied by Cedric Diggory, when he arrived. Ben greeted him. ‘Jamie, what are you doing here?’  
‘Checking progress.’  
‘About your secret organisation?’ Cedric asked.  
Jamie exhaled, disappointed in the loss of secrecy. ‘I’m discovering it’s not a very well-kept secret…’  
‘I’m the one who invited Cedric,’ Ben noted. ‘He’s a good mate and an excellent dueller…’  
Diego cleared his throat. ‘…An excellent dueller who could still learn a thing or two from me. But yes, young Diggory is quite good.’  
Cedric massaged his sore arm, saying ‘Though this is more duelling practise than I’m used to. We’ve been at it for hours.’  
‘We have to train more if we’re to overpower Rakepick in a duel,’ Ben said dismissively. ‘If you can’t handle it, you can go.’  
‘Ben, you invited him,’ Jamie reminded him.  
Ben knit his brow, responding ‘But I know what it’s like to duel Rakepick one on one, Jamie. I know.’  
Sensing the tension, Diego suggested ‘Perhaps now would be a good time for a break, Cedric.’  
Cedric nodded. ‘Right.’  
‘Thank you both,’ Jamie said, as the two Hufflepuffs walked away. ‘See you later.’  
‘What are you thanking them for?’ Ben asked once they were out of earshot.  
‘Ben, everyone has put themselves at great risk to help us take down Rakepick and R and find the last vault. We can’t ask them to train to exhaustion.’ Ben ignored Jamie as he continued blasting the dummies. Jamie insisted. ‘Ben, let’s go inside.’  
‘I’m done talking. I’m training.’  
‘So you’re back to not talking again?’  
‘I can do whatever I want whenever I want. Dumbledore told us that’s how grief works.’  
‘I don’t think this is what he meant…’ Jamie said, just as Ben disintegrated a training dummy. ‘Ben, we have to deal with what happened, what we saw… Who we lost…’  
Ben scrunched his face, but he lowered his wand. Turning to Jamie, he said ‘I’ll tell you what, Jamie. Beat me in a duel, and we can talk all you want…’  
Jamie sighed, accepting his terms with a nod. He took out his wand while Ben was raising his.

In a quick snap, Jamie cast a Banishing Charm at Ben while taking out his wand, taking Ben by surprise. The spell hit the Gryffindor in the stomach, making him fall to his knees.  
Gritting his teeth as he took the hit, Ben flicked his wand, muttering ‘ _Flipendo Maxima!_ ’  
The bolt of light grazed Jamie’s scalp as he barely managed to duck. The scent of his burnt hair reached Jamie the same second, but he had to ignore it. He had to think quickly. Ben was not just any other person he was having a friendly duel with. He was a real threat, and he could do serious damage if he wanted; some of his spells could probably even break through his Shield Charm. Dodging another Modified Knockback Jinx from Ben, Jamie pointed at the Gryffindor’s mouth. ‘ _Langlock!_ ’ Ben’s face twisted in disgust at the sensation of his tongue forcefully sticking to the roof of his mouth. He was proficient in non-verbal spells, but he still couldn’t perform every spell that way, especially the more powerful ones. Ben doubled down on his attack, firing Knockback Jinx after Knockback Jinx at Jamie. The Slytherin barely dodged and blocked, thinking again another strategy. Noticing Ben’s heavy breathing, he realised how tired he had to be. Bit by bit, he struck back at Ben in between parries, until they were both on the offensive, grunting at the jinxes that hit them. But Jamie had the advantage, he had started the duel fresh, unlike Ben who was already tiring. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’ Jamie cried just as one of his previous jinxes hit Ben on the shoulder. Ben’s face went from shock to anger as the red jet of light struck him square in the chest, sending him backwards while his wand went flying away. ‘ _Incarcerous!_ ’ Jamie yelled, and Ben was tied up while still on the ground.

Jamie’s _Langlock_ wore off while he went to retrieve Ben’s wand. Ben groaned, furious. ‘I don’t understand! You always win!’ he said. Jamie released him from the ropes, giving him back his wand. Ben continued ‘I thought this time would be different. I’ve been training and training and training…’  
‘That’s why I won,’ Jamie cut him off. ‘You’ve been training to exhaustion. And, like I said, we can’t ask our friends to train that way.’  
‘Yes we can,’ Ben stated in cold fury. ‘Do you know what happens if you haven’t trained enough? Your friend gets killed jumping in front of you to save your life…’ Ben lowered his voice, muttering ‘Your innocent friend, who sometimes didn’t even like you all that much, dies for you… And you have to live with that forever.’  
‘Ben…’  
‘Don’t “Ben” me. I was supposed to be the protector,’ Ben said, standing up. ‘But instead of me keeping everyone safe, Rowan died protecting me,’ he said, pointing at his own chest. ‘I don’t have a Time-Turner. I can’t go back and change it. All I can do to make it up to Rowan is put an end to Rakepick myself.’  
Jamie sat on the grass, saying ‘You and Merula have that goal in common.’  
‘I’ll train every day until I pass out if that’s what it takes,’ Ben declared, looking down at Jamie. ‘I suppose you don’t approve of my method…’  
‘On the contrary,’ Jamie said. He admired Ben’s ambition and dedication, and he had no problem if that was his choice. ‘I respect how far you’re willing to go to avenge Rowan.’  
Ben went quiet, mouth slightly agape. Finally, he managed to say ‘Thank you… I didn’t expect you to say so.’  
Jamie nodded, standing up. ‘Just remember that you’re not fighting this battle by yourself. The whole reason for the Circle of Khanna is that we’re stronger together.’  
‘Still, it’s easier for you than for me-’  
‘It’s not easier for me,’ Jamie cut Ben off. Before Ben could argue, Jamie went on. ‘Rowan was only in the forest that night because he was following me.’  
Silence fell between the two. Jamie saw the figure of Professor McGonagall approaching them, while Ben asked in a whisper ‘What are you talking about, Jamie?’  
‘Pardon my interruption, Mr Smith,’ Professor McGonagall said as she got closer to them, before Jamie could reply to Ben. ‘Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. It sounded important. I suggest you not keep him waiting.’

Jamie knocked on the door to the Headmaster’s office. Hearing a confirmation, Jamie stepped inside the giant office, walking up to the standing Headmaster, who was waiting next to his desk. ‘You wanted to speak with me, Professor Dumbledore?’ Jamie asked, trying his hardest not to flinch as he looked Dumbledore in the eyes.  
‘First, let me apologise for not reaching out to you sooner,’ Dumbledore said, pity in his eyes. ‘The night of Rowan Khanna’s death, you were rightfully shocked and devastated. I thought it best to give you time to think before talking again. But now that some time has passed, how are you doing?’  
Jamie repressed a scoff as he asked ‘That’s why you called me here? To talk about my feelings?’  
‘It sounds like you were expecting a very different conversation.’  
Jamie immediately looked away. ‘Nevermind.’  
‘Mr Smith, I summoned you here to try to help you grieve and heal.’  
Jamie chose very carefully his words as he paced in front of the Headmaster. ‘I appreciate your concern, but the best thing you can do to help me heal is help me bring Rakepick to justice. I didn’t know it at the time, but Rowan was only in the Forbidden Forest that night to watch over me. I owe it to Rowan to do everything I can to honour and avenge him.’  
‘What about what you owe yourself?’  
‘How do you mean?’  
‘I am concerned that you are neglecting your own well-being and needs,’ Dumbledore said.  
Jamie stopped his pacing, shaking his head. ‘My needs don’t matter now.’ Looking at Dumbledore again, he said with determination ‘What matters is making sure Rowan didn’t die in vain.’  
Dumbledore frowned. ‘That mindset is exactly what has me concerned. If you ignore your own feelings, they will only fester… Until they become physically impossible to ignore.’  
Jamie narrowed his eyes, thinking about his words. ‘It sounds like you’re speaking from experience, Professor.’  
‘Like you, I have suffered great loss in my life,’ Dumbledore admitted. ‘It is because I have been in your shoes that I urge you to take this advice I’m about to give you. Learning to accept your loss is an important part of the grieving process. But pushing yourself to move on too soon can be just as harmful as not moving on at all. That is why I encourage you to focus on grieving. I encourage you to take time to embrace and accept your feelings. It will not make you miss Mr Khanna less. You will likely always feel his absence. But it will help ease some of the hurt.’  
‘I appreciate the advice, Professor,’ Jamie said after listening to Dumbledore. ‘I’ll head back and think about what you said.’  
Dumbledore nodded, and Jamie took that as his cue to leave.

The fire of the Three Broomsticks lit up Mad-Eye’s deformed face, a face that still intimidated Jamie. ‘I came as soon as I got your owl, Mad-Eye,’ Jamie said, sitting down in front of the Auror. ‘I assume you want to ask about what happened in the Forbidden Forest with Rakepick?’  
‘No, I know everything about that night…’ Moody said. ‘Including your friend’s brave sacrifice.’  
‘You told me you were going to teach me how to protect my friends…’ Jamie muttered, anger starting to boil inside. ‘I wasn’t even able to protect myself that night, let alone anyone else.’  
‘Are you saying that I didn’t do enough to prepare you?’ Mad-Eye asked, his original eye locked on Jamie.  
‘Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying!’ Jamie said, his tone attracting the attention from the rest of the patrons. ‘You encouraged me to go after Rakepick. You assured me you knew how to keep my friends safe. But that was a lie. You failed me. You failed Rowan.’  
The Auror allowed Jamie to vent, and when he was over, he took a moment to reply. ‘You have a right to be angry at me. I wish I had done more to prevent this. But don’t forget who the real enemy is. Unfortunately, what’s done is done. I’m interested in how you plan on moving forward. What are you going to do to ensure that you never lose one of your own again?’  
Jamie looked around, answering in a whisper so that only Mad-Eye heard him. ‘My friends and I decided to start our own organisation, the Circle of Khanna. We’re working to find the final vault and bring Rakepick to justice.’  
Mad-Eye nodded. ‘I’m proud of you for taking the initiative. You’re finally acting like a true Auror.’  
‘Thank you,’ Jamie said, looking down at his Butterbeer.  
Moody sighed, melancholic. ‘I’ve lost many friends and allies over the years. More people than I can count. Turning your loss into motivation is the best thing you can do right now.’  
‘Dumbledore would disagree,’ Jamie said. ‘He thinks I should focus on grieving and healing.’  
‘Dumbledore is naïve to think we can afford to have you just sit around right now,’ Mad-Eye said, to his surprise. Not many adults had contradicted Dumbledore in Jamie’s presence. ‘Tell me more about this Circle, and I’ll tell you what you should be doing… I’ll do everything I can to make the Circle of Khanna’s mission a success.’  
‘I and the others who watched Rowan die formed the group, to fight R. By playing to our strengths and working together, we can avenge Rowan,’ Jamie explained. ‘Right now, the Circle’s training, strategizing, and mapping out vault locations.’  
‘Fighting a secret organisation with a secret organisation? I like it. Gathering allies is good, but be sure you can trust them. Your group reminds me of the society we created to fight You-Know-Who.’ Mad-Eye then warned ‘Rakepick’s ramping up her efforts to find the final vault. You should do the same. Forming the Circle of Khanna is a good start…’  
‘But you think we should work even harder to find the final Cursed Vault,’ Jamie finished.  
Mad-Eye nodded again, stating ‘Rowan Khanna is gone. He’s not coming back. You and your friends, on the other hand, are still here and still in very real danger. Rather than mope about, you ought to devote yourself to winning the war for the final Cursed Vault. I can assure you, you’ll feel better once you’ve got your revenge on Patricia Rakepick.’  
‘I doubt Dumbledore would agree with you.’  
Moody grinned. ‘Take it from someone who’s responsible for putting several of my friends’ murderers behind bars. Giving Rakepick and her ilk what they deserve always makes you feel better.’  
‘I’ll keep that in mind, Mad-Eye,’ Jamie said.  
Moody stood up, ready to leave. ‘Now, I’ve got to get back to tracking R. I suggest you get back to hunting for the final vault. More than ever, we’re counting on you…’ Less than a second later, he’d already disappeared.

Days later, during a break, Jamie went to the Hospital Wing to check on Cedric, at Diego’s request. He saw the first-year sitting on a bed, being tended to by Chiara, his arm in a sling. ‘Cedric, are you all right?’ Jamie asked. ‘Diego said you got into a training accident. He had to run off to class, so he asked me to stay by your side.’  
‘I’m fine,’ Cedric waved it off. ‘Chiara’s making a fuss, but it’s really not a big deal. I didn’t even want to come. Seeing Madam Pomfrey Petrified like this is… hard. But Diego insisted.’  
‘It’s a good thing he did!’ Chiara protested. ‘You broke your arm, Cedric! Fortunately I was able to mend it, but it had to have hurt.’  
‘What happened exactly?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Ben and I were duelling and he hit me with a spell I wasn’t expecting,’ Cedric explained. ‘It was my fault, really. I should’ve been paying closer attention. It doesn’t even hurt anymore. There’s no need to look so concerned, Jamie,’ he said with a smile.  
Jamie had spaced off while Cedric was talking, but the mention of his name brought him back to reality. ‘What? Oh, no. I’m not. I mean, I am concerned about your arm, but that’s not…’  
‘Is everything all right, Jamie?’ Chiara asked.  
‘Yeah, sorry, I just have a lot on my mind,’ Jamie said dismissively. ‘Dumbledore and Mad-Eye Moody gave me… conflicting advice, and I’m not sure whose to follow…’  
‘Mad-Eye?’ Cedric asked, perking up. ‘Like the Auror Alastor Moody? You know him?’  
‘He’s been helping me with Rakepick and the final vault,’ Jamie said, nodding. ‘He thinks the Circle of Khanna could be doing even more,’ Jamie said, realising too late that Chiara was not in on the secret.  
‘The Circle of Khanna?’  
‘Oh, right, you weren’t at the Hog’s Head Inn that day,’ Jamie said, banging his forehead with his palm. ‘I’m pretty sure I invited you, why didn’t you show?’  
Chiara looked away, mumbling ‘Something came up.’  
‘Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter,’ Jamie said. ‘I can just tell you what you missed now. We formed a group – the Circle of Khanna – to find the final vault before Rakepick and get justice for Rowan. All of our friends have split into teams that are working together on tasks related to those goals.’  
‘You should join too, Chiara!’ Cedric said encouragingly.  
Jamie agreed. ‘How about it, Chiara? We could really use someone with your talent in Healing magic.’  
Chiara seemed extremely uncomfortable. ‘I’m sorry, Jamie, but could this wait? There’s been an outbreak of Scrofungulus and the Hospital Wing’s beds are all full. And with Madam Pomfrey still Petrified, we’re rather overwhelmed…’  
‘I’ll help you care for the patients, Chiara,’ Jamie offered. ‘We can talk more about it once everyone’s been treated.’

Jamie’s Healing magic and experience was nowhere near Chiara’s level, but it was enough to help and make a difference. Soon, other than the Petrified Students and a couple others who had to rest, there were no more patients. ‘Thanks for helping me care for the patients, Jamie,’ Chiara said, as the last cured student left the room.  
‘No problem. Now that the rest are all resting comfortably, do you want me to tell you more about the Circle?’  
‘About that…’ Chiara’s eyes darted from side to side, as she lowered her voice even more. ‘Jamie, I think what you’re trying to do is great.’  
‘But…?’  
‘But I’m not sure I should join the Circle of Khanna.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘I have my reasons…’  
‘I don’t understand. What happened to wanting to help me protect Hogwarts? Or preventing anyone else from getting hurt? When you healed me after the Azkaban’s escapee’s attack, you sounded so eager to get involved. But now, that you have an opportunity to, you’ve suddenly changed your mind?’  
Chiara looked around, nervous. ‘I can’t tell you here. Let’s go somewhere we can talk privately…’  
Jamie pointed at Madam Pomfrey’s office with his head. ‘We can talk privately over there.’  
Chiara nodded, and they entered the small, clean room. ‘Jamie, I feel bad about giving you another thing to worry about… You have a lot to think about already.’  
Jamie sat on the desk at the centre of the room, with a small smile. ‘It’s all right. Whatever you have to tell me sounds important.’  
Chiara nodded. ‘It is. You must think I’m hesitant to join the Circle of Khanna because I’m afraid of getting hurt. Or that I’ve had second thoughts about my commitment to protecting Hogwarts. But that’s not true! In fact, Rowan’s death has only made me want to help keep Hogwarts safe even more.’  
‘Then why not join? If we all work together-’  
‘The “together” part is actually the problem.’ Chiara sighed, explaining ‘Jamie, I trust you. You’re my friend. But I’m not sure about the rest of the team. What if someone else finds out I’m a werewolf? It’s not uncommon for werewolves to be shunned. I could even be forced to leave Hogwarts.’  
‘Even if someone did find out, they wouldn’t tell anyone else,’ Jamie assured her.  
‘Really? Can you guarantee that no one on the team would report me for being a werewolf?’  
‘Yes, Chiara, I can. I trust everyone in the Circle, and you can too.’  
‘Your confidence in them makes me feel a bit better… Honestly, though, my secret getting out isn’t even what scares me the most. I’m most worried about losing control in my werewolf form and accidentally hurting someone…’  
‘I won’t let that happen, Chiara. Just like I kept you and Hogwarts safe last time you lost control.’  
‘I don’t know, Jamie… What if someone sees me transform? Like Selina?’ Chiara asked, clearly torn between joining and staying away from the group.  
Jamie considered the scenario. He didn’t think anyone would run like Selina had ran, but he couldn’t be so sure. ‘I’ll help them understand,’ he promised.  
Chiara held his gaze, his words getting to her. With a sigh and a nod, she said ‘All right, Jamie, I’ll join the Circle of Khanna.’  
A genuine smile formed on Jamie’s face, the first real one he’d worn since the night in the forest. ‘I’m happy to hear you’ve changed your mind.’  
Chiara shrugged. ‘You convinced me that the Circle of Khanna needs me and that everything will turn out all right.’  
Jamie nodded.

Neither had more to say, so they walked out of the office, and Chiara returned to her role as temporal matron, while Jamie said goodbye to Cedric and left the Hospital Wing. A stern voice called out to him while he was walking through the corridors. ‘Mr Smith!’  
Jamie turned around, politely greeting the teacher. ‘Professor McGonagall.’  
‘Seems I’m running through the castle looking for you a lot these days,’ McGonagall noted, handing him a small piece of parchment. ‘You’re wanted in the Headmaster’s office.’  
‘Again?’ Jamie asked, reading the password on the parchment.  
‘A new exchange student from Castelobruxo, the Brazilian wizarding school, has just arrived,’ Professor McGonagall explained. ‘Professor Dumbledore wants to introduce you.’

‘Ah, James, good,’ Dumbledore said when Jamie stepped into his office. The Headmaster had been happily talking to the exchange student before Jamie’s arrival. ‘I apologise for summoning you so soon after our earlier meeting, but there is someone I want you to meet.’  
‘The new exchange student, right?’ Jamie asked, looking at the student. A dark-skinned girl of his same age with brown hair and eyes looked back at him, a huge smile on her face. Her robes were much more colourful than the Hogwarts ones; instead of black they were bright green, with details in brown and other earthy colours.  
Dumbledore nodded, introducing them to each other. ‘James Smith, this is Alanza Alves. She just arrived from Castelobruxo, the Brazilian wizarding school. She’ll be joining us at Hogwarts as a sixth-year, so Miss Alves will be in your class.’  
‘Olá! Nice to meet you!’ Alanza said excitedly.  
‘Nice to meet you too, Alanza,’ Jamie said politely, forcing a smile as convincingly as posible. ‘What brings you to Hogwarts?’  
‘If you had the opportunity to go to school in a faraway place, wouldn’t you take it?’ Alanza asked as if it was obvious.  
‘In a heartbeat,’ Jamie admitted. ‘I’ve always wanted to see what the other wizarding schools were like.’  
‘You’ve got your answer then,’ Alanza said with a laugh. ‘Coming here sounded like fun, and who doesn’t like a bit of fun?’  
‘Seems as if the two of you have a lot in common,’ Dumbledore said, suggesting ‘Why don’t you take some time to get to know each other while I finish Miss Alves’s class schedule?’

They chatted excitedly while Dumbledore worked on the schedule. Or, at least, Alanza talked excitedly. Jamie answered any questions she posed, and asked a few of his own, without excessive conviction. Her cheerful demeanour reminded him a lot of Penny, or Beatrice before she was trapped in the painting, only multiplied. For people like Penny that would be endearing, but to him it mainly seemed like a nuisance. When the Headmaster finished his work, he stood up, saying with a smile ‘I am glad to see you two get along. Looks like I made the right decision choosing you to be Miss Alves’s guide to Hogwarts.’  
Jamie blinked, befuddled. ‘You chose me to be what?’  
‘I want you to show Miss Alves around Hogwarts and introduce her to her classmates and professors,’ Dumbledore explained, maintaining his kind smile. ‘Help her get settled and adapt to life at Hogwarts.’  
Alanza beamed up, thrilled by the idea. ‘That would be a huge help. I have a terrible sense of direction.’ With a laugh, she added ‘When I was a first-year, I got lost in the jungle surrounding Castelobruxo castle for a week. I had to survive off nothing but rain and ants. Though ants aren’t actually that bad if you can get over the crunch…’  
‘Fascinating,’ Jamie muttered. ‘So basically you want me to help Alanza get used to Hogwarts?’ he asked Dumbledore, already suspecting the aged wizard had the ulterior motive of distracting him.  
‘Correct,’ Dumbledore said encouragingly. ‘It is a big commitment, but I believe that it might be just what you need right now. What do you think? Are you interested in being Miss Alves’s guide?’  
‘I’d love to, Professor, but I’m not sure I’d make a good guide to Hogwarts right now,’ Jamie quickly said. The words “I’ve got better things to do” did cross his mind, but of course he had to give better reasons, so he quickly came up with an excuse: ‘I’ve got a lot on my mind. I’d probably be too distracted to give Alanza the attention she deserves. Penny, on the other hand, would be great for the job. Why not ask her?’  
Alanza looked hurt and defeated at the rejection, saying ‘If Jamie doesn’t want to do it, it’s all right… I understand…’  
‘Nonsense, I would not have chosen Mr Smith if I was not certain he was the right person for the task,’ Dumbledore dismissed Jamie’s negative with enthusiasm.  
Sensing that he had no say in the matter, Jamie relented, forcing a friendly smirk. ‘If you’re that certain, Professor, then I’ll be Alanza’s guide.’  
Alanza almost jumped on the spot, smiling wide again. ‘Really? You will? Obrigada, Jamie! I can’t wait! So where do we start?’  
‘I was planning on visiting some friends on the Training Grounds, why don’t we start the tour there?’ Jamie suggested. He had (unwillingly) postponed several times a meeting with Talbott and Badeea that week, and he was determined to talk to them that day, Alanza being there or not.

What should have been a relatively short trip to the Training Grounds became a mini adventure, as Alanza was constantly impressed by the interior of the castle. Several times she got stuck in a trip step, or wandered off to find secret passages behind banners or tapestries after Jamie had mentioned hidden corridors when answering her questions about the magical building. She almost fell down the Grand Staircase, realising in the process that the stairs moved of their own accord. Talkative as she was, she also struck up a conversation with several portraits, until Jamie managed to remind her of their destination. But finally, in the end, they arrived at the Training Grounds, where Jamie saw the two people he expected to see already there, working on the painted map on a stand. Badeea saw him arrive, and waved at him. ‘Jamie, you came! When you didn’t show up for our last meeting here after we left the Library, we got worried.’  
‘Sorry, other matters required my attention…’ Jamie said sheepishly. ‘Anyway, I’m here now.’  
‘And you’ve brought a guest,’ Talbott noted, looking at Alanza with a questioning look. ‘Who is this?’  
‘Talbott, Badeea, this is the new exchange student from Castelobruxo,’ Jamie introduced her.  
‘Nice to meet you both!’ Alanza said with her usual high energy. ‘I’m Alanza Alves. I enjoy long flights through the rainforest, and spells that make things explode, and laughing until my sides hurt, and…’  
‘You’re quite the talker,’ Talbott commented, taken aback by her forwardness.  
‘So I’ve been told,’ Alanza said with a nod, unbothered by the interruption. Playing with her hands, a bit more shy, she asked ‘Am I being too much?’  
‘A little bit, yes,’ Jamie admitted with a slight chuckle, holding his index and thumb near.  
‘Pay them no mind, Alanza,’ Badeea said, giving Jamie and Talbott scathing looks while smiling at the exchange student. ‘You like to express yourself. There’s nothing wrong with that.’ Holding up her brushes for Alanza to see them, she added ‘I do too, except I do it through my art instead of words.’  
‘So you’re an artist?’ Alanza asked, curious, looking at the painting Badeea had been working on. ‘Are you the one who created that map? Did you make it for me? Is it part of my tour?’  
Talbott frowned. ‘Tour?’  
‘Alanza, do you mind giving us a moment?’ Jamie asked, already forming a plan to keep her on the dark about the Circle of Khanna.  
‘Go ahead!’ Alanza said. ‘I’ll take the opportunity to take a look around here.’ Still with enthusiasm, she wandered around the Training Grounds, watching a few students practising their flying techniques, and introducing herself to them.  
‘What exactly is going on, Jamie?’ Talbott asked in a whisper, keeping an eye on the extroverted girl.  
‘We thought you were coming to work on our map of possible vault locations in the Black Lake,’ Badeea said, a bit disappointed.  
Jamie apologised. ‘I was, but then Dumbledore surprised me by asking me to introduce Alanza to Hogwarts.’  
‘Oh, so that’s why Alanza seems to think our map is part of a tour…’ Badeea mused.  
‘I plan to keep Alanza in the dark about anything related to the Circle,’ Jamie commented. ‘Perhaps for now we can just use the map to teach Alanza about the castle and its grounds.’  
Talbott nodded, warning ‘Good idea. Here she comes…’  
And right he was, as Alanza was returning to them, with her usual large smile. ‘I’m back. What’s next?’  
‘The tour continues!’ Jamie said with enthusiasm (forced enthusiasm, but Alanza didn’t notice). ‘We’ll have a look at Badeea and Talbott’s map.’

When they were finished, Alanza said ‘Thank you! You’ve helped me get a sense of this place. This one lake, at least!’  
‘And there’s so much more to see at Hogwarts,’ Jamie noted.  
‘If all of the maps here are so detailed, even I won’t get lost!’ said Alanza.  
‘Glad you find it helpful,’ Badeea said, proud of her work. ‘Hopefully, the rest of the Circle of Khanna will-’ She covered her mouth, realising her slip up, eyes wide. ‘Oh! I meant to say… something else…’  
‘The Circle of Khanna? Is that the name of a club you’re all in or something like that?’ Alanza asked, curious.  
‘Something like that,’ Talbott muttered.  
Alanza beamed up again, clapping her hands together. ‘Being in a club sounds so fun! Can I join?’  
‘Perhaps it’d be best to focus on settling into your classes first, Alanza,’ Jamie changed the topic. ‘It’s almost time for Potions class.’  
Saying goodbye to the two Ravenclaws, Jamie and Alanza returned to the corridors of the castle, this time making haste for the dungeons. On the way there, they ran into Hagrid, who invited them to visit his garden later, so he could be properly introduced to Alanza.

They were the first students to arrive, and the door to the classroom was already open. Inside, Professor Snape was waiting, along with Mr Filch, who was holding Mrs Norris, and Madam Pince. The Potions Master was speaking to the other two adults when Jamie and Alanza arrived. ‘…I woke to find my supplies of Ashwinder eggs, Murtlap tentacles, and Occamy eggshells had been raided.’  
‘Three of the Library’s texts on advanced potions are also unaccounted for,’ Madam Pince noted worriedly.  
‘Sounds like we’ve got a student up to no good,’ Filch grumbled.  
Jamie cleared his throat, catching the attention of the trio and the cat. ‘Sorry for interrupting, but I wanted to make introductions before class begun. Alanza, this is Professor Snape, our librarian Madam Pince, and Hogwarts caretaker Mr Filch.’  
‘Olá! I’m Alanza Alves from Castelobruxo,’ Alanza said, smiling at them.  
‘So this is the exchange student who will be joining my Potions class,’ Professor Snape coldly said.  
‘I should probably warn you that my potions have a tendency to explode,’ Alanza said, clearly oblivious to the man’s dourness.  
‘Wonderful.’  
‘Perhaps if you spent more time on your studies, you would not have that problem,’ Madam Pince said in her usual passive-aggressive tone.  
‘Students these days,’ Filch muttered under his breath. ‘Delinquents, the lot of them. More interested in messing about than their studies.’  
‘Are all the faculty at Hogwarts as grouchy as you three?’ Alanza asked straight up.  
‘Excuse me?’ Madam Pince asked, almost in a gasp.  
Jamie didn’t even try to stop her; it was like watching a train wreck, as she said ‘It’s just that the faculty at Castelobruxo, they… smile.’  
‘We’ll have to keep an eye on this one, won’t we, Mrs Norris?’ Filch whispered to the cat he held on his arms. Mrs Norris jumped down to the ground, sniffing Alanza, and showing no hints of aggression. ‘Mrs Norris?!’ Filch called out, surprised. Mrs Norris rubbed herself against Alanza’s leg, purring.  
‘ _Did Mrs Norris just purr?!_ ’ Jamie thought, but he was taken out of his train of thought when through the classroom door came the rest of the students.  
‘Enough chatter,’ Snape declared. ‘Class is beginning. Take your seats.’  
Filch took his cat, following Madam Pince out of the classroom, mumbling ‘Let’s go, Mrs Norris.’

Jamie sat down on his usual seat, and at his right Alanza sat down as well. Everyone in the room stared at her when she did so, startling her. The faces of the students showed looks of confusion, or in some cases of pain or grief. Merula, who was talking to Professor Snape, looked at her with ire. ‘Everyone’s staring,’ Alanza whispered to Jamie. ‘Did I do something I shouldn’t have?’  
Jamie blinked, mumbling ‘That seat’s actually-’  
‘Oh, is it already taken?’  
‘It’s just…’ Jamie blinked again, holding back tears, as he stammered ‘That’s my… was my best friend’s…’ With a sigh, he said more clearly ‘No, it’s not taken. Not anymore.’  
Someone grabbed him by the shoulder, making him turn around to face a pair of violet eyes. ‘Smith, we need to talk. Alone. It’s important.’  
‘No, you need to sit down, Miss Snyde,’ Snape said across the classroom. ‘You can talk all you want after class.’ Addressing the rest of the class, he continued ‘Before we begin, I have an announcement. We have a new student here today. Her name is Alanza Alves. She joins us from Castelobruxo, the Brazilian wizarding school.’  
‘Olá!’ Alanza waved at the rest, enthusiastic. ‘I’m excited to start brewing with you all!’  
‘Let us begin our lesson…’ the professor said, flicking his wand towards the blackboard. The recipe for the day’s potion was written on it, and he said ‘Begin.’

The lesson progressed quicker than usual. Alanza made it easier to sit through thanks to her constant comments and jokes, though Jamie had to ask her to talk more quietly several times to avoid Snape’s anger. Merula’s anger, on the other hand, seemed inescapable from the glares she was throwing at the Slytherin Prefect. When the lesson came to a close, Jamie took advantage of the fact that Alanza was chatting with Penny and the rest of the students to talk to Merula in a corner of the classroom, with the excuse of putting back ingredients on the shelves. ‘Now what’s so important, Merula?’ Jamie asked in a whisper.  
‘When we formed the Circle of Khanna, we agreed to make it our priority. But while we’re all putting in actual work, you’re slacking off,’ she said, staring daggers at him. ‘Word has it you’ve been wasting all your time with that exchange student.’  
‘Do you honestly think it was my choice?’ Jamie fired back, offended. ‘Dumbledore tasked me with showing Alanza around Hogwarts. I think he’s trying to distract me from Rowan, Rakepick and the final vault.’  
‘Looks like it’s working,’ Merula spat back. ‘You two seem to have gotten rather chummy.’  
She was not entirely wrong. Despite Jamie’s reluctance to guide Alanza, her eagerness and enthusiasm were almost contagious. Scratching his forehead, Jamie admitted ‘She’s… growing on me. But the Circle of Khanna is as much my priority as it is yours.’  
Alanza’s voice made him jump, as he hadn’t noticed her approaching from behind. ‘Circle of Khanna again? So this girl is in the Circle of Khanna too? It must be a popular club! I want in.’  
Merula grabbed Jamie by the collar of his robes, pushing him against the wall. ‘You told the exchange student about the Circle?’ she hissed.  
Jamie raised a hand in surrender. ‘I promise I’ll explain everything later, Merula. But we have to get to class, and on our way here, Hagrid invited Alanza and me to his garden, and we don’t want to keep him waiting. Apparently, he’s got a surprise for us.’  
Merula huffed, releasing him. ‘You better explain. Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Before dinner. We’ll be working there in case you want to show up.’

Hagrid’s surprise was quite the surprise. An assortment of magical creatures, including a Hippogriff, a Fire Crab, and several Nifflers, waited for them in his pumpkin patch. ‘Now this looks like a place to have some fun,’ Alanza said with enthusiasm. She had mentioned to Jamie how Magizoology was one of her favourite subjects, along with Herbology.  
‘So this is your surprise, Hagrid?’ Jamie asked, joking ‘Quite the Transfiguration show, turning your garden into a zoo.’  
‘Dumbledore told me yeh were showin’ the new exchange student ‘round,’ Hagrid said, chuckling. ‘Alanza, was it?’  
Alanza nodded. ‘Olá!’  
‘Welcome teh Hogwarts,’ Hagrid said. ‘I thought I’d invite yeh over an’ surprise yeh with a big creature welcome. Everythin’ was goin’ fine ‘til a Niffler upset the Fire Crab tryin’ teh steal a jewel from his shell. ‘Course that caused him teh spout flames, which spooked Fang here, whose bark upset the Kneazle… Who pounced on the Bowtruckle, who climbed up the Hippogriff an’ ruffled her feathers… An’, well, yeh get the picture,’ Hagrid explained, stroking his beard, and watching over the creatures.  
‘Introductions will have to wait,’ Jamie concluded, after listening to Hagrid. ‘Let’s get these creatures under control first.’

As it turned out, calming them was much easier than Jamie thought. Alanza seemed to know just how to calm each one, and just like Mrs Norris the animals seemed to intuitively like her. With all the creatures under control, Hagrid asked ‘How’re yeh likin’ Hogwarts so far, Alanza?’  
‘Grumpy Potions professors aside, I can tell I’m going to have fun here,’ Alanza said. ‘Especially if Jamie lets me join the Circle of Khanna!’  
Hagrid’s happy face changed into a deep frown. ‘The Circle of Khanna?’  
Alanza shrugged her shoulders. ‘It’s all everyone we’ve met so far could talk about.’  
‘I see,’ Hagrid said, looking at Jamie with a look of understanding. ‘Alanza, d’yeh mind givin’ Jamie an’ I a few minutes teh talk?’ Alanza nodded, sitting with the animals, while Hagrid took Jamie aside. In a quiet and sad tone, Hagrid said ‘Jamie, let me start by sayin’ how sorry I am fer what happened teh Rowan. No one deserves teh go like that, but ‘specially not a gentle soul like his. I wanted teh reach out teh yeh sooner, but I wasn’t sure what teh say.’  
‘It’s all right, Hagrid, I understand,’ Jamie assured him, patting him on the elbow.  
Hagrid shook his head. ‘No, it’s not all right. Yeh know, I didn’ round up these creatures just teh welcome Alanza. I did it ‘cause I was worried yeh might need some cheerin’ up. But now I’m more worried yer up teh somethin’ dangerous. Jamie, what is this “Circle of Khanna”?’  
Jamie looked at the creatures, considering whether to tell Hagrid the truth or not. He noticed a black winged skeletal horse stand up from behind a giant pumpkin, a Thestral, as he remembered. ‘ _Of course…_ ’ he thought, staring at the creature. ‘ _Only those who have seen death…_ ’ An idea came to him, to hide the true purpose of the group. Hagrid would surely let slip about the Circle of Khanna, he was terrible at keeping secrets. ‘The truth is, Hagrid, the Circle of Khanna is a group made to cope with Rowan’s death. Rowan’s friends all formed it to honour him and mourn,’ Jamie explained, letting his voice crack a little to better convince Hagrid.  
‘That’s a noble goal, Jamie…’ Hagrid said, furrowing his brow. ‘But I have the feeling you’re not telling me everything.’  
‘Don’t worry, we’re not planning on doing anything stupid. It’s just like I said,’ Jamie lied.  
‘I see…’ Hagrid said, unconvinced.  
‘Hagrid, if you could promise to not tell anyone about it, it would be great,’ Jamie said. ‘We’d rather keep it to ourselves. Makes it easier, you know.’  
Hagrid sighed. ‘Yeh know how I am with keepin’ secrets, Jamie, but I’ll promise I’ll do me best.’  
Jamie gave him a weak smile. ‘Thank you, Hagrid.’  
‘What about Ben an’ Merula? They were in the forest that night teh. How are they doin’?’ asked Hagrid.  
Jamie shook his head, saying ‘Ben’s throwing himself into his training and Merula’s almost constantly angry… She’s even angry at me right now for being Alanza’s tour guide.’  
‘Why would she be mad at that?’  
Cursing internally for his slipup, Jamie vaguely explained ‘Merula… thinks that my focus isn’t on what matters… on what’s important.’ Trying to wrap up the conversation, he looked at his watch and quickly said ‘Oh, look at the time. We have a class to get to. Better go and do that.’  
‘Better go and do what?’ Alanza startled him again when she spoke, standing behind the teen.  
‘Bloody hell, stop doing that…’ Jamie muttered, holding his chest with his right hand, before answering ‘Get to the rest of our classes. Come on, Alanza, we’re going to be late!’

True to his word, Jamie went to meet with Merula at the time and place she had said. She was not alone in the classroom when he arrived; accompanied by Alanza, as he was still his guide. Merula was working with Ismelda, Beatrice and Penny over a steaming cauldron, a few books opened on the tables around them, as well as scattered ingredients and tools. ‘Look who’s here,’ Merula said with contempt when he arrived. ‘I thought you were busy showing the exchange student around?’  
‘The “exchange student” has a name, Merula. It’s Alanza,’ Jamie said.  
‘And “she” can hear you,’ Alanza quipped, cheery as ever. ‘Merula, is it? We weren’t properly introduced in Potions class.’  
Penny matched her enthusiasm when she said ‘Hi, Alanza! This is my sister Beatrice, and this is Ismelda.’  
Ismelda rolled her eyes, while Beatrice shot a side glance at Alanza, who said ‘Nice to meet everyone! Are you all members of the Circle of Khanna too?’  
‘She knows about that?’ Ismelda asked, jumping up.  
‘I can explain,’ Jamie promised. ‘Actually, that’s why I’m here.’  
‘Your excuses will have to wait,’ Merula said. ‘We’re busy right now.’  
‘Busy doing what?’ asked Alanza.  
‘What does it look like?’ Ismelda asked mockingly. ‘We’re brewing a potion.’  
Jamie looked at the ingredients on the table, recognising them. ‘Wait… Occamy eggshells… Ashwinder eggs… Murtlap tentacles…’  
‘Wasn’t Professor Snape talking about them when we walked in on him and the others in Potions?’ Alanza remembered.  
‘That’s right,’ Jamie confirmed, taking one of the books on the table and reading the title, confirming his suspicions. ‘You stole from Snape and Pince?!’  
‘Ismelda says it wasn’t stealing, it was borrowing without permission,’ Beatrice said smugly.  
‘It was for the good of the Circle of Khanna,’ Merula declared. ‘Knowing that, can you say you wouldn’t have done the same?’  
Jamie exhaled through his nose, her words cutting deeper than expected. ‘I… can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same. I can’t even say I haven’t done the same.’  
‘Good to know you haven’t completely lost sight of what’s important,’ Merula sneered.  
Penny was the most nervous of them about the crime, mumbling ‘Stealing was uncomfortable, but it was the only way to get the ingredients without alerting Snape that we were-’  
‘Brewing Felix Felicis?’ Alanza guessed, sniffing the vapours.  
‘How did you know?’ Penny asked, impressed. ‘Are you a potioneer?’  
Alanza shook her head, chuckling. ‘Not at all, but I drank a bit on a dare once. I’d recognise that smell anywhere. What do you need a boost of luck for?’  
‘Are you planning to use this to beat Rakepick?’ Jamie asked.  
‘It was Penny’s idea,’ Beatrice said, pointing at her sister with her head.  
‘We need every advantage against Rakepick we can get,’ casually said Merula.  
‘Who is Rakepick?’ Alanza asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘Why is beating her for the “good of the Circle of Khanna”?’  
‘She’s… a member of a rival club…?’ Jamie tried, but it was a bit late to do so.  
‘Jamie, now may be a good time to come clean and tell me what’s really going on,’ Alanza said, more serious than ever. ‘Why does everyone look so shocked when I mention the Circle of Khanna? What is the Circle of Khanna exactly? Because I get the feeling it’s not just a normal school club.’  
‘I suppose it’s too late to hide it from you,’ Jamie admitted with a sigh. ‘The Circle of Khanna is a group we formed to avenge our friend’s murder.’  
Alanza’s eyes widened in shock. ‘Murder?!’  
‘One of our oldest friends, Rowan Khanna, was killed recently,’ Jamie revealed to her, dropping the act.  
Penny quietly said ‘I wish you could’ve come at a happier time in Hogwarts history... I’m sorry if we’re all on edge. It’s been a difficult time for us.’  
Alanza looked devastated at their loss. ‘So your friend, Rowan Khanna, was killed recently? Sinto muito pela sua perda… I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine…’  
‘Thank you for your sympathy,’ Penny said with something that resembled a weak smile. ‘Rowan was truly special.’  
‘That’s why we formed the Circle of Khanna, to avenge and honour him,’ Jamie said. ‘But Alanza, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone about the Circle of Khanna. Dumbledore or any of the professors can’t know what we’re up to.’  
‘I swear on all the Caipora at Castelobruxo, your secret’s safe with me,’ Alanza solemnly promised, holding a hand over her heart.  
Merula scoffed. ‘It better be.’  
‘I’ve got to say though, now I understand why Hogwarts seems so gloomy.’  
Penny nodded, looking down at the floor. ‘It’s been hard to find a reason to be cheery since Rowan died.’  
Alanza smiled encouragingly at them. ‘Don’t worry, I know just what to do to make everyone feel better. It’s time this school had a bit of fun.’

On the next trip to Hogsmeade, Jamie and Merula met up with Ben at the Hog’s Head Inn, at the Gryffindor’s request. Jamie had convinced Alanza to explore Hogsmeade with Penny, so he could attend the meeting alone. The usual smell of what could be goats welcomed them, as they sat down on a secluded table. They saw that some of the usual patrons, like Bilton, were around the pub while Aberforth served them dusty Butterbeers. ‘Why did we have to come here?’ Merula asked, scrunching her nose, once the bartender left them, not even touching her drink.  
‘First thing’s first…’ Ben said. ‘When Dumbledore wanted to see you, Jamie, what was it about?’  
‘Which time?’  
Ben’s eyes widened, before frowning. ‘Dumbledore wanted to see you twice? He must have found out about the Circle.’  
‘No, the first time Dumbledore just talked about grieving,’ Jamie said, wiping some sawdust off his glass before taking a sip. The drink wasn’t too bad, so long as he could keep it clean. ‘The second time he asked me to show Alanza Alves around Hogwarts.’  
‘I don’t care about the exchange student from Castelobruxo,’ said Ben in his usual deadpan tone.  
‘Perhaps you should,’ Merula warned Ben. ‘Smith told her about the Circle of Khanna.’  
‘Alanza had already caught on, I had to tell her,’ Jamie said defensively.  
‘For a “secret” organisation, we do talk about it quite a lot,’ Merula admitted.  
Ben returned them to the original subject. ‘So Dumbledore only wanted to see you about Alanza and his “grief lecture.” That’s it?’  
‘“Grief lecture”?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Yes. He called me into his office to tell me to let myself feel.’  
‘I got some nonsense about not letting anger consume me,’ Merula complained, obviously still angry.  
‘I suppose it makes sense he’d be checking on all of us,’ Jamie said with a shrug.  
‘Of course it does,’ said Merula. ‘We’re the “Ones Who Saw Rowan Die.”’  
‘I can’t even walk to class without people looking at me funny,’ Ben noted.  
‘People always looked at you funny,’ Merula mocked him. ‘You get odder by the year.’  
‘But I know the looks Ben is talking about,’ Jamie said with a frown. ‘I get those “I feel sorry for you” looks, too.’  
For a few seconds, they went quiet, all of them familiar with the experience. ‘Don’t you hate those looks?’ Merula asked, breaking the silence.  
Jamie nodded. ‘I do hate it. I don’t want anyone’s pity.’  
‘Exactly!’ Merula agreed. ‘They only do it to make themselves feel better.’  
‘Stop complaining,’ Ben said, his face finally showing some emotion. Anger, to be precise. ‘Rowan didn’t die jumping out of nowhere to save either of you.’  
‘Why don’t you stop making Rowan’s death all about yourself?’ Merula snapped at him.  
‘Both of you, stop!’ Jamie demanded. ‘I’m the reason Rowan was there.’  
The other two went silent, exchanging a look of surprise and question. ‘Yes, that’s the reason why I called you here…’ Ben said tentatively. ‘You’d mentioned Rowan was following you that night…’  
Merula’s eyes widened even more. ‘Rowan was following Smith? That’s news to me!’  
Jamie rubbed the bridge of his nose under the glasses he’d worn daily since the mourning ceremony, sighing. ‘I didn’t know until Penny told me about a conversation she had with Rowan.’ Returning to cleaning his mug as much as he could, he explained ‘I was about to tell Ben about it, but McGonagall interrupted us.’  
‘You better bloody start explaining now,’ Merula said. ‘I’m sure I’ll have an opinion about it…’  
Jamie complied. ‘Rowan learned we were going to the Forbidden Forest… and why. He was following me from a distance. Learning about R made Rowan want to protect me. Penny said Rowan kept his distance because he knew I wouldn’t involve him, that I’d want to keep him safe.’  
‘So now we know,’ Merula declared when he was finished. ‘Rowan’s death is your fault.’  
Ben immediately jumped to his friend’s defence. ‘Don’t say that! It’s not Jamie’s fault Rowan was killed!’  
‘Rakepick is the one at fault,’ Jamie said with determination.  
Ben shook his head. ‘What I meant is I’m still the one at fault. If I had done a better job protecting us from Rakepick, Rowan wouldn’t have had to intervene.’  
‘Fine, then it can be both of your faults, I don’t care,’ Merula said dismissively, crossing her arms and looking at her untouched Butterbeer.  
The door of the pub opened, and they were momentarily blinded by the sudden light from the outside. ‘Jamie, I’ve been everywhere trying to find you!’ Jamie heard Charlie’s voice, and after blinking a couple of times to accustom his eyes to the light he saw him standing in front of their table.  
‘What is it? What’s wrong?’  
Charlie looked quite giddy. ‘I’ve got a surprise for you, and it’s a good one! Come with me to the train station!’

No train had yet arrived, but one was close to. Charlie and Jamie waited around, the former evading any questions from the latter. When the train finally arrived, among the passengers who stepped off the vehicle, was a tall redhead that Jamie recognised instantly. ‘Bill!’ they called out. The elder Weasley brother came to them with a smile.  
‘Surprise!’ Bill said, smiling at them and opening his arms wide.  
‘Are you surprised?’ Charlie asked Jamie with a grin. ‘You are! I know you are!’  
‘I thought after our last lesson you were to be away on Gringotts business for some time,’ Jamie said, very much surprised.  
‘It’s true that Gringotts has been working me like a house-elf lately. Though I’ve not had to recover any more Goblin treasures from a dragon if that’s what you’re asking.’  
‘Better luck next time, then,’ Jamie joked. ‘So is it a Gringotts assignment that’s brought you here?’  
‘No, but I finished my last assignment early so I thought I’d make a proper visit,’ Bill explained. ‘Hogwarts is a second home to me, and I could use a bit of home. And my little brothers need me right now.’ With a longer face, he added ‘And I haven’t had a true chance to grieve yet.’  
‘I hadn’t thought about it from your perspective…’ Jamie lamented, beating himself internally. ‘You’ve had to deal with Rowan’s death on your own.’  
‘Having the distraction of work helps, but yes… right now I need all of you as much as you need me. Grieving for Rowan away from you has been difficult. And just think about what Percy, Fred and George are going through… George and Fred are just first-years. To think this Hogwarts is the only Hogwarts they’ve known…’  
Charlie nodded. ‘Yeah, a Statue Curse… A student murdered by a former professor…’  
‘Our little brothers don’t yet know how wonderful Hogwarts can be. So, next stop, Hogwarts! To surprise Fred, George and Percy!’  
‘They’ll be doubly surprised if you show up with a batch of Mum’s home-made fudge!’ Charlie said excitedly.  
‘Charlie, where are we to get a batch of Mum’s home-made fudge right now?’ Bill asked rethorically.  
‘We could make our own!’ Charlie suggested. ‘We could at least try! If only we could get into the kitchens…’  
‘Ehem,’ Jamie cleared his throat, a smirk on his face. ‘We can.’

Sneaking into the kitchens, they began preparing their sweet surprise. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the recipe. Fortunately, Jae was a good cook, as they discovered, so he was able to help them with a food-related charm that emulated the taste of Mrs Weasley’s fudge. Pitts even looked the other way, sympathising with Jamie for the loss of Rowan. Improvising some fudge and charming it to taste just like Mrs Weasley’s, they left the kitchens to surprise the rest of the Weasley brothers.

The reunion, held in the Owlery, was quite emotional for the siblings, as they ate and talked about the good times at Hogwarts. Deciding to leave the family members to their reunion, Jamie said ‘I’ll leave you now. Thank you for inviting me into this family reunion.’  
‘Some friends are like family, Jamie,’ Bill said, raising a piece of fudge at Jamie.  
Jamie started to walk towards the stairs, but Fred stopped him when he carelessly said ‘Wait, Jamie, when is the Circle of Khanna meeting again?’  
‘Circle of Khanna?’ Bill questioned, and Jamie knew he was already forming theories in his head, probably accurate ones too.  
Jamie stammered, trying to say ‘It’s a somewhat secret organisation to-’  
‘I can guess what it’s meant to do,’ Bill cut him off, a serious look on his face. ‘I’m joining the Circle.’  
Jamie tilted his head, saying ‘Bill, spend time with your brothers…’  
‘I will,’ Bill promised. ‘And then I’ll find you. I want to help, and I already have an idea.’ Jamie nodded, accepting his help, before walking away from the family reunion.

The three founders of the Circle of Khanna gathered in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Bill was waiting for them. ‘I’ve brought Ben and Merula like you asked,’ Jamie said.  
‘I’ve no interest in a Dark Arts lesson, if that’s what this is about,’ Merula said upfront.  
‘It’s about the Circle of Khanna,’ Bill replied.  
Merula groaned, scowling at Jamie. ‘Smith, we just talked about this. Stop bloody telling everyone about our secret organisation!’  
‘Fred let it slip. What was I supposed to do?’  
‘Let me guess,’ Ben said, rolling his eyes. ‘Bill wants to help and he has a plan.’  
‘Is there anything wrong with having a plan?’ Bill questioned.  
‘Depends on what the plan is,’ Merula noted.  
‘I’ve learned a thing or two while working at Gringotts that might help your cause…’ Bill said. ‘If your cause is avenging Rowan’s death and bringing a cabal of dark wizards to justice…’  
‘I’m listening,’ Jamie said.  
Bill began explaining. ‘Rakepick is a sophisticated criminal. We need to up our game. At Gringotts, I’ve learned the importance of investigating a scene, and the scene of any crime tells a story. You three were there when Rowan was killed. You need to be a part of this-’  
‘Is that it?’ Ben asked, cutting him off impatiently. ‘This plan of yours is rather vague, Bill.’  
‘It sounds like you want us to conduct a proper professional investigation into R and Rakepick…’ Jamie said.  
‘How would you feel about taking a more organised approach?’ Bill questioned.  
‘An organised approach would be better than what we’re doing now,’ considered Jamie. ‘We’re preparing ourselves for the fight of our lives but there’s no method to what we’re doing.’  
Merula scoffed. ‘Methods are boring and unpredictable. We need to catch Rakepick off guard.’  
‘I’ve got an idea,’ Ben said with fake enthusiasm. ‘Let’s waste more time arguing about it.’  
Bill sighed, hanging his shoulders. ‘It’s difficult to see you three like this…’  
‘Like what?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Grieving, raging, bickering… You witnessed a horror that will unite you forever… But instead of finding strength in each other, you seem miserable stuck together.’  
‘We’re stuck but we’re not miserable,’ Merula protested.  
‘Yeah, who are you to say what we are?’ Ben asked, angry. ‘You’re barely here.’  
Jamie tried to ease the tension with a calm tone. ‘We’re struggling but we need each other. We know it.’  
‘Then I stand corrected,’ Bill said with a victorious grin.  
‘What’s he smiling about?’ Ben asked.  
‘I suppose it’s because he just got us to behave like a team,’ Jamie guessed.  
‘A strategy he learned at Gringotts, no doubt…’ Merula said in a mocking tone.  
‘Listen, you are a team. A strong team. And you’ll need to be for what I suggest we do next. It will be dangerous and emotional… It will test your courage and your heart... But to stop Rakepick and R, the answers may lie at the scene of the crime…’  
The three students looked at each other, silent. Jamie broke this silence, voicing their collective concern. ‘Are… are you saying you want us to go back to the spot where Rowan died?’  
Bill nodded. ‘Yes. We’ll have to return to the Forbidden Forest.’

The following days, Jamie tried to distract himself during the day by helping Alanza fit in at Hogwarts. Something she didn’t really need help with, as it seemed. She was already making fast friends with everyone, especially the fans of magical creatures. But during the nights, he continued helping everyone with their training, and preparing for the expedition. Two more students were Petrified in the meantime, which placed even more stress on the volunteers at the Hospital Wing. The day they planned on sneaking into the forest, Jamie shared their plan with Chiara during their Divination lesson, after she noticed he looked nervous. The Hufflepuff warned him that that night would be a full moon, unable to convince him to postpone the investigation.

The night of the expedition arrived. Jamie, Merula and Ben met with Bill in the Forbidden Forest, and retraced their steps to find the forest grove where everything had gone down. The full moon illuminated the clearing through gaps in the thick roof of the forest, and Bill looked around, curious. ‘So this is the place?’  
Merula, standing a bit back, said in annoyance ‘The place where Rakepick killed Rowan? Yes. You can just say it!’  
‘Belt up, Merula…’ Jamie said, standing near her.  
‘There’s no one out here but us nutters,’ Merula replied, turning to Jamie. ‘Why should I be quiet.’  
‘It’s a full moon tonight,’ Jamie pointed out, looking up at the sky through an opening on the branch roof, and remembering Chiara’s warning.  
Merula scoffed. ‘Have you gone superstitious on me, Smith?’  
‘The moonlight could make it easier to search for clues,’ Bill said, not realising what Jamie was hinting at. The professional Curse-Breaker turned to the teens, a worried look on his face. ‘I just thought all of you might need… a moment first. After all that happened here.’  
‘I don’t feel anything being back here,’ Ben said. ‘I feel nothing. Is that odd? To not feel anything at all?’  
‘You’re odd, Copper. So it all makes sense to me.’ Merula looked around, her face twitching in anger. ‘I feel rage… at Rakepick, at R, and at Bill for dragging us out here to investigate a forest!’  
‘Well, I’m ready to search,’ Jamie said, dismissing his own insecurities. ‘It’s what we came here to do.’  
Merula rolled her eyes. ‘Fine, then let’s just get this “investigation” over with.’  
‘So where do we start?’ Ben asked.  
‘Let’s spread out along the perimeter…’ Bill decided. ‘We’re looking for anything Rakepick might have left behind that could put us back on her trail… Or any clue related to R. Someone from the cabal may have come here after you’d left.’  
‘Perhaps my brother had the same thought,’ Jamie considered. ‘We could find something that leads us to him…’

They spread out, just as Bill had said. Merula didn’t stop complaining while she searched. ‘I’m finding nothing but dirt and leaves and forest things and…’ Her voice trailed off for a second, before she screamed ‘WEREWOLF!’  
‘Stand back!’ Bill cried, as a huge grey werewolf jumped out of the bushes, but Merula was already out of the way when it tried to attack her. Merula ran behind the others, hiding behind Bill, visibly shaking.  
‘What should we do?’ Ben asked, his voice hinting at fear.  
Jamie took out his wand, calming his nerves to the best of his ability. ‘I’ve got this. _Depulso!_ ’ In a flash, the werewolf was flung back against a huge tree, howling in pain and anger. Jamie didn’t halt his attack, instead doubling down. ‘ _Diffindo!_ ’ A deep cut formed on the werewolf’s right frontal leg, blood dripping down to the ground. He didn’t want to kill a (possibly innocent) witch or wizard, he only wanted to harm the creature enough to make it flee. Or stun it, which would also work. ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ Jamie yelled, the red jet of light hitting the werewolf on the face.  
‘Nice shot!’ Bill said.  
‘It’s only stunned! We don’t have much time!’ Jamie warned, stepping back, eyes still locked on the creature that was quickly recovering. It seemed like this one was more powerful than Chiara a few years back, as it was still snarling at them, ready to pounce at them.  
‘We have NO time!’ Merula yelled, pulling Jamie by the back of his robes. ‘Get back!’

Something else jumped in front of them, between them and the werewolf. Another wolf, with white fur, growled at the injured werewolf. The grey werewolf staggered backwards, before fleeing. The white werewolf turned for a second to look at them with bright blue eyes, before taking off after the grey werewolf. ‘What was that?!’ Merula asked, still in a state of panic.  
‘Come on, let’s get out of here before they come back!’ Bill said, and they all ran away, back to the castle.  
‘It looked at you, Jamie,’ Ben muttered on the way back. ‘That werewolf looked right at you.’  
‘Quicker, Ben!’ Jamie said, avoiding the comment.  
‘I knew we shouldn’t have come here!’ Merula said, almost tripping on a root.

The sound of hooves stopped Jamie in his tracks, and his friends stopped when they saw him halting. Recognising the Centaur that was approaching them, Jamie cried ‘Torvus!’  
Breathing heavily, Merula said ‘I can’t take any more surprises.’  
‘I have a message for you, Jamie, from Firenze,’ Torvus said. ‘He has insight into the prophecy you brought to the Centaurs.’  
‘Prophecy?’ Ben asked.  
Merula brought her hands to her head, letting out a groan of exasperation. ‘It’s like Smith has a double life. It’s maddening!’  
Jamie remembered the prophecy, and his visit to the Centaur camp. It seemed so long ago now… Ignoring the other two, Jamie asked ‘What does Firenze think Trelawney’s prophecy means?’  
‘Firenze will reveal his findings once you have studied the constellation Cetus… Only then can you return to our camp,’ Torvus declared. With a nod, he began trotting away, leaving them.  
‘We’re fighting werewolves out here and this Centaur wants you to go star-gazing?’ Merula questioned with a mocking tone.  
‘What do you think all of this means, Jamie?’ Bill asked.  
‘It means I’ve got to pay more attention in Astronomy,’ Jamie joked. ‘Come on, it’s not safe out here.’


	8. The monster of the deeps

A bright waning gibbous illuminated the top of the Astronomy Tower, where students sat around, working on their star charts while resisting the urge to fall asleep. The trio of students that had explored the Forbidden Forest just the previous day worked together on their star charts, focusing on a particular constellation. Throughout the lesson, they asked the helpful Professor Sinistra about the constellation Cetus, trying not to attract suspicions. By the end of the lesson, they had a better idea of what the constellation represented, though not many answers as to how it related to the prophecy. While Professor Sinistra collected the star charts, and they were packing their things, Jamie concluded ‘So the professor called Cetus the “monster of the deeps,” and it’s in the same region of the sky as a lot of other water-related constellations, like Aquarius and Pisces… This all points to the Black Lake as the location of the final Cursed Vault! And Trelawney did mention “murky water” as well…’  
‘Oh, come off of it! It’s just a coincidence, that’s all,’ Merula said with a scoff. Since Jamie had shared with them the prophecy, she had adamantly dismissed it as the ramblings of a fraud.  
‘Perhaps…’ Jamie said. ‘But perhaps not. We should at least hear what Firenze has to say.’  
‘Well, he can wait until tomorrow,’ Merula said, yawning. ‘The stars are telling me that there’s a nice, comfy bed in my future.’  
Jamie nodded, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. Noticing Chiara standing near the ramparts, he decided to talk to her before leaving, and thank her for her intervention the previous night. ‘I’m about to nod off myself, but there’s someone I wanted to talk to first…’  
‘Goodnight then, Jamie,’ Ben said. ‘Let us know what you learn from Firenze.’

Ben and Merula began leaving the classroom, while Jamie approached the Hufflepuff. ‘Hi there, Jamie,’ she said with a smile. ‘How’d your star chart turn out?’  
‘Never mind that, it was you in the forest last night, wasn’t it?’ Jamie asked in a hushed voice. ‘You knew I would be there… and you warned me about the dangers.’  
Chiara winked. ‘I’m quite sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if I did, I certainly wouldn’t discuss it here.’ With a slight frown, she looked at the students that were still gathering their quills and telescopes, noting ‘I’m volunteering in the Hospital Wing again. Petrified people aren’t as likely to eavesdrop…’  
‘Then perhaps I’ll pay a visit tomorrow…’ Jamie said with a smirk, while they began to leave the top of the tower, walking towards the staircase. ‘You know, to enjoy the quietness…’  
‘You’d be more than welcome. Especially if you decide to volunteer too,’ Chiara said with a nudge.

The visit to the Hospital Wing was not as cheery as their conversation at the Astronomy Tower the next day, though. The ward was silent as the grave, the only people on the beds the Petrified students, and the Petrified matron still stood in the same corner she’d been found in. Chiara’s face was lined with worry as she looked over the students, when Jamie arrived and asked ‘How are they looking?’  
‘No improvement, but that’s to be expected.’  
‘I suppose all we can do is find the Vault and break the curse,’ Jamie concluded, repeating the same conclusion that he had reached since the very beginning. ‘Which is why I ignored your warning and went into the Forbidden Forest last night.’  
‘Well, it’s a good thing I was there, too,’ Chiara said, her face sombre.  
‘Yes, I’d recognise that fur anywhere… Glad you were there.’  
Chiara nodded. ‘The forest is home to more than just Acromantulas, unfortunately. I’ve run across other werewolves before, and that one is particularly vicious.’  
‘I see… well, thank you for saving us.’  
‘So, did you at least find out what you were looking for?’ Chiara asked. ‘Why did you go to the forest, anyway?’  
‘We were looking for clues… anything that could lead us to R, Rakepick or my brother. In other words, we were grasping at straws,’ Jamie said, hanging his shoulders. Straightening up, he added ‘But we did have a surprise visitor after you chased the werewolf off…’

Someone entered the Hospital Wing, and Jamie stopped and turned to see who it was. It was Beatrice, who simply approached the closest bed with a Petrified student on it, staring at the statue. Seeing as she was far away, and looked like she hadn’t even noticed them, Jamie continued saying in a quiet voice ‘You just missed Torvus, the Centaur. He showed up right after you left. It seems another one of his kind, Firenze, has some insight into a prophecy Trelawney told me. Firenze told Torvus to tell me to study the constellation Cetus. So that’s what I did.’  
‘It’s an interesting life you lead, Jamie.’  
Jamie nodded, commenting ‘Rakepick’s made sure of that. I’m hoping Firenze’s insight into the prophecy will help me stop her and R for good, though.’  
‘I hope so, too,’ Chiara said thoughtfully. ‘For your sake and all of Hogwarts. So you’ll be heading back into the forest tonight, then?’  
‘Yes, I have to go to their camp.’  
‘You’re going to a Centaur camp?’ Chiara asked, surprised. ‘I’ve never even heard of the Centaurs letting a student visit them.’  
‘Well, it wasn’t easy to get them agree to it, believe me,’ Jamie noted with a slight chuckle.  
Chiara gave him a look of worry, warning ‘The full moon’s passed, but you should still be careful.’  
‘I will,’ Jamie promised with a small smile. ‘And thanks again for the other night. I’m glad you were there.’  
‘All in a night’s work,’ Chiara quipped.  
Jamie said goodbye, and turned to leave. As he was walking down the aisle between the beds, he stopped, concerned about Beatrice’s absent look. ‘Beatrice?’ he said softly, trying to not startle her. ‘Everything okay?’  
Beatrice’s eyes were locked on the shocked expression of a Gryffindor girl who was watching her hand turn to stone when she was Petrified, the face of the Hufflepuff a mix of worry, fear and insecurity. She managed to mutter ‘Yes. Everything is absolutely wonderful,’ before leaving the Hospital ward without another word.  
‘She’s been like that for days,’ Chiara said, noticing Jamie’s concern. ‘No one’s been able to get through to her.’  
‘I’ll just have to keep trying, then,’ Jamie said, before leaving. ‘ _But today, I have some Centaurs to talk to._ ’

The Centaur camp was unchanged since the last time he’d been there. The fire pit lit the camp, pushing back the darkness of the night a few dozen feet. When Jamie arrived, he was greeted by Torvus. ‘It’s good to see you, Jamie. I trust you have been well?’  
‘Not exactly, Torvus. Things haven’t been great at Hogwarts,’ Jamie said sourly.  
‘Yes, these are troubling times, indeed. I was merely “making the small talk” as your people say. Your wizard customs are rather inscrutable to me.’  
‘They can be a little odd, can’t they?’ Jamie said. ‘Although I’m sure you’d agree that Centaurs aren’t much better.’  
‘Your point is well-taken, but you might consider making it more quietly,’ said another Centaur. Firenze approached them, a serious look on his face (or a more serious look than usual). ‘It is only by the grace of the herd that you set foot in our camp, James. It wouldn’t do to offend your hosts by criticising their ancient customs. Don’t you agree?’  
Jamie nodded, understanding what he meant. ‘I worked too hard to be invited here to muck it up now. I’ll keep my voice down.’  
‘A wise decision,’ Firenze praised with a smile. ‘For what it’s worth, I won’t disagree with you. But you are the guest of the herd, not just mine.’  
‘I understand. In any case, I’m not here to reform Centaur society…’ Jamie said.  
‘I delivered your message about Trelawney’s prophecy, Firenze,’ said Torvus.  
‘Very good. And did you study the stars as I suggested, James?’  
‘Yes, I asked Professor Sinistra about the constellation Cetus. She called it the “monster of the deeps.” Does this mean the next Cursed Vault is in the Black Lake?’  
‘It might mean many things,’ Firenze noted. ‘Those stars are as fickle as the seas they rule over.’  
‘But what do you make of them?’ Jamie asked inquisitively.  
‘Be patient, my friend,’ Firenze said. ‘I will give you my best interpretation, but I cannot be certain. A difficult decision will be yours to make. And its impact will be tremendous. You will face an adversary greater than any you have encountered. You will lose someone close to you, but perhaps not in the way you expect. The prophecy is not all darkness. There is cause for hope, as well. Your world will change in ways you can’t possibly imagine…  
Jamie exhaled, overwhelmed. ‘This is a lot to take in, Firenze…’  
Firenze said ‘That is what I read in the stars. Although the exact nature of these events is slippery and difficult to ascertain.’  
‘It sounds like Jamie’s troubles are far from over,’ Torvus commented.  
‘Of that, I think we can be certain,’ Firenze agreed. ‘But there is no shadow without light… The stars tell me that your world is about to open up in ways you can’t possibly imagine. You have lived these last six years at Hogwarts, but soon your path will take you beyond its protective enchantments.’ The pale Centaur eyed the Hogwarts student with curiosity, asking ‘Tell me, James… when the time comes, will you be ready to walk that path?’  
Jamie didn’t immediately reply, instead considering the question carefully. ‘ _If I left, what would I be leaving behind?_ ’ he wondered. ‘ _My friends? They’d probably be safer…_ ’ Looking up, he saw the starry skies above, and a memory from his fourth year at the school crept to the front of his mind. ‘It sounds like my fate is already written in the stars,’ he mused. ‘I’ll leave it to them to decide what I do.’  
‘Then you’re more Centaur than most Centaurs I know,’ Firenze said with a small chuckle.  
‘What will you do now, Jamie?’ Torvus asked.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘I don’t know, really. I need somewhere quiet to sit and think.’  
‘Then this is goodbye for now, James Smith,’ Firenze said. ‘Farewell.’  
Jamie bowed his head at them, turning around and leaving the camp, making his way back to the castle.

The trip back was quiet and calm, though he did keep an eye out for any danger lurking in the shadows. Finally, he came out of the forest, returning to the castle. A bit calmer now, he sneaked in through the Clocktower Courtyard. Right before reaching the entrance gates, a friendly voice stopped him. ‘Ah, hello there, James. You’re up late, aren’t you?’ Jamie turned around, realising too late that Dumbledore was there as well, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. ‘And returning from the Forbidden Forest, if I’m not mistaken.’  
‘Professor, I can explain-’  
‘There’s no need, James,’ Dumbledore said calmly. ‘I’ve come to expect the unexpected from you. What was it this time?’  
‘Remember I told you about Trelawney’s prophecy, and that the Centaurs had agreed to help me understand it?’ Jamie said, getting a nod from the Headmaster, and he went on ‘Firenze told me it meant I’d lose someone, but perhaps not in the way I’d expect.’  
‘You’re wondering if the prophecy was referring to Rowan, or whether there is another death in your future,’ Dumbledore said. It was not a question, it was a statement.  
‘Well… yes.’  
‘If there’s one thing you can always count on, James, it’s death,’ Dumbledore said. ‘It comes for all of us, in the end. Although my friend Nicolas Flamel might disagree.’  
‘The prophecy said I’d lose someone in a way I didn’t expect. What could that mean?’  
‘I suspect we won’t know until it’s already come to pass. But I do know that if you spend your life worrying about the future, the present will pass you by.’  
‘Then what should I do? Just ignore the prophecy?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I would encourage you to focus on what you can change,’ Dumbledore suggested. ‘Imagine we are living in the past, and that you are looking back on us from the future. What can you do now that you will want to have done later?’  
‘I’d want to understand Jacob better,’ Jamie said, after taking a few moments to consider it.  
‘That sounds like exactly the sort of thing you can take steps to accomplish now,’ Dumbledore said, agreeing with his assessment.  
‘I thought when I finally found him things would go back to the way they were before, but they haven’t. I don’t mind that he’s changed, because I’ve changed, too. I just want to know why he is the way he is.’  
‘I can sympathise,’ Dumbledore said, nodding. ‘Sometimes, my own brother seems like a stranger to me, and yet he knows me better than anyone. You and your brother have a chance to make up for lost time. Don’t let it pass you by.’  
‘The trouble is, I don’t know how to contact him…’  
‘Perhaps you can work that out in the morning,’ Dumbledore recommended. ‘You are, after all, out past your bedtime, and I am still your teacher.’  
‘Er, right,’ Jamie said, embarrassed. ‘I suppose I’ll just go to bed, then. Goodnight.’  
‘If you’re taking the Grand Staircase, would you mind speaking to Miss Haywood?’ Dumbledore asked before Jamie turned around. ‘I passed her on my way down here, and she looked as though she needed a friend.’  
‘I will, Professor,’ Jamie promised, before entering the castle.

Beatrice was frozen in place in the Grand Staircase, in front of the painting that had been her prison for a whole school term, staring at the large canvas, trembling slightly. A quiet voice startled her. ‘Hello, Beatrice. How’s everything going?’  
She turned to the Slytherin Prefect that was looking at her with a worried face, quickly putting on a tough front. ‘All right, I suppose.’  
‘Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?’  
‘Shouldn’t you?’ Beatrice fired back.  
‘Well, yes, that’s where I’m headed now,’ Jamie said. ‘Beatrice… are you… okay?’  
‘Don’t I look okay?’ Beatrice said dismissively.  
‘I don’t know… you ignored me in the Hospital Wing earlier, and now you’re up late staring at portraits… Can’t you see why I’d be worried?’  
‘No, I don’t see why you’d be worried,’ Beatrice said coldly.  
‘Because I care about you, obviously! We’re friends!’  
‘No, Penny’s your friend. And I’m not Penny.’  
‘I thought you and Penny had made up…?’  
‘We did, but…’ Groaning, she said ‘Never mind. Just leave me alone, all right?’  
The sound of footsteps made Jamie look up the staircase, seeing Ismelda coming down towards them. ‘Thought I’d find you here, Beatrice. Merula’s waiting for us, remember?’ the Slytherin girl said.  
Instead of scolding her for being out of bed as her Prefect (not like he’d ever been much of one to begin with), Jamie asked ‘How are you three getting along with the training?’  
‘Better than you, I reckon,’ Ismelda sneered, placing a hand on her hip. ‘Merula told me you’ve been off hobnobbing with Centaurs. C’mon, Beatrice, let’s get a move on.’  
‘Bye, Jamie. Sorry for… well, you know,’ Beatrice said, before following Ismelda up the staircase.  
‘Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later,’ Jamie said, watching them leave. ‘That was odd…’ he muttered, once they were out of sight.  
‘Aye, a sad story is our Beatrice,’ Sir Cadogan said with a grave voice. ‘A more distressed damsel I’ve not seen.’  
‘Has she been hanging around here often?’ Jamie asked the portrait.  
‘Like a wyvern circling an unwatched flock!’ Sir Cadogan noted, worried. ‘What do you make of it, bold breaker of castle curses? What is weighing on our flaxen-haired friend?’  
‘Beatrice was cursed and trapped in a portrait for nearly a year. That can’t be easy to recover from,’ Jamie said.  
‘James, I believe you have struck at the heart of the matter! Beatrice must be brooding over her accursed past. And I must say, you’re not looking too chipper yourself. What’s troubling you?’  
‘It’s my brother, actually,’ confessed Jamie. ‘I need to talk to him, but I don’t know how to contact him.’  
The knight furrowed his brow. ‘I mean no offence, James, but I’m glad that mischief-making knave Jacob is nowhere to be found. He and his troublesome lieutenant were infamous in their day.’  
‘You mean Duncan Ashe?’  
‘Aye, that’s the rogue!’  
‘Then maybe I should visit him. I wonder if Charlie will come with me…’  
‘Yes! This quest calls for a comrade-in-arms!’  
‘Then it’s decided,’ Jamie concluded, before leaving for his dormitory.

The two Prefects walked into their special bathroom. Charlie noted ‘You know, it’s been a while since we came here looking for Duncan.’  
‘Yes… Feels odd visiting him without Bill, doesn’t it?’ Jamie said.  
‘A bit, yeah. Everything about Hogwarts felt odd without Bill, at least at first. I thought I’d gotten used to it, but coming here without him…’  
‘You weren’t as used to it as you thought?’ Jamie finished.  
‘Yeah, reckon so.’  
‘I know the feeling. I keep thinking I’ve made my peace with Rowan being gone… And then I come across some place where I have some memory of him that I’d forgotten about.’  
‘Sounds like how some people used to talk about me…’ Duncan’s voice said from inside the water taps near them, as Duncan walked into view.  
‘Duncan!’ Jamie greeted. ‘We’ve been looking for you.’  
‘I suppose you were eavesdropping on us, weren’t you?’ Charlie questioned.  
‘Naturally. Don’t get too attached to those memories of your friend, Jamie…’ Duncan advised. ‘People always move on in the end. Seems a bit unfair, doesn’t it?’  
‘I think we shouldn’t forget the past,’ Jamie said. ‘There’s so much we can learn from it.’  
‘And what do you hope to learn from it today? No one ever comes by unless they want something from me, after all.’  
‘That’s on me for not visiting more often,’ Jamie said with a sheepish grin. ‘Sorry.’  
Duncan rubbed the back of his head, matching his grin. ‘Well… it’s all right. You’re making me feel bad for getting cross with you now.’  
‘How can we make it up to you, Duncan?’ Charlie asked.  
‘Well, it would be nice to hear about your adventures firsthand rather than always relying on eavesdropping,’ Duncan hinted. The other two gladly complied, recounting everything that had happened up to that point since their last conversation. As thanks, Duncan suggested to search the boathouse by the lake if they wanted to find Jacob when Jamie asked how he could get in contact with his brother, explaining that they held secret meetings when they were “working” for R.

The boathouse wasn’t exactly off-limits to students, but they didn’t want to be caught there anyways, so they searched quickly for any clues to Jacob’s whereabouts. And something they found. Behind a crate, a Black Quill sat. After Untransfiguring it, Jamie read it aloud for Charlie to hear. ‘“Pip, if you’re reading this, Duncan’s told you about our secret meeting place. There’s loads I want to talk to you about, but a letter’s not the place to do it. If you ever need me, cast _Vermillious_ by the shore of the Black Lake. If I’m near enough to see it, I’ll come find you.”’  
‘Well, how do you like that?’ Charlie asked optimistically. ‘You couldn’t have asked for a better find.’  
‘Still, I have to wonder… If my brother’s close enough to see red sparks from the shore, why hasn’t he contacted me already?’  
‘Perhaps you can ask him that.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I will. Plus a whole lot of other questions.’  
‘Good thinking. Let me know what you find out.’  
‘You’re not coming with me?’  
‘This is between you and your brother, Jamie,’ Charlie said with a smirk. ‘I know better than to get in the middle of that.’  
‘Fair enough. Thanks for all your help, Charlie. I’ll go to the Black Lake, then.’

‘ _It has to be a trap… It has to be a trap…_ ’ Jamie thought on repeat, as he made his way through the castle in the middle of the night under his Invisibility Cloak, with the Black Lake shore as destination. It had to be a trap, just like the last Black Quill. And yet, his instincts told him otherwise. The cold night greeted him when he came down to the shore, walking further and further away from the castle, until the magical structure was but a few shadows at the other side of the waters, atop the hill. ‘ _This should be far enough… I’m probably off school grounds…_ ’ he thought, raising his wand, from where red sparks were shot upwards.

A cracking noise at Jamie’s right heralded Jacob’s Apparition. ‘Pip! You found my letter!’  
‘I did, not that it was easy or anything…’  
‘I’m sorry, Pip,’ Jacob said. ‘I know I haven’t been the best brother to you. So much of what you’ve been through has been my fault… Just like it’s my fault your friend Rowan died.’  
‘Your fault?’ Jamie questioned. ‘How? You couldn’t have stopped Rakepick from killing Rowan.’  
‘Yes, I could’ve… I could’ve stopped her years ago, but instead I let her use me to gain more and more power,’ Jacob lamented. ‘Every terrible thing she’s done since then is on me. Perhaps you should never have freed me from that portrait.’  
‘Come off it, Jacob… You can’t really claim to be responsible for every decision Rakepick’s made.’  
‘Can’t I? I never told you why I started working with Rakepick, did I?’ Jacob noted, unsure of how to put it into words. ‘I wonder if you’ll still think it’s not my fault after I tell you… After I was expelled, I felt like a complete failure. I didn’t see any way forward for myself. When Rakepick asked me for my help finding the vaults, it gave me a sense of purpose I’d been missing. She told me we would find treasure and power together, that we’d share them. By the time I realised she was using me for my Legilimency, it was too late… the Buried Vault was open. Everything Rakepick’s done since I helped her is my fault. Don’t you understand?’  
‘You didn’t make those choices, Jacob,’ Jamie said, determined. ‘Rakepick did. That’s why we need to find her and bring her to justice… together.’  
Jacob shook his head. ‘No, Pip, I have to do this alone. I can’t risk you getting hurt. You shouldn’t have to bear the burden of my failures. Whatever happens to me… so long as I know you’re safe and happy, I’ll be happy. Understand?’  
‘Jacob, you can’t just ask me to-’  
‘Hang on, Pip, what is that?’ Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes and pointing at the lake, where something dark and small was floating on its surface. Jacob’s face turned horrified as it recognised the figure. ‘Is that a student?!’  
Jamie ran closer, until his ankles were in the water, his heart sinking as he looked upon the floating body. ‘It’s my friend Beatrice! Hurry, we have to help her!’

It was already morning when Beatrice woke up, lying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. ‘Wha… what happened?’ she asked, starting to open her eyelids and seeing her surroundings. ‘Why am I in the Hospital Wing?’  
‘You don’t remember?’ asked her concerned sister, who had rushed to her bedside the moment she’d been told Beatrice was there.  
‘I remember… the lake…’ Beatrice said, rubbing her forehead.  
‘That’s where we found you!’ Jamie said. ‘You were floating in the lake.’  
‘Jamie and Jacob pulled you out,’ Penny explained.  
‘I… I do remember going to the lake…’ Beatrice said, her head clearing up. ‘I’ve been scared of the lake ever since that white-robed wizard attacked us there,’ she admitted. ‘I’ve been having nightmares, so I went to the lake to face my fears… Lately, those nightmares have been worse than everything else I’ve gone through.’  
‘Those nightmares, they were about the Mahoutokoro wizard? The assassin?’ Jamie asked.  
Beatrice nodded. ‘I wanted to prove it was only a silly lake. But that’s when I saw it…’  
‘Saw what?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Well… I don’t know exactly! It looked like a giant tentacle,’ Beatrice tried to explain. ‘I figured this was my chance to do some reconnaissance for the Circle of Khanna, so I jumped in!’  
Penny couldn’t hold herself. ‘You jumped in? On purpose?!’  
‘Yes, I did!’ Beatrice said. ‘I thought perhaps I could learn something that would help us find the final vault. But I guess I’m not as good a swimmer as I thought.’  
‘Beatrice, how could you be so… foolish?!’ cried Penny.  
‘I’m sorry, Penny! I wasn’t thinking!’ Beatrice said with a down look. ‘I just wanted to stop being so afraid and make myself useful.’  
The two volunteers at the Hospital Wing approached them, and Chiara asked with a comforting smile ‘How’s the patient doing?’  
‘She’s better…’ Penny said. ‘Thank you for taking care of her, Chiara. I’m so grateful to you and all the Healers filling in on Madam Pomfrey.’  
‘Of course,’ Chiara simply said.  
‘Anything we can do to make you more comfortable, Beatrice?’ Cedric asked.  
‘No, I’m all right. Thanks, Cedric.’  
‘Of course,’ Cedric said.  
‘We ought to look you over just in case,’ Chiara decided. ‘A good Healer never takes a patient at her word.’  
Cedric jumped up, almost as if it were a wake-up call. ‘Oh, right! Yes, we’d better do that.’  
‘We’ll leave you to it, then,’ Penny said, much more relieved, and she and Jamie turned to leave the Hospital Wing. Just at the door, Penny tugged at Jamie’s sleeve, stopping for a moment. ‘Jamie… I’m worried about Beatrice. She says she’s all right, but then she talks about these nightmares… I don’t know how to help her. And I don’t know who could…’  
An idea crossed Jamie’s mind, and he said ‘I think I might. To understand these nightmares, we’ll need someone who understands the inner workings of the human mind… Someone like Snape, in other words.’  
Penny frowned. ‘Snape?’  
‘He may be… Well, he may not be the nicest person at Hogwarts, but he’s a skilled Legilimens and Occlumens. Perhaps he can help Beatrice understand her nightmares… and learn to protect herself from them.’  
‘I hope you’re right…’ Penny muttered, glancing at her younger sister, who was being examined by the two volunteers.  
‘Only one way to find out,’ Jamie said. ‘I’ll take her to see Snape as soon as she’s out of here, promise.’

Severus Snape was working on brewing more Veritaserum when two students knocked on the door to his office. Narrowing his eyes at the students who entered the small room, he said ‘Smith, it was my understanding that Miss Haywood was meant to be recuperating in the Hospital Wing. Please explain her presence here. Yours as well.’  
‘Well, Professor, I thought you might be able to help Beatrice with something…’  
‘There’s little I can do that a good night’s rest won’t accomplish faster,’ said the professor dismissively, returning to his work on the potion.  
‘That’s just the problem, sir,’ Beatrice said, fidgeting. ‘I’ve been… I’ve been having nightmares.’  
Without taking his eyes off the bubbling concoction, Snape said ‘Then I recommend a Potion for Dreamless Sleep, although I rather think you ought to be able to brew that yourself.’  
‘I can’t just take a potion every night for the rest of my life!’ Beatrice protested.  
‘These aren’t just normal nightmares, Professor,’ Jamie said. ‘They’ve been happening for weeks.’  
‘Oh?’ the professor finally raised his head, looking at the Hufflepuff with a look that resembled a modicum of pity. ‘I assumed they were the result of your recent near-death experience. I apologise, Miss Haywood. If you’ve been suffering nightmares for as long as you say, that is indeed a more serious matter.’  
Beatrice looked like she was about to break down. ‘I… yes, it is serious.’  
‘I was hoping you could use Legilimency to help us understand the cause of these nightmares,’ Jamie explained.  
‘You are a Legilimens yourself, are you not?’ Snape pointed out.  
‘Yes…’  
‘But you don’t feel experienced enough to handle such a sensitive matter. I understand,’ Snape said. His voice wasn’t mocking him, at least not in tone; it was a statement of fact. He took out his wand, standing in front of Beatrice. ‘Very well, Miss Haywood, I will do what I can to determine the cause of these nightmares.’  
‘Thank you!’ Beatrice said. Looking at the wand with a bit of worry, she asked ‘…how does Legilimency work, exactly?’  
‘You need only relax your mind,’ the professor said. ‘I will peer into your memories and see what I make of them… _Legilimens!_ ’  
Jamie took a step backwards, as he watched Beatrice’s face twitch from time to time, reliving her memories while Snape examined them. He didn’t know for how long they were there, but he was quite sure however long it was, it must have seemed like eternity for Beatrice. When Snape finally lowered his wand and Beatrice opened her eyes, Jamie asked ‘Well, Professor? What did you see?’  
‘I’m sorry to say it, but examining Miss Haywood’s mind I struggled to tell nightmare from reality,’ Professor Snape explained.  
‘Welcome to my world…’ Beatrice muttered.  
‘It’s clear you’ve been through more than any student your age should have to,’ Snape noted. ‘As for these nightmares… I’d venture to guess that they are the result of repressing your trauma.’  
‘So I should just… stop doing that? But how?’  
‘Good question, Miss Haywood… when you find out, let me know.’  
‘Perhaps we ought to look elsewhere for that sort of advice…’ Jamie decided, feeling sorry for both professor and student.  
‘Before you go, Smith, I’d like a word…’  
‘All right then. Talk later, Beatrice?’  
Beatrice nodded. ‘Okay. I have to go see Ismelda, anyway. Thanks for your help, Professor Snape.’  
‘Oh… You’re welcome, Miss Haywood.’ Snape said, as she left the office, leaving the two Slytherins alone.  
When the door closed, Jamie asked ‘What did you want to talk about, Professor?’  
‘I wanted to ask how you’re coping with everything. I imagine finding Miss Haywood in the lake was… unsettling, given recent events. How have you been dealing with your own unhappy memories?’  
‘Despite everything that’s happened, I’m grateful that I’ve had friends to turn to for support,’ Jamie said. ‘I don’t think I could’ve made it through this without them.’  
Snape’s face twitched, as he seemed to struggle to say the words ‘I’m very happy for you.’ In a less scary tone, he added ‘Just make sure those friends don’t get you into trouble. These are dark times, after all. I suggest you keep your head down and experiment with behaving like a normal Hogwarts student for once.’  
‘Easier said than done,’ Jamie quipped.

‘Hi, Jamie. What’d Snape want to talk about?’ Beatrice asked. She and Ismelda where hanging in the Clocktower Courtyard when Jamie found them, immediately after leaving Snape’s office.  
‘Oh, he was just checking in on me…’ Jamie explained, sitting on a stone bench. ‘With everything that’s happened this year, he wanted to make sure I was okay.’  
‘Sorry, is there someone else named Snape at this school?’ Ismelda asked, bewildered. ‘That doesn’t sound like the Snape I know.’  
‘Same Snape, believe it or not. And he helped Beatrice with her nightmares, too.’  
‘Yes, Beatrice told me how he “helped.”’ Ismelda sneered with a scoff. ‘I don’t see how forcing someone to relive their nightmares is helpful!’  
Beatrice blushed, embarrassed by Ismelda’s words. ‘Well, the idea was to confront my past trauma to help me work through it.’  
‘I think the best thing you can do is just try to move on and forget about it,’ Ismelda said. ‘No more of this mucking about at the lake.’  
‘I don’t want to just “get over it.” My life hasn’t been perfect, but it’s my life,’ Beatrice said. ‘I don’t want to just… pretend it didn’t happen.’  
‘If pretending it didn’t happen keeps you out of the lake, then that’s what id’ recommend,’ Ismelda insisted.  
‘Perhaps I’m not explaining this properly,’ said Beatrice. ‘Jamie, do you get what I’m trying to say?’  
Jamie nodded, looking up at her from his seat. ‘I get it. You’re proud of who you’ve become.’  
‘Exactly! I’ve had a rough time at Hogwarts, but those challenges have made me stronger. I don’t want to move on if it means letting go of the person I’ve become.’  
‘Perhaps it doesn’t have to mean that,’ Jamie said. ‘Perhaps you can move on without losing those parts of yourself that you like.’  
‘How would I do that?’ Beatrice asked.  
‘It just requires a little strategy. Why don’t we discuss it over a game of Gobstones?’ Jamie suggested, getting the idea from watching Diego and Badeea playing the game in a corner of the Courtyard.  
‘Gobstones?’ Ismelda questioned. ‘Where are you going with this, Smith?’  
‘I just thought it might take some of the pressure off, that’s all,’ Jamie said, reaching into a pocket inside his robes where he usually kept his set of the marbles.  
‘Well, let me know how it goes, I guess. I’ve got places to be that aren’t here…’ Ismelda said, before leaving the place.  
‘What do you think, Beatrice?’ Jamie asked with a smile, holding out his marbles. ‘Up for a game?’  
‘I do find that having something to focus on helps me relax…’ Beatrice said, considering his offer. ‘All right, then, Jamie. Let’s play. And perhaps you can help me feel ready to move on…’

The game itself was not important for Jamie, comforting was. The game was only the backdrop, a distraction. And his plan worked. By the end of the afternoon, when she was tired of the game, Beatrice admitted ‘This has helped a lot, Jamie. Now I’m ready to make a change.’  
Jamie smiled, taking away the marbles and stuffing them back in a small box. ‘So, ready to start the next chapter of your life?’  
‘I think I am,’ Beatrice said with a determined nod. ‘And it’s all thanks to you, Jamie. Now I feel like I can move on from my past without breaking ties with the person I’ve become. And I know just where to start…’  
‘Where’s that?’  
‘The Grand Staircase!’ she said, standing up and dragging him by the arm. ‘Follow me!’

‘Beatrice, I don’t understand,’ Jamie said by the time they arrived to their destination, in front of Sir Cadogan’s painting. ‘Why did you want to come here of all places?’  
‘This is where I spent my first Hogwarts school year trapped in a portrait. It’s time I made my peace with that fact. I have to walk up and down this stairway every day. It’s literally a daily reminder of the worst thing that’s happened to me. Everyone else is just passing through. Why can’t I do the same?’  
‘Not all of us are just “passing through,” I’ll have you know!’ Sir Cadogan bellowed. ‘I’ve been all over the castle, and I’d not trade places with another portrait anytime soon.’  
‘That’s an interesting way of looking at it,’ Jamie admitted.  
‘Perhaps, but I’m not a portrait,’ Beatrice pointed out. ‘At least, I wasn’t meant to be.’  
With clanking sounds, Sir Cadogan waved his sword around as he said ‘Indeed! You shouldered a burden far beyond your years. You might not have chosen that burden, but in facing it, you demonstrated all the qualities of a true knight.’  
‘I… I did?’ Beatrice asked.  
‘Indisputably! You have exhibited the courage, honesty, and steadfastness befitting a knight of the realm!’  
‘Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Sir Cadogan. I’m glad I came here.’ Beatrice said, overwhelmed by the praise.  
‘Of course! Come back any time you need a refresher on the knightly virtues!’  
‘Perhaps I won’t need to,’ Beatrice said with a grateful look. ‘Perhaps my nightmares will now be over for good… Especially the one about the Giant Squid.’  
‘Giant Squid?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘I didn’t only dream about what happened to me at the Black Lake,’ Beatrice explained. ‘I also dreamt about what might lie beneath it.’  
Jamie stroked his chin, deep in thought. ‘If the final Cursed Vault is beneath the lake, whatever its waters hold could be something we face soon...’


	9. A smart scarf

Over the next few days, Beatrice showed promising signs of healing, and she had not visited her old portrait prison or the hospital wing to brood since her conversation with Sir Cadogan. Jamie, for his part, had been thinking about the possible beasts in the Black Lake, and in the back of his mind he decided that the Circle should research into these creatures as soon as they could. Extreme amounts of schoolwork, however, made calling a meeting impossible. On top of that, he had something else on his mind most of the time. Something that was much more troubling on a personal note.

Sneaking out to the corridors at night was child’s play for Jamie at this point, even if he didn’t have an Invisibility Cloak with him, or wasn't transformed into a cat. His late night strolls usually helped him clear his mind, or gave him quiet moments to himself to ponder about his problems. Despite the freezing cold, the fountain at the Clocktower Courtyard had become his favourite spot to sit and think, many times gazing at the stars. That night, sat against a column, he reviewed the events of the day. Dumbledore had privately informed him that he was among the candidates for the position of Head Boy, as the Headmaster guessed (correctly) that Jamie would feel guilty if he achieved the position Rowan had strived for in life. Indeed, while Jamie thought Rowan would understand if he wanted to be Head Boy as well, he couldn’t quite ignore the feeling that it felt like stealing his late friend’s dream. Sighing, he muttered ‘Rowan would know exactly what I should do…’  
‘Of course I know exactly what you should do.’

Jamie froze in place. Slowly, he turned his head to his right, where another figure was sitting, directly looking at him. ‘Hi, Jamie. I’ve missed you,’ said the boy sitting next to him, smiling.  
‘Rowan!’  
‘I do look like me, don’t I?’ Rowan asked, looking down at his own body, and feeling it to check it was all there.  
‘Yes, but… are… are you a… ghost?’ Jamie asked, looking him up and down. In the darkness of the night, he could see barely more than his shape and his glasses.  
‘You ask as if we don’t have ghosts all over Hogwarts…’ Rowan said, half confused, half amused.  
‘This is really happening!’ Jamie said, exhilarated. ‘I’m so happy to see you!’ He leaned forward to grasp him into a tight hug, but his arms only passed through the apparition. Jamie’s face immediately fell. He took out his wand, saying ‘Here, let me take a better look at you… _Lumos!_ ’  
With the light emanating from the tip of the wand, Jamie could see his best friend more clearly. The glasses bore neither crack nor sign of damage; and the black Hogwarts robes were unkempt as always. Everything was just as Jamie remembered: the messy black hair, the olive skin, the brown eyes… But he could see right through him. Literally. Rowan’s face, unlike Jamie’s, was still smiling wide. ‘ _Lumos_ … The very first spell we learned in our very first Charms class together… You remember.’  
‘Of course I remember,’ Jamie scoffed, a tear rolling down his face, which was now wearing a weak smile. ‘It’s so wonderful to see you, Rowan. You’re here. You’re back.’  
Rowan shook his head, correcting his friend. ‘I’ve never left you, Jamie. I’m always with you. I’m just not at Hogwarts anymore.’  
‘Rowan, I’m so sorry… I know all of it now. I know why you were in the forest. I know you were following me to protect me.’  
Rowan’s face fell, as he lamented ‘Penny wasn’t supposed to tell you.’  
‘I had to understand what happened… I’m so sorry… And I never got to thank you…’  
‘What I did was my choice, Jamie,’ Rowan assured him seriously. ‘We all make choices.’  
‘I know… After you died… I remembered the last times we spent together…’  
‘Oh, remember the clock stuck at ten past ten?’ Rowan said, beaming up. ‘And casting _Rictusempra_ until our bellies hurt?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘It wasn’t a day that was supposed to be special… but it was. And I kept thinking what if I’d decided you shouldn’t join me that day… One of my last memories of you would have been of leaving you out…’  
‘That’s just how choices work,’ Rowan said. ‘Imagine how dull life would be if all was decided for you.’  
‘Is that why you’re here now?’ Jamie asked. ‘Did your choices leave you… stuck? Do you need my help to… move on?’  
‘It’s not me who needs help moving on,’ Rowan noted wisely. Seeing Jamie’s puzzled expression, he added ‘Let me explain… I miss explaining things to everyone!’ Composing himself, he said ‘You can miss me. But you have to move on sometime.’  
‘What if I’m not ready to move on?’ Jamie asked. ‘What if I’m not ready to… be happy again?’  
‘It’s okay to feel happy again,’ Rowan assured him. ‘I want you to be happy. Your friendship made my life better. Let me help you.’  
‘You’ve already saved my life. How can I take more help from you?’  
Rowan gave himself a moment to think, saying at last ‘I know what you need to do to prove yourself as Head Boy. Becoming Head Boy could be your way of moving on. A start at least.’  
‘I can’t think about becoming Head Boy without thinking of you,’ Jamie confessed.  
‘I understand,’ Rowan said kindly. ‘I can’t live my dream of being Head Boy, but you can.’  
‘Do you really think this will help me get over your death?’ Jamie asked, unsure.  
‘Perhaps not get over it, but get through it,’ Rowan remarked. ‘You need to get back to chasing dreams.’  
‘But being Head Boy was your dream…’  
‘You told Dumbledore I’d understand if you wanted the same dream,’ Rowan reminded him. ‘And I do… I want this for you.’  
‘You know what I told Dumbledore? You really are with me always!’ Jamie said with a chuckle.  
‘Jamie, you will always be my best friend… You will always be the one I could be my weird self with…’ Rowan’s voice trailed off, as he lamented ‘I wish I had more “always” things ahead of me, but all I have left are “nevers”.’  
‘How d’you mean?’  
Rowan’s voice cracked as he explained ‘I can never be the youngest professor at Hogwarts. I can never be Head Boy… I can never go home to the tree farm… Never read my favourite book… Never jump in puddles to hear the splash…’ He smiled again, saying ‘But that’s what makes the “always” things so special! If you become Head Boy, it’s an honour and experience you will always have. Your name will always be in Hogwarts’ Trophy Room.’  
‘So I would be doing this for you?’  
‘You’d be doing it for you.’  
‘But I expected you to be Head Boy so I’ve never thought about how to prove myself as one.’  
‘I know how,’ Rowan said proudly.  
‘How?’  
‘To move forward, you must first look back…’ Rowan simply said.  
‘Is that a riddle?’  
‘I know you can do this, Jamie,’ Rowan said confidently. ‘Good luck.’  
‘Good luck? You’re leaving?’ Jamie asked, panicking. ‘Rowan! No! Please don’t leave!’  
‘I told you, I’ve never left you,’ Rowan said, as his body became more and more transparent, until it faded into the darkness of the night, only his voice remaining. ‘I’m always with you…’

Rowan’s nightly visit greatly shook Jamie, and over the next days he mulled over the meaning of their conversation, and whether it had been real or if he had simply fallen asleep against the column. The first two people he told of this conversation, at the risk of being labelled insane, were Chiara and Talbott. Neither thought that of him. Chiara thought it was great that the conversation with Rowan could bring some comfort to Jamie, and Talbott recommended looking back on how Rowan lived to shed some light on the cryptic message.

Ben had not ever stopped his sneaking into Knockturn Alley, so it wasn’t difficult for Jamie to convince him to meet in Diagon Alley. It was a relatively sunny day despite the cold, and they were supposed to be in Hogsmeade. When Jamie exited the Leaky Cauldron through the brick wall, he saw Ben, and approached him, thanking him for meeting him. ‘I’ve got something important to tell you-’  
‘Do you think I’ve got a flat face?’ Ben asked all of a sudden, interrupting him.  
‘What?’  
‘Have I got a flat face?’ Ben asked again, his voice as emotionless as ever.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘I don’t know, I guess? Why?’  
‘The Weasley twins called me “Flat Face”. Ran by, shouted it, kept running,’ Ben said, displeased with the answer.  
‘I suppose if you’re going to call anyone such a name, you ought to make a quick exit.’  
‘I’ll say. I’ll _Flipendo_ those first-years back to home-schooling with their mum in the Burrow,’ Ben stated. ‘Besides, at least my face now is better than my first-year face. Which was almost always stuck like this…’ He made an almost perfect impression of his terrified face, which he had sported for most of his schooling at Hogwarts, before going back to normal and saying ‘Remember those days? I’d never want to go back and relive our first year at Hogwarts.’ Composing himself, he asked ‘So what’s it you wanted to see me about?’  
‘Reliving our first year at Hogwarts.’  
‘Are you having a laugh?’ Ben asked, most likely holding back a bunch of swears and insults.  
‘No. It’s for Rowan,’ Jamie said seriously. ‘Ben, I saw Rowan.’  
‘You saw Rowan…’ Ben muttered. ‘As a ghost? At Hogwarts? But no one else has seen Rowan. I would think I’d be Rowan’s first stop.’  
‘Rowan wants to help me prove I’d be a good Head Boy so that Dumbledore will choose me.’  
‘Rowan was killed by Rakepick, saved my life…’ Ben said. ‘And when he shows up, it’s to help you become Head Boy?’  
‘It’s just weird enough to be a Rowan idea, isn’t it?’ Jamie said.  
‘Yes, but why would Rowan want you to do this?’ Ben asked.  
‘To help me… move on. Rowan said: To move forward, you must first look back.’  
‘What does that mean?’  
‘That’s what I need to figure out…’ Jamie said. ‘By “looking back” at Rowan’s life at Hogwarts. Rowan was on a path to becoming Head Boy. Perhaps I can follow that path… It’s why we’re standing at the first place I met Rowan on the first day we got supplies for Hogwarts.’  
‘But I wasn’t there with you,’ Ben reminded him. ‘What do you need me for?’  
‘You and I were Rowan’s first friends.’  
‘This is mad, Jamie.’  
‘Perhaps. So, are you with me?’  
‘You got me here so I suppose so. What are we doing first?’  
‘The first time we met, Rowan sent me to get schoolbooks at Flourish and Blotts…’ Jamie said, walking with Ben towards the bookstore.  
As they entered, Ben said ‘So we’re literally following Rowan’s footsteps starting from our first days at Hogwarts. But trying to become Head Boy… Who are you most doing it for?’  
‘I’m doing this mostly for Rowan. Fulfilling his dream is a way I can honour our friend. And if it helps me to move on past Rowan’s death, all the better.’  
‘I’d like to find a way to move on that doesn’t require wrangling Prefects.’  
‘Now what are the books we’d need to collect if we were first-years…’ Jamie mused, ignoring Ben.  
‘All I remember is being scared of books with blue bindings,’ Ben said.  
‘Blue bindings? Why?’  
Ben shrugged. ‘Who knows. Looking back, I was scared of everything.’  
‘You’ve come a long way, Ben,’ Jamie said, smiling at him.  
‘We’ve both come a long way together,’ Ben said, unsmiling, searching for the books for first years, when Madam Villanelle approached them.  
‘James Smith, good to see you again. Is there something I can help you with?’ Madam Villanelle asked, walking to them.  
‘I was searching for first-year books. They’re for a… project of mine,’ Jamie said. ‘It has to do with learning how to become a proper Head Boy.’  
‘I keep a reading list of the favourite books of every Head Boy and Girl ever to attend Hogwarts. Perhaps it would help you with your project?’ Madam Villanelle offered.  
‘Yes! That would be helpful, Madam Villanelle. Thank you!’ Jamie said gratefully.  
The shopkeeper nodded. ‘Of course. I’ll go get the list for you.’  
While she walked to the back of the shop, Jamie turned to his Gryffindor companion, ecstatic. ‘Ben, that reading list is a sign from Rowan! We’re on the right path!’  
‘It’s not a sign when a shopkeeper has a student reading list,’ Ben pointed out, bored.  
‘But it’s a list of favourite books of Hogwarts Head Boys and Girls,’ Jamie said, unbothered. Madam Villanelle returned, handing him a piece of parchment. Thanking her, and reading over the list, Jamie concluded that nothing in there seemed like a good enough clue. The two students exited the shop empty handed, and Jamie decided ‘Next we’ll follow Rowan’s first-day path to Ollivander’s…’  
‘No, I’m done,’ Ben declared, clearly angered.  
‘Ben, what’s got into you all of a sudden?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I’m not like you. I don’t want to “look back to move on”. I want to go back and save Rowan.’  
‘But we can’t…’ Jamie said.  
‘I need to talk to Rowan. I need to apologise. Why did Rowan appear to you and not me?’ Ben muttered, his anger only growing by the second.  
‘I don’t know, but if we follow Rowan’s guidance…’ Jamie tried to calm him down, to no avail.  
‘It was Rowan’s guidance for you, not me,’ Ben snapped. ‘It’s you who wants to be Head Boy… I’m sorry, Jamie, but Rowan’s path is your path to follow. You’re on your own at Ollivander’s,’ he said, walking back to the Leaky Cauldron to return to Hogwarts.

Neither Ollivander’s, nor Hogsmeade yielded any discernible clues or signs, to Jamie’s disappointment. Back at Hogwarts, he took a stroll across the grounds, noticing Dumbledore walking Fang towards Hagrid’s hut. Curious, he followed the Headmaster, deciding at the same time that he would inform Dumbledore then and there of his efforts to become Head Boy. When he was approaching them, Jamie heard Hagrid saying ‘Thanks fer returnin’ Fang. Yeh say he was chasin’ Fawkes?’  
‘Yes, but only out of a spirited curiosity,’ Dumbledore said with a smile, petting Fang on the head. The dog barked happily, running around them, and then around Jamie when he noticed him.  
‘Jamie!’ Hagrid greeted. ‘What brings yeh ‘ere?’  
‘I was looking for the Headmaster,’ Jamie said.  
‘What can I help you with?’ Dumbledore asked kindly.  
‘It’s about our talk about the possibility of me becoming Head Boy. You said I was ready to prove myself, while my mind was on Rowan. But I want you to know how much I’d like for you to consider me. I’d be honoured.’  
‘It pleases me to hear that, Mr Smith,’ Dumbledore said, proud of the student.  
‘You were a Head Boy at Hogwarts, Professor, weren’t you?’ Jamie said. ‘Could you tell me about your experience, how you came to be Head Boy?’  
‘I most certainly could,’ Dumbledore said, smiling, before granting the request. Among other things, he encouraged Jamie to prepare as best as he could. As that was something he had already been doing, he was clearly on the right path. Being a Prefect also helped according to Dumbledore, and the Headmaster encouraged him to talk to Professor McGonagall, who had been Head Girl as well.

Professor McGonagall was in the Transfigurations classroom, watching over Tulip and Badeea as they attempted to create a spell, when Jamie found her that day. Tulip was waving her wand wildly at her toad Dennis, the small creature sitting placidly on a desk, while the witch mumbled ‘ _Abracadabra! Abracadabra!_ ’  
‘It’s not working,’ Badeea lamented, reading a small book with colourful pictures. ‘Let me check the Muggle fairy book again…’  
‘It’s a fairy- _tale_ book,’ McGonagall noted, shaking her head. ‘I fear it’s not going to help you.’  
‘What’s going on here?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I am supervising Miss Karasu and Miss Ali as they attempt to invent a new Transfiguration spell. “Attempt” would be the operative word…’ the professor said, clearly sceptical of the experiment.  
‘She just wants to make sure I don’t break anything in her classroom, James Smith,’ Tulip said.  
‘Yes, “she” does,’ McGonagall said sternly.  
‘We’re trying to Transfigure a toad into a prince, Jamie,’ Badeea explained.  
‘Prince Dennis of Hogwarts!’ Tulip proclaimed proudly. ‘What do you think?’  
‘What does Dennis think of it?’ Jamie asked, half-jokingly. ‘His opinion would matter more than mine.’  
Tulip’s eyes went wide with realisation, as she said ‘I never thought to ask Dennis if he’d like to be a prince!’  
Dennis croaked, and Badeea asked ‘Is that how Dennis says “yes”, Tulip?’  
‘If so, he will be disappointed,’ Professor McGonagall noted. ‘Turning a frog into a price by kissing it is just a Muggle fairy-tale trope.’  
‘I’m not ready to give up,’ Tulip said. ‘Kisses and magic are practically the same thing.’  
‘I am not one to discourage spell experimentation, so I will supervise you for as long as you will try…’ McGonagall said with a sigh. ‘Which I do hope is not for very long. And what can I do for you, Mr Smith?’  
‘I’m looking back to the paths of past Head Boys and Girls of Hogwarts to learn about how to become one,’ Jamie explained.  
The professor seemed to cheer up at this, saying approvingly ‘I see. That is an excellent aspiration.’  
‘I’ve already spoken with Professor Dumbledore, and he suggested I speak with you.’  
‘If your interest is in looking back to the paths of past Head Girls and Boys, you must look further than he and I,’ McGonagall said, while the two other witches kept trying their makeshift spells. ‘But for now I shall tell you what I can. Firstly, your studies matter. Lily Evans, for example, was a gifted academic who became Head Girl.’  
‘I see…’ Jamie said, a worry growing on him. ‘My studies might not be the problem, actually…’  
McGonagall gave him an understanding look, and said ‘You shouldn’t worry too much about your… troublesome past. James Potter, for example, was a bully with an ego. But he reformed and became Head Boy. The paths are as unique as the Head Girls and Boys themselves. Some were Prefects, and some weren’t. Like Professor Dumbledore, and yourself, I was a Prefect at Hogwarts. So you can see throughout Hogwarts history that while Head Girls and Boys may share some commonalities, their paths reflect their unique individualities.’  
‘So trying to follow someone else’s path may not be the way…’ Jamie mused.  
All throughout McGonagall’s explanation, Badeea and Tulip had not achieved anything, and Badeea turned to them with a defeated look. ‘So we haven’t got a Prince Dennis… Or a toad Dennis…’  
‘Has Dennis hopped off?’ McGonagall asked, alarmed.  
‘Tulip think perhaps Dennis doesn’t want to be a prince after all,’ Badeea mumbled, intimidated by the professor’s stern look. ‘She’s sure she’ll find him.’  
‘Oh dear... I better go and have a look…’ McGonagall said, walking towards Tulip.

A couple of days later, Bill Weasley had finished a tutoring lesson and was saying goodbye to his little brothers in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom when Jamie went to talk to him about his past as Head Boy. Charlie and Percy joined in on their conversation, offering Jamie plenty of opinions on the subject. That same day, before dinner, a chaotic spectacle awaited Jamie in the Prefects’ Bathroom. Half a dozen Prefects from all houses were there, and among them was Charlie. Peeves, cackling and chanting, had thrown large quantities of frog spawn in the giant pool-like bathtub, and dozens of frogs croaked and hopped through the room. Immediately upon realising the situation, Jamie leapt into action, leading the rest of the Prefects outside while shouting ‘ _Evanesco! Evanesco!_ ’

When only Jamie and Charlie remained inside the cleansed room, Peeves scowled at them, throwing balls of toilet paper at them. ‘Now it’s all done! You used to be fun!’  
‘Out, Peeves! OUT!’ Jamie ordered, jinxing the poltergeist, who left in a huff.  
‘You did it, Jamie!’ Charlie congratulated him, impressed. ‘You ran off Peeves… The Prefects are save… and every frog was vanished!’  
‘Not every frog…’ Jamie noted, noticing one last frog on a sink. ‘ _Evanesco!_ ’  
‘Nicely done! I’m no fan of frogs since my bathtub incident,’ Charlie said, watching the frog disappear into thin air. ‘Though I thought you might have decided to spare the little frog.’  
‘Rowan wouldn’t have stopped until the task was completely done,’ Jamie said.  
‘What’s Rowan got to do with any of this?’  
‘I’m trying to follow what I imagine Rowan would do if he were Head Boy…’ Jamie explained. ‘He has sort of been guiding me lately…’  
‘Guiding you lately?’ Charlie asked, shocked. ‘How?’  
‘Rowan appeared to me one night in the Courtyard to inspire me to try to become Head Boy… But I’ve had to do some guessing about how best to prepare because he hasn’t returned since.’  
‘Then is Rowan a ghost? I didn’t know ghosts did that sort of thing…’ Charlie pondered.  
‘That’s because ghosts don’t do that sort of thing,’ and annoyed voice said from the sink the frog had just been in. Duncan Ashe appeared, sitting on the sink, and clearly angry.  
‘Are you always here, Duncan?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Of course. I just stay out of Peeves’ way while he’s having his fun,’ Duncan said. ‘It was probably just a dream.’  
‘No, it was quite real. There were frogs everywhere,’ Charlie noted.  
‘Not the frogs, idiot!’ Duncan said. ‘I’m talking about Jamie’s “ghostly visitor”.’  
‘You think I only dreamed Rowan visited me?’  
‘You were in the Courtyard at night… Were you sleepy?’ Duncan asked. ‘Did Rowan look to you like I do? Or look like any other ghost at Hogwarts? Or appear to anyone else? Did he tell you anything you didn’t know already?’  
‘Stop it, Duncan!’ Jamie snapped. ‘I’m trying to think…’  
‘We’re not magical messengers, that’s all I’m saying,’ Duncan said.  
‘Then what are you saying?’ Jamie asked. ‘What do ghosts do? How do they come to be?’  
‘It’s complicated,’ Duncan said, sombre. ‘Ask someone who likes to talk.’

After a particularly dull lecture on something Jamie did not manage to retain, the few students who had decided to continue N.E.W.T.-level History of Magic left the classroom, while the Slytherin Prefect approached the ghost teacher. ‘Professor Binns? I was hoping you could teach me about ghosts.’  
‘The history of ghosts… We could be here for quite some time…’ Professor Binns noted.  
‘Perhaps you can just teach me about how one becomes and exists as a ghost?’ Jamie said.  
‘Of course,’ Professor Binns said, a bit annoyed at cutting a lecture short. ‘Put simply, ghosts choose their existence, to not move on. Every ghost you meet here is merely an imprint of a soul, suspended in half-existence… Often held back by the fear of what’s next…’ The professor explained.  
‘That doesn’t sound like something Rowan would choose…’ Jamie mused, thinking how the boy had died a fearless death.  
‘It is not a common choice,’ Binns said. ‘Or you’d see ghosts everywhere.’  
Suddenly, a question came to Jamie’s mind, one he formulated gingerly. ‘Can I ask what made you… I mean, is fear what… I mean, why are you here, Professor?’  
The professor smiled kindly at him, something Jamie had not seen yet, and simply said ‘To teach students, of course. I’m not sure I understand the question.’  
‘That’s all right,’ Jamie said, concluding that Binns wouldn’t give him a clear answer. ‘Thank you, Professor Binns.’

The courtyard was exactly the same as the other night, save for a lighter breeze, when Jamie went down again at odd hours, with the fleeting hope that he would dream again of Rowan, or that Rowan would somehow visit him again. He had crossed out the possibility that Rowan had chosen to be a ghost, but just in case… ‘All right, Rowan…’ Jamie muttered, pacing around the courtyard. ‘I want to believe you came to me in a dream, but if you are a ghost… here’s your chance to show up…’  
Nothing happened. Jamie sighed, defeated. ‘I want to believe that I can move on, that I must move on…’ he mused. ‘I suppose it was foolish coming here…’  
Just as he was about to leave, a gust of wind passed through the courtyard, the cobblestones briefly illuminated by a strong flame. Turning around, Jamie’s eyes fell upon something on the fountain wall: a colourful knitted scarf. Rowan’s scarf. The one he had bought the first day they’d met, with the help of Jamie. Taking it with care, Jamie looked around the sky, noticing a large flame-like bird flying overhead. Everything became clear, as he had told Dumbledore about the scarf in one of their conversations about grief. He watched as the magical bird disappeared in a ball of flames, and decided that he, too, would go to the Headmaster. Holding the scarf close to him, he could still faintly smell a scent of old parchment and ink from it, mixed with fresh-sawn lumber. Wrapping the scarf around his neck, he transformed into his Animagus form, with the Headmaster’s tower as destination.

‘Good evening,’ Professor Dumbledore said politely while he was petting his Phoenix, without turning around towards the student who had just entered his office.  
‘I apologise for coming this late, Professor Dumbledore, but I needed to talk with you.’  
‘No need to apologise, Mr Smith. I’m pleased to see that you came,’ Dumbledore said, turning to the teen and smiling kindly. ‘There’s a matter I need to discuss with you as well,’ he said, and Jamie nodded, letting the Headmaster speak first. ‘It’s about who will be Hogwarts’ next Head Boy… While I cannot name the next Head Boy and Head Girl, I can tell you to expect an owl to deliver a very special letter to you before your seventh year,’ he said, and Jamie could swear that he saw the Headmaster wink.  
‘I see…’ said Jamie, a satisfied look on his face.  
‘Congratulations, Mr Smith. Be proud. Rowan Khanna would be proud of you.’  
‘I hope so,’ Jamie said, avoiding the elder’s gaze. ‘I’ve been trying to prove myself but I thought perhaps I’d not done enough.’  
‘On the contrary, you have achieved a great thing since we first spoke about your potential,’ Dumbledore noted.  
‘What, ridding the Prefects’ Bathroom of frogs? That wasn’t much, nothing else has changed.’  
‘What has changed is your belief in yourself,’ Dumbledore corrected him.  
Jamie went quiet for a moment, before saying ‘Thank you, Professor.’  
‘I must say, that’s a rather smart scarf you’re wearing,’ Dumbledore said, pointing at the colourful piece of clothing.  
‘That is what I wanted to see you about,’ Jamie said. ‘It belonged to Rowan. Did you somehow leave it for me to find in the Courtyard?’ Though it was phrased as a question, in Jamie’s mind it was a statement.  
‘It’s quite possible,’ Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. ‘This is Hogwarts. Magic happens here. It’s a nice remembrance of Rowan for you to always have moving forward.’  
‘Moving forward is exactly what I’m doing,’ declared Jamie. ‘I’m ready now…’


	10. The Whomping Willow

In a mass meeting of the Circle of Khanna, the not-so-secret organisation discussed the dangers within the Black Lake, revealing that the teens were still very much in the dark as to how they could defend themselves, not even sure if creatures like the Giant Squid would pose a danger. Clearly, they needed the opinion of an expert. Jamie and the group dedicated to magical creatures visited Professor Kettleburn while he was tending to a couple of Abraxans.  
‘Hello there, my young creature experts!’ Kettleburn greeted the four students when they called out to him. ‘If you’re here to play with the Bowtruckles, I’m afraid you’re too late. Your classmate Alanza came by earlier, and they all ran after her! She truly has a way with the wee beasties.’  
‘Actually, we wanted to ask about the creatures in the lake, Professor Kettleburn,’ Jamie said casually.  
‘The Black Lake, specifically,’ Barnaby added.  
Kettleburn gave out a hearty laugh, saying ‘I appreciate the clear communication, Mr Lee. So what would you like to know about our lake-dwelling friends?’  
‘Which of the lake creatures is the most dangerous?’ Jamie asked directly.  
‘Well, I wouldn’t want to make the Giant Squid angry, but it has such a sweet disposition I’m not sure I could!’ Kettleburn said, considering the question. ‘It’s the Grindylows you’ve got to worry about. Especially lately…’  
‘What’s been going on with the Grindylows?’ Jamie questioned.  
Loud footsteps interrupted their conversation, as they saw Hagrid accompanying Alanza to the clearing, the latter having half a dozen Bowtruckles following her and playing on her shoulders and legs. ‘Ah! If it isn’t the Bowtruckle charmer herself,’ Kettleburn welcomed her warmly.  
‘It wasn’t on purpose!’ Alanza said with enthusiasm, though it was clear that she was tired of having them following her. ‘The little fellows can’t seem to get enough of me.’  
‘Yeh might’ve stepped in some dragon dung,’ Hagrid commented. ‘If there’s one thing Bowtruckles like, it’s fertiliser.’  
‘Are you saying I smell like dragon dung?!’  
‘Looks like you’ve stepped in something yourself, Hagrid,’ Jamie joked.  
‘Ah, I didn’ mean it like tha’, Alanza! I’m sorry!’ Hagrid quickly said.  
‘I’ll forgive you if you can help get these Bowtruckles to stop following me,’ Alanza declared.  
Hagrid stroked his beard, thinking of a solution. ‘Some wood lice might lure ‘em away. Got any handy, Professor Kettleburn?’  
‘Indeed I do! I’ll go fetch them, and you can answer James’ Grindylows questions,’ Professor Kettleburn said, taking Alanza and the Bowtruckle followers to the bags of woodlice.

‘So, what’d yeh want teh know abou’ Grindylows, Jamie?’ Hagrid asked.  
‘I hear they’ve been acting strangely lately. Care to share what you’ve observed?’ Jamie said.  
‘I s’pose it wouldn’ do much harm teh tell yeh… And if it’ll keep yeh from going near that lake, I’m all fer it! Only the Grindylows can tell yeh what’s got them all riled up. Even the Merpeople are havin’ trouble with the Grindylows these days. Yeh’d better not dip so much as a toe in that lake, unless yeh want teh lose it.’  
‘And you really don’t know what’s gotten them so angry?’ Jamie asked.  
Hagrid frowned, asking ‘Why are yeh so curious? Has this got summat teh do with the Circle o’-’  
Jamie shushed him. ‘Shhh! Hagrid, you promised not to tell anyone about that!’  
Hagrid looked down, ashamed. ‘Right, sorry ‘bout that, Jamie.’  
‘Blimey, Hagrid knows about us?’ Charlie whispered. ‘The Kneazle’s really out of the bag now…’  
By then, Kettleburn and Alanza had managed to get rid of the Bowtruckles, and were approaching them. The Scottish professor said ‘You know, if you’re looking to learn more about the Black Lake’s creatures, you might consider reading up on them. Books can’t beat first-hand experience, but in this case, I’d recommend you keep your hands far away from the lake.’  
‘That’s not a bad idea,’ Jamie conceded. ‘Would the library be a good place to start?’  
‘Ah, perhaps not,’ Professor Kettleburn sheepishly said. ‘I was borrowing most of the library’s stock of creature books during Salamander breeding season. They’re mostly ash now. Not very informative.’  
‘Then I suppose I’ll have to search elsewhere,’ Jamie said, scratching his chin. ‘Thank you both!’

Jamie decided to pay a visit to Flourish and Blotts as soon as he was able to have access to the Hog’s Head Inn fireplace, accompanied by Talbott and Chiara. They were greeted by the friendly shopkeeper, Madam Villanelle, who was happy to see Jamie. ‘Hello there, Jamie. My books have missed you.’  
‘I’ve missed them, too,’ Jamie said. ‘Do you have anything on the magical creatures in the Black Lake?’  
‘Ah, the Black Lake! I understand that its ecosystem is rather unique in the wizarding world,’ Madam Villanelle noted. ‘Grindylows, Merpeople, and a Giant Squid, all living in relative harmony…’  
‘Not so harmonius these days, I’m afraid,’ Jamie said. ‘The Grindylows have been more aggressive than usual lately.’  
‘Alas!’ Villanelle lamented. ‘It’s the same all over, isn’t it? Peace never lasts…’  
‘Of course not,’ Talbott said thoughtfully. ‘Conflict will always be part of nature.’  
Chiara raised an eyebrow, saying ‘If peace is unnatural, then I’m proud to be… whatever that makes me.’  
‘So am I,’ Talbott said.  
‘Are you sure you three aren’t looking for a book of philosophy?’ Villanelle asked. ‘You might enjoy that more.’  
Jamie shook his head with a chuckle. ‘No, we definitely want to read up on the creatures of the Black Lake. Have you got any books on the subject?’  
‘Oh, hundreds. I’ll go get them for you,’ Villanelle said with enthusiasm, gathering piles and piles of books for them. Each pile was placed on the floor, but reached their chest-height, with thick tomes of lore.  
Overwhelmed, Jamie said ‘Well, it looks like we’ve got quite a lot of reading to do.’  
‘It’ll go faster if we all work… what’s the word?’ Talbott joked.  
‘Together?’ Jamie finished.  
‘Yes. That.’

Closing a heavy book with a sigh after hours of reading over the large tomes, Talbott asked ‘Find anything interesting, Chiara?’  
‘Loads, but nothing relevant to the Black Lake,’ Chiara said, reading a book while leaning against a wall. ‘I suppose it is a rather specific topic we’re looking for…’  
‘Might be something relevant in here…’ Jamie mused, pointing at a paragraph of the dusty book he was currently reading. The other two gathered around him, and he continued. ‘This book is all about things that are both uncommonly large and unusually dangerous.’  
‘Dragons, Acromantulas, evil organisation…’ Talbott listed, quickly reading over the index. ‘She even has a section on spells. How big can spells get, really?’  
‘They must be pretty big to earn a mention there,’ Chiara commented.  
Talbott searched through the book, saying ‘There’s not much on the Black Lake – the author says the Giant Squid is “pleasingly large but disappointingly docile.”’  
‘Unsuprisingly, Grindylows are too small to warrant a mention,’ Jamie said, disappointed. Noticing something, he pointed out ‘This is interesting, though… there’s a whole page on the Whomping Willow…! Well, it is big and dangerous…’  
‘But it’s not included for the obvious reasons,’ Talbott noted, pointing at the paragraph. ‘Look at this part, here…’  
‘“I believe the willow is a message exchange centre for one of the largest dark organisations in the wizarding world,”’ Jamie read, his eyes widening in surprise.  
‘And who?’ Talbott asked. ‘Which evil organisations could the author be referring to?’  
‘I’m sure R is one of them,’ Jamie said. ‘We know they were active at Hogwarts, after all.’  
Talbott nodded, warning ‘That’s true, but we shouldn’t jump to any conclusions just yet.’  
‘I agree,’ Chiara said. ‘This requires further investigation.’  
‘Is there anyone in the Circle who knows anything about the Whomping Willow?’ Talbott wondered.  
‘Well, she’s not from the Circle, but… Alanza might know something. Students from Castelobruxo are particularly well-versed in magical flora and fauna,’ Jamie considered.  
‘Excellent. I’ll let you do the talking, then,’ Talbott said. ‘This has been quite enough socialising for me already.’  
Chiara nodded. ‘Agreed. Let us know what you find out, Jamie.’  
‘Will do. I’ll arrange to meet her at the Three Broomsticks.’

Unfortunately, as Jamie found out over Butterbeers, Alanza didn’t know much about Hogwarts’ Whomping Willow, or any trees of that species, as they didn’t have any at Castelobruxo. Since she had nothing else to say about the matter, they decided to catch up. She had only been in Hogwarts about a week, but she had already been on all sorts of adventures. She had practised duelling, tried to brew Felix Felicis with Penny, visited all kinds of creatures… Hearing her talk about her experiences with such joy was quite refreshing. When Jamie decided to leave the pub, she was not left alone, as she was talking to the Weird Sisters, who greeted Jamie before he left.

Jamie somehow managed to convince Professor Sprout to review Whomping Willows in their next lesson of Herbology, despite some of the other students’ complaints. Fortunately, they didn’t use the Hogwarts Willow, but small saplings, though they still carried quite a punch. The lesson didn’t shed much light on how to approach the tree, as Jamie found out at the end when he asked ‘So, is there no way that we could approach the Whompimg Willow safely? It’ll whomp us regardless?’  
‘Yes, and that’s all you need to know about it, as far as I’m concerned,’ the professors said, closing the matter. ‘I’d advise you all to stay far away from that Willow. No need to go poking and prodding at it!’ The sound of something tapping at glass made her turn to look at a window. ‘Just a moment, class. I think I see Fawkes tapping at my greenhouse window… Well, one of the windows, anyway,’ she said, walking over to the Phoenix. Retrieving a message from the bird’s claw, she read it, walking over to Jamie with a frown on her face. ‘James Smith, I have a message from Dumbledore for you. He’d like to see you in his office immediately.’  
‘He would?’  
‘Yes, it’s about something called the… “Circle of Khanna?”’  
Jamie felt his blood leaving his face. Behind him, Tonks whispered ‘We’ve been rumbled.’  
Sprout was oblivious to their plight, advising with a smile ‘I don’t know what all this is about, but you’d better get off to Dumbledore’s office!’

With heavy feet, Jamie pushed the door to Dumbledore’s office, and saw with horror that Ben and Merula were inside. No sign of the Headmaster, though. ‘You two got called up here, too?’ Jamie asked.  
‘No, I just fancied a stroll up to the Headmaster’s office. Of course we got called up here!’ Merula said with sarcasm and annoyance.  
‘It seems Dumbledore found out about our secret organisation…’ Ben said, disappointed.  
Merula looked absolutely distressed. ‘And now we’re all going to be expelled, and I’ll be the Most Powerful Witch of absolutely nowhere!’  
‘You won’t be expelled,’ Ben tried to calm her down. ‘I’ll take the blame for it. All of it.’  
‘Don’t be a prat, Copper, Dumbledore already knows we’re in on this thing together.’  
‘I suppose this is the end of the road, then,’ Ben said with a shrug.  
‘Serves me right for joining up with you two…’ Merula spat.  
‘I regret nothing,’ Ben said.  
‘I’m proud of what we’ve done,’ Jamie declared. ‘Of what we’ve achieved.’  
‘And what’s that, exactly?’ Merula asked with mock. ‘From where I’m standing, it doesn’t look like much.’  
‘We can’t expect to just find a secret evil organisation overnight,’ Ben said. ‘Speaking of which, what did you learn about the creatures of the Black Lake?’  
‘Actually, our research led us to a book that suggested the Whomping Willow was more than it appears,’ Jamie explained.  
‘How so?’ Ben asked, curious.  
‘Supposedly it’s used by evil organisations to exchange messages. So I started asking around about the Willow…’  
‘And?’ asked Merula. ‘What did you find out?’  
‘Alanza wasn’t familiar with it, and all I got out of Sprout was confirmation that it’s incredibly dangerous to approach,’ Jamie said, shaking his head.  
‘On the bright side, we won’t have to approach it, seeing as we’re about to be expelled from Hogwarts,’ Merula pointed out gloomily, but in that moment the office door opened.

The tall and thin figure of the Headmaster entered the office, looking at the teens with kind eyes. ‘So this is the Circle of Khanna I’ve heard so much about,’ he said with a smile, walking towards them.  
‘How did you find out, Professor?’ Jamie asked with a long face.  
‘Nothing transpires at Hogwarts without my knowing about it, James,’ said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.  
‘Very well then,’ Jamie said, wanting to get this over with. ‘We’re ready to face the consequences of our actions…’  
‘Consequences? On the contrary… I was pleased to hear you’d formed a support group for you and your friends,’ Dumbledore said, smiling wide at them, apparently oblivious that they were out for revenge.  
‘Well…’ Jamie said, quickly coming up with something. ‘We should’ve told you, Professor, but we weren’t sure you’d approve.’  
‘We’re sorry for being secretive, Professor,’ Ben said in his now-usual monotone voice. ‘It won’t happen again.’  
‘I suppose we just have to find our own way to process what we’ve been through,’ Merula played along.  
Dumbledore nodded, smiling. ‘A group focused on helping you and your friends cope with your grief is exactly what Hogwarts needs right now. I certainly hope that you continue with your work and resist the temptation to seek revenge. After all, that is what the Circle of Khanna is about, isn’t it?’ The Headmaster looked at each one in the eyes. ‘Healing rather than vengeance?’ Fawkes, sitting on a table, gave out a cry, catching the attention of Dumbledore, before he could get an answer. ‘Ah! It seems I’m being called away. A Headmaster’s work is never done. You are dismissed, then.’ The Headmaster walked to the magical bird, petting it and retrieving a message, while the trio left the office.

‘Well, we’re not expelled,’ Jamie said, not believing their luck, once they were out in the corridor.  
‘Is it just me, or did Dumbledore know more than he let on?’ Ben said.  
‘If he did, we’d be packing our bags right now,’ Merula said. ‘We’re in the clear, Copper.’  
‘What do you think, Jamie?’ Ben asked.  
‘I reckon he knows something’s up, but he might not be absolutely certain,’ Jamie said.  
‘Then we’d better keep it that way. No more blabbing about the Circle of Khanna, all right?’ Merula said, hissing at Jamie.  
‘Lay off, Merula, it’s not Jamie’s fault that we ended up here.’  
‘Look, what happened happened, regardless of how we feel about it,’ Jamie said. ‘All we can do now is move forward. For Rowan.’  
Ben nodded. ‘You’re… you’re right, Jamie.’  
‘Rakepick is the guilty one here, not us,’ Merula agreed.  
‘Then we find Rakepick and put a stop to R once and for all,’ Jamie concluded. ‘We can tell Dumbledore the truth... later. Just… not until we’ve done what we need to do.’  
‘But our only lead is the Whomping Willow, and so far all we’ve learned is that it’s dangerous,’ Ben said.  
‘And where do you go if you want to learn more about dangerous things?’ Merula asked, the shadow of a devious smirk forming on her frown.  
‘The Restricted Section of the Library,’ Jamie replied. ‘We’ll just have to get past Pince first…’ The other two nodded, and they headed straight for the Library.

To distract Pince and sneak into the Restricted Section, they decided to employ an unorthodox approach: asking her about her day and her likes and dislikes about her work. She was quite befuddled, and when they considered they were done praising her, they distracted her by claiming that someone was breaking the rules at the back of the Library. While she ran over to the imaginary offenders, they unlocked the gate to the Restricted Section and sneaked in.

An hour passed by, while they searched through the books, until Ben couldn’t take it anymore. ‘Look at all these books… we’ve been in here looking for a while already… And we haven’t found anything that connects the Whomping Willow with dangerous organisations like R.’  
‘So we keep looking,’ Jamie dismissed him, taking another book off the shelf.  
‘But how do we even know what you read at Flourish and Blotts connecting the Willow and R was accurate?’ Merula questioned. ‘It could be nothing more than some craze author’s theory.’  
‘That’s better than nothing in my book,’ Ben said.  
Merula banged her fists on the table under the shelves, frustrated. ‘If we waste time chasing false leads we’re risking Rakepick getting to the final Cursed Vault before us.’  
‘Madam Villanelle wouldn’t offer a book unless she believed it was legitimate,’ Jamie dismissed them again, still focused on his book.  
Merula scratched the back of her head, embarrassed that her outburst didn’t get a reaction. ‘Well good for her, but for all we know it could still be rubbish.’  
‘So what are you saying?’ Jamie snapped, finally looking at her. ‘You want to ignore our only lead?’  
‘Maybe I want to just act!’ Merula said. ‘You’re not the only one who wants to avenge Rowan…’  
Jamie shook his head, returning to the book he had pulled out. Ben noted ‘At least we’re clear on our different views… But we still need a sign to help decide what to do next.’  
‘Wait, guys,’ Jamie said, taking out a piece of parchment from between two pages of the book and reading it. ‘I may have found something.’  
‘Does it explain how R is using the Whomping Willow?’ Merula asked.  
‘No, but in a lot of ways it’s more important,’ Jamie said, taking off his glasses and handing them the paper. ‘Take a look.’  
Merula took it, reading the small handwriting. ‘I don’t get it. These are just some old student notes on the best woods for wands and broomsticks… They have nothing to do with what we’re looking for.’  
‘They have everything to do with it,’ Jamie said, playing with the glasses in his hands. ‘That’s why I’m showing you. I recognise the handwriting…’  
Ben took the paper from Merula, reading it, recognising it. ‘Blimey, you’re right, Jamie. These notes belonged to Rowan.’  
‘I always hated the way he dotted his “i”s with a dash…’ Merula said, reading again the note.  
‘I quite like that,’ Ben said, cracking a smile. ‘Rowan was an original.’  
Merula gave out a small chuckle, with a shy smile. ‘Yeah, maybe I’m keen on that flourish after all.’  
Silence fell in the Restricted Section, the three teens remembering their fallen classmate. ‘I miss my friend,’ Ben said softly.  
Jamie nodded, looking at the glasses in his hands, a faint reflection of his face on them. ‘Me too. He always made me laugh. Even when I was worried about my brother… That meant a lot to me.’  
‘To me, too,’ Ben agreed.  
‘I don’t care much about humour, but I have to admit Rowan almost got me to smile a couple of times,’ Merula admitted.  
‘Which means Rowan could do the impossible even!’ Jamie said, laughing. Turning more serious, he put the glasses on again, stating ‘Rowan is who we’re doing all this for. We can’t lose sight of that. Not for a second. Even if we sometimes disagree.’  
‘Which is why we need to avenge our friend and beat Rakepick to the final Cursed Vault,’ Merula said.  
Ben said ‘Maybe Jamie is right. Our only lead to R is this alleged connection at the Whomping Willow. And we’ve learned all we can about it from Sprout, the bookstore… even here.’  
‘Then let’s stop researching and go to the tree!’ Merula demanded.  
‘But the Whomping Willow is dangerous and Rowan would want us to be careful and safe,’ Jamie pointed out.  
‘But what else can we do to prepare?!’ Merula argued.  
‘I have an idea…’ Jamie mused. ‘But I’ll go alone.’  
‘Where?’ Merula asked with a frown.  
‘To find my brother. If we’re going to the Whomping Willow, I need Jacob’s help.’

Red sparks flew high into the air, at the same spot they’d done a few nights back. Immediately after, two brothers were reunited again, just like the last time. ‘Pip! What’s wrong? Has something happened?’  
‘It’s Hogwarts, Jacob. Something’s always happening,’ Jamie pointed out. ‘Especially with Rakepick and R trying to pursue the final Cursed Vault!’  
‘I told you to leave Rakepick to me,’ Jacob reminded him. ‘She’s my responsibility.’  
‘And I told you we’re in this together,’ Jamie said determinately.  
Jacob shook his head, smiling. ‘Ever since you were a nipper you’ve never listened. You’re more stubborn than an Abraxan!’ The smile turned into a grimace, as he insisted ‘I’m the one who started this whole mess with Rakepick. Why won’t you back off and let me deal with this alone?’  
‘Because Rakepick took my brother away for years when she left you in that Cursed Vault. Then she killed my first friend at Hogwarts. So I’ve got as much at stake in this fight as you,’ Jamie stated.  
‘See, stubborn as an Abraxan. Guess that’s good. Means you’re a fighter,’ Jacob sighed.  
Jamie smirked. ‘Learnt from the best.’  
‘Still, I’m supposed to be the big brother here, but looks like you’ve grown up a lot since I was gone.’  
‘Did the great Jacob just admit defeat?!’ Jamie teased.  
‘Let’s just say I won’t stand in your way,’ Jacob said, smiling proudly. ‘The truth is you looked for me even when no one else bothered… And you didn’t hesitate to free me when you found me either. And we’re together now because of you.’ Jacob frowned, asking ‘How’s Beatrice? I hated having to leave before knowing if she was all right?’  
‘She’s better, because we found her in time. And I’m glad you came when I called tonight because I need your help.’  
‘I’m here for you, Pip. So tell me what I need to know!’  
‘Ok, so it turns out the Whomping Willow may be a message exchange centre, for the darkest organisations of the wizarding world! If it’s true there’s bound to be clues to how to find R there.’  
‘If you go to the Willow you’ll be whomped and stomped for sure,’ Jacob warned, his face pale with shock. ‘What good is finding a clue if you’re crushed before you can use it to find R?!’  
‘I’m betting I can use the Shield Charm to protect me while I find what I need and was hoping you’d practise with me,’ Jamie explained.  
Jacob was quite impressed with the idea. ‘You’d be surprised how many witches and wizards can’t even conjure a proper Shield Charm…’  
‘Rakepick taught it to me in secret,’ Jamie said.  
Jacob smirked. ‘Did she now? Look at that, little Pip. You’re full of surprises.’  
Jamie scrunched his face at the memories. ‘It was long before I knew she was only using me because she needed a Legilimens to unlock the Buried Vault.’  
‘And you’re betting that Rakepick once taught it to me for the same reasons…?’ Jacob guessed.  
Jamie opened his arms, asking ‘Am I wrong?’  
Jacob laughed at his display. ‘As usual, you’re spot on. And I bet I’m better at it than you are.’  
‘I might be the younger sibling, Jacob, but I’ve always been quicker than you!’ Jamie said defiantly.  
‘We’ll see-’ Jacob said, eyeing his brother carefully, both of them ready to reach for their wands at a moment’s notice.

‘ _Protego!_ ’ they cried at the same time, conjuring invisible barriers in front of them with a wave of their wands. The barriers shimmered for a second before they lowered them.  
Jacob, nodding, said ‘That’s good but now imagine that I’m the Whomping Willow and I’m coming right at you—Send your shield directly at me and you’ll block the branch with more accuracy!’ He flicked his wand, a blast coming straight at Jamie.  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie said, conjuring a barrier that parried Jacob’s attack in the nick of time.  
‘I’m strong but I’m no Whomping Willow,’ Jacob warned, ready to attack again. ‘Concentrate, Pip! This could save your life. Again!’  
‘ _Protego!_ ’ Jamie yelled, conjuring another barrier that again parried Jacob’s blast. ‘Brilliant!’ Jamie said, proud of his own skill.  
‘I’m impressed,’ Jacob said, grinning at his brother. ‘Reminds me of casting spells in our yard back home.’  
‘But this time we have actual wands from Ollivanders, and not just sticks of liquorice,’ Jamie said, laughing at the happy memory.  
‘We were good even then. But even stronger now.’  
A small figure came from behind a boulder, staring at them with a mischievous grin. ‘You lot might be strong, but I’m the strongest!’  
‘Merula—are you following me?!’ Jamie asked, feeling betrayed.  
‘Guilty as charged. But not sorry at all. Even though following you sometimes gets your so-called friends killed…’ She narrowed her eyes with jealousy. ‘That charm could save both our necks. I can’t believe Rakepick taught it to you and not me.’  
‘Exactly how long have you been watching us, Merula?!’ Jamie questioned.  
‘Long enough to know that you and your brother both know the Shield Charm from our ex-Professor.’  
‘Clearly, mastery of the spell runs in our family,’ Jacob noted.  
‘Don’t sell yourself short, Jacob,’ Merula said with a grin. ‘Something tells me you’re a greater master of magic than your lesser sibling here.’  
Jacob frowned. ‘Thanks… I think?’  
‘Besides you still owe me a duel from when I last saw you in Knockturn Alley…’ said Merula smugly. ‘But I’ll accept a lesson in the Shield Charm instead.’  
‘It’s not easy, Merula,’ Jamie warned.  
‘Nothing worth learning is,’ Merula said, taking out her wand eagerly. ‘Good thing I’m the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts.’  
Jacob chuckled. ‘I like her.’  
‘Don’t encourage her…’ Jamie pleaded. ‘Alright, let’s try the charm—we’ve got an upcoming Circle of Khanna meeting that I need to prepare for.’  
‘Fine,’ Merula said. ‘Then less talk more teaching. Now let’s go— _protego!_ ’ She swished her wand in front of her, but nothing happened. Throughout the night, she kept trying, while the other two gave advice, but by the time they were too tired to continue and had to stop, she had not managed to cast a single Shield Charm.

‘Merula, I got your message, but I don’t appreciate being summone-’ Jamie didn’t finish his sentence, seeing that Merula was not alone in the Training Grounds, late at night. ‘Wait, what are you all doing here? I thought our Circle of Khanna meeting was tomorrow…?’  
The Haywood sisters, Barnaby, Ismelda and Ben were also there, and the last one said ‘Merula called an emergency meeting. The seven of us specifically.’  
‘What for? What’s going on?’ Jamie asked, looking at Merula with a questioning look.  
‘You’re the one with all the secrets, Smith, so why don’t you guess why we’re here?’  
Jamie rolled his eyes. ‘Are you still annoyed that I met Jacob to practise the Shield Charm, so you told the rest? Honestly, Merula…’  
‘Hm, maybe you’re smarter than you look,’ Merula said with a somewhat impressed expression. ‘I did tell the group about you training with Jacob. And that you learnt extra skills from Rakepick.’  
Ismelda nodded. ‘Skills that will be helpful when we all go looking for clues and connections to R at the Whomping Willow.’  
‘Wait, you want this whole group to go?’ Jamie asked, looking around their classmates. ‘All of them?’  
‘We’re in this together, aren’t we, Jamie?’ Beatrice said.  
‘Absolutely, but-’  
‘If Beatrice goes, I go,’ Penny said, cutting Jamie in the middle of his sentence.  
‘I don’t need a babysitter, Penny,’ Beatrice sneered.  
‘And if Merula goes, I go,’ Ismelda said.  
‘If anyone here goes I’ll go because I was invited, too,’ Barnaby said. With a confused expression, he asked ‘Wait, where are we going again?’  
‘I chose this group carefully and with good reasons,’ Merula said proudly, ignoring Barnaby.  
‘Look, it’s brilliant that you all care so much, and I’m sure you’d be a great team…’ Jamie said tentatively. ‘But the Willow will detect a big group right away. Then we’ll get whomped and hurt for sure!’  
‘Not if you teach us all the Shield Charm,’ Merula argued.  
‘What? No, Merula, it’s a very hard spell. You’re really skilled and even you couldn’t even get it last night. It’s something a Professor should teach-’  
‘You mean the way Professor Rakepick taught you?’ Beatrice asked mockingly.  
‘Well turns out she can’t do that anymore,’ sneered Ismelda. ‘On account of her being a homicidal maniac…’  
‘So now we’re stuck with you as a teacher, Smith. Which is rubbish, but what choice do we have?’  
‘I’m with Merula,’ said Ben. ‘We all need to learn, Jamie.’  
‘It’s for our own protection at the Whomping Willow,’ Penny agreed.  
‘So you’re going to teach us that Shield Charm now…’ Merula demanded. ‘And then we’re going to use it whether anyone likes it or not.’  
‘Are you now?!’ a deep voice everyone feared grumbled from one of the entrances to the castle near them. Argus Filch approached them, a huge cruel grin on his face.  
‘Filch!’ Barnaby cried.  
‘Seems Dumbledore was right to have me keep an eye on you lot,’ grumbled Filch. ‘Especially you and Snyde, Smith.’  
‘Professor Dumbledore knows about our meeting!’ Jamie quickly made up, trying to act innocent.  
‘Yes, this is a support group!’ Merula caught on, playing along. ‘Dumbledore encouraged us to get together and chat to each other about our feelings…’  
‘Nice try. But I know ye students. And I know Albus Dumbledore. And he didn’t encourage you to participate in unsanctioned spell learning or casting after hours! So whatever you had planned, consider it cancelled! You’re headed back to the same place your day started… Dumbledore’s office—to face the consequences. Snyde, Smith, march! We’ll see if you two ringleaders can weasel your way out of this one with the Headmaster himself!’

Dragging them by the scruff of the neck, Filch took them to Dumbledore’s office. ‘I caught a whole group of them out on the Training Grounds, but these two here were the ringleaders,’ he said victorious at the Headmaster, who looked at them across his desk, sitting on his chair. ‘They were talking about getting into all kinds of trouble.’  
‘Were they now?’ Dumbledore asked, interested and curious.  
‘I heard mention the Shield Charm, too,’ Filch added. ‘And from the way Snyde was all bothered and nattering on they intended to use it for more than practise. You should let me hang ‘em by the wrists from the ceiling in my office, Albus. I’ve got the chains all oiled up…’  
‘I have something else in mind,’ Dumbledore quickly said. ‘But thank you, Argus. That will be all.’ He rose from his chair, walking around the desk. Filch scowled, leaving the office while muttering under his breath how old punishments shouldn’t have died out.  
‘I know Filch is grumpy, but is he serious about those chains?’ Jamie asked, half-jokingly, to add some levity. It didn’t work.  
‘I’m quite sure he is. But right now you should be more concerned about what I’m thinking,’ Dumbledore noted sternly. ‘Obviously it’s time we had another talk. And I’d appreciate your honesty. Shall I speak first, or would you prefer to try to explain what you’ve been up to instead?’  
‘I’d like to talk first, Professor Dumbledore,’ Jamie said, in the hopes it might ease their punishment. ‘And we owe you honesty.’  
‘We do?!’ Merula asked. Seeing the look Jamie gave her, she quickly said ‘I mean, right! We do.’  
Dumbledore gave them a nod. ‘I’m pleased to hear that, Mr Smith.’  
‘Pleased enough to send us back to our House?’ Merula asked, hopeful.  
‘Not quite, Miss Snyde. Let’s see what else is said.’  
‘Filch is right,’ Jamie confessed. ‘We were meeting with the Circle of Khanna to talk about spellcasting.’  
‘Yesterday you portrayed the Circle of Khanna as something of a grief support group,’ Dumbledore reminded him, curious to see his response. ‘But I suspect there’s more going on than you perhaps shared… Am I wrong?’  
‘The Circle is about dealing with what happened to Rowan. For all of us. That’s not a lie,’ Jamie remarked.  
‘I’m encouraged that you’re dealing with your grief,’ Dumbledore said. ‘What happened to Rowan was traumatic for all of you… But as I said I had a feeling something more was afoot. Which is why I asked Mr Filch to keep an eye on you. When you congregated this evening it became clear my suspicions were correct.’  
‘So you had us followed?’ Merula protested. ‘That’s not exactly a sign of trust, Professor.’  
Jamie turned to her, a puzzled expression on his face. ‘Merula, ever heard the story of the pot and the kettle?’  
Merula looked away, muttering ‘Not the time, Smith.’  
‘Bickering amongst yourselves won’t help your cause,’ Dumbledore cut their arguing. ‘I hold you both responsible for Mr Filch’s report. Though I do appreciate you not trying to hide the truth from me about the allegation. Speaking up will go a long way to my eventually trusting you again. Still, you’re again pursuing perils best left to the adults. And the Shield Charm specifically suggests you must be looking to get into some kind of altercation. And I can’t see that there’s any excuse for that.’  
‘The wizarding world is full of danger. We want to make ourselves safer!’ argued Merula, seething in anger. ‘Rowan is gone and it’s Rakepick’s fault. You can’t ask us not to protect ourselves. We have to do something. The adults didn’t exactly protect Rowan, did they?! So why shouldn’t we learn the Shield Charm if we want to know it?’  
In a calmer tone, Jamie agreed with her. ‘We miss Rowan and want to make sure we do everything we can do to protect ourselves and others. That’s why we were talking about the Shield Charm. We hope you understand, Professor.’  
‘I appreciate your passion,’ Dumbledore admitted. ‘Both of you. But I am repeatedly and deeply concerned by your actions. This incident demonstrates that you two still haven’t learned to heed my warnings… And I won’t have you encouraging other students to join your dangerous games. An example must be made of you,’ stated the Headmaster.  
‘Crikey, you really are expelling us this time!’ Merula said, afraid of the old wizard.  
‘No, I prefer to have you at Hogwarts where I can keep an eye on you and be sure you’re all safe. So I’ll be sending you somewhere that I can be sure you’ll have more time to focus on helping at Hogwarts… and less time to instigate your friends into dangerous situations.’  
‘Oh, no…!’ Merula muttered.  
‘Oh, yes, Miss Snyde; you and Mr Smith will be spending time in detention together,’ Dumbledore said sternly. ‘Now, return to your dormitories.’

With their heads hung in shame, the two Slytherins exited the office with heavy feet. Once they were out in the empty corridors, Jamie dropped the shame act he’d put on, letting out a small laugh. ‘What’s so funny?’ asked Merula, staring daggers at her classmate.  
‘It’s just… He can’t possibly think this is going to stop us…’ Jamie explained. ‘Let’s be real here… He’s sending us to detention… together?’  
‘If you’re trying to rub it in my face…’  
Jamie shook his head, chuckling. ‘No, I mean… Doesn’t he see we’ll just be making our plans there, while cleaning or cooking?’  
‘But we won’t have much time to actually carry out those plans…’  
‘Nonsense,’ Jamie waved it off. ‘Think about it. Who do we both know has indefinite detention, and yet keeps on with business as usual?’  
‘“Business”…?’ Merula mused, eyes lighting up in realisation. ‘Oh!’  
Jamie tapped his nose with his index finger, smirking. ‘Exactly. Come on, tomorrow we start detention, and I want to get a good night’s sleep.’

‘This is mad. The Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts should be out there defeating Rakepick…’ Merula complained, while they prepared sandwiches in their first detention together. ‘But instead I’m in here forced to make sandwiches!’  
‘The mistake you made was getting caught by Filch in the first place…’ Jae said angrily, while cutting loafs of bread. ‘But this time I’m quite peeved not to be in for the same reason as you.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Jamie asked.  
‘I mean I like rule breaking and sneaking around more than most anyone here at Hogwarts…! And I was at the very first meeting of the Circle of Khanna. So why wasn’t I invited to the meeting at the Training Grounds too?’  
‘That’s Merula’s fault,’ Jamie said. ‘I had nothing to do with planning this meeting or who was invited. Merula was peeved that Rakepick taught me the Shield Charm so she ambushed me…’  
‘I just think we all should know it before we go to the Whomping Willlow!’ Merula defended herself.  
‘And I want Jae to know I’m not the one who excluded him,’ Jamie noted.  
Jae raised an eyebrow, saying ‘Kinda sounds like you’re both making excuses, mates.’  
‘The truth is we’re all equal in the Circle of Khanna,’ Jamie remarked. ‘And we all want justice for Rowan.’  
‘But we’re wasting our time,’ Merula said. ‘The Whomping Willow is our only lead to finding out what R is up to!’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I agree. If the Dark Wizard cabal is using the tree to communicate there’s bound to be clues there.’  
‘The truth is as a master of sneaking around I might have a few tips for you…’ Jae said teasingly. ‘So even though Merula left me out and you both didn’t just apologise for it… I guess I could talk to you about what to do at the Whomping Willow if you want to hear my ideas.’  
‘We do,’ Jamie said.  
‘If you can find cover at the Whomping Willow survey the ground from there,’ Jae started. ‘You’ll need to be agile. Get ready to jump and dodge, all that.’  
Jamie admitted ‘That’s good advice, Jae.’  
‘I’m full of it, Jamie. But it also seems like Dumbledore has you back on his radar… But that could be a good thing.’  
‘What?’ Merula asked, incredulous.  
‘Why?’ Jamie questioned, feeling the same.  
‘Because it gives you an advantage,’ Jae explained with a devilish smirk. ‘Dumbledore will assume you’re smart enough to lay low for a while… He won’t be expecting you to go to the Willow soon. So I think you need to get out there right away. Do that and you’re less likely to get caught. And more likely to find the next clue to beat Rakepick.’  
Merula listened to him with an impressed look. ‘I rarely say this to people who aren’t, well, me, but you’re actually quite clever.’  
‘Apology accepted, Merula.’  
‘She’s right,’ Jamie said. ‘You’ve been most helpful, Jae.’  
‘I am brilliant when I want to be,’ Jae said with a shrug. ‘Usually it’s just too much work. And I definitely like to avoid work.’  
‘Speaking of work, we need to finish up these sandwiches fast…’ Jamie said, looking at the hour. ‘The sooner we do, the sooner we can get to the Whomping Willow.’

Even though it was relatively early in the afternoon, the weather compelled everyone to stay inside the castle. The sky was covered in dark clouds, a storm about to break out. A strong wind whistled through the grass and the few trees around the Hogwarts grounds between the castle and the Forbidden Forest. A particularly large and thick willow moved around, but not because of the wind like the rest of the trees. Two figures in their black school robes approached the tree, staying at a safe distance from the angry tree, admiring it. ‘Remember,’ Jamie said. ‘We have to be thorough and search everywhere. We’ll only get this chance once and we don’t want to get any clues behind.’  
‘Obviously I agree,’ Merula said.  
‘You do?’ Jamie asked with a grin. ‘I quite like that for a change.’  
‘If there are any clues about R they’re out there,’ Merula said, excited. ‘Not back there. So let’s go already!’  
‘Okay, but don’t get too close to the Willow!’ Jamie warned her, following her. With quick but silent steps, they got closer and closer to the giant plant, trying not to be noticed by it, looking through the roots and the rocks close to the tree. About a minute or two passed, with them closely watching the branches of the Whomping Willow while circling the tree. Jamie saw something noteworthy, and pointed at it. ‘I think that’s it! A Black Quill! It could be the clue we’re looking for…!’  
Merula ran over to him, a victorious grin on her features. ‘Quick, Untransfigure it!’  
‘ _Reparifarge!_ ’ Jamie picked up the piece of paper that had previously been a quill, reading it. ‘It’s a message for sure. It says “Dark Wizards and Witches come ye all to Borgin and Burkes. Our mission continues. And our plans will not be deterred…”’  
‘Could this really be a message to members of R?’ Merula wondered, taking the scroll and reading it.  
The noise of bending wood and cracking branches alerted Jamie, making him push Merula back. ‘Quick! Move!’ The tree convulsed and bended to stomp them with a huge and thick branch, hitting the ground where they had been less than a second ago. ‘That was too close for comfort!’ Jamie cried, looking back at the tree.  
‘Oh no, Smith!’ Merula lamented, pointing at the ground that had just been stomped. ‘I dropped the scroll...And there was more to the message! We have to go back to find out what it says.’  
Jamie gave her a determined nod. ‘You’re right. This is our best lead. Are you ready?’  
‘As I’ll ever be. Run!’

They sprinted towards the tree, dodging and ducking to avoid the branches that were being swung at them, warning each other on time. Grabbing the scroll from the ground and jumping over a branch, they ran away, breathing heavily from the excitement. ‘You did it!’ Merula said. ‘You got the scroll. What’s the rest of the message say?’  
Jamie read it, saying ‘It’s a date. The meeting of this Dark Wizard society is set to happen next month.’ Folding the scroll and hiding it in his robes, he noted ‘This may be our only chance to find out if this is R and what they’re up to…’  
‘Which means we have to be at Borgin and Burkes when the secret meeting happens,’ Merula stated.  
‘And that will be dangerous.’  
Merula flashed a smile, saying ‘Obviously that’s never stopped us before.’  
Raindrops began to fall, and they made their way back to the castle as it began to rain heavily. ‘But we’re going to need a plan to pull this off,’ Jamie said, a smile forming on his face. ‘Which means lots of help from our friends… Some clever ways to disguise ourselves and perhaps even a Charm… I’ll head to Professor Flitwick for help with that next!’ Jamie decided, excited for the lead.  
‘Crikey, Smith! We just survived the Whomping Willow!’ Merula said, still thrilled about their adventure.  
Jamie nodded, grinning. ‘We’re brilliant!’ The Whomping Willow kept flailing its branches from side to side under the rain, creaking, while the two teens laughed while they returned to the castle.

During the following days, in his (scarce) free time, the Slytherin Prefect planned his espionage mission, starting with researching Concealment Charms. Jamie, accompanied by Barnaby, Beatrice and Ismelda, convinced Professor Flitwick to review Disillusionment Charms with them, with the professor completely unaware of their true motives. Afterwards, since he couldn’t solely rely on this spell to sneak in on the meeting, Jamie decided to plan disguises as a back-up plan, getting Tulip and Tonks to help. While he discussed the matter with them during a visit to Zonko’s, Tonks reminded him that, as a Metamorphmagus, she could disguise as anyone she wanted. As such, she would go with Jamie to the cabal meeting.

As a precaution, Jamie decided to scout out the perimeter to Borgin and Burkes with Jae. ‘Ah, Knockturn Alley…’ Jae said nostalgically, as they looked through the large front window to the store. ‘It never gets old coming here. And, as you know, I frequent regularly.’  
‘It’s still strange to me that you’re so taken with the dodgiest place in London.’  
‘It’s not the alley itself as much as the capers I’ve had here that I’m fond of,’ Jae noted. ‘Including capers we’ve gone on together.’  
‘You mean like Alistair?’  
‘Exactly. See? You’re fond of getting into trouble, too. Don’t let anyone ever say you’re not brilliant, Jamie,’ Jae said, nudging him.  
‘Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re being serious or outright cheeky, Jae.’  
‘Perhaps I just like to keep people guessing,’ Jae said with a smirk. ‘You should know that by now.’  
‘Well, I’m serious about finding R, and if the Black Quill we Untransfigured at the Whomping Willow is any indication, this is their meeting spot. That’s why we have to scout out Borgin and Burkes. I want to be sure we know the best place to spy on R’s meeting.’  
‘Do you think Rakepick will be with R as well?’ Jae asked.  
‘I hope so,’ Jamie spat.  
Jae looked at him with a questioning look, saying ‘I’m curious… what would you say to Rakepick if you had the chance, Jamie?’  
‘I don’t need to talk to Rakepick. I just want to see her brought to justice. And to stop her from hurting anyone else. So I’d take action!’  
‘Well, I’d quite like to box her about the ears and then knock her onto the floor myself.’  
‘That, too,’ Jamie said, laughing.  
‘But seriously, Jamie, I want to help you learn all you can from the upcoming R meeting,’ Jae said encouragingly. ‘If you lend me the Invisibility Cloak, I’ll join you and Tonks on this mission.’  
Jamie nodded, grateful for the help. ‘Thanks, Jae!’  
‘But in the meantime we should look around to make sure we find the best place to spy on the meeting!’

Through the glass, they looked at the dimly lit interior of the store, whispering and pointing with their heads, considering hiding spots, both in and out of the shop. By the end they were quite familiar with the layout, and confident in their plan. ‘Thanks for doing this with me, Jae,’ Jamie said, when they were ready to leave. ‘I know you don’t exactly love to work, but I’m quite chuffed that you want to help.’  
‘Some things are worth putting in at least a little effort. Speaking of…’ He looked at a hooded figure, smiling. ‘There’s Alistair! Perhaps I’ll go ask him how that business with the Love Potion worked out after all? You never know when you might need the right kind of dodgy on your side… Or another favour…’  
‘But it wasn’t a favour,’ Jamie pointed out. ‘We had to pay him.’  
‘Pish posh. Back in a bit,’ Jae said cheerfully, walking towards the dodgy wizard.  
Jamie scoffed while Jae talked to Alistair, muttering ‘Never know what to expect with that one.’  
A gruffy voice at his left startled him. ‘The life of a wizard is surely full of surprises! And I’m your next.’  
‘Mad-Eye?!’ Jamie cried out, turning to see him. Jae, who was talking to Alistair, glanced at them with an alarmed look, but he had no time to react before Mad-Eye took Jamie by the arm.  
‘It’s a good thing I found you when I did, Mr Smith. You’re in for a rude kind of surprise next!’ Moody said, grabbing Jamie’s wrist. Darkness surrounded Jamie in an instant, while his whole body felt like it was being compressed as they spun around and Apparated away.


	11. Spyfall

Apparating was never a pleasant experience, especially for someone who had Apparated a total of two times in his short life. That was not a concern for a certain Auror, when Mad-Eye dragged him away and Apparated before Jamie could even say goodbye to his friend or protest. The moment Jamie felt like his eyes weren’t going to shrink into his skull and he could breathe again, the smell of goats and sawdust invaded his nostrils as he coughed for air. Looking around the pub, Jamie saw a few patrons returning to their drinks after glancing at them, a bit startled from the sudden Apparition. Aberforth barely twitched at their entrance. Jamie felt himself being sat on a chair, and when the dizziness had mostly left him, he gave the Auror sitting in front of him a look of annoyance. ‘Why did you pull me in here, Moody? I must say it is a most rude surprise…’  
‘I brought you in here because it’s a dirty dark place where dirty Dark Wizards tend to mind their businesses,’ Moody said, his magical eye sweeping the pub with an almost menacing glare, as if he was challenging any of the denizens there to prove him wrong. ‘Unlike out in the open of the alley.’  
‘Speaking of,’ Jamie said, rubbing his temple, still a bit nauseous. ‘How did you find me after all?’  
‘We’ve been over this before; you know I have eyes and ears everywhere. And you’re obviously up to something if you’re trolling these parts with your troublemaking friend from detention.’  
‘Crikey, you really do know everything’.  
‘I know this,’ Mad-Eye remarked. ‘If it was easy enough for me to find you and wonder what you’re up to then the same goes for R…’  
Jamie sighed, closing his eyes and swearing internally. ‘Hadn’t thought of that, actually.’  
‘My Auror training tells me you’re planning something dangerous…’  
‘Perhaps… but I really needed to be here, Mad-Eye!’ Jamie protested.  
‘That’s fine. But walking around these parts and plotting out in the open isn’t smart,’ Mad-Eye said, shaking his head, disappointed. ‘I thought I taught you better than that in the time we’ve spent together. So why aren’t you behaving like the wise and careful Auror I need you to be?’  
‘Perhaps I haven’t been careful enough…’ Jamie admitted. ‘I just want to beat Rakepick and R so badly. You said it would help take away some of the pain, and I believed you.’  
‘Look here, I know you’ve been through a lot these last months. But that’s no excuse for carelessness. Make one foolish mistake and you’re bound to end up like your friend Rowan. And neither of us wants that. You need to stay focused, James Smith. You’re supposed to be trying to find the location of the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘But that’s exactly what I was doing in Knockturn Alley!’ Jamie said. ‘I discovered that R might be using the Whomping Willow to communicate with its secret members. We found a message there that gave us a lead about when R might next meet. I need a disguise so I can spy on the meeting, though I am considering using a Disillusionment Charm instead. Jae could use the Invisibility Cloak to help me spy on R when the time comes.’  
‘Well, if this is in fact R meeting, I have to admit, you’ve got yourself an excellent lead…’ Mad-Eye commented after listening to him. ‘And I’m glad that you’re thinking about disguises using charms and other methods… But Rakepick and the other Dark Wizards and Witches are mighty powerful. They could break a charm or see through that Invisibility Cloak just like I did.’  
‘Well that would be right awful,’ Jamie conceded.  
‘Which is why I’m glad I caught you when I did,’ Mad-Eye said. ‘Because if you’re planning something so dangerous, you’ll need a more advanced strategy.’  
‘I’m all ears,’ Jamie said, interested to hear his opinion.  
‘If you really want to know what a group like R is hiding, you can’t just spy on them from afar… You need to become one of them.’  
‘You want a Hogwarts student to try and join a Dark cabal?’  
‘Of course not!’ grumbled the Auror. ‘Do you think I’m mad?’  
‘Well the word is in your name…’ Jamie pointed out with a smirk, feeling much better now.  
‘Be serious. I’m not suggesting that James Smith should walk right up and ask to get in.’  
‘OK, good,’ Jamie said with a sigh. ‘You had me worried for a minute there…’  
‘I’m saying if you really want to know what this group is hiding you can’t just invisibly infiltrate them… You need to become one of them,’ Mad-Eye repeated, emphasising the word “become”.  
‘Oh…!’ Jamie suddenly understood. The memory of him berating Merula disguised as Felix Rosier, back in their third year, made another smirk come to his face. ‘I know exactly how to do that…’

Polyjuice Potions are tricky to make. They require almost a month to brew, as well as some uncommon ingredients. And they also require a great amount of skill, and if brewed incorrectly, the effects could be disastrous. Even if it is brewed correctly, the quality of the potion determines the duration of its effects, lasting anywhere from ten minutes to twelve hours. This of course meant that Jamie could be left changing back into his normal body in the middle of a meeting of murderous sorcerers. For this reason Penny was a bit hesitant to help him brew such a potion, concerned that it was an unwarranted risk, though Jamie managed to convince her in time. To make it as safe as possible, the Hufflepuff insisted in getting the recipe from the book _Moste Potente Potions_ , from the restricted section of the library. But before that, since Penny already knew the list of necessary ingredients, they started gathering those immediately. Lacewing flies were not too difficult to get, but others like boomslang skin could only be found in very risky places, namely Snape’s cupboards. The “brewing for a month” aspect was cutting it very close, but they couldn’t speed up the process, or else it wouldn’t work.

Some uncommon ingredients they gathered, or rather stole, from Snape’s classroom, from the cabinets behind his desk, reserved only for the professor. Unfortunately, they had only managed to take some boomslang skin and leeches when Snape’s cold voice startled them, the professor seething with ire as he looked at Jamie. ‘Hello, Miss Haywood. Smith…’  
‘Professor Snape!’ Jamie said, hurriedly hiding the boomslang skin in his pocket. ‘Wha… what are you doing here?’ he asked casually, trying to appear innocent.  
Snape sneered at him. ‘This is a Potions classroom, is it not, Smith? And I am the Potions Master at this school. The better question is: why are you here?’  
‘I…’ Jamie tried to think of something, but realised it was useless. ‘I can’t lie, Professor Snape. The truth is we’re collecting ingredients for a potion and-’  
‘And since you’re always encouraging me to practise my potion brewing we didn’t think you’d mind us being here,’ Penny said quickly with a confident smile, cutting Jamie off. ‘But we’re happy to get out of your way now.’  
Snape looked at her, a bit calmer, noting ‘As one of my most promising pupils I’ve encouraged you to visit the classroom as often as you like, Miss Haywood…’ His black eyes went from the Hufflepuff to the Slytherin, narrowing. ‘Not Smith who is often involved in foolish endeavours.’  
‘Well, like Penny said, we can go…!’ Jamie happily said, trying to walk past the professor.  
He was brought to a halt when Snape raised a hand at Jamie’s chest, saying ‘Not so fast.’ The professor’s eyes examined the ingredients that Jamie had tried to stow in his pockets, some of which he had not managed to completely hide. ‘I see you have boomslang skin…’ His eyes went to Penny’s hand, which held a jar filled with black substances. ‘And leeches… Both key ingredients in Polyjuice Potion.’  
‘Really?’ Jamie asked casually, avoiding Snape’s gaze. ‘What a coincidence…’  
‘It’s a brew even the most gifted and educated adult wizards and witches are cautious to attempt,’ Snape noted, lowering his hand. ‘For quite serious reasons… that run from the simply unpleasant to the truly horrible. For instance, the potion’s flavour varies based on the character of the person being imitated.’  
‘Well, that doesn’t sound so bad!’ Jamie said; a small hope starting to form that Snape wouldn’t take away the ingredients from them, as his tone didn’t seem so angry now.  
‘That’s just the beginning,’ Snape said with a cruel grin.

Snape gave them an hour long lecture about Polyjuice Potions, explaining with excruciating detail the horrifying consequences of a bad brew, as well as more information on the potion, such as the different tastes or textures. When Jamie felt like Snape was done, he quickly said ‘Well, we should probably get going, Professor Snape… Thanks for all the… um, random information…’  
‘I think it’s always helpful to warn of the perils of playing with unnecessary magic from time to time…’ Professor Snape said; his lip curling upwards in a subtle mocking grin. The grin quickly dissolved, and he warned Jamie ‘Perhaps it will encourage you to finally behave like a proper Hogwarts student… Rather than involving yourself in unnecessary trouble yet again.’ Without another word, he opened the classroom door, beckoning them to leave.

Jamie couldn’t speak for a minute, dumbfounded. Finally, when he and Penny were walking through an empty corridor in the dungeons, he managed to say ‘I… don’t get it. He seems to know what we’re up to, so why did Snape let us leave with the ingredients?’  
‘Let’s not fret about that now…’ Penny said, excited about their close escape. ‘We got most of what we came for.’  
Jamie nodded, handing her the ingredients he’d hidden. ‘Agreed. But we’re going to need two more things to succeed. First we have to get our friends help to distract Snape and Dumbledore from what we’re doing… We’ll never get this potion brewed properly if they’re watching us so closely.’  
‘I agree.’ Penny frowned, asking ‘But you said two things, what’s the other?’  
‘The Polyjuice Potion is meant to make me look like one of the members of R…’ Jamie said, explaining the conclusion he’d reached since Mad-Eye had given him the idea of the potion. ‘But we only know one person who belongs to that dark organisation, which means I need to become Patricia Rakepick.’

‘This all sounds quite risky, Jamie…’ Chiara said with a concerned look on her face. Penny, Diego and she were helping Jamie get into the Herbology greenhouses while they were empty, and meanwhile Jamie had told her and Diego of his plan. Chiara looked extremely pale, though Jamie guessed that was not due to his news, but to a certain transformation that would happen that very night.  
‘I agree,’ Diego said, though with a smile. ‘It’s one thing to take your chances in a duel… which I’m quite excellent at… But this…? It’s just nutters.’  
‘We know,’ Penny said. ‘That’s why we’re going to be absolutely precise with the potion!’  
‘Still,’ Chiara said. ‘What were you thinking when you came up with this plan, Jamie?’  
‘I was thinking of Rowan,’ Jamie explained, the image of the scarf he now often wore passing through his mind. ‘I need to do this for our friend. The Circle of Khanna promised to avenge his death. And if I can infiltrate R it could help us beat them to the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘Jamie is being very careful,’ Penny promised the other two. ‘And trust me when I say his plan is a good one!’  
‘Brilliant,’ Jamie said, serious. ‘Because we need you to gather ingredients for the potion.’  
‘We still need powdered Bicorn horn…’ Penny recalled. ‘And knotgrass and fluxweed.’  
‘There’s plenty of fluxweed here,’ Chiara noted. ‘But unfortunately it won’t do you any good… Only fluxweed picked under a full moon works in a Polyjuice Potion.’  
‘How did you know that, Chiara?’ Diego asked, curious. ‘We never studied Polyjuice Potion in class…?’  
‘It’s… a hobby,’ Chiara said, gingerly. ‘I’m a bit of an expert on all things related to full moons.’  
‘And there’s one tonight,’ Jamie said.  
‘It could be dangerous to go out to the Forbidden Forest during a full moon, Jamie.’  
‘Jamie can handle it,’ Chiara said with confidence. ‘He might even have some backup.’  
Jamie smiled, silently thanking her for the gesture. Penny narrowed her eyes, noting with worry ‘You know we still haven’t even talked about the most important ingredient to gather…’  
‘What’s that?’ Diego asked.  
‘I think she’s referring to the “pinch” of Rakepick,’ Chiara said, and Penny nodded. ‘It can be anything – toenail clippings, a few flakes of dandruff…’  
Jamie’s face twitched in disgust, remembering a particularly nasty and hilarious conversation he’d once had about Snape’s dandruff. ‘Can we perhaps consider a few… less gross… ingredients?’  
Penny giggled, remembering the same conversation, and said ‘Thankfully, a simple strand of hair will do.’  
‘But Rakepick has been gone for a while,’ Diego said. ‘How will we ever find a hair that belonged to her at Hogwarts?’  
‘Actually, I already have some ideas,’ Jamie reassured him. ‘For now, let’s focus on the knotgrass. Get picking, team!’

Gathering the knotgrass with care as to not leave any signs that they’d been there, and using _Herbivicus_ to replace the knotgrass they’d gathered they left the greenhouses with no witnesses to their crime. Jamie asked Talbott for help to gather the fluxweed, and in the dead of night, under a full moon, a graceful eagle soared through the skies from Ravenclaw Tower towards the dark forest, while a black and white cat sneaked up from the dungeons out to the grounds, and towards the very same forest.

The cat reached the grove he and his friend had agreed on, the very same where his friend had died a little after the Christmas Holidays. The cat turned into his human form, looking up to an eagle. The eagle, that was waiting for him perched upon a tall branch, landed in front of him, changing back into his human form. ‘Jamie, glad you made it,’ Talbott said, greeting Jamie with a nod. ‘Penny filled me in on your plan.’  
‘Great.’ Jamie looked up, through a gap in the forest roof, at the bright moon. ‘We need the full moon for the fluxweed, and that moon looks as full as it gets.’  
‘Which also means we need to be extra careful,’ Talbott said, drawing his wand and looking around. ‘Where there’s a full moon, there’s bound to be werewolves. So let’s be quick about this task. I’ve already scouted the area…’  
‘I expected you might have been getting a bird’s-eye view when I arrived,’ Jamie said.  
Talbott pointed at a group of shrubberies, noting ‘The best spot for gathering fluxweed is right over there.’  
Jamie and Talbott approached the plants, and while they were taking the necessary ingredient, Jamie said ‘I can’t thank you enough for coming, Talbott. It’s always nice to have backup on these missions.’  
‘Of course, every member of the Circle of Khanna wants to do their part to bring Rakepick to justice for Rowan…’ Talbott said. ‘I haven’t been here since before he died.’  
‘I’ve been back once… I just wish we hadn’t lost him at all.’  
‘The loss of someone you care about is always difficult,’ said Talbott softly, noting ‘I remember the night my parents were taken by Death Eaters…’ His gaze was fixed on the branches he was picking leaves from, and his eyes were watery as he said ‘I still have so much I regret. If only I could have helped them.’  
Jamie looked at him, taking a moment to think what to say. ‘You got away safely, that’s what they would have wanted.’  
Talbott sighed. ‘Even though that’s true, it doesn’t make me feel any less guilty…’  
‘I’m sorry, Talbott. But I’m glad we’re talking about it if it helps you grieve.’  
‘It did help,’ Talbott said, looking a bit better. ‘So let me do the same for you. Perhaps you want to talk about the night Rowan died? How are you feeling now?’  
Jamie opened his mouth, but closed it immediately, trying to get his thoughts in order. Finally, he managed to say ‘I’m still sad. Rowan had such a bright future. And I’m going to miss my friend. But I’m ready to move forward.’  
‘There’s no expiration date on grief,’ Talbott said wisely. ‘It’s good to allow yourself to feel it… And carry on… with our plan to take down Rakepick.’  
Jamie nodded. They kept gathering the fluxweed in silence, and when they had more than enough, they stood up, satisfied. Movement around the grove startled them, making them look around cautiously. A low growl made them look at a pale creature, a white wolf with blue eyes that was staring at them from a long distance, though making no threatening move towards them. ‘Jamie!’ Talbott cried, raising his wand. ‘Werewolf on the ridge!’  
‘No-!’ Jamie muttered, grabbing Talbott’s arm. ‘It’s all right…’  
‘All right?!’ Talbott questioned, puzzled and alarmed. ‘Don’t be daft– that’s a deadly creature!’  
The werewolf motioned with her snout to somewhere behind them, lowering her head. Jamie nodded at it behind Talbott, without the Ravenclaw noticing. ‘No, that werewolf is a warning that danger is coming,’ Jamie said.  
‘How could you know that?’  
‘Don’t ask,’ Jamie said with a warning look. ‘And either way, it definitely means we need to leave.’  
Talbott relented, lowering his wand arm. He transformed into his eagle form, carefully flying up through the roof of branches, and returning to the castle. Jamie, for his part, transformed into a cat, and retraced his steps as well.

Ever since the last time they had tried to steal from Snape, Penny had been trying to sneak into his office again to get the Bicorn horns, to no success, as the Potion Master always seemed to be on high alert. When she and Jamie met in the library the next day to the full moon to find a way into the restricted section, she informed Jamie of this, adding ‘Turns out Madam Pince is on high alert as well. A few unnamed students recently snuck into the Restricted Section using kindness and flattery to distract her. Unfortunately they just made our task much harder. Still, I wonder who the pranksters were?’ Penny mused.  
‘It was me, actually,’ Jamie said casually, unashamed. ‘Along with Merula and Ben. We were researching the Whomping Willow, but I never meant to alert Madam Pince and make it this harder.’ Looking at Madam Pince, who was indeed prowling in front of the gate to the restricted section like a vulture around a corpse, Jamie said ‘She might be on high alert, but only one of us needs to get in to copy the recipe. I’ll create a quick distraction and you can sneak in and get what you need.’  
Penny nodded, smiling wide. ‘Good luck, Jamie!’  
Penny placed herself behind a bookshelf near enough the restricted section to watch Madam Pince but away enough to not be noticed, while Jamie placed himself out in the open at the other side of the library, making sure Madam Pince had a clear view of him. Putting on a careless smile and taking out his wand, Jamie walked over to a couple of Slytherin first-years, greeting them with enthusiasm. ‘Hey, mates! Have you gotten around to Blue Sparks yet?’ The first-years shook their heads, curious. Jamie smirked, saying ‘Want to see them? Watch!’

Blue sparks were shot from his wand, bouncing around the tables and shelves. The first-years, as well as some other students around, gasped and clapped at the display, while Madam Pince ran to Jamie, furious. ‘What is going on here?!’  
‘Apologies, Madam Pince,’ Jamie said, still smiling. ‘I thought these chaps would like to see some blue sparks, and I couldn’t help myself! I just learned them recently, you see…’  
‘What you should well learn is self-control, James Smith!’ bellowed Madam Pince. ‘Especially in my library. After that trickery you pulled last time you were here with your friends, I expected you to have the decency to not show yourself again for quite some time.’  
‘Trickery?’ Jamie asked, putting on a puzzled expression. ‘I’m confused, Madam Pince.’  
‘You pretended to be kind and interested in my rules the last time you were here,’ Madam Pince reminded him. ‘And while I can’t prove you tried to sneak into the restricted section yet…’  
‘Ben, Merula and I really were interested in you, Madam Pince,’ Jamie assured her, sounding hurt.  
Madam Pince scoffed. ‘I’m a wise witch. You won’t fool me again. Any restricted section privileges you might have earned are henceforth denied!’  
‘It’s quite vexing to see you so agitated, Madam Pince,’ Jamie said in a concerned tone. ‘Perhaps you shouldn’t get so worked up.’  
The librarian’s nostrils flared in anger, her frame growing slightly taller. ‘I know you and your friends were up to something the last time you were here.’  
‘I’m sorry you think I was trying to sneak into the restricted section with Ben and Merula,’ Jamie said apologetically. ‘But, as you can’t prove it, perhaps I’ll just go back to studying quietly?’  
‘You’re quite cheeky, aren’t you?’ Madam Pince said, furious, failing to notice the blonde Hufflepuff who was sneaking out of the restricted section with a victorious look. ‘I may not have proven that you were sneaking around then… But you certainly broke the rules today.’  
Jamie sighed, nodding, as if he had lost the battle, when in fact he’d just won it. ‘Magic outside of classes, of course.’  
‘Indeed! You used unnecessary magic, and furthermore, caused disruption in my library. You’ve tried my patience for the last time. Straight to detention in the kitchens with you! I can only hope you’ll find whatever it is you need to calm yourself down there,’ Madam Pince declared.  
Jamie nodded again, putting on a sour face, and leaving the library. Penny caught up to him, ecstatic. ‘That was brilliant, Jamie! And I got the recipe instructions we need.’ She then frowned, saying ‘But I’m sorry all it got you was detention.’  
‘Don’t be,’ Jamie said, beaming up. ‘Madam Pince was right. Detention might be exactly where I need to go.’ And with that, he went to the kitchens to `deal with his detention, leaving a very confused Penny behind.

The detention Dumbledore had imposed on both Jamie and Merula was not indefinite like it had been for Jamie in his fifth year, and had in fact ended a few days before, which is why the Slytherin Prefect was a surprised to see Merula down in the kitchens with Jae when he reported for detention. Though seeing her eagerly eating sandwiches from a tray she had undoubtedly taken from a House-Elf cleared Jamie’s question. Jae was the first to greet him. ‘Cheers, Jamie! You’re almost becoming as much of a regular in detention as I am.’  
‘I was happy to get it this time since it meant I could meet up with you, Jae,’ Jamie said, starting to work on the sandwiches.  
‘Saw you sending up blue sparks in the library, Smith,’ Merula said, chuckling. ‘That must have made Pince’s head spin around right quick.’  
‘That’s putting it mildly,’ Jamie noted, eyeing the snacks she was eating. ‘But I’m surprised to see you here, Merula. Got hungry? Jae does make great sandwiches…’  
A House-Elf who was cleaning a near part of the table to them loudly scoffed in disapproval of the statement, and Merula’s chuckle grew to a friendly laugh. ‘Ignore the elf. Though you’re quite clever, Smith! I am here for the sandwiches. Jae makes the best bacon and pickled eel in the kitchens.’  
‘I’ve got plenty of practice thanks to Pitts,’ Jae said proudly.  
‘Eww,’ Jamie said, imagining the taste of the combination he’d just been told. ‘Please never serve me that. But speaking of recipes… that’s why I’m here.’ He leaned forwards, whispering to them ‘Penny and I are brewing Polyjuice Potion so that I can sneak into R’s meeting…’  
‘Who came up with that idea?’ Merula asked with a mouthful of sandwich.  
‘I did,’ Jamie replied. ‘After a conversation with Mad-Eye Moody.’  
‘The Auror?’ Merula asked, raising an eyebrow.  
‘Yes. The only way to truly infiltrate this organisation is if I look like one of them.’  
‘Polyjuice Potion will get that done properly,’ Jae agreed.  
‘We have most of the ingredients, but we still need Bicorn horn powder. Snape might be suspicious, so he’s keeping it from us.’  
‘How’s Jae supposed to help with that?’ questioned Merula.  
‘I’m not just the best detention chef, Snyde. I’ve got moves you’ve never even seen,’ said Jae smugly.  
Jamie nodded. ‘I was thinking maybe one of your… “associates” in Knockturn Alley might be able to procure some for us. Maybe even Alistair? I know you spoke to him the other night.’  
‘Great minds think alike, Jamie,’ Jae said. ‘Old Al was quite chuffed when I asked him how things worked out with the Love Potion… Feels like we’re becoming proper friends. I can definitely get you what you need.’  
‘I can’t believe you went this far down the Polyjuice Potion disguise path without even telling me, Smith…’  
‘I’ll tell you everything right now, Merula,’ Jamie said. ‘And I promise you’ll be on board.’  
‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep,’ Merula warned. ‘But either way, best to get on with it.’ 

After Jamie had explained the plan, as well as what ingredients they had and what was left, he said ‘We still need the last ingredient…’  
‘A piece of our ex-Professor herself,’ Merula guessed.  
‘You mean like hair or nails?’ Jae asked. ‘She’s been gone for a while. Where are you going to get that?’  
Merula smiled, stating ‘The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.’  
Jamie nodded. ‘Exactly what I was thinking.’  
‘Good, because I’m coming with you,’ Merula declared.  
‘I’ll take all the help I can get,’ Jamie said, finishing up his detention.

That same day, they had a tutoring lesson scheduled with Bill and the rest of their Defence Against the Dark Arts classmates about the Imperturbable Charm, so they arrived at the classroom very early to look around. Bill was already there, lighting a few candles around the classroom as it was already dark outside. ‘Hello, Jamie, Merula… Are you here for my lesson? I’m afraid you’re quite early. It won’t start for another…’ He took out a pocket watch, and glanced at the hour. ‘…30 minutes.’  
‘Certainly not,’ Merula said with a giggle. ‘What kind of geek would arrive this early for class, Weasley?’  
As if on cue, the classroom door opened, and in stepped Ben Copper, sitting down at the front row of desks. ‘Hey, Bill. Hey, Merula… Jamie…’  
‘Copper, what are you doing here?’ Merula asked.  
‘Just a bit early for Bill’s lesson.’  
Merula bent over, laughing and holding her sides. Over the laughter, Jamie managed to hear her say ‘I should have known the answer to my own question… Copper is exactly that kind of geek!’  
‘What’s she talking about, Jamie?’ Ben asked, half annoyed, half bored. ‘Or do you think I’m a geek as well?’  
‘Well, showing up this early to class is a bit on the geeky side, Ben,’ Jamie agreed with a chuckle, though with no ill intent.  
‘Isn’t it, though?’ Merula said, still smiling.  
Ben crossed his arms, aggravated. ‘Well, excuse me for wanting to be prepared.’  
‘Take it easy, Ben,’ Jamie said, patting him on the back. ‘We’re just trying to lighten the mood since we’re here on Circle of Khanna business.’  
‘I suppose I can try to let it go for that… but no guarantees.’  
‘Obviously Ben being here is a good thing,’ Jamie remarked. ‘Now he can help with our hunt.’  
‘Hunt?’ Bill asked. ‘What are you hunting?’  
‘Patricia Rakepick!’ declared Merula, raising a finger.  
‘Rakepick is back at Hogwarts?!’  
‘Well, not the Dark Witch herself…’ Jamie noted, before asking ‘Dramatic much, Merula?’  
Merula rolled her eyes, saying ‘I find it makes things a bit more interesting.’  
Bill wiped his forehead with his hand, and said ‘Crikey, for a moment there I was ready to draw my wand for a fight with that murderous witch.’  
‘What Merula means is we’re looking for a piece of Rakepick,’ Jamie explained.  
‘This must be for the Polyjuice Potion you and Penny are brewing so you can infiltrate R at their upcoming meeting,’ Ben said, perking up.  
Merula nodded. ‘But to do that Smith needs to become the only member we for sure know is part of this cabal…’  
‘And that’s Rakepick,’ Bill finished, having gotten up to speed. ‘Brilliant plan, actually.’  
‘Since Rakepick spent most of her time deceiving us in this very classroom,’ Jamie said. ‘It seems like this is the best spot to find a strand of her hair.’  
‘Then I’ll help you look,’ Bill said. ‘I want Rakepick brought to justice as much as any person in Hogwarts.’  
‘I’m in as well,’ Ben said, standing from his seat. ‘We can do this much faster with the four of us.’  
Jamie started to look, saying ‘Brilliant. Look for a long, red lock.’  
‘And make sure it’s not Weasley’s,’ Merula quipped.

Time was running out on them, and Bill’s class would begin soon, when Jamie noticed something on the floor that fit his description, between two planks of wood. ‘Wait… is that…?’  
‘Did you find something?’ Bill asked the boy, who had just kneeled to retrieve the strand.  
‘It’s a red hair,’ Jamie said, taking the dust off of it with care. It was a single, long lock of hair, human hair. ‘I think it dislodged when I stepped on this plank.’  
‘But how can we be sure it came from Rakepick’s head?’ asked Ben, looking at the hair in Jamie’s hand.  
‘Copper’s got a point. Weasley’s hair is just flopping about all over the place.’  
Bill took the strand of hair between his index and thumb, examining it up and down and comparing it to his own. ‘I never wear my hair that length. And it’s too long to be either of my brother’s as well.’  
‘Are you quite sure?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Positive. Weasley hair is much more orange than that,’ Bill said. ‘And there are seven of us in the bunch so I should know. This is ginger.’  
‘Just like Rakepick,’ Merula said, chuffed. ‘Then this is it. A little piece of the Dark Witch herself.’  
Ben was also looking quite excited, something unusual in him since the incident in the Buried Vault. ‘We just found the most important ingredient!’  
‘Then what are you waiting for…’ Merula said, nudging Jamie.  
‘You’re right. After the lesson, I’ll get Penny and start the brew!’ Jamie declared.

Jae slipped them the powdered Bicorn horn the very next day during breakfast, and Penny and Jamie began brewing the potion in the Artefact Room, taking extreme care to follow the instructions to the letter. The potion, however, still needed a month to brew, which was just enough time before R’s gathering. In the meantime, Jamie would have to learn how to act like Patricia Rakepick, so that his act was solid enough to not raise any suspicions. For the mannerisms, he gathered some insight together with Merula and Bill, as the three of them had been the ones to spend the most time with the ex-Professor. He would also need to recreate Rakepick’s style of clothing, and for that Andre Egwu seemed like the perfect wizard to help.

He found Andre together with Badeea, Barnaby, Alanza and Penny in an empty classroom on the fifth floor he had never been in before. This classroom seemed to be dedicated to the arts, and several easels stood around a podium on top of which Penny stood, posing with her Celestial Ball dress. The other four students each had a canvas and brushes and paints, and were painting Penny and the bowls of fruit and potions at her feet. Andre and Alanza were the ones who came to the door to greet Jamie, with Badeea and Barnaby too immersed in their work to notice and Penny having to remain still to pose. ‘Hello, Jamie! Have you come to paint with us?’ said Andre.  
‘Actually, I need style advise,’ Jamie said.  
‘So you came to Hogwarts’ premier style wizard!’ Andre said proudly.  
‘“Style wizard”?’ asked Alanza.  
‘I’ve got an eye for fashion.’  
‘He’s being modest,’ Jamie said. ‘He’s styled me several times.’  
‘Quite well, if I do say so myself. Tell me, Curse-Breaker, what sort of style advice do you need?’  
‘I need to master Rakepick’s style,’ Jamie said.  
‘Does this have something to do with your Circle?’ Alanza asked, somewhat concerned.  
‘Yes.’  
The exchange student smiled at his reply, saying ‘Very well… I insist you join us for a painting break!’  
‘No.’  
Jamie’s sharp response hit her like a punch to the gut, and she insisted ‘But I’m your escape from the darkness, remember? And… according to Badeea, painting is all about light!’  
‘Still no.’  
‘Wouldn’t you be glad you took time for something fun?’ asked Alanza.  
‘“Time” is precisely the problem – I don’t have much time,’ Jamie said.  
‘Pity you can’t join us, Curse-Breaker,’ Andre said. ‘Maybe next time…’  
Alanza went silent when Andre used the nickname, looking stricken. ‘Curse-Breaker? We had a Curse-Breaker at Castelobruxo…’ Alanza murmured, and she seemed like she was trying to remember something. Suddenly, her face changed to one of realisation. ‘You’ve mentioned “Rakepick” before… Do you mean Patricia Rakepick?’  
‘You knew her?’ asked Andre, almost shouting. ‘Why didn’t you say so?’  
‘I assumed it was a coincidence. Castelobruxo is thousands of kilometres away, after all! She spent most of her time in the ruins, so I didn’t know her very well.’  
‘Do you remember anything about her?’ Jamie asked.  
‘Her Niffler, of course,’ Alanza said with a smile. ‘And she always smelled nice. A bit like cinnamon!’ Her face dropped a little, looking worried, as she asked ‘Are you sure you don’t want a distraction?’  
Jamie smiled, but shook his head. ‘No, but thank you.’  
Alanza gave a sigh of resignation, returning to her painting, while saying ‘I’ll leave you both to your Circle secrets then.’  
Jamie gave her a nod of appreciation, before resuming his whispered conversation with Andre. ‘It’s a good thing she remembers how Rakepick smells. I never would’ve noticed that sort of thing.’  
‘Some people remember odours,’ Andre said. ‘Personally, I prefer to remember accessories.’  
They planned to meet at a later hour, so that Andre had enough time to prepare, and both of them could go to their respective classes.

Next on Jamie’s timetable was Potions class, to which he arrived early, with the intention of asking Snape about Rakepick. The classroom door was closed when he arrived (he was the first student to do so) but it wasn’t locked. Pushing past it, he heard Snape’s jeer. ‘You’re early, Smith. I assume you want something.’  
‘Not exactly. I’ve got a question to ask you.’  
‘Allow me to ask one of my own…’ said Snape. ‘Do you recall the purpose of this castle, Smith?’  
Jamie blinked, unsure of how to answer. Treading softly, he said ‘Is that a trick question, sir? Hogwarts is a school.’  
‘Then perhaps you forgot that this is a classroom. A Potions classroom. Just as your classmates forgot how to correctly prepare a memory potion,’ Snape said, motioning with his hand to a bunch of vials Jamie recognised as the potions they had been preparing the previous lessons; a failed brew, from what Snape was implying.  
Jamie frowned, and asked ‘Will you answer my questions after the lesson?’  
‘If you remember to ask them,’ Snape coldly stated. ‘Now, sit. Down. Perhaps reviewing Memory Potions will help you remember why you have come to Hogwarts.’

Jamie did as he was told, and after a minute or so of waiting the rest of his classmates began arriving. Sitting at the table he always sat, he was joined by the four other Slytherins who had managed to get an “Outstanding” in their Potions O.W.L.: Merula (unsurprisingly), Liz, Ismelda and, most curiously, Barnaby. At another table sat three Ravenclaws, and at another Penny was sitting with Alanza and a Gryffindor. The lesson was particularly crushing that day, as Snape gave out insults without breaks to the whole room, sneering about their inability to remember what went in a Memory Potion, and how many would need huge quantities of it (a cauldron in the case of Barnaby) to remember anything. Not even Alanza dared to speak up against him like she had done in her first lesson with the Potions Master. On top of that, Jamie had the horrible feeling that Snape knew exactly what he wanted to ask after class, and more importantly, why. To the best of his limited abilities, he tried to clear his mind, focusing only on not botching the Memory Potion this time, and blocking any possible intrusion into his mind. When the hour was almost over, Snape finished the lesson by saying ‘I hope this review will help you remember the correct way to brew Memory Potions.’  
‘I think I’ve already forgot…’ Barnaby whispered, but Snape heard him clearly.  
‘The only thing more effective than an Ageing Potion is the herculean task of educating you, Mr Lee,’ Snape sneered from his desk, giving the boy a glance such that the burly teen recoiled in terror. ‘Class dismissed.’  
Jamie packed his bag slower than the rest; waiting until the class was empty, save for himself and the professor. ‘Speaking of memories, professor…’ he said casually, once the last student had exited; his knees shaking slightly.  
Snape gave out an almost inaudible exhale of annoyance. ‘I suppose I did say I would answer your questions after our lesson… Very well. What do you want to know?’  
‘I was wondering if you could tell me what Rakepick was like when you first met her.’  
‘Insufferable.’  
‘Could you elaborate on that?’  
‘Rakepick is the most conceited person I have ever known,’ Snape said with a grimace. ‘She refused to think of herself as what she was: an ordinary witch with as much to learn as any other student.’  
‘You thought Rakepick was ordinary?’ Jamie asked, somewhat surprised. His worst arch-enemy had always seemed like the kind of person who had always excelled.  
‘Those who consider themselves inherently exceptional are no different from anyone else. Their hubris is their downfall.’ Snape’s face twitched, as his black eyes inspected Jamie’s face. ‘Which is why I must remind you to attempt to function like any other Hogwarts student.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Jamie asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, but Snape wasn’t buying it. The Potions Master stepped very close to Jamie, menacingly glaring at him from behind the two curtains of black hair.  
‘Asking questions about Rakepick suggests to me you are… up to something. I won’t ask what it is. But I will ask: have you ever wished to be a typical student?’  
‘I am a normal student, professor,’ lied Jamie, not wishing to admit out loud at the moment that he had always been ambitious of surpassing his peers, even from before he had met Merula. He had been placed in Slytherin for a reason, after all.  
‘Clearly not,’ jeered Snape, taking a step back from the student and giving him some space back. ‘Whether you admit it or not, you have more in common with Rakepick than you think.’  
Jamie’s next words came out of his mouth of their own accord, while his face contorted in rage. ‘She murdered Rowan!’  
‘And if you aren’t careful, she will attempt to dispose of you, too,’ Snape warned, but there was no taunt or mockery this time. ‘You’re playing a dangerous game, Smith. Try not to lose.’

In an empty classroom that was commonly used for Transfigurations Jamie waited for his friend, sitting on a desk. The light that entered through the windows was a flaming orange, as the sun was about to set. The door opened slightly, and Andre’s head poked through the gap, smiling when he saw Jamie. ‘Are you ready to talk style, Curse-Breaker?’ Andre asked with his usual enthusiasm and flair when it came to all things fashion, pushing open the door and entering, a heavy-looking bag with all the supplies he thought he would need.  
‘Definitely!’ Jamie said, closing the door while Andre rummaged through his bag on a desk and took out some materials. ‘I’ve waited all day for this.’  
‘Penny told me about the Polyjuice Potion,’ Andre said. ‘You’re going to transform into Rakepick, aren’t you? I’ll need to replicate her wardrobe for you then.’  
‘Anything I can do to help?’  
‘Don’t worry about me,’ Andre said, examining a simple brooch he’d taken from his bag with a slight smirk. ‘Replicating Rakepick’s brooch will be a bit tricky, but I like a challenge. But style isn’t only clothes and accessories.’  
‘What else?’  
‘Style is specific to each person. Expressions, voice, body language…’ Andre’s face became thoughtful, as he said ‘It would be easier if you could mimic her directly, of course. Mastering someone’s style from memory can be difficult.’  
‘I spent a lot of time around her, I think I’ll manage,’ Jamie said.  
‘Show me your best Rakepick face then,’ Andre challenged.  
‘Let’s see… Like this?’ Jamie asked, posturing like he’d seen Rakepick do so many times: right hand on his hip, asymmetrical weight distribution, and a face full of contempt. Considering he was the opposite gender, almost two decades younger and had a completely different face structure, he thought he was putting on a pretty good impression.  
‘You’re expression is perfect, but Rakepick won’t ask,’ Andre noted. ‘You’ll have to talk like her, too. How do you think Rakepick would greet a secret meeting of Dark Wizards?’  
As a reply, Jamie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, saying ‘Let’s get on with it. I haven’t got all day.’  
Andre gave him a thumbs up, admitting ‘Spot on, Curse-Breaker!’  
‘Glad you think so!’ Jamie said, relieved, and stopping his impression. ‘Rakepick isn’t the type to greet anyone properly.’  
‘You’ll be ready to become Rakepick in no time!’  
‘I’ve still got a bit under a month to perfect my impersonation. It has to be flawle-’  
The classroom door burst open before Jamie could finish his sentence, and Ben ran in, his eyes sweeping the classroom and falling on the Slytherin. ‘Jamie! Come quick!’  
‘What’s going on?’  
‘I need you to come with me to the forest grove. There’s something you have to see.’

Jamie followed Ben to the Forbidden Forest, taking a few roundabouts to avoid detection, and by the time they had entered the forest night had finally fallen. Ben led the way towards the well-known grove, while Jamie followed, noticing that Ben didn’t seem as emotionless as usual. They were arriving at last when Jamie asked ‘Why are you dragging me out here, Ben?’  
Ben brought a finger to his lips, shushing Jamie. ‘Shh! You’ll scare it off!’ he whispered, and even in the darkness Jamie could see that he was smiling; weakly, but smiling nonetheless.  
‘Scare what off?’ Jamie asked in a hushed voice.  
‘That!’ Ben said, pointing at something near a fallen tree. Jamie looked, trying to see through the darkness. The creature he was looking at stepped under a gap in the branch roof above, allowing a sliver of moonlight to show Jamie what it was. A winged, skeletal black horse, like the ones he’d studied in Care of Magical Creatures, not long after Rowan’s death; like the one he’d seen in Hagrid’s garden when showing Alanza around.  
‘A Thestral?’  
‘You’ve seen one before?’ Ben asked, and Jamie could tell he was expecting a different response, probably a question about what it was.  
With a nod, Jamie replied ‘In Care of Magical Creatures. Not long after…’  
‘After we saw Rowan die,’ Ben finished, serious.  
‘Is that why you came back? To see a Thestral?’  
‘That’s not it,’ Ben said, looking at the Thestral in deep thought. ‘Ever since we came back here, I’ve been drawn to this place.’ Noticing Jamie’s questioning look, he added with a shrug ‘I suppose everyone grieves differently. But then the Thestral showed up. It’s like it knew to find me,’ Ben explained, and the small smile returned to him. Jamie didn’t interrupt him, not wishing to stop him from talking about it, if it could bring his friend any comfort. ‘I skived off a few classes after Rowan died,’ Ben admitted. ‘I couldn’t deal with it.’ He watched the Thestral eat a dead bird from the ground, and thought aloud ‘Perhaps Jae can sneak me some food from the kitchens for the Thestral. I wish I took Care of Magical Creatures. I want to know more about Thestrals.’ Another silence followed, with Jamie still waiting to see if Ben said anything else. ‘Everyone grieves differently,’ Ben repeated, speaking at last. ‘Coming back here is how I honour Rowan. Coming back here reminds me why we have to defeat R. People fear what they don’t understand. That’s why I’m here.’  
‘You truly find this place comforting?’ Jamie asked at last, tentatively. ‘After everything that happened?’  
‘I think… I needed to come back here. If I hadn’t, I never would have seen a Thestral.’  
‘Not until the end of term,’ Jamie noted. ‘They pull the Hogwarts carriages. Most students can’t see them, unless they’ve seen death. That’s why a lot of people are afraid of them. But you aren’t, are you?’  
‘Perhaps other witches and wizards find them unsettling, but I think they’re rather comforting,’ Ben said softly, and looking at Jamie with a curious look. ‘What do you think about them?’  
Seeing Ben’s relaxation, Jamie smiled, nodding. ‘I agree with you. Thestrals are quite comforting. No one knows why they can only be seen by people who’ve seen someone die, but that’s part of the mystery.’  
‘I’m glad I brought you here,’ Ben said, returning the smile. ‘It’s nice to have someone who understands. Perhaps that’s why the Thestral found me. It understands grief.’ The Thestral moved, trotting into darkness, and disappearing deeper into the forest. ‘I think it knows that grief isn’t as difficult when you have someone with you,’ Ben said.  
‘Spending time with you now almost feels like I have the old you back,’ Jamie said.  
Ben didn’t complain about the mention of his “old self”, instead remaining silent. After a few seconds of quietness born from mutual understanding, he noted ‘Now that Rowan’s gone, you’re my oldest friend at Hogwarts. Thanks to Rakepick.’  
Jamie clapped him on the back comfortingly, promising ‘We’ll avenge Rowan’s death. The Polyjuice Potion will be ready soon… We’ll be one step closer to stopping R and Rakepick for good.’

‘I thought I’d find you here.’  
Talbott looked down from his seated position on a high wooden beam at Jamie, who was smiling casually. ‘You want to talk about something,’ wisely stated the Ravenclaw.  
His Slytherin friend nodded, and said, in a more uncertain voice, ‘I have something to ask you, but I’m not quite sure how to ask.’  
‘It’s best to be direct about these matters. If this is serious to you, it’s serious to me too.’  
‘Right.’ Jamie gulped. Looking around, he made sure they were alone, and said in a whisper ‘This is risky. You know I’m going to sneak into R’s secret meeting, but I need your help.’  
Talbott nodded thoughtfully. ‘Risky is putting it lightly. Are you thinking of doing this alone?’  
‘Tonks and Jae will be backing me up,’ Jamie said, before explaining their plan. According to it, Tonks would be disguised as a Dark witch with her Metamorphmagus abilities, and Jae would be sneaking around and watching out for anything suspicious under Jamie’s Invisibility Cloak.  
Talbott mulled over the information, commenting ‘That’s quite the team, but I doubt that it is as simple as walking through the door and staying out of their sight.’  
‘I wouldn’t ask something of this magnitude of you, but-’  
‘Do you want me to join you because you know I’m an Animagus?’ Talbott guessed, raising an eyebrow. ‘Is that it?’  
Jamie nodded stiffly. ‘Your gift allows you to disguise yourself better than anyone else. I wouldn’t ask if the situation wasn’t grave.’  
Talbott didn’t speak for a moment, thinking about it. ‘I suppose that’s true,’ he said after almost a minute of silence. ‘But walking into R’s den isn’t just risky. That’s dangerous.’ He went silent for another moment, considering Jamie’s request. ‘But you’re right,’ he admitted. ‘Rakepick must be stopped. This is a chance to get ahead of her plans.’  
Jamie sighed, relieved. ‘Thank you, Talbott. I’m glad we can depend on you.’  
‘However, there is still one aspect of this plan that you haven’t accounted for,’ Talbott said, his shrewd eyes inspecting Jamie. ‘Suppose we do manage to get inside this secret meeting between the members of R… What will you do if Rakepick is already there?’  
Jamie didn’t reply immediately, cursing internally at the obvious flaw in the plan. Somehow, he had completely missed that, foolishly assuming that Rakepick wouldn’t show up because… He couldn’t even come up with a reason for why he had assumed this. ‘That’s a good question,’ Jamie admitted. ‘I didn’t plan for that.’  
‘I don’t think we can ask Rakepick if she’ll be there,’ Talbott joked.  
Talbott’s words gave Jamie an idea, and with a growing smirk he replied ‘But I can ask someone else…’ 

A chilling wind made Jamie grit his teeth to stop them from rattling, with little success, as he wrapped himself more tightly in his cloak and scarf. The journey from the castle to the other end of the shore of the Black Lake, beyond Hogwarts’ protective enchantments, was a long and cold one. However, he perseverated, all the while going over his plan in his head, trying to find any and all possible flaws. Reaching his destination while the sun was rising, he shot up red sparks into the sky with his wand, and smiled at the cracking sound of his brother Apparating.  
‘What is it, Pip? What’s happened?’  
‘Can’t I just summon you to say hello?’ Jamie asked calmly.  
Jacob gave him a knowing look, and said plainly ‘I know better.’  
‘I know you’ve been tracking Rakepick. I need to know about her most recent whereabouts.’  
Jacob frowned, concerned. ‘What’s this about?’  
‘There’s a chance that I may be able to infiltrate R during one of their secret meetings, but only if Rakepick does not attend.’  
Jacob took a few seconds to take in his little brother’s sentence, and when he finally spoke, he said ‘I applaud your efforts, Jamie, but I think it’s best if you share your plans with me. What kind of older brother would I be if I wasn’t sure this is the best course of action? This isn’t sneaking into the Hogwarts kitchen to steal a late-night snack, you know.’  
‘You don’t have to worry. I’ve got the perfect plan for this.’  
‘I’ll be the judge of that…’ Jacob said, before Jamie began explaining his whole plan. When his brother was finished talking, Jacob whistled, impressed. ‘That is an outstanding scheme you got going here, Jamie. Lucky for you, it’s too risky for Rakepick to show her face in public right now.’  
Jamie felt a great weight being lifted off of him with the news. ‘Thanks! We’ve only got one shot at this, so we have to make it count.’  
‘I think you’ll be giving R quite the surprise when you appear as Rakepick.’  
‘Just imagine if we were able to lock down Rakepick’s location and get some real information on R… It could be incredible!’  
‘It could also be disastrous if you don’t keep your wits about it. While it is doubtful that she will attend this meeting, what will you do if Rakepick shows up?’ Jacob questioned.  
Jamie gave himself a moment to come up with an idea. ‘I’ll pretend that she’s the impostor and slip away in the ensuing chaos.’  
‘That’s easier said than done,’ Jacob noted. ‘I’m not sure how much time that will buy you.’  
‘In that case, I’ll need to make every second count.’  
Jacob nodded. ‘That’s right. Just be quick about it, Pip. I’m sorry, but I really must get a move on.’  
‘You’ve been a tremendous help. Thank you, Jacob.’  
‘You’ve got the tactics down; just make sure you’re ready for a fight should it come to that. Train your team well, Jamie.’  
_Crack!_ Jacob was gone, and Jamie was left alone, shivering from the wind and turning back to return to the castle.

In secluded sections of the Forbidden Forest, every night before R’s meeting, Jamie and his three accomplices gathered and trained, pairing up and duelling each other, or breaking up the pattern by making two versus two or even three versus one duels, testing every one of them to their limits. Tonks and Talbott, who aspired to become Aurors, were very dedicated in these training sessions. Jae, who was good with charms but had been extremely lazy in his schoolwork, was much rustier; though he quickly improved enough to stand against any one of the other three and pose a threat. They did not plan on fighting a whole cabal of Dark sorcerers, but if it came down to it, they were determined to fight on their own terms. Whether they were ready or not, however, the Polyjuice Potion finished its nearly month-long stewing period, and they had to move forward with the plan.

‘Well, the good news is the potion is definitely complete…’ Penny said, staring down at the small cauldron where a mud-like liquid bubbled slowly. The potion had been brewed in a cabinet inside the Artefact Room, which had been locked with Tulip’s old two-keyed padlock. The day the meeting was supposed to happen, right before breakfast, Penny and Jamie had snuck into the room, checking the now complete potion. ‘As you know, this wasn’t my first time making one!’  
‘Is there bad news?’  
‘Oh, nothing dangerous!’ Penny immediately reassured him. ‘It’s just… I wouldn’t fancy tasting this after you put in Rakepick’s hair… The taste often reflects the nature of the person the taker’s trying to resemble.’  
‘So at least as bad as Goblin urine,’ Jamie joked, making Penny giggle. ‘But it’s all right: a few moments of bad taste is certainly worth it to learn more about what R is up to…’  
Penny calmed herself down, looking at him with concern. ‘Still, this is all quite dangerous. You’re very brave and I know you’ll pull it off, but…’  
Jamie smiled reassuringly at her, patting her back. ‘Don’t worry, Penny. My plan is perfectly sound. With Tonks, Jae and Talbott by my side, everything will be fine.’  
‘I know your plan is good…’ Penny sighed, still very much worried. ‘Please, be sure to get out of there before it wears off! The whole Circle of Khanna will be pulling for you.’  
Jamie nodded, and she seemed a bit more relaxed at this. ‘Thanks, Penny. I couldn’t have gotten this far without you all.’

A silent figure walked down the narrow spiral staircase that led to the boy’s dormitories in the Slytherin Common Room, about three hours after midnight, a rucksack over his shoulder. He gave a quick glance around the greenish room, checking to make sure no one saw him sneak out. Only one other person was there, one he trusted; and she stood up when she saw him from the couch. ‘Have you come to see me off?’ Jamie asked teasingly.  
Merula rolled her eyes at him as she approached, noting ‘Don’t think so highly of yourself.’  
‘Do the same, and then we’ll talk,’ Jamie replied. Turning more serious, he asked ‘Did you put it in place?’  
Merula stopped before him, nodding. ‘Yes, just before dinner. It’s well-hidden, but you should be able to Summon it.’  
Jamie smiled. ‘Thank you.’  
She returned the smile, so awkwardly it looked more like a grimace. In a whisper so faint Jamie could’ve sworn he had imagined it she said ‘Be careful.’  
Before he could reply “I will,” she had already moved forwards, pressing their lips together. For a moment, Jamie almost forgot he was about to infiltrate a cabal of Dark wizards; that he was on a quest for revenge; that there was a vault to open and a curse to break. For a blissful moment, he felt like he was back on his fifth year, on the happy months when they were still going out. They deepened the kiss, holding each other tightly. Then, Merula broke the kiss, almost as suddenly as she had started it. Gathering all of the willpower he could muster, Jamie let her go, muttering ‘See you later.’

The top of the Astronomy Tower was almost empty, hours after the last class that it had held was over. The only occupant of the place was a sitting figure in a corner, covered in a black cloak. The door to the staircase opened slightly, and Jamie walked in cautiously.  
‘Tonks? Tonks are you here?’ he asked in a whisper, looking at the sitting figure, which was now standing up.  
The figure spoke in a hoarse voice, croaking ‘Be gone, wretched student! Yeh have no business ‘ere!’  
‘I’d say it’s you who has no business here, old hag,’ said Jamie challengingly, staring down the witch’s hood. Her skin was deathly pale, almost grey, and long, greasy white hair almost completely covered a pair of black, bloodshot eyes.  
The Dark witch giggled, asking ‘Are you so sure about that, Jamie?’ She then made a grimace, and her face shifted; a second later her hair was bubble-gum pink, and her face that of a teenage girl, before returning to her previous form.  
‘Nice! You almost fooled me,’ Jamie said, grinning.  
‘Told you that gag would catch him off guard,’ said a third voice, coming from seemingly nowhere.  
‘Bloody-!’ Jamie jumped back; the voice had come from a few inches at his side. Calming himself down, Jamie circled around the source of the noise, checking for any tears in his Invisibility Cloak. ‘No tears, no holes… You’re good to go too, Jae. And next time, please don’t give me a heart attack.’  
Tonks giggled again. ‘Jae insisted we pull that stunt.’  
‘I’m sure he did…’  
‘You’re about to drink a Polyjuice Potion, transform into your sworn enemy…’ Jae said, taking off the Cloak. ‘…and walk us into the meeting of a Dark wizard cabal. Don’t tell me you’re mad about a little prank, Jamie?’  
‘No harm done, so it’s fine,’ Jamie said. ‘Besides, a little humour to lighten the mood is always appreciated. Especially with what we’re about to do…’ He walked up to the ramparts, holding out his wand. ‘ _Accio Merula’s broom!_ ‘  
It didn’t take long for the borrowed broom to fly out of the room where Merula had hidden it, flying up towards them between the tall towers of the castle. Jamie closed his fist around it when it reached him, hoisting himself over it and mounting it. Before Jae mounted behind Tonks on her own broom, Tonks asked ‘Wait, what about Talbott? Wasn’t he supposed to meet us?’  
‘Talbott will meet us in Hogsmeade. When we arrive, he’ll be keeping more of a bird’s-eye watch at Knockturn Alley…’ Jamie said.  
‘Bird’s-eye?’ Jae questioned.  
Jamie waved his hand dismissively, commenting ‘It’s just a turn of phrase; I meant he’ll stay out of sight. But now, let’s go!’  
He and Tonks kicked the floor hard, their brooms flying up and away from both tower and castle, towards Hogsmeade, towards the Hog’s Head Inn.

A short trip later, they had arrived at the dodgy inn. Tonks, in her Dark witch disguise, had reserved a room for the night so that Aberforth would let her use the fireplace in a sitting room above the bar. Talbott joined them shortly after, and they were ready to go. Tonks strutted over to the fireplace with Talbott, while Jamie and Jae followed under the Cloak. She threw a pinch of Floo Powder from a pouch, and they stepped into the emerald flames, being gone a moment later. Far, far away, in London, the Leaky Cauldron’s lit fireplace turned green, but there was no one there to see the Dark witch or the Ravenclaw stepping out. They strode out of the bar, and towards Knockturn Alley through a mostly deserted Diagon Alley. Talbott separated from them, assuring them he’d be hidden nearby and watching them. Just when the other three arrived there, Jamie left the Cloak and hid behind a group of barrels, changing into the replica of one of Rakepick’s outfits from his rucksack, and taking out the flask with the Polyjuice Potion. ‘All right then, I guess there’s no time like the present,’ he said, carefully inserting the ginger hair. The potion bubbled and turned into a black tar, and Jamie raised the flask to the disguised Tonks and the invisible Jae in a toast. ‘Down the hatch.’  
He forced the foul liquid down his throat, almost choking at its taste. He felt his guts churn, as if they were going to regurgitate something alive violently. He gasped and groaned, bending over in pain, as his skin bubbled and changed shape. He grew slightly taller, his body adjusting to the outfit. When he no longer felt like he was going to burn up or melt, he blinked several times, taking in his new shape and height. ‘I… I think it worked,’ he said in a familiar high, sneering voice. ‘Tonks, Jae… is it convincing?’  
Jae’s voice spoke first from under the Cloak. ‘Blimey, the resemblance is uncanny.’  
‘I’ll say. I have to hold myself back from drawing my wand and attacking you.’  
‘Good,’ Jamie said, standing tall and nodding at them with Rakepick’s smirk. ‘Then we’re ready.’

He stepped out of the hiding spot to the alley, while Tonks slithered away to get into a position from which to watch the whole thing unsuspected. Putting on a jeering resting face, Jamie looked around the narrow alleyway. He saw a brown eagle overhead, staring at them, but didn’t outwardly pay or draw any attention to it. He confidently strode towards Borgin and Burkes, followed by Jae under the cloak. The white-robed wizard was right outside the closed store; talking to a Dark witch none of them had seen before. Her long dark hair was held back in a bun, and her paleness made Jamie wonder if she was actually a vampire. Her head was covered by a wide and mouldy hat, and her dark clothes were in similar state. Wasting no more time, Jamie approached them, and the Mahoutokoro wizard greeted him, surprised. ‘Rakepick!? You came…’  
His accomplice shared his surprise, noting ‘We didn’t think you were joining us at this meeting… so why are you here?’  
‘I don’t mean to put us in any danger, of course. But I felt it was important to be here,’ Jamie said calmly, though making it quite clear with a menacing look that this decision was not to be questioned. ‘And one of the rules of Knockturn Alley is that you stay out of other wizards’ business… So it seemed like the safest place to meet if I were to come out at all.’  
‘I suppose no one here would hold your actions at Hogwarts against you…’ the Dark witch admitted.  
‘Especially since the patrons of Knockturn Alley loathe Hogwarts students,’ added the Mahoutokoro wizard with a sneer.  
Jamie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in impatience. ‘Enough dawdling. Let’s get down to the business at hand…’  
‘You don’t want to wait a bit longer?’ the wizard asked. ‘The others are still meant to join us…’  
‘I wait for no one,’ Jamie stated coldly. ‘I don’t have time to waste.’  
‘Very well, we shall make this brief then,’ accepted the wizard. ‘We have good news: our numbers are only growing.’  
‘And it seems our “inside” agent at Hogwarts is making progress,’ snickered the Dark witch.  
Jamie’s heart skipped a beat, but he maintained his stoic face, growing a smirk. ‘Is that so?’  
‘Planting an agent at Hogwarts was one of our best ideas,’ the Japanese nodded. ‘Our secret agent is our best hope to achieve our goals.’  
‘But are we sure of the mole’s allegiance?’ Jamie asked, putting on a questioning face.  
The Dark witch nodded curtly. ‘I am sure of it. Our mole at Hogwarts and I are in constant contact.’  
‘In that case, it’s good to know that our secret agent inside Hogwarts is making progress with our plans,’ Jamie said in a satisfied tone. ‘Especially since without me there any longer, we have to rely on someone.’  
‘Our mission will not be deterred,’ the Dark witch agreed.  
Jamie put on a thinking expression, noting in a smooth voice ‘Still perhaps I should talk to the mole myself…? And soon-’

 _Crack!_ Jamie felt his chest burn when a curse blasted him off his feet and a few yards back. Rakepick was suddenly now standing next to the two startled members of R, glaring at Jamie with murderous intent. Less than a second after her sudden appearance, a disguised Tonks shot a well-aimed hex at the Mahoutokoro wizard, who yelled out in pain, holding his shoulder. The elegant eagle that had been watching them soared down, pecking him around the head and shoulders ferociously.  
The three criminals’ attention was turned to the bird, but Jamie had already raised his wand to protect Talbott. ‘ _Avis!_ ’  
_BANG!_ A flock of birds soared from the tip of his wand towards the three Dark witches and wizard, giving Talbott the chance to fly away unharmed. A sudden flame erupted from the tip of Rakepick’s wand, making the birds flee. The flames turned towards Jamie and Tonks, stopping only when a wall of ice appeared between them and the fire. The fire melted and shattered with the curses from the members of R, while Jamie and Tonks took cover behind a large wooden crate. Jae, still under the Cloak, shot a well-aimed hex at the Mahoutokoro wizard’s already injured shoulder, and Tonks took the chance to Disarm the wizard while Jamie yelled ‘ _Confringo!_ ’  
His curse soared towards Rakepick, who stepped out of the way with a condescending smirk, as she conjured a bunch of ropes that dived towards Jamie like snakes. A slash of the wand from the young wizard made the ropes fall limp to the ground, shredded into pieces and harmless, while he tried to subdue the Dark witches together with Tonks. The two Dark witches blocked the spells, while the Mahoutokoro wizard tried to go for his wand on the ground; but another hex from Jae sent it further away, and the Dark wizard was left having to take cover from the invisible enemy. Just then, another two cracking noises behind Jamie announced the arrival of Alastor Moody and Jacob Smith.  
‘We’re here to end your dirty dealings, you nasty witch!’ Moody roared, immediately joining the students on their attack on R. The two Dark witches blocked and dived down to avoid the barrage of spells, but the Mahoutokoro wizard was not so lucky. He fell down to the ground with a slash of Moody’s wand, tied up in silver bindings.  
‘Now get away from my brother!’ yelled Jacob, a blast from his wand cracking the ground at the witches’ feet and making them jump back.  
‘This isn’t over,’ Rakepick declared, blocking their attacks with a strong Shield Charm. She and the other Dark witch spun around, Disapparating out of sight.  
‘I’m on it!’ Jacob cried, Disapparating as well.  
‘Jacob, wait-!’ Jamie yelled as Jacob disappeared like Rakepick.  
‘Let ‘em go. We don’t need Rakepick,’ Mad-Eye grumbled, breathing heavily.  
‘What? How can you say that, Moody!?’ Jamie asked, turning to him.  
‘Because we got the next best thing,’ Moody said, pointing at the disarmed wizard on the ground, struggling against the thin silver ropes that held him.  
Tonks’ eyes went wide. ‘The wizard in white robes!’  
‘You caught him!’ Jae said, pulling off the Cloak.  
‘That’s right, and soon he’ll be headed back to Azkaban where he belongs. But first James and I are going to sit this Dark wizard down and have a nice long talk with him.’  
‘Go back to Hogwarts,’ Jamie told Jae and Tonks, after making sure Talbott was near enough to hear him. ‘I’ll meet you tomorrow.’  
Tonks and Jae nodded, turning around and going down the alley back to the Leaky Cauldron, while Talbott flew away, still in his bird form. Jamie grabbed on to Moody, who held the captured wizard, and they spun around into darkness.

They Apparated onto a dark path covered by thick walls of trees, on the edge of the Black Lake. At the other side of the lake, Jamie could see the outline of Hogwarts Castle, and guessed that this was where the first-years’ boats took off from, though there were none that night on the water. Moody sat the wizard up against a tree, while Jamie dispelled the effects of the Polyjuice Potion with a Revealing Charm and asked ‘Not that I complain about your timely rescue, but… how did you know Rakepick would show up at the meeting at Borgin and Burkes?’  
‘I got a tip that she was coming out of hiding to deal with a threat to R, and when Jacob told me you were heading to R’s meeting looking just like her, I realised you could be on a collision course, so we decided to crash your party,’ Moody explained, while the teen transformed back into his usual self.  
‘And just in the knick of time… Fortunately I’d been there long enough to learn that R has a secret mole working from inside Hogwarts,’ Jamie said gratefully.  
‘Dangerous and dark deeds are plentiful with Rakepick’s lot, that’s for sure…’ Mad-Eye said, nodding. ‘And though she escaped, we came away with our own prize…’ he noted, jabbing his wand at the Japanese wizard’s shoulder. ‘You’ve been awfully quiet there, you villain. Got nothing to say?’  
The wizard’s eyes narrowed, as he jeered ‘Why should I talk to the likes of you?’  
Jamie leaned towards the fugitive, a dangerous gleam on his eyes. ‘Because if you don’t, Moody locking you up in Azkaban will be the least of your worries.’  
The wizard laughed cruelly. ‘Threaten all you want, little student of Hogwarts. Agents of R don’t scare easily.’  
‘Enough cat and mouse games,’ declared Moody. ‘We brought you here for answers, Dark wizard.’  
‘And we have lots of questions for you…’ Jamie said. ‘…starting with who your new mole might be.’  
‘And why you wanted this one here dead.’ Mad-Eye finished, pointing at Jamie.  
‘We don’t want Smith dead,’ said the wizard.  
‘Liar! You attacked me beside the Black Lake!’ shrieked Jamie, unable to contain his anger.  
The Dark wizard shook his head, sneering ‘I was there to take you back with me. R wants you to join us. What’s more… you’ll be our next leader someday.’  
‘That doesn’t make any sense… you’re lying!’ Jamie said, almost about to curse the wizard; but before he could do it Mad-Eye pushed him back, taking over the interrogation.  
‘Enough with the run-around, wizard,’ Mad-Eye growled at the captured man, shaking him by the scruff of his robes. ‘My associate here wants the name of your leader. So you best provide one.’  
‘It is not my place to divulge our leader’s name,’ said the Dark wizard. ‘Especially to you, Auror.’  
‘Tell us who the mole is!’ Jamie demanded.  
The wizard narrowed his already slanted eyes, almost closing them completely; as he leered ‘The mole is loyal to R and our cause. You should be, too, Smith. Soon you will.’  
‘DON’T,’ Jamie bellowed, the tip of his wand sparking menacingly. ‘SAY THAT-!’  
‘You. Will!’  
They were now practically nose-to-nose, Jamie looking at him with an almost murderous look. ‘NEVER!’  
There was a flash of red light, and the captured wizard fell unconscious. Jamie looked up from him to the caster of the Stunning Spell with a questioning look, asking ‘Mad-Eye, what are you doing?!’  
‘This wizard is a dead end,’ Moody said, letting go of the wizard and stepping back. ‘He’s not going to tell us anything he doesn’t want us to know.’  
‘And now he’s unconscious…’ Jamie pointed out, giving the knocked-out man a kick. ‘So I guess he can’t.’  
‘Being unconscious will make it a whole lot easier to get him back to Azkaban,’ Moody noted. He pointed his wand at the unconscious body, and the tied-up wizard levitated a couple of feet above the ground. ‘I’ll take him there promptly.’  
‘Why would he say R wants me to lead them? It doesn’t make any sense… I hate R and Rakepick.’  
‘That’s a puzzle we don’t yet have the pieces to complete. But my guess is he was probably just trying to rattle you…’  
Controlling his breathing, Jamie admitted ‘Well, it worked.’  
‘I see that. But for now, keep this information under your cap… No sense sharing it with your friends or Jacob until you can learn if there’s any truth to the wizard’s claim. And besides you’ve got more immediate problems to deal with anyway.’

‘Thanks for meeting again, everyone,’ Jamie said, standing with Ben and Merula in front of the rest of the members of the Circle of Khanna, gathered in an otherwise empty Hog’s Head Inn. The only other customer was Bilton Bilmes, who seemed to frequent the pub quite a bit, talking to a sour Aberforth. ‘Right back in the very place where we first formed the Circle of Khanna.’  
‘We have news…’ Merula said.  
‘We finally did it, we finally infiltrated R!’ Jamie finished.  
There was a round of cheers, while Ben added ‘With the help of many of the Circle of Khanna members… and especially Penny, Tonks, Talbott and Jae.’  
‘Great work, team!’ Barnaby said, patting each of the mentioned students on the backs.  
‘It’s not all good news…’ Merula went on, and everyone went quiet.  
Jamie continued. ‘Rakepick showed up at the meeting and almost took all of us out…’  
There were gasps of fear, and Tulip said ‘How terrible! Were you scared, Jamie?’  
‘I wasn’t scared,’ Jamie said, his face twisting in hatred at the mental image of the Dark witch. ‘I was angry. She killed my best friend and turned her wand on me. No way was I going to let her see me sweat. The Circle of Khanna came together to stop Rakepick and R and to avenge Rowan. And that’s what we’ll do.’  
‘There’s strength in not backing down,’ Talbott agreed.  
‘Tell them the even bigger news, Smith,’ Merula said impatiently.  
Jamie nodded. ‘We learned something quite shocking… R has a mole working for them inside Hogwarts.’  
Almost everyone gasped in shock at the reveal, and there was a unanimous look of horror. ‘You mean an actual double-agent on the school grounds?’ asked Diego, stricken.  
Merula nodded. ‘Exactly. We called you together because we intend to find out who it is! Since Rakepick was the first mole, it could be another one of our professors…’  
‘But we can’t know for sure,’ Ben said.  
‘It could be one of us,’ Merula said coldly, looking around the students. At Jamie’s other side, Ben nodded, thoughtful.  
Before several of their classmates yelled out in protest at the accusation, Jamie raised his hands to keep them calm, stating ‘We can’t allow infighting in the Circle. Let’s focus on possible moles outside of our group. We know it’s a hard thing to accept, that someone at our school could be trying to harm the wizarding world… And our home at Hogwarts… But finding the mole is the best way to protect the school and beat Rakepick and R to the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘We called you here to talk about who the most likely suspects might be,’ Merula said, and the debate begun.  
‘It’s clear we’re all furious that there’s another traitor in the school…’ Merula calmed everyone down again, after a heated discussion that had not made things easier.  
‘And from our discussion it seems Snape is who we should investigate first…’ Ben summarized.  
There were nods of agreement around the group. Snape had been agreed as the likeliest mole because of his involvement with the vaults ever since their first year, and (while nobody outright admitted it) because of his unpleasant behaviour towards students. Jamie, however, still greatly doubted he was the traitor, but he had been outvoted. He said ‘It won’t be easy. Our teachers are smart, and the mole will be doing everything they can not to be discovered. I’ll investigate Snape, while the rest split up and investigate the rest. Keep an eye out for anything unusual.’

The next morning, Jamie went down to the Potions classroom right before lunch. Pressing his ear against the door, he heard nothing inside. Class was not in session. He knocked on the door, and a second later it opened roughly. ‘Smith?’ Snape asked. ‘We don’t have class. what are you doing here?’  
‘I was just… wondering if I could talk to you about Professor Rakepick?’ Jamie asked tentatively.  
Snape twitched his hooked nose, as if noticing a foul odour, and walked back into his classroom, noting coldly ‘I’d say there’s been quite enough discussion about that Dark witch.’  
‘Well, she turned on Hogwarts. Some say she’s a traitor…’ Jamie said, entering the classroom after Snape and closing the door behind him.  
‘That’s hardly surprising,’ Snape said, looking at the student with an inquisitive look. ‘Especially coming from you. You’ve made no secret about your feelings for Rakepick. Are you suggesting they may have changed?’  
‘Definitely not,’ Jamie said, failing to keep his voice under control. ‘She is a traitor! And a murderer, too!’  
Snape seemed uninterested in his rant. ‘Noted.’  
The student frowned at the simple answer. ‘You don’t agree?’  
‘I didn’t say that.’  
‘So then you’re sympathetic to her…?’  
‘I’m simply not in the habit of discussing such topics with students,’ Snape stated, his voice quite calm, but his thin face making his impatience plain. ‘Now was there something else?’  
‘I’m just wondering how people come to and justify certain points of view,’ Jamie said, pacing around the room. Snape turned on him to continue working on a simmering cauldron, while Jamie went on ‘Not everyone has the same experience… People have reasons for what they do. Rakepick wasn’t loyal to Hogwarts, but she was loyal to something. Maybe she wanted power as many people do?’ Jamie questioned.  
‘You are mastering the ability to be obtuse today,’ Snape commented, looking again at Jamie with a scowl. ‘Are you asking about right and wrong?’  
‘I am,’ Jamie said plainly. ‘What do you think is right or wrong, Professor Snape?’  
Snape took a moment to reply, carefully choosing his words. ‘I will say people may believe that they are doing the right thing when others believe it’s wrong. But to try to damage this school, or its students, in any way in an effort to simply gain power… Is certainly questionable. As is murder.’  
‘Of course, that’s very clear.’  
‘No,’ Snape said coldly, walking to the student. ‘What’s clear is that you’re mucking about in something that you shouldn’t be once again. Haven’t I warned you no less than three times to drop these ill-advised adventures and focus on being a student?’  
‘Yes, you seem quite dedicated to me staying out of anything other than my basic studies,’ Jamie said calmly, holding his gaze. ‘Which is curious in itself.’  
Snape’s nostrils quivered. ‘And what exactly do you mean by that? Are you accusing me of something here, Smith?’  
Before Jamie could reply, the door banged open, and Barnaby cried urgently at them ‘Professor Snape! Jamie! Come quick – there’s an emergency in the Library!’

Another student had been petrified by the Statue Curse, this time in the library. While Snape cleared the area and restore order, Jamie went to the Great Hall, sitting down next to Merula and sharing the news with her.  
‘Another student has been petrified,’ he said. ‘Just when I was interrogating Snape.’  
Merula frowned. ‘Did you find out anything?’  
‘He… may warrant another look,’ Jamie said tentatively, playing with a piece of bacon with his fork.  
‘Do you really think Snape could truly be the…?’ Merula began asking, and Jamie shook his head slightly.  
‘No, not really… But… he was very cagey when I questioned him… and he’s always trying to get me to stop searching for the Vaults…’  
‘So’s Dumbledore, what’s your point?’  
‘I honestly don’t know,’ Jamie admitted, with his eyes focused on the bacon he’d been playing with. He disliked the teacher, but in a way, also trusted him. After all, it had been Snape who had always suspected Rakepick, given Jamie the Garroting Gas to defend himself against her, and chased after her when they had returned from the Buried Vault. Keeping all these thoughts to himself, he asked ‘What about you? Who did you investigate?’  
‘Filch,’ Merula said, and by her irate look Jamie assumed she’d found nothing. ‘He hates students, but he seems pretty honest about caring for Hogwarts. And he respects Dumbledore. He doesn’t seem bright enough to be a spy, either.’  
‘And do you know anything from the others?’ Jamie asked, before starting to cut a meat pie in his plate.  
‘Only that Copper didn’t have too much luck, either.’  
‘Who did he investigate?’  
‘Hooch. He thought her extreme competitiveness was suspicious. Turns out she’s just a huge Quidditch fan. Though…’ She frowned, trying to remember something. ‘He said she mentioned something about the Black Lake… Something about someone dive-bombing into the lake with a broom. Staff’s keeping a closer eye on the brooms, and on the lake.’  
Jamie, who was about to eat a piece of meat pie stabbed in his fork, froze in place. Slowly, he lowered the fork, racking his brains as something rang in his head. ‘Again?’ he asked, almost to himself in a whisper.  
Merula was puzzled by his reaction. ‘What do you mean “again”?’  
‘Remember the first time I asked to borrow your broom, not long after the Celestial Ball?’ Jamie asked tentatively, and Merula half-nodded. ‘I needed a broom because Hooch wouldn’t let me borrow one… because of the “Black Lake incident”… Someone crashing into the lake with a school broom…’ His eyes lit up with realisation. ‘This must be it! Maybe it’s the mole trying to get to the final Cursed Vault before us… It’d be the second time they try to get into the lake, apparently.’  
Merula nodded again, more convinced, commenting ‘I suppose we are all looking for the same thing. And we already believe it’s in the water.’  
‘Still, seeing what happened today makes one thing clear: the curse must be broken,’ said Jamie. ‘Which means we need to get to that final vault first.’  
‘But what about searching for R’s mole?’ Merula asked.  
Jamie shook his head. ‘It’ll have to be on hold. I don’t think we have a choice. We have to protect the school and our classmates… And as long as the dangers of the Cursed Vaults are out there, none of us are safe. We have to speed up plans to search the depths of the Black Lake and get there before R.’  
‘Good thing we just learned the Bubble-Head Charm then,’ Merula said with a grin. Over the next few days, a few of the members of the Circle of Khanna (those who took Charms as an elective, to not raise suspicions) gathered and practised the Bubble-Head Charm, sometimes with the help of an oblivious-to-their-true-plans Flitwick.


	12. The Black Lake

From the group’s investigation on the teachers and staff of Hogwarts, the Circle of Khanna had learned from Madam Hooch that a mysterious person had been dive-bombing recently into the Black Lake with a broom several times. Having decided to focus firstly on the Cursed Vault, and secondly on the mole, their attention returned to the Black Lake, the likeliest location of the vault. After he had practised the Bubble-Head Charm until perfection, Jamie decided to lead the exploration of the lake himself. Accompanied by Ben and Barnaby, on a weekend morning, they went down to the lakeshore, far away enough from the castle to not be seen, but without raising suspicions as to their true intentions. Anyone who might see them would just think they were a group of friends enjoying a rare day of sunshine by the lakeside.  
‘I've looked everywhere… no sign of the mystery person who's been dive-bombing the Black Lake…’ said Ben.  
‘Which means the coast is as clear as it's going to get for now,’ Jamie said.  
Barnaby, the cheeriest of the three, frowned for a moment as if confused. ‘But are we sure the Vault is actually down there?’  
‘All signs point to the final Cursed Vault being beneath the surface of the Black Lake,’ confirmed Jamie with a curt nod. ‘The Grindylow attacks, the trident, the dive-bomber… I’ll have to be careful with the Grindylows in particular.’  
‘And with skittish merpeople,’ said Barnaby, rather wisely and thoughtfully. ‘I know I'd certainly be touchy if Grindylows had been harassing me. And you will be invading their territory without an invitation,’ he added.  
‘I'll be extra careful,’ Jamie promised. ‘But finding the final Cursed Vault is too important to back out now.’  
‘Still, are you sure I shouldn't come with you as backup? I know the Bubble-Head Charm as well,’ Ben offered.  
Jamie shook his head. ‘The merpeople might get spooked if too many of us enter their territory. It’s better this way. Besides, our suspect interviews haven't revealed who the mole is yet…’  
‘So you'd feel better knowing we're both up here keeping watch,’ Ben guessed, nodding. ‘I understand.’  
‘If the mole shows up, we'll be sure to distract them,’ Barnaby promised.  
‘Or handle them with our magic.’  
‘Well then, there's no time like the present,’ Jamie said, removing his outer layers of clothing and remaining only in swimwear. He created a bubble of air around his head with his wand, which gave him the appearance that he had his head stuck inside a fishbowl; and after making sure it was sealed properly, he started walking into the water. It was cold, extremely cold, making him regret his decision immediately. Gritting his teeth, he walked further and further down, trying to breathe normally through the cold.  
‘Good luck, Jamie!’ he heard Barnaby yell just when he was covered to the shoulders.  
‘Hopefully you won't need it,’ Ben added, rather grimly.

He swam downwards, keeping close to the lake floor. His Bubble-Head protected him from drowning and getting water on his eyes and ears, but the rest of his body was still being tortured by the cold water, only getting slightly accustomed to it, though not enough to stop him from shivering slightly. For a while, the most he could see were long weeds, large rocks and boulders and deep, dark ravines that he didn’t dare get too close to. Even when he swam over an area with less algae density, he could only see up to about a dozen feet before it became too blurry or dark to make out properly. He kept swimming forwards and downwards, while the greenish light that allowed him to see grew fainter, narrowing his field of vision. The Black Lake was fascinating in its own right, but if he had to search for the vault like this around the entire thing, he would sooner die of old age. With that thought in mind, he admitted to himself this would be a perfect place for a hidden vault. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been swimming forwards, deep into the Lake, when he finally reached something that wasn’t a wall of algae, a cave or a natural rock formation. It looked like a stone archway, though it was covered so much by weeds that the stone itself was barely visible. Behind it, Jamie saw hints of more ancient stone structures stretching beyond his sight, and he got closer. All around the ruins, there were rotting remains of sunken wooden sailboats. A large, flat stone that seemed to have been a wall at some point held a drawing of merpeople attacking the Giant Squid. A few yards after the drawing and the ruined archway, there seemed to be something stuck in the ground, only its three-speared head and a bit of the handle poking out. ‘Is that… a trident?’ Jamie mused out loud, though he was sure no one would hear him. He got a bit closer to inspect it; it was similar to the one in the Cursed Vault…  
Something shrieked, or rather shouted, at Jamie when he came closer to inspect the trident, and the student turned to his right. The upper half of the creature that had screamed at him loosely resembled that of a human woman, and the lower half was long, silver and fish-like. The mermaid was about seven feet in height, grey-skinned, and with yellow eyes and long greenish yellow hair; and she was angry.  
‘Wait – hold on – I don't mean any harm!’ cried Jamie, raising his hands when the mermaid threatened him with her own trident. He was doubtful she could hear him properly, but hoped his peaceful posture would suffice.  
The mermaid cried something in her language, which Jamie did not understand. She lunged forwards to stab him, but Jamie raised a Shield Charm just in time.  
‘All right, looks like you're not going to hold on – but I really don't want to fight you,’ Jamie insisted, keeping the barrier up. ‘I'm looking for something… it could be dangerous!’  
The mermaid stopped, with a look that Jamie guessed was questioning. She said something in her tongue, a question from her tone.  
‘Dangerous,’ Jamie repeated slowly and loudly. ‘Do you understand?’  
The mermaid didn’t seem appeased, as she swam in a wide circle around Jamie to avoid the barrier, ready to fight. Jamie raised his wand at her reluctantly. ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’  
Instead of a jet of red light, from the tip of his wand came a stream of bubbles, which the mermaid avoided with ease. In the water, she had the clear upper hand in regards to movement. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ Jamie cried, creating a strong front of water that the mermaid couldn’t escape. She was washed back for a moment, but shrugged it off and dived towards Jamie, the sharp trident ready to pierce him. ‘ _Flagrante!_ ’ Jamie yelled, pointing at it moments before it was plunged at him. The mermaid shrieked in pain, releasing the trident, as water around it started sizzling. Jamie took the opportunity to stun her, immediately fleeing from the place to not risk anything. He had had enough for his first trip; he wanted to return to his friends as soon as possible and warm up.

‘I can't believe you duelled with a merwoman! Sounds thrilling. Or terrifying!’ Barnaby said when Jamie finished telling him and Ben of his adventure. Jamie was still shivering from the cold, wrapped in many layers of clothing after drying off.  
‘It was definitely thrilling,’ Jamie agreed. ‘I always enjoy a duel, and meeting a magical creature!’  
‘Even when it attacks you?’ Barnaby questioned.  
Jamie shrugged. ‘Sure. It gives me an opportunity to practise my magic. And everything down there is so old and fascinating. I just wish I'd had more time to search for the final Cursed Vault… Duelling with the merwoman certainly cut my investigation time short.’  
‘That is frustrating,’ said Ben. ‘Though you didn't find any explicit clues, the trident you saw is encouraging… perhaps it's a marker of some sort? Are you sure you didn't see anything else of curious interest?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘Just some small caves… and lots and lots of rocks. And yet… I feel more sure than ever that the final Cursed Vault can be found down there.’  
‘Because of the trident?’ Barnaby asked.  
Jamie shrugged again. ‘It's more of a gut feeling.’  
‘Well, if the merpeople are feeling territorial, it's not safe to return to the underworld of the Black Lake just yet,’ Ben noted.  
They spoke more as they walked back to the castle, coming up with the plan to investigate more about the merpeople to find a way of showing them they came in peace, and perhaps gather their help to find the vault.

Since their research revealed that merpeople love music, they got the idea to get someone to organise a concert for the aquatic creatures, and The Weird Sisters seemed like the perfect fit for the job. Orsino was still in school, three years bellow Jamie, while Myron and Kirley had already graduated, but stayed in contact with their youngest member. All three of them had become friends with Alanza in the trips to Hogsmeade where they all coincided, and with her help Jamie convinced them to perform a concert in the lakeshore for all of Hogwarts. Before that he had to recover Kirley’s eighteen-string guitar from Filch’s office, because the caretaker had removed it from the musician back when he was still at school. Alanza offered again to help, and Jamie accepted her offer. They were caught in their theft by Filch, though he was appeased and let them go when Jamie convinced him they needed the guitar to compose a song for Mrs Norris. Because the cat liked Alanza quite a lot, Filch allowed them to take the guitar after a series of warnings about chains and detention. The Weird Sisters were elated with their results, and promptly prepared the concert.

Alanza was at the front of the stage, waving at the crowd and presenting the band. ‘Thanks for coming, everyone. I know you're here to see this band and not me. So please welcome – the Weird Sisters!’  
She stepped aside, to the edge of the stage, while Myron took her place and spoke to the crowd. ‘This first song goes out to a very special friend who did us a massive favour and made this concert possible. Jamie, this one's for you!  
 _Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm…  
And dance your final dance.  
This is your final chance, to hold the one you love…  
You know you've waited long enough!_’  
The crowd danced and jumped with the music, while at the furthest edge of it Jamie, Barnaby and Merula stood, the first two enjoying the concert. The latter kept watching the lake, and when the Weird Sisters were already on their third song she nudged at Jamie, pointing at the lake surface. ‘Look!’  
‘The merpeople heard the music!’ Jamie cried, victorious, looking at the green heads with yellowish hair that were sticking out. ‘And I think I recognise one of them…’ He pointed at one of the merpeople, and told the other two ‘She's the merwoman I duelled with when I first entered the Black Lake. And she looks much friendlier this time.’  
The merwoman was smiling, along with her peers; and they were rocking their heads from side to side, enjoying the loud music. ‘Guess she took the concert as a peace offering like you wanted,’ said Merula with a small smile.  
Just then, the merwoman noticed Jamie, and waved at him, beckoning him to approach. ‘That's the invitation I was hoping for,’ said Jamie. ‘I’ll go alone; we better not give any reasons to alarm them.’  
The other two nodded, and Jamie approached the merpeople in the water with caution, making no threatening moves, and with a friendly expression. When he was close enough, he took off his shoes and socks, and knelt down to get on their level, his legs now covered in water, as he said, gesticulating with his hands, ‘Hello! I'm James Smith. I'm a student at Hogwarts.’  
One of the merpeople, a merman next to the merwoman Jamie had already met, whispered something in her ear after Jamie talked. Hoping that particular merperson was acting as some sort of translator, Jamie went on. ‘I’m so happy to see you again… I know we didn't meet under the best circumstances the last time I was here. I shouldn't have entered the Black Lake without permission. I expect I scared you… and I'm also sorry we fought.’  
The translator’s message, as well as Jamie’s serious expression, seemed to satisfy the merwoman, who gave out a strange high-pitched wail, very different from the sounds she had made underwater, which Jamie interpreted as some sort of agreement.  
‘I hope the concert helped make up for all that. I heard your people quite enjoy music!’ he said, doubling down on the friendly expression and motioning at the rock stars on stage and the dancing crowd.  
The merpeople nodded when the translator delivered his message, happy with the musical performance. The merwoman gave out another high cry, and Jamie felt somewhat relieved at its intonation.  
‘If that means you accept my apology, I'm so glad! But you must be wondering why I came down there in the first place.’  
When they had received the translated message, the merwoman nodded again, this time with a questioning look.  
‘I believe there's a Cursed Vault hidden in the lake and was hoping to get the merpeople to help me find it.’  
The translator had a harder time passing the message this time, as even he looked unsure of how to express it. The merpeople looked unanimously troubled for a moment, or doubtful; Jamie wasn’t sure, so he insisted. ‘If you or anyone else here might know where the Cursed Vault is perhaps you could lead me there?’  
The merpeople nodded unanimously, and one by one they returned under the surface. The merwoman motioned at Jamie to follow, right before disappearing herself. Unwilling to lose his best lead yet, Jamie looked back at Merula and Barnaby, who were still watching him from afar, and gave them the thumbs up, right before casting a Bubble-Head Charm and following the merpeople as best as he could.

Like the last time he had dived into the lake, he could only see about ten feet around him clearly, but this time he did not worry. Just when he had dived a few yards deep, two merpeople grabbed him by the arms and pulled him along, swimming at a much faster speed than he’d have achieved on his own. Passing the place where Jamie had first met the merwoman, they led Jamie towards the centre of the Black Lake, where in the lake floor sat many houses made of stone, all covered with weeds and algae. The area was quite well-lit compared to Jamie’s other expedition into the lake; all the light came from the surface, and gave everything a greenish tint, similar to the Slytherin Common Room. There seemed to be gardens of many types of reeds, and even some had stakes driven into the ground with a chain attached, as if there had been a pet tied there. Jamie remembered from his research how the merpeople sometimes kept Grindylows as pets; but since they had been acting more aggressive than ever, maybe they weren’t as good pets anymore. The ruined archways and huge stone with the painted Giant Squid had been at the edge of the village, figured Jamie. At the centre of the village, where he was being led, a giant statue of a merperson armed with a trident looked over the scene. ‘Wow, this is a beautiful place…’ Jamie said admiringly, as he was dragged along. ‘Is it your village? Is this where the Cursed Vault might be? Or perhaps someone here knows how to lead me to it?’  
They reached the foot of the statue and released Jamie, and the merman that had acted as a translator grunted in a hoarse voice, in English, ‘Stay.’  
Jamie nodded, floating on the spot he had stopped at. More merpeople joined them, gathering in a wide semicircle around Jamie. A merwoman, taller than the rest and wilder-looking, approached the human. Like her kin, she had dark-green hair and bright yellow eyes and teeth, though instead of a spear or trident she carried some sort of sceptre. Despite her ferocious look, she had a strange aura around her, and all the other merpeople seemed to revere her. It was then Jamie noticed the crown above her head as she looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Guessing she was some sort of royalty, Jamie bowed his head deep to show respect, as he said ‘Your Royal Highness, I am James Smith of Hogwarts. It is an honour to be in your presence.’  
She seemed satisfied with his manners, and gave him a questioning look, as if waiting for him to speak more.  
‘Do I have your permission to speak on the issue for which I have journeyed to your kingdom today?’ Jamie asked, and the Merqueen nodded. ‘I really appreciate getting to talk to you. And the help of your loyal subjects,’ Jamie added, pointing at the group that had led him.  
The queen asked something at her subjects in Mermish, and the merwoman who had first met (and fought) Jamie answered her question.  
‘My mer-friend may have told you, I'm looking for a Cursed Vault I believe is hidden in the Black Lake,’ Jamie said when the merwoman had stopped talking and the Merqueen had turned towards him again. ‘I'm hoping you can help me find it before an evil Dark witch gets to it first. I'd do anything to get your help. Just tell me what you want and I'll try to make it happen.’  
The queen considered his words, and gave an order, pointing at three subjects. The merpeople in question swam away, returning shortly after, each with an object in their arms, showing them to Jamie. Jamie got closer to them, examining the objects. They all had in common two things: they seemed valuable, and they were broken beyond repair. A lyre, a comb and a necklace were the three objects, and they were all cracked or had missing pieces. The lyre had no usable strings left and was weirdly warped, and the comb had only two teeth left. The necklace, which was thick and made of shiny beads, had the central large green gem cracked. Still, from the way they’d brought the items, and the way they held them, Jamie could form a guess. ‘It seems clear to me that you value all these items, but they've seen better days,’ he said, looking at the queen questioningly. She nodded again. ‘I think I understand… if I can bring you new versions of these three items, you'll lead me to the Cursed Vault?’  
‘Yes,’ said the merman that had spoken in English before, while the rest of the merpeople nodded and confirmed in Mermish.  
‘Then that's exactly what I'll do,’ Jamie declared. ‘I promise to gather all of these treasures and return soon.’

The rest of the Circle of Khanna was informed of the new advancements the following two days, Jamie personally updating Penny, Chiara and Talbott on the subject during a shared free period they spent in the courtyard. Penny was thrilled to hear about the Merqueen and their exchange, while Chiara was curious to hear about the village itself. Talbott, much more pragmatically, was just content that Jamie had found a useful lead into the vault. They discussed the three items Jamie had promised to bring the merfolk, sharing ideas on how or where to get each one. For the necklace, they ran into the problem that no Hogwarts student wore jewellery fit for a queen, at least none that they knew of. Mulling over it, Jamie proposed asking Alanza; as she did wear such necklaces on a daily basis. The other three agreed with him, and Jamie approached Alanza friendlily during lunch, making sure there were no teachers or students near them when they sat together at a corner of the Slytherin Table. ‘Thanks for having lunch with me, Alanza,’ he said casually, smiling at the exchange student.  
Alanza returned the smile, cheery as always. ‘I always appreciate an invitation from a friend, Jamie.’  
‘I imagine you've had many invitations to socialise since organising the Weird Sisters concert at the Lakeshore,’ said Jamie, loading his plate with mashed potatoes.  
‘That's kind of you to say. But we both helped make that concert happen.’  
‘It did look like the students were having a grand time,’ admitted the Slytherin, and Alanza nodded enthusiastically.  
‘Thanks to us, the concert really was a smashing success.’  
‘So was my mission to meet the merpeople,’ said Jamie in a low voice, so that only she could hear him. Her eyes widened, as he added ‘And now they may even help me find the Cursed Vault.’ Alanza seemed enthralled with this, and he added, putting on a thoughtful expression, ‘But first, I need to bring their Queen three tribute items. So I was hoping I could ask you one more favour…’  
Alanza cocked her head to one side, with a curious expression. ‘What do you need, Jamie?’  
‘Would you be willing to donate a jewelled necklace for the Merqueen?’  
Alanza frowned slightly, and thought about it for a few long seconds. When she finally spoke, she quietly said ‘Well, I do have a necklace with jewels in it… It's my favourite and I'm reluctant to part with it…’  
‘I understand, but give me a chance to make you see why it's so important!’ pleaded Jamie, as he began to explain what the merfolk had asked of him in exchange of helping find the Cursed Vault.  
‘You do make a good argument, Jamie,’ agreed Alanza after hearing about the Merqueen’s assignment. ‘And I agree beating Rakepick and R to the Cursed Vault is important. So I'll get you the necklace for the Merqueen.’  
Jamie heaved a sigh of relief. ‘Thanks, Alanza. That's two I owe you this month!’

The next item on the list was the lyre. Chiara had proposed that the size didn’t really matter, as one could simply shrink it for easier transport and return it to its original size once delivered; but still a lyre wasn’t exactly commonplace in the castle. Still, Jamie had one friend he could rely on to get strange items: Jae Kim. Jae gladly agreed to find a lyre, though admitted it might take some time; and so the last item left was the fancy comb. Strangely, what should have been a fairly simple task proved difficult: almost all the combs of Hogwarts Castle had disappeared from the bathrooms and bedrooms, in what seemed to be a massive prank. This Jamie was discussing with Charlie in the Prefects’ Bathroom, searching for any clue as to the identity of the comb thief. ‘There must be someone who knows where all the combs went!’ Jamie lamented, as they finished their fruitless search.  
‘Oh, there is…’ said an incorporeal voice, and the pearly white figure of Duncan Ashe flew from under a sink and into view, startling the two Prefects. ‘It's been a while, Jamie. Happy to see me?’ he said, rather unpleasantly.  
Jamie, already in a foul mood, snapped at the ghost’s tone. ‘Not particularly, Duncan. You can be quite unpleasant when you want.’  
‘With good reason,’ said Duncan.  
‘I know you hated my brother, but you don't have to be rude to me because of it. I've tried to explain…’  
‘I'm the dead one, so I'll decide how to be,’ Duncan cut Jamie off. ‘And right now, I'd say I'm ready to be very snarky. People rarely come here looking for me, unless they need something. Which, once again, you obviously do.’  
‘Wait, Duncan,’ said Charlie, much more calmly. ‘Were you implying that you know where the combs have disappeared to when you first appeared?’  
‘Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…’  
‘Duncan, if you know you have to tell us!’ said Jamie. ‘We need a comb to beat R to the final Cursed Vault!’  
‘Yeah, right,’ said Duncan dismissively.  
‘It’s true!’ protested Jamie. ‘We need it for the merfolk at the Black Lake. Only if we gift them a fancy comb will they help us beat R to the final vault. You simply have to tell us where the combs are!’  
‘If you still hate R this is a great way to get back to them for what they did to you,’ suggested Charlie.  
‘I certainly do hate R, but I'm no fan of Jacob. And so, by association, I don't like you much either, Jamie. So I guess you'll just have to figure out the mystery of who took the combs by yourself. Just like I spend most of my time as a ghost by myself. See you both, later… or probably not.’  
‘Duncan, wait,’ said Jamie quickly, as the ghost faded and disappeared from sight. ‘I thought we were past all this… Duncan!’  
‘Well, that didn't go very well,’ lamented Charlie.  
‘No, it didn't. But the comb is the final item we need for the Merqueen… and I'm not giving up! The Prefect's Bathroom would be the hardest place for whoever took the combs to get into. There must be some clue around here…’ said Jamie, but a loud croaking noise interrupted him, and he and Charlie went silent, trying to see the source of the noise.  
‘What the-?’ said Charlie after a few seconds of silence, but the croaking resumed. Nearing a toilet stall, he kneeled down and looked near the pipes. ‘Is that… a toad?’  
Jamie approached him, looking as well. The golden sphere attached to the green toad’s back was a dead giveaway to him. ‘Dennis!’ he cried, extending a hand for Dennis to jump into. The toad looked at the hand, and jumped on, and Jamie and Charlie got up.  
‘He reminds me of the frog spawn incident…’ said Charlie, disgusted. ‘…and why I permanently switched to showers.’   
‘That's Tulip's pet,’ said Jamie, with a deep frown. ‘She never goes anywhere without him. Tulip must be behind the missing combs!’

Once out in the corridors, Dennis hopped off from Jamie’s hand and hopped away, seemingly in search of his master. Jamie followed the toad alone, up a flight of stairs and a secret tunnel behind a tapestry, until he reached a corridor on the fifth floor. There, three short figures were standing around a statue niche on the wall, seemingly trying to hide something. Two of the figures, shorter than the third, had the same flaming orange hair. The other one had a darker tone of red for hair, and turned around when Dennis croaked loud, but not before Jamie could hide behind another suit of armour. ‘Dennis! I was wondering where you'd hopped off to.’  
‘Hi, Tulip…’ said Jamie casually as he left the statue and approached them. ‘Fred, George!’  
‘Hello, Jamie,’ said Fred amicably, though they had not managed to hide a flinch at seeing Jamie, and it was obvious they were trying to push a cauldron out his view.  
‘Charlie and I found Dennis in the Prefect's Bathroom,’ said Jamie. ‘I thought it odd that he was lost there… since none of you are Prefects and would have any reason to be in there.’  
Fred shrugged innocently. ‘Guess it's a mystery!’  
‘I'm not so sure. I think Dennis being in the bathroom might have something to do with why our combs are missing!’ said Jamie with a smirk. ‘The three of you wouldn't have any idea why that might be the case, would you?’ he asked rhetorically, having already seen the contents of the cauldron they were trying to hide.  
‘Jamie, I'm offended,’ said George.  
‘Quite. Are you calling us thieves?’ asked Fred, outraged.  
Jamie chuckled. ‘Definitely. I’d say that cauldron full of combs is proof enough!’  
‘Nice work, Weasleys,’ sneered Tulip. ‘You were supposed to hide it.’  
‘I thought we covered it fast enough,’ said Fred.  
‘But we're not technically stealing, Jamie,’ said George. ‘It's not really stealing because we plan to return all the combs to their owners.’  
‘For an epic prank on all of Hogwarts!’ said Tulip excitedly. ‘The combs will be enchanted to turn everyone in Hogwarts' hair a hideous colour!’  
‘By the time we're done even Snape's hair will look as ugly as Flobberworm mucus!’ said Fred.  
‘As funny as that sounds,’ said Jamie, unconvinced. ‘How about you give me one of those combs back?’  
‘The plan is for everyone to have bad hair, Jamie,’ protested George.  
‘George is right. The prank only reaches its truly epic potential if the whole school looks ugly!’ agreed Fred.  
‘This is Circle of Khanna business,’ said Jamie quietly. ‘I need a fancy comb for the Merqueen. But then again,’ he said with a sneaky look. ‘Maybe you would prefer I act as a Prefect, confiscate these as proof and turn you in?’  
‘Blimey, Jamie, you had to go and give us a good reason, didn't you?’ said Fred with a pout.  
‘I think we have to help Jamie out after all,’ said Tulip.  
‘I suppose beating Rakepick to the Cursed Vault is nearly as important as this epic prank,’ admitted George.  
‘All right, Jamie, I guess we can spare one comb for a good cause,’ said Tulip.  
‘Thanks!’ said Jamie. ‘You won't regret it.’  
‘I already do,’ said Tulip with a laugh. ‘But go ahead, pick the prettiest one you can find from the cauldron. It's for a Queen after all.’  
Jamie looked at the “hidden” cauldron, and noticed there were a few more of them behind the statue. They really had stolen all of Hogwarts’ combs. He took out one made of silver, with floral designs on the handle. ‘The Merqueen is sure to like this one!’ he said, satisfied. ‘Good luck with your prank. Hope you don't get caught.’  
‘That's usually the best part of the fun,’ said Fred, as Jamie left them to continue with their prank.

An hour and a half past midnight, the fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room had only embers left, and the lone inhabitant of the room was working on the large pile of homework he still had left to do, his curse-breaking related activities taking up most of his free time, if not all. Finally finishing a particularly nasty essay on Golpadott’s Third Law, Jamie gave out a great sigh, unheard by anyone else but him, and buried his face in his hands. He was almost grateful that all he had left to do before going back into the lake was to wait for Jae to collect that lyre; that way he had no other excuses to postpone his classwork, which had dwindled dangerously. Penny had handed him a few vials of Wideye Potion to stay up several full nights to have time for his homework, but he could not go on much longer like this; after the nights that he did use the potion he felt utterly spent and exhausted. On a couple of occasions, he had caught a few students trying to sneak out after curfew, or returning hours after; but the most he had done was dock a few points for their transgression, too tired to think of anything else.

Just as he was about to roll his Potions essay and start on a Transfigurations one, he heard steps coming down from the girl’s dormitories. He looked up, and saw Merula walk down the staircase, wearing a green dressing-gown. ‘You’re not supposed to be out of bed so late, you know,’ Jamie said playfully, holding back a yawn.  
‘That would apply to you as well,’ she said, rolling her eyes and sitting in front of him, across the table where he’d been working. ‘I wanted to talk to you,’ she whispered, much more serious, and with a face and tone that Jamie immediately associated with “Cursed Vaults stuff”. ‘I've heard you've been a very busy wizard. Have you collected all the tribute items for the Merqueen?’  
Jamie frowned slightly. He had been too busy the day before, running around the castle and securing the three items, to tell Merula of his plan. ‘Where did you hear this?’ he whispered back, leaning forwards towards her.  
‘The Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts has her ways…’ she said with a smirk, but it quickly disappeared with another serious look. ‘But you are closing in on the final Cursed Vault, aren't you?’   
‘Once Jae manages to get us a lyre, we'll have everything we need to continue our search.’  
‘And then you're headed back to the Black Lake?’  
‘I plan to return to the merpeople as soon as we have all the tribute items,’ Jamie explained, in answer to her questioning tone. ‘After that, I’m fairly sure we’ll find the Cursed Vault in the lake with their help.’  
‘You'll have to be ready for anything. There's no telling what Rakepick is up to,’ Merula said, and there was definitely concern in her face. She seemed aware of this fact, as she sat a little straighter and said, more confidently, ‘Because of that, it's only right fitting I will join you when you search for the final vault.’  
Jamie sighed tiredly. He had been expecting such a demand from her for a long time, but he was somewhat hesitant to put her (and anyone else) in danger again. ‘Merula, I haven't even thought about who will be coming with me,’ he said with what he hoped was a reasonable tone.  
‘And that is why you need me,’ Merula said relentlessly. ‘Look, like it or not, I'm coming with you.’  
‘Do what you want, Merula,’ said Jamie with a small shrug.  
‘I always do what I want,’ stated Merula, frowning. The frown turned into a grin, as she said ‘What I want is to find the final Cursed Vault… And if Rakepick shows up to stop us, I want to defeat her myself.’ Almost as an aside, she added ‘Since we're on the same team on this, you might as well train with me. That way you'll be prepared for anything Rakepick can throw at you.’  
Jamie couldn’t help but give out a snort. ‘What makes you think you know how to train for a fight with her?’  
Merula’s face went slightly pink, but she said firmly ‘No one in our year has trained for duels nearly as hard as I have. I'm the best duelling coach you'll find. When Rakepick shows her face, you'll want to be ready for the biggest fight of your life.’  
‘She will be more desperate and dangerous than ever, I’ll give you that,’ conceded Jamie. ‘Where do we start?’  
‘With duelling practice,’ said Merula simply. ‘We may get to the vault before Rakepick does… But if she shows up, she'll regret it.’

Over the next week, Merula dragged Jamie to the Dragon Club during their free periods together, to train their duelling skills until exhaustion. The Dragon Club’s location, much like the Sphinx Club’s (which Jamie had been a part of since his second year at Hogwarts), was a secret trusted only to the members of the club (and anyone they took with them to the club, obviously). The clubhouse itself was a long and wide hall, much like the Sphinx Clubhouse; but instead of large balconies that opened to the heavens or huge bookshelves, it had statues of Trolls, a pit in the middle that was crossed by a wooden drawbridge, and a large portion of the eastern wall was missing, as if it had been blown off with several Exploding Charms. The hall was so large that members of the club could fly inside without much problems (the missing wall acting as a doorway to the exterior for the flyers), and there were many training dummies and practice Quidditch balls available to the students. After a particularly vicious training session in which they had reduced every single training dummy they had to ashes beyond repair, Merula admitted ‘Not bad, Jamie.’  
‘“Not bad”?’ said Jamie mockingly, as they left the clubhouse and returned to their common room. ‘There’s nothing left of the dummies!’  
‘I could have done it better,’ said Merula smugly.  
‘Because you’re “the Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts”?’ asked Jamie teasingly.  
‘What, you think you’re more powerful than I am?’ Merula asked, an eyebrow raised.  
‘I know I'm more powerful than you are.’  
‘Then prove it,’ said Merula, stopping in her tracks in front of Jamie. ‘Duel me.’  
Jamie’s smile faded slightly, as he said ‘I've duelled you before, Merula. I won every time.’  
‘Only because I followed the rules,’ said Merula, jabbing a finger in his chest. ‘But if we run into Rakepick, she won't hold back. And neither will I. So duel me. One on one. No rules, no fouls.’  
Jamie relented and nodded. ‘All right. Set a time and a place, and we’ll duel.’  
‘Good. If you can beat me, you'll definitely be ready for Rakepick!’ said Merula, and they resumed their walk back to their common room.

Somewhat shockingly, Merula informed Jamie that their duel would be held in the Duelling Club room. The other times they’d duelled had always been illegally, in the grounds or in the cloistered courtyard, once in the library. But this time, she had reserved the chamber for their duel for some time before curfew, and had invited Barnaby, Ismelda, Tonks and Liz as audience, who all looked excited, as well as three other Slytherins from their year Jamie knew only from sight. Looking around the members of the audience, Jamie asked ‘Why did you invite nearly every Slytherin we know? I thought it was going to be just us,’ he added in a fake hurt tone.  
‘Nothing builds pressure like an audience,’ said Merula with a smirk, getting into position. ‘You think you're more powerful than I am, but I can handle spectators.’  
Jamie smirked back, positioning himself as well. ‘I won't crack under pressure, Merula.’  
‘We'll see about that soon enough… Don't drop your guard, Smith. The duel is about to begin!’ declared Merula. The other three Slytherins backed against the wall, Liz almost hiding behind the blackboard that stood in the centre. Barnaby, eager to see the duel begin, cried ‘Start!’  
Merula and Jamie slashed their wands over their heads at the same time, and there was a loud metallic noise. For a tenth of a second, Jamie was confused; Merula had not cast a spell at him, the Shield Charm he had just raised had not blocked anything…  
Then, a searing pain on his back and left shoulder answered his question, as the chestplate of a suit of armour behind him that had been Summoned by Merula knocked him to the ground. For his lack of concentration, his Shield Charm dissipated; and the chestplate floated in a circle around Merula and flew towards Jamie again.   
Jamie got up, avoiding a jinx from Merula as he pointed at the moving chestplate and concentrated, stepping sideways to avoid being hit by it. A tendril of pulsating orange light tethered wand and armour, and Jamie swung the makeshift flail overhead. The chestplate burst into dust as it was thrown against Merula, and she flicked her wand again.   
_BANG!_ From her wand came a long, black snake; soaring through the air towards Jamie like a missile, its fangs ready to sink into him. The snake vanished in a puff of black smoke at the swish of Jamie’s wand, and through the smoke flew a trio of long arrows towards the sorceress, bouncing off a huge block of ice that had been just summoned by her in self-defence.  
‘ _Reducto!_ ’ bellowed Jamie towards the pillar of blue ice that hid his opponent. The pillar shattered, but just before the shards hit the ground they were dragged by a strong whirlwind back against the wizard, while Merula shot curse after curse through the hailstorm.  
The shards of ice and most of the curses bounced off or were absorbed by a hastily cast Shield Charm, but a jet of purple light soared right through, hitting Jamie in the chest and leaving him breathless. His _Protego_ must have dulled the curse, but not enough to shrug it off completely. Holding his pained chest, he fired back at her as best he could. The room was ablaze with jets of light hurling from one end to the other, some hitting each other in mid-air into small explosions of sparks. Any other sound of heavy breathing, grunts, or gasps and cheers from the audience, was drowned by the buzzing of the hexes and curses. Stones from the floor and walls shattered whenever a spell landed on them, and the red and burnt rugs on the floor were getting worse and worse every second. Suddenly, just as Merula was dodging a Stretching Jinx from Jamie, the bit of rug under her was pulled by the wizard, and she fell backwards roughly with a yelp. A Revulsion Jinx from Jamie forced her to drop her wand. Almost at the same time, ropes shot out of his wand and snaked around her, tying her up tightly.  
‘I win,’ said Jamie simply, panting. ‘ _Emancipare!_ ’  
The ropes around Merula loosened, and she scowled as she went for her wand.  
‘All right, Jamie!’ Tonks said, clapping energetically. ‘Glad I didn't miss this duel. That was a fight for the ages!’  
But before the victor could reply, Merula suddenly slashed her wand again, and several tongues of flames erupted from its tip towards Jamie, who stepped back out of the way a second too late. He felt the heat of the flames less than a foot from his face, and the front of his robes caught on fire.  
‘ _Aguamenti!_ ’ he yelled, quite desperately. A stream of water came out of his wand, and he put out his burning robes after dispersing Merula’s sneaky attack. The witch made no more attacks, lowering her wand; and Jamie, quite soaked and singed, asked furiously ‘What was that for, Merula? That was against the rules, and you know it!’  
Merula seemed outraged at his offense, stomping her foot and bellowing ‘Haven't you been paying attention? Rakepick doesn't have any rules!’  
‘We don't know if Rakepick will be there when we find the final Cursed Vault!’ Jamie argued back.  
‘Let's say we don't run into Rakepick,’ said Merula. ‘Remember the last vault? You had to fight a dragon!’  
‘I was there, Merula. I remember quite well what happened,’ Jamie said sardonically.  
‘Come on, Merula!’ said Tonks reasonably. ‘Don't you think there's a difference between a practice duel and fighting R?’  
‘There shouldn't be. R won't go easy on Jamie and neither will I.’  
‘I understand that you're trying to prepare me for the worst, but don't you think you're taking this too far?’ Jamie asked, calming down.  
‘I think we could all use a moment to calm down before-’  
‘R isn't messing around!’ snapped Merula. ‘And both of you know that Rakepick would have taken that shot. What's more important to you, playing it safe or training for the real fight?’  
‘Merula is right…’ Jamie conceded after a moment of consideration. ‘There's nothing that Rakepick won't do to stop us, and we need to train for a difficult fight.’  
‘The two of you are daft,’ said Tonks. ‘Rakepick won't have any trouble defeating both of you if you're injured.’   
Merula scoffed at her. ‘I'm glad that I could talk some amount of sense into one of you.’  
‘In any case, this is a good reminder that magic can be dangerous, especially duelling,’ said Jamie.  
‘If that's the case, you'll need me when you go after the final Cursed Vault even more than I initially thought,’ said Merula.  
‘I must admit that you've improved your duelling skills, Merula. You put up quite the challenge,’ Jamie replied.  
‘It's because I'm the only one here that remembers what going after Rakepick means: revenge.’  
‘I think you may need to rethink your approach here, Merula,’ said Tonks gloomily. ‘Someone's going to get hurt because of this.’  
‘We all have our reasons for fighting,’ said Jamie reasonably. ‘Isn't that enough?’  
Merula threw her hands up in exasperation and stormed out of the chamber, roughly pushing past one of the Slytherins in the audience; and as she left Jamie managed to hear her mutter ‘Perhaps you should rethink things, Smith.’

That night, Jamie found Merula in the Slytherin Common Room sitting on a couch, staring at the fire and mindlessly playing with her wand between her fingers. A deep frown adorned her face, and though she made no notice of the other students in the room the seats around her were unoccupied; no one seemed willing to approach her, lest she jinx them. ‘Merula?’ Jamie asked quietly, sitting next to her.  
Merula snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her partner with a bored look. ‘It's about time, Jamie. We need to talk.’  
‘Yes, we do. About what happened after our duel.’  
She clicked her tongue dismissively, looking again at the fire. ‘What's there to talk about? Rakepick wouldn't fight fair.’ Her frown changed from anger to concern, and her hand seeked Jamie’s as she said ‘You shouldn't, either.’  
‘This isn't just about Rakepick,’ said Jamie, squeezing her hand. ‘Focusing on revenge has made you a bit… impulsive.’  
Merula shook her head. ‘I'm being decisive. Hesitation will only get you killed.’  
‘Call it whatever you want, but we can’t let our impulses betray us. How can I trust that you won’t get cocky if we do face Rakepick? You can’t do this alone, Merula; no one can.’  
‘Trust…?’ Merula mused, her gaze returning to meet Jamie’s. ‘Trust goes both ways, Jamie. But we can put it to the test if you want. I know where Snape keeps his Veritaserum.’  
‘You want me to drink a truth serum?’ asked Jamie in a joking tone, though worrying inside. He did not want to reveal R wanted him alive, just like Moody had made him promise.  
‘Veritaserum is the only way to make sure we're both being honest,’ said Merula with a shrug. ‘We'll both know what the other thinks. No barriers. Just the truth.’  
‘Both of us?’ asked Jamie, taken aback. ‘You're willing to take Veritaserum, too?’  
Merula nodded. ‘If that's what it takes. If you could ask just one question, knowing that I would have to be honest, what would you ask me?’  
Many thoughts raced in Jamie’s head, many doubts and fears. But none he spoke, instead asking in turn ‘What do you want most in the world?’  
Merula went quiet for a second or two, and said, more quietly than before, ‘I want what just about any other student at Hogwarts wants… I want to do well on my N.E.W.T.s. A good score there sets you up for life.’  
Jamie couldn’t help but snicker, earning a furious glare from Merula. ‘It's not that I don't believe you want that,’ he said in answer to her angry and questioning look. ‘…but I'm not sure that's the thing you want the most.’  
‘Take the Veritaserum with me, and you'll find out for sure,’ said Merula. ‘Admit it: you want to make sure I don't go rogue on this mission, don't you?’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘I suppose I wouldn't mind being reassured that you would protect our friends at the Cursed Vault.’  
‘Of course I would!’ snapped Merula in a hiss. ‘We've already lost Rowan. I don't want to go through something like that ever again.’  
Jamie smiled at her, pulling her in for a hug. ‘That's all I need to hear, Merula,’ said Jamie in her ear, playing with her hair with one hand. ‘I trust you.’  
Merula returned the hug, nuzzling up against his cheek and neck. She broke the embrace, smiling, and asked ‘So when do we explore the Black Lake?’


	13. The Sunken Vault

Jae, true to his resourceful nature, found a beautiful lyre worthy of a Merqueen in no time; yet there was a problem with it: its strands were broken, and some even missing, though the frame was in much better condition than the one Jamie had seen in the lake bottom. Wanting to get the items ready as soon as possible, they settled on finding replacement strings. Jae promised to take care of the matter while Jamie and Merula focused on gathering the team for the expedition to the Cursed Vault. During dinner, they sat together in an end of the Slytherin table, away from the High Table and from prying ears, pretending to be in a dinner date while discussing their options. ‘I’m not sure how useful Karasu’s pranks will be on this mission,’ commented Merula, crossing Tulip out of their mental list.  
‘What do you think of Ismelda?’ asked Jamie, glancing for a second down the long table and catching a glimpse of the black-haired girl near the other end. ‘Another Slytherin could be useful. Or Diego, he’s a good dueller.’  
Merula shook her head. ‘No, I don’t think they’re the best picks. Copper, however…’ Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at the Gryffindor Table at the other side of the Great Hall, searching for the short blonde hair.  
Jamie gave a small sigh, and said ‘Despite his history, I must admit that Ben is an intriguing option. He may be the best-rounded candidate of anyone on the list.’  
‘He would also be the most dedicated person considering our cause,’ added Merula, before nodding definitively and looking back at Jamie. ‘Copper should come with us. He was there when we found the last vault, after all.’  
‘And it changed him,’ noted Jamie with a frown. ‘Ben may not be keen on going through something like that again.’  
‘Why not? I nearly died, but that hasn't stopped me,’ said Merula casually. ‘He probably wants to go.’  
‘Still…’ Jamie bit his lip, unsure. ‘We're asking him to risk his life. Again.’  
It was Merula’s turn to frown, as she asked ‘You think it’s a bad idea, asking him to join us?’  
Jamie went silent for a few seconds, thinking about it. The more he mulled over it, the more sense Merula’s idea made. ‘Quite the opposite,’ he admitted. ‘It might be actually brilliant.’  
Merula looked puzzled for a second at his sudden change of mind, asking ‘Really?’  
‘Definitely,’ nodded Jamie. ‘Facing the final Cursed Vault could give him closure.’  
Merula gave a satisfied smile. ‘Glad we're on the same page. He’s the best wizard for the task. Look, he’s about to leave! We should ask him now,’ she added, standing up and looking at Ben, who was leaving the Great Hall.

Jamie stood up, and they went with side by side towards the Entrance Hall, following the Gryffindor while holding hands. ‘Ben?’ Jamie called out just when Ben was starting to go up the marble staircase. The boy turned to face them, and Jamie added ‘We've got a favour to ask.’  
‘What is it?’ asked Ben, walking down the stairs to meet them.  
‘We need you to come with us to the final Cursed Vault,’ said Merula in a whisper, once Ben was close enough to hear her.  
Ben gave no sign of surprise or doubt, instead merely saying ‘I'm in,’ with a nod. Jamie must have shown some shock on his face at the simple answer, as Ben told him ‘Don't look so surprised, Jamie. I assumed we were going together.’  
‘Told you,’ said Merula with a light punch to Jamie’s shoulder.  
‘I should’ve known you’d want to come,’ agreed Jamie. ‘Even after the last time we fought a Cursed Vault. Because we’re a team.’  
‘The three of us make quite a good one,’ muttered Ben. ‘But for this to work, we need someone to watch our backs.’  
‘Who could possibly keep up with us?’ asked Merula incredulously.  
‘They won’t have to keep up,’ remarked Ben. ‘…but their support will be essential. And I know just the person for the role…’ Since neither Jamie nor Merula seemed to follow him on his train of thought, he clicked his tongue impatiently. ‘Isn't it obvious? Barnaby should be our backup on the shore.’  
‘Barnaby is a talented wizard,’ noted Jamie doubtfully. ‘But what makes you think we need someone watching the lakeshore behind us?’  
‘Think about it. Suppose Rakepick shows up while we're deep below… How are we going to know without a lookout? If we have Barnaby stationed there, he could keep watch and warn us, so we're not caught by surprise.’  
Jamie and Merula nodded at the idea, and Jamie said ‘Let's see if Barnaby is interested in helping us out.’  
They looked around the Entrance Hall, and saw Barnaby leaving the Great Hall with a large pie on his hand, walking towards the stairs that led downwards to the dungeons. They reached him before he had reached the Slytherin Common Room, and Jamie called out to him.  
‘Hey there, Barnaby!’ said Jamie cheerfully, clapping his friend on the back. ‘I've got a small but critical favour to ask you on behalf of the Circle of Khanna,’ he added in a whisper, bringing together his index and thumb fingers to emphasise the word “small”; all while subtly leading him away down a secluded corridor.  
Barnaby’s eyes widened with excitement. ‘All right!’ he said, trying to keep his voice down and failing; luckily the corridor they were walking down was empty save for the four of them. ‘What kind of adventure are we headed off to now? Don't tell me! Something with magical creatures, isn't it? Perhaps we're breaking a curse? A duel with R? Nevermind, just tell me what we're doing!’  
‘We were hoping that you would be able to watch over the lakeshore when we return to see the merpeople,’ said Ben, keeping his voice down.  
Barnaby frowned, assimilating the words. ‘Watch over the shore while you go underwater?’ he asked slowly, and the other three nodded.  
‘If we can have your eyes on the shore, you'll be doing us a huge favour,’ said Jamie encouragingly.  
Barnaby looked troubled, and leaning towards Jamie he confessed in a much more subdued voice ‘I was hoping that I would go with you into the lake. Honestly, it doesn't sound like any fun. At least, not compared to what you'll be up to. Why won't you let me join you?’  
‘But you are joining us!’ said Jamie happily, though in a secretive voice. ‘Just in a different kind of way, but no less important!’  
Barnaby looked at Merula, then back at Jamie and asked, almost as if in pain, ‘Why take Merula instead of me? Aren’t I strong too?’  
‘Of course you are! One of the strongest. But Merula has been training very hard for this, and you know how she can be when she has her mind set on something,’ added Jamie as if telling a rumour. Merula acted her part convincingly, sending him a scowl for Barnaby to see while giving a thumb up behind his back.  
‘Alright, Jamie,’ said Barnaby, and puffing out his chest he said more proudly ‘I'll guard the lakeshore while you three search for the final vault!’  
‘That's great, Barnaby!’ celebrated Jamie with a grin. ‘I knew you'd be the perfect person to round out this team.’  
Barnaby nodded. ‘Tell me when and I'll have my eyes on the shore. You can rely on me!’  
‘Good,’ said Ben. ‘We're ready for the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘There's someone else I'll talk to, right before we dive,’ said Jamie. ‘Jacob. The last time we spoke, he said that he was hot on Rakepick's heels. I'll ask him to join us to search for the final Cursed Vault.’

The very next Saturday, on the fleeting hours when everyone was either having breakfast or studying for the nearing exams, Jamie went on a walk down the lakeshore. Striding away from the castle, he reached the point he was sure was out of the castle’s protective spells, and away from prying eyes. Up on high he raised his wand, and a stream of crimson sparks shot up and out. A second passed. Then five. Then… _Crack!_  
‘I should have known it was you, Pip…’ said Jacob with a grin, after Apparating in front of his little brother. ‘But I'm still searching for Rakepick. I haven't got much time.’  
‘I wouldn't have called for you if it wasn't necessary,’ said Jamie speedily. ‘I'm about to face the final Cursed Vault. And I didn't want to make a move without talking to you first.’  
Jacob’s eyes widened, and took on a look of understanding. ‘You're going after the last one, then? That explains why R is in such a hurry.’  
‘What have you heard?’  
Jacob rubbed his hand along his shaven scalp, and sat down on a fallen log as he said ‘Just rumours. I can’t believe everything I hear about R or Rakepick. It could be misinformation. Rakepick is still lying low. Few have actually seen her in person. It’s also rumoured that R believes they know the location of the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘I think the vault lies at the bottom of the Black Lake.’ Jamie sat down by his brother’s side, and went on ‘There’s also a mole at Hogwarts, but we don’t know who. We don’t know what the vault contains either. Ben, Barnaby and Merula will help me get into it. And the first time I explored the lake bottom, I was attacked by the merpeople.’  
‘The merpeople?!’  
‘It’s alright, I made a deal with their queen,’ said Jamie. ‘I’m sure she can help us find the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘What kind of deal?’ asked Jacob, concerned.  
‘Finding replacements for a few items they hold dear. A lyre, a necklace and a hair comb.’  
They remained silent for a while, and the only sound they heard was the whistling of the wind and the chirps of birds. ‘Between the rumours I've heard and what you've seen,’ said Jacob, with a look of deep thought. ‘…it appears matters are quickly coming to a head."  
‘I wanted to ask you to come with us to the vault,’ said Jamie. ‘Will you help us search the lake?’  
Jacob had a deep frown on his forehead, his eyebrows forming a “V”. ‘I don't want to miss my chance to find Rakepick,’ he said, shaking his head slightly and standing up. ‘She can't hurt you if she's trying to outrun me. You've proven to be quite capable on your own,’ he added, looking at Jamie with a curious look while pacing around. ‘What makes you think you need me for this?’  
Jamie shrugged and said ‘Isn't it obvious? The Cursed Vaults are dangerous, and there's strength in numbers. We're going up against ancient curses and a secret cabal. We need all the help we can get.’  
Jacob chuckled. ‘You've become quite pragmatic, haven't you?’  
‘I'm simply being realistic.’ Jamie stood up, and admitted ‘Listen, I began searching for the Cursed Vaults to find you. It's only right that you're there for the final one.’  
Jacob smiled. ‘You make a compelling argument. There's no other place I'd rather be than by your side.’ Pointing with a nod at somewhere behind Jamie, he added ‘And it looks like I'm not the only one.’  
Jamie turned around, and saw three figures walking down towards them with confident steps. ‘Merula? Barnaby? Ben? What’re you all doing here?’  
‘It's time to find the final vault,’ said Merula with a grin, reaching Jamie’s side.  
‘The lyre is fixed,’ said Ben, patting a pocket inside his robes. ‘We have everything we need for the Merqueen. Jae shrunk them down to pocket size. We can reverse the Shrinking Charm when we get to the merpeople.’  
‘I'll guard the lake,’ reassured Barnaby. ‘If R comes, I'll be ready!’  
‘Sounds like everything is in place,’ said Jacob with a nod. ‘You ready, Pip?’  
‘I'm ready. Only one thing left to do,’ said Jamie, taking out his wand. Merula, Ben and Jacob copied him, and the four of them created magical bubbles of air over their heads. Jamie nodded at the other three, checking that their own Bubble-Heads were well-cast. Barnaby waved at them as they immersed into the lake, until their heads disappeared below the surface.

The thrill of possibly being within hours of breaking the last curse, combined with the fact Jamie had done this journey twice already made Jamie feel like the trip to the merpeople colony was both shorter and longer. He led his companions through the dark waters, and they kept together and guarding each other’s backs. Twice Merula shot Stunning Charms to groups of Grindylows in the weeds that had dared get too close, dispersing the danger before it reached them. When the group reached the stone with the mural of merpeople attacking the Giant Squid, Jamie swam forwards and waved at the nearest merperson, announcing their peaceful arrival. They were surrounded by a group of the water creatures, and were escorted towards the foot of the huge statue that stood at the centre of the village. The Merqueen awaited them, accompanied by two guards, one of them the merman that had acted as a translator on Jamie’s last visit. From a side glance, Jamie noticed Ben closely watching the guards around them. The Slytherin Prefect bowed his head (a bit awkwardly in his floating position), and subtly beckoned the other three humans to do the same. ‘Greetings, Your Royal Highness,’ said Jamie loudly so he could be heard through his enchanted bubble and the water, gesticulating with his hands as he spoke. ‘We have returned with the three tribute items you requested.’  
The Merqueen looked intrigued, as Ben took out a small pouch from his robes and handed it to Jamie, who took out the three shrunken items from within and laid them on a large, flat stone with care. Merula mouthed something at him that he interpreted as “Get a move on.”  
‘ _Engorgio!_ ’ said Jamie three times, each one rapping one of the items with his wand. When all had returned to their normal size, he opened his arms wide to present them while saying ‘I hope you find these to be suitable tributes.’  
The Merqueen approached the flat stone, closely inspecting the lyre, the necklace and the hair comb. She carefully passed her webbed hand over the strings of the lyre, playing a few notes and looking satisfied; then tried on the necklace and caressing the stones on it; and lastly she marvelled at the silver comb, before putting it down again with the necklace and the lyre. Meanwhile, Jacob looked hopeful, and smirked at every positive expression the Merqueen showed; and Merula looked bored and impatient. Ben kept a stoic face, still watching closely the guards and their weapons. Jamie, like his brother, was focused on the Merqueen and hoping she would be satisfied. When she put down the comb and the necklace with an affirmative cry, he said ‘We’re glad that you like them!’  
Merula patted him on the shoulder, mouthing ‘Can she show us the way to the Cursed Vault now? We don’t have any time to waste!’  
Jamie nodded, and turned again at the queen. ‘Pardon me, Your Royal Highness. Now that we’ve given our tribute, would you show us to the Cursed Vault?’  
The Merqueen listened to his request, aided by her translator, and pointed at the lyre and then at them, speaking something in her language. From the corner of his eye, Jamie saw Merula’s impatience clearly rise.  
‘Something about a song, perhaps?’ wondered Jacob, and his voice seemed like coming from a long distance, weak and muffled.  
‘Merpeople are linked to Sirens and they like music…’ said Jamie, nodding.  
‘Maybe she wants us to sing a song?’ theorised Jacob, and the Merqueen nodded at their interaction, confirming their suspicions.  
‘We’re in a race against time!’ Jamie heard Merula protest. ‘We don’t have time to entertain some fish!’  
‘We’ve come this far. This might be all that’s between us and ending this for good,’ reasoned Ben.  
Jamie nodded at him. ‘You’re right, Ben. We can’t stop now! Merula, what about you?’  
Merula’s eyes widened and she shook her head. ‘Absolutely not.’  
‘But you’re in the Frog Choir!’ protested Jamie.  
Merula shrugged, rolling her eyes. ‘I fail to see your point. But I suppose I can lend my mellifluous voice to you just this once,’ she said, her voice barely audible.  
‘Thank you, Merula. Let’s go with Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,’ proposed Jamie. ‘Everyone here knows it, right?’  
Jacob nodded with a somewhat nostalgic smile. Ben and Merula nodded as well, their expressions quite different from Jacob’s. Jamie started counting to four with his fingers, and they all sang as loud as they could when he reached four:  
‘ _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now, they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot!_’

Though they could scarcely hear themselves, their singing seemed to please their audience. When they finished, the Merqueen smiled, and gave them a small applause with a nod of her head.  
‘Does that mean you’ll take us to the vault?’ asked Jamie, and he heard Merula mumble something behind him that sounded like “She better”. The Merqueen nodded again, and beckoned them to follow her as she elegantly swam away. The four humans hastily swam after her, wands drawn and eyes peeled open for any danger along the way. They were not closely followed by any other merperson, though it wasn’t exactly needed; they didn’t swim very far away. In fact, they swam to the edge of the village, a place Jamie had seen a few times already. ‘Wait a second, this looks familiar… This is where I saw the trident!’  
The Merqueen said something they didn’t understand, and Merula looked around with a frustrated look on her face. ‘What trident?’ she asked in what must have been quite a loud voice, because Jamie heard her quite clearly. ‘She's led us nowhere!’  
Ben tapped her in the shoulder and pointed at the half-buried trident as an answer. The Merqueen spoke again, in an affirmative tone, and pointed at a wall of rock some yards behind the trident. Jamie then noticed for the first time that the trident was tilted towards that wall, as if pointing at it. ‘The cave? Is it behind there?’ asked Jamie, and the Merqueen nodded and said something that they all interpreted as “yes”.  
Merula’s fists were tightly closed, and she screamed ‘Fantastic, this is just what we needed: another obstacle in our way to the final vault and defeating Rakepick!’  
‘Calm down, Merula, it's just some rocks,’ said Ben. ‘We can use Defodio to get past them.’  
‘Ben's right,’ said Jamie. ‘Let's get a move on. Are you coming, your Majesty?’  
The Merqueen shook her head, raising a hand and waving at them. ‘I see,’ said Jamie. ‘Thank you for everything, your Majesty.’  
The Merqueen bid them goodbye in her language, and turned around and left. Jamie asked ‘Well, this is it. Is everyone ready?’  
The others nodded with determination, and Jamie raised his hand towards the rock wall. It was a good thing he was underwater for once, as it stopped his hand from shaking badly from the nervousness. ‘ _Defodio!_ ’  
A clean, round hole was carved on the wall, as if the rock was melting and disappearing. The hole revealed a wide, round stone staircase that went upwards behind the wall. However, before they could celebrate, something moved from within the newly found staircase. A large and dark cloud composed of small creatures charged out and towards them, surrounding them. The creatures with tentacles, yellow eyes and thin fingers all showed them their teeth, and the Grindylows prepared to attack. ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’ cried Jamie, and he heard the muffled sounds of similar incantations behind him. Several streams of bubbles shot at the Grindylow wall, and many of the beasts floated backwards unconscious, while the others backed off at the attack. Again the wizards and witch shot Stunning Spells, and the Grindylows retreated again, a bit more than before. A third, and then a fourth time they repeated the process, and the few Grindylows that had not been Stunned or had not yet fled swam away in fury. When the last Grindylow had disappeared behind a wall of algae, they all turned to the hole on the wall, and swam towards it.

They moved up the stairs, sometimes crawling over the stone steps instead of swimming, until it opened up to some sort of chamber. A bit over the end of the staircase hole the water had its surface, and they broke through and came onto a huge circular chamber, with a raised, wide central floor on which they climbed and stood, finally out of the water. They were all soaked to the bones, except for the heads thanks to their Bubble-Head Charms; and as they dried off with a few handy spells they marvelled at the room they were in. The platform they were on was decorated with a central mosaic of two fish coiled around each other. The rim of the platform had eight broken pillars, and beyond the ring of water that surrounded them a ring of stone rose, almost at the same level as the floor they were standing on. This ring of stone, just before the walls, held several glowing, golden orbs of light that illuminated the entire chamber atop statues of two coiled fish. A side of the chamber seemed to have collapsed some time ago; and water poured from the top through several cracks on the vaulted ceiling, cascading down fallen boulders and the remains of a bust of a giant squid. The face, hideous and menacing, stared down at them, while two stone tentacles extended outwards and around the wall it was set onto. One of the tentacles was cracked near its base, while the other coiled around itself. Small statues of squids and strange aquatic creatures, as well as engraved stones with similar designs, were scattered around the walls, floor and ceiling; and there was no stone without some amount of moss on it.  
‘Whoa…’ Jamie let out. ‘Who would've thought something like this could be in the Black Lake?’  
‘Even I have to admit that this is pretty impressive…’ mumbled Ben, his wide eyes scanning the room.  
‘Does anyone see a way to the vault?’ asked Merula.  
‘No obvious entrance at least…’ said Jamie, shaking his head.  
Merula stomped her foot in anger. ‘Perfect, a dead end!’  
‘I don't know about that,’ said Jacob, who had stepped towards the huge squid statue, looking at the mouth partially covered by the waterfall. ‘Check out these rocks!’  
In between the two tentacles, and leading to the gaping mouth, a few flat stones made a pathway of sorts, though the mouth itself was covered in fallen rocks and debris. ‘That looks promising!’ commented Jamie.  
‘So much for nothing else standing in our way,’ muttered Merula, staring daggers at the rocks that blocked the path.  
‘Come on, Merula,’ said Jamie cheerfully. ‘This has got to be the entrance to the Cursed Vault. We just need to figure out how to get to whatever is behind those rocks.’  
‘Copper, do you know of any charms that might work?’  
‘A couple. _Bombarda_ comes to mind.’  
‘That would work, but it'll take a few hits to break through,’ considered Jacob, eyeing the fallen rocks.  
‘Well, what are we waiting for?’ asked Merula rhetorically, reading her wand.  
‘Right, let's get rid of these rocks,’ said Jamie while imitating her, as did Jacob and Ben. They placed themselves behind the cover of the stone pillars, and shouted in chorus ‘ _Bombarda!_ ’

Several boulders exploded, shards of rock flying in every direction. Thankfully, they managed to cover just in time to avoid them, and repeated their attack again to clear a few rocks that hadn’t been destroyed yet. With each explosion, the floor shook and the deafening blast echoed through the chamber. It didn’t take long for them to clear a space wide enough to walk through, and beyond the open mouth of the squid they could discern an orange glow in the shape of a pillar they knew too well. ‘There it is… the final Cursed Vault,’ said Jamie, standing in front of the makeshift path of stones over the water.  
‘It's a bit less impressive than I thought it would be,’ commented Merula.  
Ben noted ‘There was a dragon last time.’  
‘We still don't know what's inside the vault, though,’ Jamie reminded them, with a deep frown. ‘Stay focused on the end goal, no matter what may happen.’  
‘Spoken like a true Curse-Breaker, Smith.’  
‘One last thing before we go inside…’ said Jamie, turning to the others, and looking at Ben and Merula. ‘You don't all have to go in with me. I don't know what's going to happen in there. We might not all make it…’  
‘You're joking, right?’ said Merula. ‘We came in here together, we go in together.’  
‘Merula's right,’ Ben agreed. ‘We're not backing out now.’  
Jamie sighed, and nodded. ‘All right, then. Let's see what's inside the final Cursed Vault.’

They stepped over the stones that led to the mouth of the statue, and one by one they crawled through the hole they had just excavated into the octagonal room that was the Sunken Vault. The usual green fires that illuminated the room were not ignited over pillars similar to the ones in the castle, but over stone clam shapes on the walls. The floor was flooded with about an inch of water, and some water poured from a crack on the ceiling near the entrance. The walls were lined with huge suits of armour, wielding tridents instead of greatswords.  
They circled the column, looking at everything there was to see in the room, but refraining from touching anything. ‘It looks like the only thing of interest is that glowing column,’ said Ben.  
‘Just like all the other vaults,’ said Jamie. ‘But…’  
‘There's no treasure,’ finished Ben, staring at the central column.  
‘Nothing but baubles and trinkets,’ said Merula, following his gaze.  
‘Makes you wonder if R knew what was in here,’ commented Jacob.  
‘Yeah…’ said Jamie, trailing off as he stared up and down the orange glass pillar. He stepped closer, mumbling ‘Maybe I should…’   
He reached out with his hand, but just as his fingers grazed the column base he felt a stinging pain in his chest. He fell down on his knees, and he was not the only one; the other three had fallen as well, holding their sides.  
‘Jamie!’ he heard someone call behind him, just as his senses started to blur.

‘What's happening?!’ he wanted to scream, but he hardly heard his voice. His sight spun and faded to nothingness, and he found himself alone in a dark void. Yet he was not entirely blind: he could see his own body; it was the rest of the world that had gone dark! He got up, still rubbing his chest. ‘Hello?’ he called out, hearing himself just fine. ‘Where is everyone? Merula? Jacob? Ben?’  
He stumbled a bit, unsure of where to step. He walked forwards, where the column ought to be, and found he could walk normally. Walking a few more steps, he kept calling out ‘Hello…?!’  
Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. ‘Merula?’ he asked, staggering forwards towards the girl and opening his arms. ‘I'm so relieved to see you! Where is everyone else?’  
Just as he was closing in for a hug, Merula stepped back, and spat at him with a look of disgust. ‘You're nothing but a disgrace, Smith, just like your brother.’  
‘What?’  
‘Your older brother Jacob is missing. Probably dead.’  
‘That's not true. He was right here! Jacob?’ he called out, but Merula suddenly fell to the ground in pain. She writhed and turned around in agony, while he looked down in shock, mumbling ‘I don't understand… This doesn't make any sense…’ His words were cut short when Merula faded, and another figure appeared. ‘Rakepick?!’  
Rakepick sneered with a cruel grin. ‘You know how it is. You're obsessed with the Cursed Vaults, too.’  
‘What? No… I…’ Jamie mumbled, confused and lost.  
Rakepick smirked. ‘Keep telling yourself that, Mr Smith.’  
Jamie felt his face lose what little blood it might have still had, as he realised ‘Wait, this has happened before…’  
Rakepick kept talking, completely ignoring him, and just as he remembered. ‘As I said, I was transported out of here against my will so I had no choice but to leave Jacob behind. But if I did have a choice… I would have left him here to rot anyway.’  
‘I don't understand…’ said Jamie, more to himself than to the figure of Rakepick.  
‘The good news is I won't sentence you to a fate as long and gruelling as Jacob's…’ said Rakepick, raising her wand. ‘You've outlived your usefulness so I'll kill you all now-’  
Her words might have been just a memory, but that wand still felt threatening, and he staggered backwards. ‘No!’  
There was a flash of green light, and Jamie closed his eyes, bracing for the inevitable. Feeling nothing after a second, he opened them again, and saw a body at his feet. His mouth dried. ‘Rowan? Oh, Rowan… I'm so sorry…’  
Just as he was kneeling down to look on his fallen friend, the body faded, just like Merula’s had. ‘Wait, no! Come back! Rowan!’  
He looked around frantically, and saw Merula again, standing a few paces in front of him. She was jeering at him, just like before. ‘You're nothing but a disgrace, Smith, just like your brother. Your older brother is missing. Probably dead.’  
Merula fell again to the ground, contorting in pain, and faded again, replaced by Rakepick. ‘You know how it is. You're obsessed with the Cursed Vaults, too.’  
Jamie didn’t say anything, yet Rakepick still replied ‘Keep telling yourself that, Mr Smith. As I said, I…’  
The vision continued talking, but Jamie wasn’t listening anymore. Rakepick raised her wand, just like before, and a green flash followed. Then Rowan’s lifeless body at his feet. Then Merula bullying him, and then being tortured. Then Rakepick taunting and attacking him again. Then Rowan again. The visions cycled through, repeating again and again, and Jamie could only watch, and try to ignore them. But the sea of darkness he stood in made that impossible.  
‘…nothing but a disgrace, Smith, just like your brother,’ was saying another Merula. How many times he had heard this, he had lost count. He had his eyes closed, and his hands pressed to his ears, yet it did nothing to stop him from hearing the visions.  
‘No, no, no…’  
‘Your older brother is missing. Probably dead.’  
‘I think I'm going mad…’ Jamie tried to move, and with horror he realised he couldn’t move his lower body. Numbness was spreading up his spine, and soon he could barely lift his arms. Merula’s screams of pain had just begun again when he felt something drag him; a soft hand had just taken his and was pulling him away. He allowed the hand to guide him, and it was like stepping out of a nightmare.

He was back in the vault, or rather in the small passage they had carved at the mouth of the stone squid; and the real Merula Snyde was pulling his hand and leading him towards the round chamber. There on the central platform laid on the ground Jacob and Ben, and all four of them were equally pale, with a layer of cold sweat over their faces. Jamie was the first to speak. ‘Something… something happened when I touched that column. Did everyone experience the same thing?’  
‘If by that you mean “did we all experience the most painful memories of our lives”,’ said Merula, still holding him close. ‘…then yes.’  
‘I saw Rowan die again,’ said Ben, and though he kept his voice under control his eyes told another tale.  
‘Same,’ whispered Merula.  
‘I did too…’ said Jamie, sinking down to the ground along with Merula. ‘Over and over again. And I saw Rakepick when we were in the Buried Vault and… And the realisation that Jacob might not be coming back… And when she used _Crucio_ on…’  
His voice trailed off, and he squeezed Merula’s hand to find some comfort. Jacob stood up, walking towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘I'm here now, Jamie. You found me. You brought me back.’  
‘So we all experienced our most traumatic memories on a loop…’ said Ben, standing up as well and pacing around.  
‘A loop that would have driven us mad,’ added Merula.  
‘Maybe whoever built the vaults wasn't trying to keep people out, but keep something in,’ theorised Ben.  
Jamie staggered up, and nodded. ‘I think you're right, Ben. The power inside that vault…’  
Merula finished his sentence, standing up like the rest. ‘It wasn't a treasure, it was a terrible curse.’  
‘A curse that should never leave that room,’ noted Jacob darkly.  
‘Begs the question… Did R know what was inside the vault?’ wondered Jamie. ‘And… if they did know… What were they going to do with what was inside?’  
Merula, who was pacing like Ben, said ‘I can think of a few things.’  
‘None of them good, I assume,’ said Jamie.  
‘Definitely not.’  
‘Regardless of what R was planning, we need to reseal that vault,’ said Ben with determination. ‘For Rowan. For the Circle of Khanna.’  
No one said anything for a few seconds as Ben’s words sank in, until Jamie said with a nod ‘You're right.’  
‘We can't let anyone get in there,’ agreed Jacob.  
‘How are we going to seal it, though?’ pondered Jamie, but at that moment there was a splashing sound, and a figure came out of the water, just where the staircase was.  
‘It's too late for that,’ said the tall figure, soaked everywhere except for the head.

Four wands were drawn and pointed at the newcomer, with all of them scowling at her. ‘Rakepick! How did you get past Barnaby?’ questioned Jamie.  
‘The oaf on the lakeshore? I didn't even bother to engage him.’ Rakepick was standing as she usually stood: confident, a hand on the hip and the other hanging by her side clutching her wand. She looked around the room, and then back at them with a smirk. ‘Well done on finding the final Cursed Vault. I'll have to commend your effort.’  
Jamie narrowed his eyes at her. ‘I'd really rather you didn't.’  
‘No? What about you, Merula? Always so desperate for my approval.’  
‘You used _Crucio_ on me and killed Rowan,’ hissed Merula. ‘Allow me to return the favour! _Cru-!_ ’  
Rakepick was faster, having started an incantation mid-sentence. ‘ _Mobilicorpus!_ ’  
Merula was levitated off the ground, and was flung back onto it roughly. ‘Pathetic,’ sneered Rakepick, levitating the girl again and bashing her against a column.  
‘Merula!’ cried Jamie, and Merula’s body stopped moving against her will when Ben and Jacob started firing curses at Rakepick with impressive speed. Jamie ran to help her up while the other two kept Rakepick at bay. ‘Merula, are you okay?’  
‘I'm fine,’ she groaned, standing up with his help. They quickly joined Ben and Jacob on the fray, and now Rakepick was facing off against four opponents; Jacob and Ben on her left, and Merula and Jamie to her right. She slashed and whipped her wand about her, blocking the barrage of hexes and curses, and redirecting a few back at her combatants. But she was quickly losing ground, and she realised as much; her next attack was precise and cunning. On the slippery stones, Ben slipped for a second, managing to stay upright, but it was enough for Rakepick. With a flick of her wrist, she sent him flying sideways, just like she had done with Merula, and crashing into Jacob. They fell together and were shoved aside by Rakepick, hitting a fallen column head-first, and neither of them stood up again, though they were still alive.  
Rakepick chuckled at the sight of her remaining foes. ‘And then there were two.’  
‘The two that are going to end you, you evil witch! _Avada-_ ’  
But Merula did not finish her incantation, as Rakepick was again faster. ‘ _Stupefy!_ ’  
The red jet of light that was shot from Rakepick’s wand struck Merula’s right shoulder, and she fell limp and unconscious to the ground while Jamie cried ‘No!’  
‘Oh, what a shame. It looks like you're the only one left.’  
Jamie kept his wand up, considering his chances of defeating her alone. She hadn’t attacked him yet; they seemed to be waiting for each other to start the fight. Slowly, he moved sideways, away from Merula and the other two, and blocking Rakepick’s way into the vault. ‘You killed Rowan,’ he stated coldly, almost as if expecting her to defend her actions, or explain something.  
Rakepick snickered again. ‘Was that his name? I didn't bother to learn it. To be fair, I was aiming for that snivelling brat, Mr Copper,’ she added, shooting a nasty look at the semi-unconscious Ben. ‘Although he did seem to have a bit more of a spine this time.’  
‘Rowan sacrificed his life to save Ben,’ said Jamie. ‘That changes a person, and not for the better.’  
‘Maybe your precious friend should have let Mr Copper take the hit, then.’  
‘All you've done is cause pain!’ spat Jamie. ‘And you'll pay for that.’

A bright yellow flash was issued from his wand as he finished speaking, but Rakepick dodged the blow and whipped her wand at him, taking cover from behind one of the pillars. Her spell was dodged by Jamie too, and he pointed his wand next not at Rakepick, but at the pillar she hid behind. ‘ _Descendo!_ ’  
The column toppled dangerously, and Rakepick gave out a cry of shock as she ran away from the falling stones that came crashing down on her. More jets of red light were fired from her wand towards Jamie, who raised a Shield Charm just in time to avoid them. ‘ _Expulso!_ ’ yelled Rakepick.  
A stronger light erupted, hurling towards Jamie’s barrier. With a loud bang, he fell backwards a few feet, his chest in pain. Rolling sideways, he barely avoided a Stunning Spell that landed inches apart from his head, and shouted ‘ _Fumos!_ ’  
‘Such spells will not help you escape!’ Rakepick said, while a dark smoke covered Jamie and half of the platform. ‘ _Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy…!_ ’  
Bolt after bolt of red light was shot towards the smokescreen, failing to land on the young wizard. Rakepick fired her spells in a wide arc, but none seemed to hit him, they only ever hit or bounced off of the stones and rocks. She detected movement by her right, and turned, but too late. ‘ _Depulso!_ ’ cried Jamie, just after turning back from his cat form.  
Rakepick was flung backwards, and toppled over a fallen pillar with a groan of pain. ‘You've gotten good at duelling since the last time I saw you,’ she taunted as she stood up, dodging Jamie’s next spell. Despite her dishevelled appearance, with her robes soaked and her blue eye brooch having fallen off during the duel, she still looked as confident and menacing as always. ‘Unfortunately, not good enough.’  
But her taunting proved a mistake, as she didn’t manage to defend on time for Jamie’s next charm. ‘ _Expelliarmus!_ ’  
A scarlet ray soared through the chamber and hit Rakepick’s outstretched hand. Her wand flew out of it in a wide arch over her head and sunk into the water behind with a _plop_. Rakepick’s face twisted in rage, and she looked angrier than Jamie had ever seen her. ‘You impudent brat!’  
‘It's over, Rakepick,’ said Jamie, as he prepared to cast the final blow.  
‘Over? It'll never be over!’ declared Rakepick. ‘Let me through to the Cursed Vault! Whatever is inside belongs to me.’  
Jamie froze when he was about to restrain her, considering her words. He looked down at the still unconscious Merula, and at his dazed brother and friend, and made a choice. Stepping aside, he said ‘All right, go ahead then.’  
Now it was Rakepick who froze, though only for a second, before smirking. ‘I knew you'd see reason, Mr Smith.’  
Jamie walked towards Merula’s limp body while saying ‘I'm not sure “reason” is the word I'd use…’  
Rakepick strode towards the hole that led to the Cursed Vault, still praising him. ‘Regardless, you've made the right choice for yourself and R.’  
‘Enjoy your prize,’ Jamie murmured just as she climbed through the hole, and he pointed his wand at the top of the mouth of the stone squid. ‘ _Confringo!_ ’

The blast echoed through the chamber, as rubble and boulders blocked the only entrance to the Sunken Vault; and the last Jamie saw of Rakepick was her turning around with a bewildered expression as he trapped her. The thunderous noise seemed to fully wake Ben and Jacob, who staggered upwards with groans. Sighing, Jamie sat next to a still stunned Merula and pointed his wand at her chest. ‘ _Rennervate!_ ’  
The tip of his wand glowed scarlet, and Merula opened her eyes wide. ‘Where's Rakepick?’ she immediately asked, looking around the room with a pained expression.  
‘She's in the vault,’ informed Jamie.  
Merula’s face turned from confusion to shock, and then anger. ‘You just let her walk in there?!’  
She tried to stand up quickly; but Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, stating calmly ‘I did, and now she's trapped in there.’  
At that moment, a bloodcurdling scream rang through the stone chamber, coming from the blocked passage. Jacob’s face went white, as he stared at the collapsed mouth of the statue. ‘She's reliving her most painful memories forever.’  
‘Yes, but enough about that,’ said Jamie quickly, unwilling to argue about it at the time being. Both Jacob and Ben looked conflicted at this sentence Jamie had imposed on the witch, and Merula had a mixed expression of shock, horror and glee at Rakepick’s fate. Jamie and Merula stood up, and the former suggested ‘I think it's best if we return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore needs to know what's happened.’


	14. Back to normal

‘I heard you found the final Cursed Vault.’  
‘Yes, I did.’  
Dumbledore’s office was lit by the morning sunlight, and Jamie was sitting on a chair in front of the Headmaster’s desk. Immediately after returning from the lake, Jacob left them on the lakeshore and disappeared as he usually did, beyond Hogwarts’ protective charms; meanwhile his younger brother managed to convince Ben and Merula to go to the Hospital Wing with the help of Barnaby to make sure they had no lasting injuries. When they returned, the whole school was in a state of excitement, as all around the place cursed students and staff were freed from the Statue Curse. Jamie went alone to the Headmaster’s office after making sure Merula and Ben would stay for a while in the Hospital Wing to explain what had happened that same morning, finding the stone gargoyle already turned at his arrival and the staircase revealed.  
‘And Madam Rakepick?’  
‘She’s trapped in the Sunken Vault,’ said Jamie with a frown. ‘For now.’  
Whatever Dumbledore thought of this sentence, he hid it well in his expression, and merely said ‘I see. Tell me, James, what did you find in the final vault?’  
Jamie’s face fell somewhat, and looking down at his hands he said ‘Everything went dark after I touched the pillar, and then I saw… Memories. Horrible memories. It’s difficult to describe.’  
Dumbledore sighed, and stood up, slowly walking around his desk. ‘Painful memories often are,’ he said, standing next to Jamie and looking down with understanding. ‘Especially when explaining them to those who haven’t experienced their like. But I will understand. You don’t live as long as I have without enduring loss and sorrow. Sharing your experience may soften the pain.’ The Headmaster placed a comforting hand on Jamie’s shoulder, and noted ‘You don’t have to carry the burden alone.’  
Jamie closed his eyes and breathed deep, before explaining his visions, and how he could only escape with the help of Merula. He explained as well how Rakepick had appeared, and how she had nearly overpowered the four of them, and then went on to tell how he had allowed her to walk into the vault before sealing it. Dumbledore listened, sitting back on his wooden throne chair and nodding slightly from time to time.  
When Jamie was done, the older man said ‘I am truly sorry for your experience in the final vault, James. But your efforts ensured that the Cursed Vaults will never again threaten Hogwarts. And for that, I thank you.’  
Jamie couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. ‘Even though you warned me not to search for the vaults?’ he asked, somewhat sarcastically. A whole year of Dumbledore and Snape telling him to back off his search, and yet the Headmaster was praising him for breaking the rules… again.  
Dumbledore chuckled as well. ‘You broke a considerable number of school rules, but you did so to break an ancient curse. All of Hogwarts owes you a debt of gratitude. I expect history will label you a hero.’  
Jamie’s faint smile froze at the title, and a crease formed on his forehead as he muttered ‘A hero…?’  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at his reaction, and said encouragingly ‘Why not? Many have borne the title, and few faced something as daunting as the Cursed Vaults.’  
Jamie took a few seconds to reply. He didn’t see any heroism in his actions. Had he not doomed Rakepick to what could be eternal torture? He would do it again if given the choice, but calling that “heroic” felt wrong somehow. Had he not endangered everyone in the Circle by pursuing R with them? Each of its members had joined willingly, but wouldn’t a hero have done it alone, to avoid unnecessary victims?  
‘I’m not a hero,’ he said coldly. ‘I sealed the Cursed Vaults because it was necessary.’  
‘Heroes do what must be done to save the people around them,’ noted Dumbledore with a small and kind smile. ‘But you needn’t accept the mantle if you don’t want it. All that matters is that your efforts saved Hogwarts.’  
Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, and added ‘But I see that something is missing.’  
Jamie nodded at his assessment, explaining with a sigh ‘I just can’t believe it’s over.’  
‘Your story has not yet ended,’ said Dumbledore. ‘The Fat Lady has yet to treat us with one of her infamous solos. In the absence of an operatic finale, I suggest you search for closure at the beginning of your journey.’  
Jamie frowned, and looked up at Dumbledore, deciphering his words. ‘I came to Hogwarts to find Jacob…’ he started musing. ‘I’ll start with him. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.’  
Jamie stood up, and as he was leaving Dumbledore said ‘Thank you, James, for saving Hogwarts.’

While the students of Hogwarts were having a celebratory banquet during lunchtime for the end of the Statue Curse, Jamie walked down the long lake shore for the second time that day, much more leisurely. When he reached the usual spot where he met Jacob, he sat down on the fallen log, and took out his wand. ‘ _Vermillious!_ ‘ he said, raising the wand up.  
Seconds later, and with a sound like the crack of a whip, Jacob appeared, and sat down with him. ‘Good to see you, Pip. How are you? Did you get in trouble with Dumbledore?’  
Jamie shook his head, chuckling. ‘Actually, he called me a hero.’  
Jacob leaned back a bit, eyes wide with amusement. ‘James Smith, the Hero of Hogwarts?’  
Jamie shrugged. ‘It’s better than being “Jacob Smith’s little brother” forever.’  
Jacob laughed, and ruffled his brother’s hair. ‘There’s no escape from that! You’ll always be my little brother. That’s never going to change…’ His voice trailed off, and he looked sad for a moment. ‘Even if everything else has.’  
‘What are you going to do now?’ asked Jamie.  
‘That’s the question, isn’t it? I can’t come back to Hogwarts and play at being a normal student,’ said Jacob. ‘Which is what you finally get to do!’  
‘I get to be a normal student? I wonder what that’s like!’ quipped Jamie.  
‘I vaguely remember being a normal student,’ joked Jacob. ‘Before everything with the Cursed Vaults.’  
Jamie fidgeted with his hands, and admitted ‘It’s hard to believe that I can be a normal student after everything that’s happened. There’s so much I don’t understand. Like why R was after the Cursed Vaults.’  
‘Or what they wanted from you. Do you know why R is so interested in you, Pip?’  
Jamie shook his head. ‘I have no idea what R wants from me,’ he lied. ‘Your guess is as good as mine.’  
‘We’re both legilimens, remember?’ noted Jacob, clearly sensing his dishonesty. ‘I know there’s something you’re not telling me. But you don’t have to. Whatever happens, I’ll protect you,’ he promised, patting Jamie in the shoulder.  
‘I can protect myself, Jacob.’  
‘Consider it payback for everything you’ve done for me,’ insisted Jacob, standing up. ‘You didn’t give up on me, even when everyone else did. You freed me from the Buried Vault. And now you’ve given me purpose.’  
Jamie looked up at him with a bemused expression. ‘What purpose is that?’  
‘Stopping R, of course!’ said Jacob with a smirk. ‘I’m going to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. You won’t be safe until every last member of the cabal is captured. Take care, Pip. You’ve earned it.’  
 _Crack!_  
He was gone. Jamie stared at the lake’s surface, on which shone the light of late spring, mulling over everything that they had just talked about. Minutes later, at the other side of the lake and by Hogwarts’ lawn he saw a few students that had probably finished their meal come out of the castle and rest under trees and on the grass. ‘ _Normal students…_ ‘ he thought, and remembered that end-of-term exams were near. ‘ _I suppose I should study for them like the rest…_ ‘  
Fleeting hopes that the exams would be cancelled in celebration for the end of the curse crossed his mind, but were quickly snuffed by common sense. His stomach rumbled, and with a tired groan he got up and made his way back to the castle, wondering if he could arrive before lunch was over.

‘There you are. I’ve been looking for you,’ Jamie heard an annoyed voice say, and with a grin he looked up from his lounging position on the grass towards the source of the voice. After barely managing to get some lunch, he had decided to read up on his Divination notes under the shadow of a tree, enjoying the warm weather.  
‘Missed me already, have you?’ he asked with a sly grin.  
Merula mumbled something derisive he didn’t quite hear as she sat down next to him and leaned on him. He did, however, hear the next sentence. ‘Tell me again why I had to be dragged to the Hospital Wing while you got to go skipping up and down the castle?’  
‘Well, someone had to tell Dumbledore about the vault,’ said Jamie, still grinning. ‘And besides, I wasn’t the one knocked out by Rakepick.’  
‘That was a lucky shot.’  
‘Still, can’t have been that bad,’ Jamie said sarcastically. ‘Madam Pomfrey released you a lot sooner than usual.’  
‘She was a bit busy with the de-Petrified to notice Ben and I leave. What are you doing out here, anyways?’  
Jamie lifted the notebook in his hands as reply, and said ‘Catching up on some classes. We’re normal students now, right?’  
Merula snorted at this. ‘Right, and I’m Helga Hufflepuff.’  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Jamie continuing his studying, and Merula resting alongside him. She took out her wand and twirled it between her fingers, before turning her gaze towards the lake, a few dozen yards in front of them; still mindlessly playing with her wand. A fast flying shape caught her attention, and she realized it was an owl headed their way. The owl passed over them, and a rolled parchment fell swiftly on Jamie’s lap. ‘A letter?’ asked Merula as Jamie took the paper, bemused.  
‘‘Suppose so.’ The boy read the short note, and the look on his face changed from curiosity to confusion. The note read “ _Hog’s Head Inn, ten o’clock tomorrow morning. Come alone - Moody_ ”

Quite luckily, the next day was a Hogsmeade trip day, and Jamie went to the dingy pub on Sunday’s morning. A rough voice welcomed him. ‘Glad you made it, James. You got my owl?’  
Jamie looked at the source of the voice, sitting in a corner of the pub. Mad-Eye Moody had his normal brown eye locked on Jamie, and his magical eye was spinning around as usual. Jamie sat down with him, saying ‘It was rather vague. Why did you want to meet?’  
‘Because I just talked to Jacob,’ said Mad-Eye quietly, leaning forwards on the table. ‘Your brother is determined to stop R for good. You didn’t tell him what we heard from the wizard from Mahoutokoro, did you?’ he asked. Jamie shook his head, and Mad-Eye nodded. ‘Good. The only way to survive is with constant vigilance.’  
‘Is that why you’re here? Have you learnt more from the Mahoutokoro Wizard?’  
‘Can’t say I have. He still won’t give up the Hogwarts mole, either.’  
‘So we don’t know who at Hogwarts is working for R…’ lamented Jamie.  
‘Times like these are when an Auror must step back and re-examine the evidence,’ said Moody. ‘What have we learnt about R, James?’  
‘We know they have Death Eaters among their ranks, and an agent at Hogwarts…’ started Jamie, listing every bit of evidence he could think of. ‘…and the mole could be the witch or wizard who repeatedly flew over the Black Lake.’  
‘Unless Madam Hooch gave you that information to cover her tracks,’ noted Moody.  
‘Could be, but I can’t see any connections between her and R, or any motives for her to join them. Of the staff members, I personally investigated Professor Snape, but he was hard to read…’  
Moody shook his head, stating ‘Snape owes Dumbledore too much to work for R.’  
Jamie sunk back on his chair, defeated. ‘So we haven’t learnt anything?’  
‘If the Mahoutokoro wizard was telling the truth… The mole promised to bring you into the fold. That means someone you know is working for R.’  
‘Someone I know?’ questioned Jamie, panicking somewhat. ‘What do I do?’  
‘Let me worry about that,’ said Mad-Eye, waving a hand. ‘I came here to congratulate you. You brought Rakepick to justice. From what Jacob said, the Cursed Vault will drive her mad.’ His scarred face showed a bit of a leer at the prospect, though it might have been a grimace; Jamie couldn’t quite tell. ‘Thanks to you, R has one less Dark witch in their ranks. They’ll need time to recover. And so do you,’ added the Auror, pointing at Jamie.  
‘I suppose that’s true…’ conceded Jamie.  
‘Take a break,’ suggested Moody quite casually. ‘Spend time with your friends. There will always be more mysteries to solve at Hogwarts.’

Jamie left the Hog’s Head Inn, and turned to make his way back to Hogsmeade’s High Street. On his way back, a familiar voice called out to him. ‘Jamie!’  
‘Talbott?’ asked Jamie, looking at the Ravenclaw walking towards him, at an unusually fast pace. ‘Is something wrong?’  
‘Not at all,’ said Talbott, stopping in front of him and taking out a yellowed folded parchment. ‘I simply found a letter for you in the Owlery. It looks like it’s been there for a long time.’  
‘A letter?’ Jamie took the folded note, unfolding and inspecting it. ‘It’s from Ben!’  
‘He must have left it there for you.’  
Jamie frowned, wondering how old the letter was. ‘Ben mentioned writing a letter before we entered the Buried Vault…’ he mused. ‘He said it was for a very important wizard.’  
‘Suppose that important wizard was you,’ said Talbott, while Jamie read the letter. The handwriting seemed rushed, and the ink of a few scattered words seemed to have gone runny, as if drops of water had fallen on them as they were being written.  
“ _Jamie,  
These last few days I’ve been trying to beat my fears and be braver, but the prospect of going to the Cursed Vault tonight is terrifying. So, before we go there I want to say how much I’ve always admired you, Jamie, and how thankful I am for our friendship. All these years you have helped me with everything, and never given up despite my cowardice. I want to be more like you, to be able to go into any situation without being controlled by my fears. So thank you, Jamie, for everything.   
Ben_”  
Jamie finished reading the letter, and handed it at Talbott, who read it as well. ‘It’s strange,’ said Jamie, when Talbott finished. ‘Ben wrote this letter before we went to the Buried Vault…’  
Talbott frowned, and suggested ‘Perhaps he thought he wouldn’t live to tell you in person.’  
‘In a way, he was right,’ noted Jamie darkly. ‘That vault changed all of us. Ben is practically a different person these days. This letter is the last piece of the Ben I met in our first year at Hogwarts.’  
Talbott read again over the letter, and said ‘It sounds like he admired you. However much he changed, that probably hasn’t.’ He looked at Jamie with a curious face. ‘Do you feel like a different person than you were in your first year?’  
Jamie nodded. ‘I’ve definitely changed since coming to Hogwarts. Everything was different back then. I found my brother… and lost Rowan. I sealed the Cursed Vaults. I can’t be the person I was.’  
Talbott seemed to agree. ‘Exactly. Everyone changes. That’s the only way to grow.’  
‘None of that growth could have happened without my friends…’ said Jamie, looking down at the ground. ‘And I couldn’t have sealed the final vault if I didn’t have their help.’  
‘That’s what friends are for,’ noted Talbott.  
‘I know what we should do now… We’ve got to gather the Circle of Khanna for one last meeting,’ decided Jamie. Talbott agreed, and they sprinted back to Hogsmeade to gather everyone and anyone they could find from the Circle.

They managed to gather most of the members, except the ones that couldn’t go to Hogsmeade yet, in the Hog’s Head Inn as usual. Aberforth no longer seemed annoyed at the mass gathering of students in his pub, but accustomed to it. He even offered Jamie a butterbeer on the house, having heard what had happened in the vault. Everyone was abuzz with excitement, and to catch their attention Merula yelled over the noise ‘Hey, you lot! Smith has something to say!’  
A semicircle was formed around Jamie, and he raised his glass to the crowd. ‘I want to thank all of you for fulfilling the promise we made when we formed the Circle of Khanna. We’ve come a long way since we started our search for the Cursed Vaults, but we’ve finally sealed them all and brought Rakepick to justice.’  
Applause broke out and cheers and cries of joy and praise. Jamie raised his hand after a few seconds to quell the noise, and spoke again, thanking each member for their contribution, with short burst of applause towards that person. When the last person had been thanked, Jamie said ‘And here’s to the Circle of Khanna!’  
‘And here’s to Jamie, the Hero of Hogwarts!’ said Tonks, before gulping down a good chunk of her butterbeer. Many shared the sentiment, and Jamie supposed that the title would likely stick, regardless of his dislike of it.  
‘Suppose that’s it, then. What do we do now?’ asked Ben to Jamie in a corner of the pub, while the rest of the members of the Circle chatted and mingled happily.  
‘Well…’ said Jamie with a shrug. ‘We formed the Circle of Khanna to honour Rowan.’  
‘What’s more honourable than justice?’ asked Ben.  
Jamie thought about it for a moment, and then said ‘Talking to Jacob and Mad-Eye Moody made me realise how important it is to enjoy our time at Hogwarts.’  
‘Sounds like something Rowan would say,’ said Ben with a smile.  
‘That’s why we’ve got to celebrate everything that’s wonderful about Hogwarts, and the best way to celebrate is with a party.’

And a party was organized. The two greatest social butterflies in school, Penny and Alanza, gladly offered to help, and on the next weekend they were given permission by the Headmaster to hold this event in Hogsmeade. All the third-year and above students were invited, as well as the school’s staff. Help was received from Fred and George Weasley on getting a few party pranks, though how they had managed to sneak into Hogsmeade Jamie didn’t wish to know; and Madam Rosmerta agreed to let them use the Three Broomsticks to host the party. The Weird Sisters also agreed to play at the party, and even composed a new song based on the adventure with the Cursed Vaults; the chorus of which was suggested by Jamie, in honour of Rowan:  
“ _And though his time came to an end  
I’ll remember Rowan as the perfect friend._”

The day arrived, and the pub was quickly filled by students and teachers. Dumbledore himself attended the party, and commended Jamie for the organization. Both Professor McGonagall and Hagrid agreed that it was a deserved change of pace for the students. Professor Snape even noted to Jamie that throwing a party was “appropriately normal” in a strangely complimentary way. About this Jamie and Alanza talked about at the back of the pub, while the Weird Sisters rocked on a makeshift platform at the other end of the large room.  
‘They said I should focus on acting like a typical student,’ commented Jamie. ‘And now that I’ve sealed the final Cursed Vault, I agree!’  
‘In that case, I’m looking forward to another year at Hogwarts,’ said Alanza, smiling from ear to ear. ‘One without darkness! Turns out I’ll be staying at school, too!"  
‘Alanza, that’s brilliant!’  
‘I agree. Now, let’s celebrate! There’s no time like the present, and no place like a party!’

About two hours into the party, Jamie was chatting with Merula, during a brief rest from dancing, when Ben approached them. ‘Thanks for putting this together, Jamie,’ said Ben with a small smile. ‘You threw a fantastic party.’  
‘It’s… decent,’ said Merula dismissively, though her cheery expression gave her away.  
Jamie chuckled, and bumped her shoulder playfully. ‘I’m glad you’re enjoying it!’  
Ben nodded. ‘Rowan would have loved it.’  
Jamie frowned slightly, looking around the crowded and noisy pub. ‘You think so?’  
‘Khanna would love the chance to socialise with our professors,’ noted Merula, pointing with her head to a corner of the pub where Snape stood, seemingly completely detached from the happy emotions around him and sulking as always. A bit away from him, Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick were chatting eagerly with a group of students, all with glowing expressions. Dumbledore was standing near the makeshift stage, slightly rocking his head to the music while students around him danced, Diego the most enthusiastic of them.  
‘And more importantly, with his friends,’ added Ben.  
‘We only have one year left at Hogwarts,’ said Jamie. ‘Who knows what will happen after that? That’s why we’ve got to make time for one another now!’  
‘Starting with Jae…’ said Ben more quietly, pointing with his head at an approaching figure.  
Jae was quickly making his way towards Jamie, and when he reached him he spoke in a rushed tone. ‘Hate to tear you away, Jamie, but I got a message for you from Mundungus Fletcher.’  
Jamie’s smile froze, and he motioned Jae to walk with him out of the pub. When they were alone and a bit away from the door, he asked ‘What is it?’  
‘He needs to tell you something. Up for a trip to Diagon Alley?’

With most of the school staff around the party or back at Hogwarts, it was fairly easy for Jamie and his smuggler friend to find their way to Diagon Alley through the fireplace at the Hog’s Head Inn. The twelve-week Apparition course everyone in their year had signed on a bit after Christmas had taught them enough that they could probably attempt to Apparate there, but they decided not to risk it. Jae commented that Mundungus was waiting for them in Ollivander’s, to Jamie’s surprise, and there they found the petty thief in conversation with the old shopkeeper.  
‘I’m here, Mundungus,’ said Jamie when Mundungus turned to see them upon hearing the bell. ‘What do you want?’  
Mundungus gave him a fake look of disappointment. ‘No ‘ello, Jamie? What a shame.’  
‘Your message interrupted our defeat of Rakepick party, and now I’ll have to go back to detention soon,’ Jae informed him with a look of annoyance.  
‘Ah, my bad. But you’ll definitely want to hear this. Mr Ollivander, if you would tell them what you told me?’  
The wandmaker cleared his throat and said ‘Of course. A Dark witch came in recently asking about your wand, Mr Smith.’  
Jamie’s right hand instinctively caressed the wooden item in his pocket while asking ‘My wand? What about my wand?’  
‘Wand specifications, for your current wand… and your previous one. Specifically the core, wood, and flexibility.’  
A deep frown formed on Jamie’s forehead, as he looked down and paced slowly around the shop. ‘How strange… Why would a Dark witch care about my wands?’ he wondered aloud, and many other unsaid questions floated inside his head.  
Jae voiced one of the questions. ‘Do you think this has something to do with R, Jamie?’  
Jamie nodded slightly. ‘It has to be R,’ he said, and his fists balled up tightly. ‘I knew that Dark cabal wasn’t done with us yet!’  
‘That’s what I was thinking. I checked with all my contacts and there’s no word on who might be the Hogwarts mole,’ lamented Jae.  
Jamie looked up at Ollivander, and queried ‘What else can you tell us about the Dark Witch, Mr Ollivander?’  
‘She was young, wearing dark clothes,’ recalled Mr Ollivander. ‘Quite pale. And she had a wide-brimmed black hat with feathers.’  
‘So what you’re sayin’ is… This Dark witch looked like every other Dark witch ever,’ quipped Mundungus with a scoff.  
‘Did she mention by any chance a white-robed wizard?’  
‘Yes, in fact, she did.’  
‘Sounds like it could be the Dark witch from the meeting in Knockturn Alley…’ murmured Jamie, leaning a bit to Jae, who nodded in agreement.  
‘You’re right, Jamie. It does sound like her.’  
‘Did you tell ‘er anythin’ about Jamie’s wand, Ollivander?’ asked Mundungus.  
‘No, of course not,’ said Ollivander proudly, and seemingly a bit offended at Mundungus’ question. ‘I’ve been in business long enough to know to protect a customer’s privacy.’  
‘Well, thank you for the information, Mr Ollivander,’ said Jamie cordially.  
‘I’m glad it could be of use to you, Mr Smith.’  
‘Now the only question is what could this be about?’ questioned Jamie as he, Jae and Mundungus left the shop.  
‘Fortunately fer you, the mystery doesn’t end ‘ere,’ said Mundungus. ‘You didn’t think that was all old Mundungus ‘ad fer you, did you? This was only our first stop.’  
‘It was the last for me,’ said Jae, looking apologetically at Jamie. ‘Sorry, Jamie, but I have to leave for detention now or I’ll never hear the end of it from Pitts.’  
Jamie nodded, smiling. ‘No problem. I’ll go with Mundungus and see what his “clue” is all about.’

When Jamie and Mundungus entered Flourish and Blotts less than a minute later, Madam Villanelle smiled upon seeing the first, though her smile twisted slightly to a grimace when her eyes passed to the latter, who called to her loudly. ‘Villanelle! Good to see you again.’  
Villanelle seemed to resign to acknowledging his presence, saying coldly ‘Mr Fletcher.’  
‘Hello, Madam Villanelle,’ said Jamie, and the bookshop owner’s face softened when she turned to him. ‘Mundungus says that you have some information that may be useful.’  
‘He would, for once, be correct,’ confirmed the tall woman.  
‘That’s good to hear,’ noted Jamie.  
‘Not quite the greetin’ I was expectin’.’  
‘I didn’t expect sharing my information with Mr Smith meant you were coming back.’  
‘Oh, come now, Villanelle! It’s only the… fifth time I’ve dropped in today.’  
‘That is five times too many.’  
‘Well,’ cut in Jamie, stopping their bickering. ‘I’m glad Mundungus has dropped in so many times or else I wouldn’t know about your information. I’d appreciate if you could share whatever information you have, Madam Villanelle.’  
Madam Villanelle straightened herself proudly, and with a smile agreed. ‘Of course. There was a Dark witch that came in asking about you. She was so focused on talking out loud about a wand that she almost knocked over a book display,’ she commented, and then proceeded to describe the witch and the conversation she’d had with her.  
From her description, Jamie deduced ‘So the same Dark witch from Ollivander’s came to talk to you about me.’  
‘But she was askin’ about books and subjects you and yer brother were interested in,’ noted Mundungus, frowning slightly.  
With a small nod, Jamie wondered ‘Why would anyone care about that?’  
‘The books one reads can tell you an awful lot about their character,’ said Villanelle.  
‘You didn’t tell her anything, did you?’  
‘Oh no, I conveniently forgot about all books you and your brother were interested in,’ assured the woman with a dismissive wave of the hand.  
‘Who’d ‘ave known you ‘ad it in you, Villanelle?’  
Madam Villanelle’s jaw clenched. ‘I care a great deal about my patrons. I don’t go sharing their information with any unscrupulous witch or wizard.’  
‘But you shared it with me,’ murmured Mundungus with a grin.  
‘Well, thank you for the information, Madam Villanelle,’ said Jamie.  
‘Before I return to work, you should know that she seemed to know quite a lot about you.’  
‘That’s the impression I’m getting,’ said Jamie with a tired sigh.  
‘I would say she had been talking to others about you. I will be returning to my customers now. Good day, Mr Smith.’  
‘Thank you, Madam Villanelle.’  
‘No need to say goodbye! I’ll see you tomorrow, Villanelle.’ said Mundungus loudly, as Villanelle walked to attend a group of customers. She ignored him completely, and the thief turned to Jamie with a curious look. ‘An’ the plot thickens.’  
‘We now have two sources that say a Dark witch has been gathering information on me… Perhaps the Hogwarts mole has been feeding her information?’  
‘Seems ‘ogwarts is a lot more interestin’ than when I attended. Any idea who this ‘ogwarts mole might be, Jamie?’  
Jamie gave him a suspicious look, wondering if he should trust the man with even his most simple suspicions and guesses. ‘I think it could be a student,’ he said in a whisper, leaning a bit too close for his liking towards Mundungus, the stench of alcohol and tobacco almost overpowering the teen. ‘But there are too many students at Hogwarts to determine who it might be.’  
‘Trust nobody but yerself, Jamie,’ said Mundungus in an overly wise tone. ‘That’s what I always say.’  
‘By that logic, I shouldn’t trust you,’ pointed out Jamie, raising an eyebrow. ‘In fact, how do I even know I can trust you?’  
‘Wait a minute, now!’ protested Mundungus, insulted. ‘I’m the one who told you about the bleedin’ problem in the first place!’  
Jamie raised his hands slightly in surrender, and said calmly ‘I’ll need to keep my eyes peeled. But first we’ll need to figure out why this Dark witch is asking about me… And find out where she is.’  
‘Lucky fer you, I ‘ave an idea. It’ll be a wee bit risky, but stick with me an’ we’ll solve this mystery yet!’

It was a bit of a mystery to Jamie why he trusted Mundungus the way he did. He would sooner kiss a Troll than trust Mundungus would protect him in a fight against R, for example, but he trusted that Mundungus was not R’s spy, or was luring him into a trap. But why he believed this, he didn’t know; and every time he started wondering, he came to the same conclusion each time: Rakepick didn’t trust Mundungus, and Jamie certainly distrusted Rakepick. Thus, Mundungus and Rakepick probably weren’t working together. Thus, it was probably safe to tell him what even the mole at Hogwarts would know. It certainly didn’t improve by much his opinion of the man, even less so when Mundungus took him by the arm and spun around in less than a second, Disapparating.

When his feet landed on hard ground, Jamie bent over and took in deep breaths, dizzy from the instantaneous journey. Composing himself, he looked up, and saw they were standing in front of the Hog’s Head Inn. Loud noises could be heard from inside, and when they entered they saw Bilton Bilmes doing a rather loud and obnoxious comedy number in a corner. He was distracting Aberforth, and Mundungus used this distraction to quietly slip with Jamie to another, darker corner, covering his head with a hood. ‘All right, keep a low profile. Oh, an’ don’t say my name! Technically, I’m not allowed in ‘ere. Aberforth banned me fifteen years ago.’  
‘Then why are we here? We’re supposed to be looking for the Dark witch that’s been investigating me.’  
‘Shh, just look!’ said Mundungus hurriedly, pointing with his head at another table of the pub. There, a pale witch with dark, greasy hair under a big mouldy hat in dark robes sat with another wizard, who wore similarly dark robes, a black bowler hat, and seemed to have received just as much sunlight as her.  
‘That might be the Dark witch we’re looking for…’  
‘Oi, don’t look too ‘ard!’ said Mundungus, and Jamie forced himself to look away from the witch.  
‘Right, sorry.’  
‘Are you sure it’s her, Jamie?’  
Jamie nodded subtly, mentally comparing the wide-brimmed hat the witch in the pub was wearing with the one from R’s meeting. They were too similar to be a coincidence. ‘I’m sure it’s her. I would recognise her anywhere.’  
‘If you’re sure, that’s good enough for me,’ said Mundungus. He shifted slightly in his seat, as if wanting to sit as close to the edge as possible. ‘We should eavesdrop to find out more.’  
Jamie nodded, and they sat in silence for a while. Bilton’s eccentric performance was keeping Aberforth annoyed and distracted, though the noise made eavesdropping difficult. A bit of conversation which Jamie caught sounded like “We’re meeting again soon” and “Think they may be ready to join”. ‘That’s definitely the Dark witch from Knockturn Alley that was working with R,’ whispered Jamie to Mundungus, while Aberforth was yelling at Bilton for wanting to open a new tab. ‘I could barely hear anything over Bilton and Aberforth bickering. But I definitely heard her say information coming in, and the Dark witch is going to meet with someone soon.’ He was about to add something, when he saw the two members of R moving. ‘They’re getting up to leave. We need to hide!’ he quickly muttered.  
Mundungus reacted fast, dragging himself and Jamie under the table, where there was so much dust and grime that they were practically invisible from a few feet away. The two dark figures walked past them, and into the back of the bar, unmanned by Aberforth at the moment.  
‘That was a close one,’ sighed Jamie.  
‘I’ll say,’ groaned Mundungus, getting up and back on his seat. ‘Wonder why she’s so interested in you…’  
‘I wonder if it has to do with what the Mahoutokoro wizard told me about R,’ mused Jamie, realising his mistake.  
‘Which I’m assumin’ you won’t be sharin’ with me.’  
‘There’s no time,’ said Jamie quickly. ‘I’m sure that Dark witch is meeting with the Hogwarts mole, but I don’t know where.’  
‘Well, I ‘appen to ‘ave a lead on where this meetin’ is goin’ down.’  
‘Brilliant, Mundungus!’ said Jamie, keeping his voice down.  
‘I’ll send you a message when it’s time,’ promised Mundungus, standing up and making sure Aberforth didn’t see him. ‘Oh, an’ bring that Invisibility Cloak of yers. Yer goin’ to need it.’

It was the week before the final exams when Mundungus finally sent an owl to Jamie, informing him of the time and place they would meet to spy on the dark witch and her contact. Days later, in the dead of night, Jamie used a secret passage Mundungus told him about to sneak into Hogsmeade, behind the statue of a one-eyed witch in the third floor of the castle. The passage lead to the cellar of what looked like Honeydukes, judging by the products stored there, and Mundungus was waiting for him there. A bit more prepared this time, Jamie accompanied him via Apparition to Knockturn Alley, the teen hiding under his Invisibility Cloak. 

Following Mundungus through the dark and narrow alleyway, Jamie didn’t see the dark witch anywhere. ‘There’s no one here, Mundungus,’ he hissed impatiently.  
‘That’s because we’re early!’ grumbled Mundungus, casually leaning against a pillar that hid him partially.  
‘I hope this is worth it, I’ve still got to study for my final exams.’  
‘Don’t worry so much about that,’ suggested Mundungus. ‘You’ll do just fine on your exams. Now shut up and look out!’ he said, taking out from a small bag a large piece of silvery cloth, which looked frayed around the edges. Putting on his own Invisibility Cloak, he and Jamie snuck as close to the wall as possible, and waited. Minutes passed, and Jamie felt as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Then, a loud cracking noise startled him and woke him completely: the Dark witch had just arrived. She didn’t move from her spot for a minute or two, clearly looking annoyed; and she perked up when she saw an approaching figure, shorter than she was and hidden under a black hooded cloak.  
‘Late, as per usual,’ said the Dark witch with a sneer. ‘Regardless, it’s time. Are you ready to join R, Merula?’  
Before Jamie could think he had misheard, an unmistakable voice replied from under the hood ‘I am. I’ve done everything you asked, and I’m ready to leave Hogwarts behind. I’m ready for R to be my real family.’  
Something blocked Jamie’s chest when he tried to move forwards, and he realized that it was Mundungus, keeping him in place. Failing to produce any sounds out of his own shock, he could only look in horror at the scene before him as the older witch nodded, satisfied. She took off her hat, and it was as if a veil was lifted from her entire body: the dirty robes faded, her face changed, and now she looked older, but healthier. With white hair held up in a tight bun under a pointed hat, and an elegant purple and black dress with a brooch just like Rakepick’s over her heart, she looked much more regal than before. ‘You know the truth and you have proven yourself worthy,’ she said; dark shrewd eyes inspecting Merula’s face under the hood while grinning.  
‘I am worthy,’ agreed Merula proudly, though she had seemed surprised at the sudden change of the witch. ‘I’ll finally get the power I deserve.’  
‘Indeed, you’ll have all the power you could possibly desire… if you do as promised.’  
Merula nodded decisively. ‘I will. I’ll bring James Smith into the fold. He will join R just like I have.’  
‘Oh, your journey is only beginning, Merula Snyde,’ said the older witch, stepping forwards towards Merula. She took the young witch by the wrist, and with a loud “ _crack_ ” they disappeared, leaving behind Mundungus and an aghast Jamie in the alley.


End file.
